Fabula Temporis
by Linnet Lestrange
Summary: 'Se você conseguir amar seu inimigo, a vitória já é sua'.
1. Aquele com a Idéia

**Capítulo 1 – Bela Idéia, LeCroix.**

Sabe naqueles desenhos animados, quando acontece algo da pesada e o queixo do personagem cai?

Então, nunca achei que isso acontecesse na vida real.

Mas acontece. Puxa, acontece sim.

Sei disso porque era exatamente assim que eu estava, com o queixo no pé, enquanto Dumbledore falava comigo.

Como se eu ainda estivesse ouvindo alguma coisa.

Ok, vou contar como foi.

Acontece que eu pertenço a uma organização, a Armée de la Lumiére, que é como uma Ordem da Fênix, só que francesa. O nosso, hã, "líder" é Desiré Depardieu (que, juro pra você, é um homem), que trabalha no Ministério da Magia da França, é um auror de arrasar e amigo bem próximo de Dumbledore. Então nós ajudamos a Ordem sempre que possível, assim como ela nos ajuda.

Sendo assim, compartilhávamos o mesmo puro e genuíno desespero de ver o Voldemort botar o mundo para quebrar. Ele já tinha reunido um exército olímpico e nós já tínhamos a perfeita noção de que estávamos bem perto de perder a guerra.

Foi aí que eu tive a idéia.

Eu apenas pensei "puxa, se não podemos acabar com a raça de Voldemort agora, quem sabe não podemos voltar à época em que ele ainda era, hm, mortal para chutar o seu traseiro?"

Mandei uma carta para Desiré contando minha idéia pra lá de genial, e no momento seguinte ele já estava em Baeuxbatons com Dumbledore.

Puxa, posso ser um membro 'júnior', mas sou tão boa quanto os outros, então minhas idéias são igualmente levadas a sério.

- É arriscado... – murmurava o Sr. D, que andava pela sala em círculos, apertando os lábios com as mãos, fazendo com que ele parecesse mais peixudo do que nunca. Quero dizer, com aqueles olhos esbugalhados e tudo o mais. Talvez ele goste de parecer um peixe. É um animal muito incompreendido, em minha opinião. Tenho certeza que ele possui muitos truques e utilidades, ainda desconhecidos pelo ser humano. Eu me orgulho do Sr. D por admitir sua identidade peixosa.

- Arriscado, porém possível e pode dar certo – Disse Dumbledore, naquela voz calma, fazendo com que eu parasse de admirar a semelhança do Sr. D à um peixe.

- É claro que pode, é genial – Eu disse, fazendo cachinhos na ponta de uma mecha do meu cabelo castanho quase-preto.

- Mas não consigo pensar em uma maneira de tornar isso possível – comentou o Sr. D, largando a boca, fazendo com que ele se parecesse um pouquinho menos com o Nemo – Poderíamos usar um Vira-tempo, mas não creio que ele conseguirá mandar alguém para um passado assim tão distante.

Dumbledore não respondeu, apenas se aproximou da mesa de Madame Maxime, que não se encontrava em sua sala no momento (era uma reunião particular – apenas eu, Dumbledore e o Sr. D - amo repetir isso), e conjurou um livro velho e nojento. Eu, que estava preguiçosamente sentada na imensa cadeira da diretora, cheguei um pouco para frente para ler o título do livro.

"_O tempo perguntou para o tempo quanto tempo o tempo tem_"

Puxa, as pessoas realmente deveriam pensar melhor antes de nomear suas obras literárias.

- É um livro muito teórico, poucas das teorias citadas nele foram realmente testadas, mas estamos em uma situação crítica e acho que vale a pena tentar – disse Dumbledore, folheando as páginas empoeiradas do livro, fazendo com que uma fumaça de poeira viesse diretamente na minha cara – Aqui está! – exclamou, parando em uma das páginas.

Depardieu parou de rodar e se aproximou da mesa, e virou o livro em sua direção, para ler o que Dumbledore indicava (o que foi muito egoísta da parte dele, pois o livro ficou de cabeça para baixo para mim). Seus olhos passavam rapidamente entre as frases, e assim que ele terminou de ler, voltou a apertar os lábios e a andar em círculos.

Virei, então, o livro para mim.

"_Chaves de portal – Podem nos levar mais longe do que imaginamos._

_As Chaves de Portal sempre foram utilizadas como maneira de transporte. Entretanto, o que poucos sabem, é que elas também podem ser úteis para transporte no tempo._

_É claro que viagem no tempo é e sempre foi algo extremamente perigoso e complicado, e essa técnica não foge à regra._

_Basta pegar um Vira-tempo e fundi-lo a uma Chave do Portal que leve ao local que você deseja estar quando chegar ao passado, utilizando o feitiço Confundo. Após, deve-se realizar o feitiço Tergum Temporis, não esquecendo de especificar o ano para qual deseja se transportar._

_É uma técnica argilosa, que não possui resultados exatos, e não indicada para mais de uma pessoa. Caso duas pessoas tentem se deslocar para o mesmo ano, existem grandes chances de alteração genética (mutação)._

_Para voltar ao tempo presente, deve-se utilizar a mesma Chave do Portal fundida ao Vira-tempo, porém desta vez fazendo o uso do feitiço Protinus Temporis, técnica também inexata."_

Terminei de ler sentindo uma enorme, _enorme_ pena de quem quer que fosse que teria que fazer aquilo.

- Achei aceitável, e vocês? – perguntei.

- É a forma menos perigosa... – murmurou Dumbledore – Esses dois feitiços, _Tergum_ e _Protinus Temporis_, são extremamente difíceis de realizar, mas penso que talvez eu consiga.

- E então, quem vai embarcar nessa emocionante aventura? – perguntei, ansiosa para saber quem seria o pobre coitado.

- Temo que não tenhamos alternativa... – começou o Sr. D, encarando Dumbledore, que afirmou com a cabeça, como se já soubesse o que ele iria dizer - ... Se não você, Holly.

E foi aí que meu queixo caiu.


	2. Aquele com a Missão

**Capítulo 2 – Você Só Pode Estar Brincando**

Caí na gargalhada.

Sério, comecei a rir tanto que fiz até aqueles barulhos estranhos que parecem um ronco.

Agradeço que Dumbledore e o Sr. D não sejam possíveis pretendentes românticos, ou senão eu teria que riscá-los imediatamente da minha lista.

Eles apenas continuavam a me encarar. Dumbledore esboçava um leve sorriso no rosto, e me olhava com ternura através dos óculos de meia-lua, e o Sr. D me encarava com aqueles olhos esbugalhados com a maior cara de reprovação.

- Isso foi engraçado, de um modo cruel. Mas e então, quem vai? – Perguntei novamente, enxugando as pequenas lágrimas que tinham se formado em meus olhos, do tanto que eu havia rido.

Os dois me encararam como se eu fosse mentalmente inferior a uma capivara.

- Você, Holly. Você é a única que possui maiores chances de realizar essa missão. Não que eu esteja feliz com isso, não estou mesmo! Se fosse possível, eu iria em seu lugar sem pestanejar – disse o Sr. D, me olhando calorosamente.

- Sabe, agora você está realmente me assustando porque eu não acho mais que esteja brincando – eu disse.

- Infelizmente, não é uma brincadeira.

- Mas... mas... mas... – Ok, é mais difícil formar uma frase coerente quando você está nesta situação (a de descobrir que você terá que voltar no tempo para matar o maior Lorde das Trevas de todos os tempos, eu quero dizer) do que parece – Mas por que eu? Sério, por que não Harry Potter? Tenho certeza que ele se sairia bem melhor do que eu.

- Seria extremamente arriscado, mandar o Harry – dizia Dumbledore – Ele possui parentes que estudavam em Hogwarts naquela época, cuja semelhança é enorme. E sua ligação com Voldemort, através da cicatriz, da varinha, da profecia, entre outros, poderia causar uma perigosíssima ruptura no tempo atual. Além do mais, se o Voldemort atual percebesse sua ausência, poderia desconfiar de algo.

"_Blá, blá, blá_", era só o que eu ouvia.

- E quanto a você? E você, Desiré? E alguém da Ordem, mais velho e experiente? – Sugeri, sentindo o desespero tomar conta da minha voz.

- Como já disse, Hol, ficaria feliz em ir em seu lugar. Entretanto, Dumbledore não poderia ir de jeito algum, pois o Dumbledore do passado certamente acharia peculiar ver seu eu-do-futuro andando por ai e eu preciso ficar e tomar conta da Armée. Alguém da Ordem, constantemente vigiada por Voldemort, levantaria suspeitas. O ideal seria alguém da Armée, e a pessoa perfeita é você, até porque quanto menos pessoas ficarem sabendo disso, melhor.

Me afundei na confortável poltrona de Madame Maxime. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Tudo bem, eu participava da Armée de la Lumiére, fazia todo o meu trabalho da melhor maneira possível, espionava, chutava alguns traseiros de vez em quando e tudo o mais. Quero dizer, eu sou mesmo bem durona.

Mas... _Isso_?

_Isso_?

Eu te falo o que _isso_ é.

Suicídio. Suicídio dos brabos.

- Hol, você é perfeita para essa missão. É jovem, inteligente... – incentivava o Sr. D, se aproximando da mesa com uma expressão de simpatia – ... E corajosa! Eu e toda a Armée confiamos em você, e conhecemos sua capacidade. Você será perfeita para se passar por uma aluna na época dele de escola.

Meus olhos começaram a ficar úmidos.

- Mas... mas e se eu não conseguir? E se eu decepcionar a vocês e ao resto da humanidade e todo mundo virar jantar de Voldemort? Por minha causa? – choraminguei.

Mas, puxa, era mesmo uma responsabilidade e tanto! Só Merlim sabe como eu fico desastrada quando estou nervosa.

E eu teria que matar alguém? Matar uma pessoa? Eu mal consigo matar uma barata.

Se bem que não acho que ele vá fazer aquele barulho crocante nojento quando morrer.

E se eu matar a pessoa errada? Afinal, eu nem mesmo sei como era o Voldemort antigamente.

Será que ele era feioso e ofídico desde aquela época?

Bem, neste caso não terei grandes problemas em identificá-lo.

Mas, pensando bem, o que diabos eu sei sobre a vida dele? Nem sei qual é o seu nome verdadeiro.

A não ser que seja mesmo Voldemort. Puxa, se for, não é a toa que ele é assim, revoltado.

- Não importa, Hol. É uma tentativa, e uma das únicas que possuímos. Além do mais, não acredito que você irá falhar – disse o Sr. D.

- Eu concordo com o Desiré, srta. LeCroix – falou o Dumb – Temo que não tenhamos muita escolha. E não temos muito tempo, também.

Bem, parece que eu não tinha muitas alternativas.

Como eu conseguiria dizer não para a tentativa de salvar o mundo?

- Bem – suspirei – Então vamos nessa.


	3. Aquele com a Viagem no Tempo

**Capitulo 3 – Faça as malas, você irá para 1944.**

Encarei a mala aberta e vazia na minha frente.

Dumbledore me mandou arrumá-la o mais rápido possível. Mas, quero dizer, como eu vou saber o que colocar em uma mala para ir direto para o ano 1944?

A única coisa que eu tenho até agora é o uniforme de Hogwarts que, vou te contar, não é exatamente o mais bonito do mundo.

E que barulho irritante é esse?

Ah, sim, são batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar! – resmunguei.

- Precisa de ajuda, srta. LeCroix? – perguntou Dumbledore, entrando calmamente no dormitório que estava vazio, a não ser por mim. Você sabe, as outras pessoas estavam jantando felizes, enquanto eu estava arrumando as malas para voltar ao passado e chutar o traseiro do Dark Lord e tudo mais.

- Não, não. Estou indo muito bem, como você pode ver – falei, irônica, apontando para a minha mala vazia.

- Apenas coloque tudo que trouxe para cá – sugeriu o cara, como se fosse uma coisa óbvia. Não é a toa que ele sai por ai usando uma túnica enorme que nenhum bruxo usa desde, hm, sempre. Não é exatamente o maior entendedor de moda do país.

- Mas minhas coisas não estavam na moda em 1944 – exclamei, indignada com a sugestão dele.

Ele riu.

- Deixemos isso para depois, temos que conversar sobre como será sua chegada – disse ele, sentando-se na cama ao lado da minha mala.

- Ok, pode mandar o papo enquanto eu escolho as roupas – eu disse, olhando para a montanha de roupas que eu havia feito no chão.

- Primeiro, pegue isto – falou Dumb, tirando um envelope pardo muito recheado de dentro das vestes – guarde-o com cuidado e, quando chegar, entregue-o para o meu "eu do passado".

- Uau, genial! E o que tá escrito? – perguntei, segurando o envelope nas mãos.

- É uma carta para mim mesmo, explicando os acontecimentos. Eu irei entender – explicou ele, dando um sorrisinho orgulhoso de "minha idéia foi genial".

Bem, e foi mesmo.

- Ok – falei, já colocando no bolso do lado de dentro daquele casaco horroroso do uniforme de Hogwarts.

- E também tem isto – disse ele, tirando outro envelope desta vez mais fino – É uma carta para o professor Dippet, diretor de Hogwarts daquela época, explicando sua transferência de Beuxbatons para lá.

- Ok, certo – disse, também enfiando no bolso do casaco.

- Agora... – começou o cara, levantando-se da cama e fazendo uma cara séria – sobre Tom Riddle.

- Quem é Tom Riddle? – perguntei, finalmente achando algo decente na montanha de roupas e colocando na minha mala.

- Tom Riddle é Lord Voldemort – explicou.

Ah tá.

- Ah, saquei – falei, parando de procurar roupas para prestar mais atenção.

- Há algumas coisas que acho que você deveria saber sobre ele – começou Dumbledore, me encarando – Ele é o monitor chefe da época para onde você irá se deslocar. Isso irá ajudar a localizá-lo, já que você será nomeada monitora da casa que estiver.

- Jura? E como vou conseguir isso?

- Está tudo resolvido nas duas cartas que te entreguei – explicou ele – Creio que você deve saber também que ele é muito inteligente, e qualquer deslize de sua parte pode despertar uma desconfiança.

Ah, que ótimo. Sinto-me muito mais tranqüila agora.

- Por isso sugiro uma aproximação mais... lenta, discreta. Ele sempre teve o costume de andar sozinho, então talvez seja difícil... mas isso é com você, confio no seu plano.

Ah, ok, como se eu tivesse algum.

- E um dos maiores conselhos: de modo algum confie nele. Esse foi o maior erro de todos daquela época. Todos foram... "seduzidos" pela lábia infalível de Riddle, fazendo com que ele conseguisse sempre tudo o que queria.

- Pode deixar, não caio em lábia de homens – falei. E é verdade. Quero dizer, não que muitos tenham tentado usar sua lábia em mim, mas a parada de 'não confie em homens, são todos uns babacas' e tudo o mais, eu já sabia.

- E há mais uma coisa que achei que você poderia saber... – continuou Dumbledore – Nunca, em toda sua vida, Tom Riddle foi exatamente... feliz.

Ahhh, tipo, dane-se.

- Bem feito! – Resmunguei, fazendo uma careta. Dumbledore me olhou com censura.

- Não estou dizendo isso para defendê-lo, só acho que... você deveria saber – disse Dumbledore, com o cenho franzido e os olhos azuis-bebê refletindo uma preocupação genuína - Bem, quando se sentir pronta, me encontre nos jardins. Vou aproveitar para beliscar mais algumas balinhas de chocolate salgado que vocês têm por aqui, são realmente muito saborosas. Até mais! – falou o cara, dando o fora dali.

Hm, isso pode demorar um pouco.

* * *

- Antes tarde do que nunca! – Exclamou Dumbledore quando cheguei aos jardins, tipo, duas horas depois, já com a mala pronta.

- Estou pronta, vamos acabar logo com isso.

- Antes, tenho que avisar uma coisa, por pouco não me esqueço. A partir de agora, você é Katherine Holland Schiffer.

- O quê? Por quê? – Perguntei, indignada, e fazendo uma careta por ele ter dito o nome Katherine Holland, meu nome completo.

- É melhor você ter uma nova identidade, para evitar problemas – Explicou Dumbledore. – Não queremos que você apareça lá com um sobrenome de uma família não existente.

- Ah. Bem, então tá.

- Antes de tudo, vamos checar se você colocou todas as coisas fundamentais na mala. Livros didáticos do sétimo ano de 1944? – Começou o sr. D, botando minha enorme mala no chão e abrindo-a.

- Dumbledore me entregou todos – Respondi, apontando para o monte de livro atolado no canto da mala.

- Os envelopes que te entreguei? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

- Aqui – Falei, passando a mão pelos bolsos das vestes, onde eles estavam.

- Vestes de Hogwarts? – Foi a vez do sr. D perguntar.

- Infelizmente, aqui – Resmunguei, olhando com desprezo para as vestes horríveis que estavam no topo do malão. Dumbledore fazia uma cara pensativa, como quem pensava em algo mais que eu poderia precisar, e o sr. D olhava minha mala.

- Holly... – começou Desiré – O que diabos é isto? – perguntou, se abaixando e pegando uma coisa pequena e rosa da minha mala.

Oh-oh.

- É o meu, hã... Ipod – Respondi, sem graça por ter sido descoberta. Ah, cara, eu tinha escondido ele tão bem na mala! Droga de olhos esbugalhados do sr. D que enxergam além do que deveriam.

- Ipod? Aquele aparelho trouxa de ouvir música? Holly! – Repreendeu-me o Sr. D.

- Ah, qual é! Eu vou precisar de algum tipo de diversão – Reclamei, tirando o Ipod Nano rosa da mão dele.

- Você sabe que aparelhos eletrônicos não funcionam em Hogwarts! – Falou o sr. D, olhando para Dumbledore como quem pedia apoio na discussão.

- Eu sei, dã, por isso eu o alterei magicamente – Expliquei, também olhando pra Dumbledore.

- Não vejo maiores problemas dela levar, se ela realmente deseja. Contanto que ninguém veja, é claro – Disse Dumbledore, calmamente. Ergui minhas sobrancelhas em sinal de "se ferrou" para o sr. D, que franziu o cenho.

- Acho que está tudo certo, então – Concluiu Dumbledore, tirando a varinha das vestes. Meu coração começou a martelar incrivelmente rápido no peito. – Lembre-se, quando a missão for cumprida e for hora de voltar, peça para o meu Eu-do-passado realizar o feitiço certo para você. Vai dar tudo certo, srta. LeCroix. Ou melhor, srta. Schiffer.

Já meio em pânico, olhei para o sr. D, que abriu os braços para me abraçar.

- Boa sorte, Holly. Você vai ser sair bem, tenho certeza. A Armée vai estar torcendo por você – Disse o cara, com lágrimas nos olhos enormes. Eu também choraria, se:

a) Eu não estivesse em pânico demais para isso.

b) Eu não fosse do tipo que evita chorar, sempre que possível.

c) Eu não estivesse usando o Rímel L'Oreal (que deixa os cílios enormes, curvados e lindos, aliás) que não é à prova d'água.

- É, é o que eu espero – Falei, indo em direção ao Dumb. Ele me abraçou calorosamente, como um vovô abraçando a neta, e falou num tom de voz que só eu conseguia escutar:

- Lembre-se, as maiores batalhas não são vencidas na força.

Não entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer com isso.

- Bem, está na hora. A charve do portal irá te levar à minha sala de 1944, em Hogwarts – Dizia Dumbledore, enquanto eu fechava minha mala e me agarrava a ela.

- E qual é a chave do portal? – Perguntei.

- Essa pena – Respondeu Dumbledore, me entregando uma pena bonita e preta. Segurei minha mala em uma mão, com força, e a pena com a outra. – Você deve sentir um leve puxão no umbigo. Segure-se! _TERGUM TEMPORIS_!

E aí tudo ficou preto.


	4. Aquele com o Dark Lord

**Capítulo 4 - Não É Todo Dia Que Se Conhece Um Lorde das Trevas**

Quando abri os olhos, vi que estava em uma sala escura e cheia de prateleiras com coisas nojentas. Não pude deixar de sentir um alívio enorme. Um alívio tão grande que me fez tossir. Afinal, eu estava viva! A primeira etapa tinha sido concluída! Me levantei sentindo uma pontada nas costas por ter caído de mal jeito, e fui avaliar uma das prateleiras que continha um pote com algo que parecia um olho humano dentro.

- Parece olho humano, não é mesmo? – ouvi uma voz doce atrás de mim dizer, fazendo com que eu levasse um susto. Me virei, dando de cara com um Dumbledore bem mais novo, que olhava pra mim com o mesmo olhar de ternura que ele sempre teve por sei lá quantos anos. – Mas é apenas _Mati Egypcium_, uma criatura que quando segurada nas mãos por mais de 5 segundos faz com que você tenha a exata aparência da pessoa por quem você nutre sentimentos mais fortes, como amor ou ódio. E quando adicionado a um extrato de Orquídea Asiática, diminui em 75% as rugas faciais.

Dei apenas um sorrisinho fraco e sem graça, ainda meio em choque pelo susto. Ele se aproximou, sorrindo, e perguntou:

- E então, vai me dizer quem é você?

Foi aí que eu me lembrei em que ano eu estava. Enfiei a mão no bolso das vestes, tirando o grosso envelope de lá, entregando-o logo depois para Dumbledore. Ele sorriu, de novo, e pegou o envelope, lendo seu conteúdo logo em seguida. Esperei ele terminar de ler mordendo o lábio inferior e balançando para trás e para frente, que nem uma perfeita idiota.

- Sim, sim – murmurava Dumb para si mesmo. Eu, pessoalmente, esperava uma reação bem maior – muito bem, creio que você tenha algo para entregar ao Dippet, certo?

- Ah sim, tenho sim! – disse, tirando outro envelope das minhas vestes e entregando ao Dumb. Ele pegou, sorriu e o guardou, logo depois se sentando na cadeira em frente à mesa "principal" que havia naquela sala.

- Devo dizer que isso não estava no meu planejamento diário – comentou Dumb, dando uma risadinha – mas, pelo menos, é mais emocionante do que o meu itinerário previa!

- Eu que o diga! – Suspirei, me largando em uma das carteiras que haviam ali.

- E não posso dizer que estou surpreso... no fundo creio que eu sempre soube que isso poderia acontecer – dizia ele – A senhorita deve ser mesmo muito corajosa. Arriscar a própria vida em uma missão perigosa como essa, para salvar o mundo. Atitude admirável, realmente admirável... então, já tem algum plano?

- Não tenho nem um "pla" – resmunguei, abaixando a cabeça e apoiando-a na mesinha da carteira aonde eu estava sentada, de repente me sentindo muito sonolenta.

- Bem, teremos que trabalhar nisso então, não? Acho que não é prudente que eu me envolva muito com seus planos, mas saiba que se precisar de qualquer auxílio pode recorrer a mim. Venha comigo, vou te levar até a enfermaria, você poderá tirar um cochilo e comer um chocolate por lá para renovar as energias, e mais tarde peço madame Harrods para te acordar para o jantar – Dizia Dumbledore, já saindo da sala, me obrigando a levantar da confortável cadeira e segui-lo – Deseja mais alguma coisa, Srta. Schiffer?

Fiquei quieta alguns segundos, até me lembrar que, bem, _eu_ era a Srta. Schiffer.

- Não, obrigada. Um cochilo e algumas barras de chocolate é tudo que eu preciso – Resmunguei, enquanto arrastava minha incrivelmente pesada mala e andava. Andamos o que pareciam quilômetros, até chegar numa salinha onde tudo era muito branco e limpo, que presumi ser a Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

- Jacinta? – Chamou Dumb, fazendo com que uma mulher assustadoramente alta e magrela com um nariz enorme aparecesse, sorrindo.

- Olá Alvo! Em que posso ajudar?

- Esta é Katherine Schiffer, acabou de ser transferida de Baeuxbatons e está exausta. Como não participou da seleção das casas ainda, imaginei que ela poderia repousar aqui, até o jantar.

Jacinta Harrods me olhou, e meu estado deveria estar realmente péssimo, pois ela fez a maior cara de pena e me levou depressinha para uma cama, dizendo:

- Pobrezinha, a viagem deve ter sido muito cansativa. Você veio de carruagem? Não vi nenhuma chegando!

Arregalei os olhos. O que eu responderia? '_Não, acho meio difícil eu ter vindo de carruagem porque elas não viajam no tempo_'?

- A senhorita veio de trem. Ela já estava no país, mas mesmo assim é uma viagem e tanto, não? Bem, tenho que corrigir algumas redações antes do jantar, não se esqueça de acordá-la. – Disse Dumbledore, salvando minha pele, e logo depois saindo pela porta.

- Bem querida, pode se deitar. Vou trazer chocolate quente pra você. Se quiser mais alguma coisa pode me chamar, ok?

Não respondi, pois estava me jogando na cama, já dormindo praticamente no meio do caminho.

* * *

- Srta. Schiffer? – Ouvi uma voz que parecia muito distante chamar. Ignorei. – Srta. Schiffer? Katherine?

Madame Harrods me chamou por horas, e eu, cheia de chocolate relaxante nas idéias, não conseguia perceber que aqueles nomes supostamente eram meus. Por isso só acordei quando ela tirou o lençol de cima de mim, fazendo com que eu sentisse um vento gelado congelar minhas pernas.

- Me deixa em paz – Resmunguei, tentando arrancar o lençol das mãos finas dela. Não sou muito simpática quando me acordam.

- Srta. Schiffer, está quase na hora do jantar! Você tem que se arrumar! – Continuou Jacinta, num tom mais irritado. – Dumbledore falou que você pode usar o banheiro da enfermaria, depois é só deixar sua mala aqui, arrumada, e ir para o jantar.

Murmurei qualquer coisa, me levantando irritada, pegando minha mala e chutando-a em direção ao banheiro minúsculo que havia ali, para poder me arrumar.

* * *

Ok, devo admitir que o jantar não foi de todo ruim. Se bem que não sei se conta o fato de que eu não comia há horas ou que uma viagem no tempo pode ser bem esfomeadora.

Mesmo assim, não posso deixar de perguntar:

Qual _é_ a do suco de abóbora?

Quero dizer, que _nojo_. Eles encarnam totalmente o papel de Bruxa Onilda nessa escola. Lá em Beauxbatons a gente bebe coisa de verdade, como cerveja amanteigada (sem álcool, é claro, mas é melhor do que essa gosma laranja que eles chamam de suco) ou um bom hidromel.

De todo o modo, durante o jantar o diretor Dippet anunciou a transferência de uma nova aluna (no caso eu, caso tenha fugido à memória), fiz todo o processo de seleção caindo, obviamente, na casa do Voldemort, a Sonserina, e depois sendo nomeada Monitora-Júnior, o que causou certa controvérsia uma vez que esse cargo nem ao menos existia.

Mas, quero dizer, se virem ai seus invejosos sedentos por poder, quem está no comando agora aqui sou _eu_.

Ok, monitora júnior não deve ter muito poder, uma vez que Dumbledore inventou esse cargo só para me aproximar do Vol, que é Monitor-Chefe. Mas pelo menos posso dar uns chutes nos traseiros de alguns pirralhos irritantes. Não que eu seja totalmente a favor da violência, mas esses pirralhos podem ser bem descontrolados.

Enfim, só sei que não consegui localizar o Voldemort-versão-17-anos, mesmo teoricamente estando sentada na mesma mesa que ele. Não que eu saiba como ele seja, mas as pessoas mais feias da mesa não estavam com o broche de 'Monitor Chefe', e depois que toda aquela comida surgiu na minha frente eu meio que esqueci de continuar a procurar.

Depois que o jantar terminou, todo mundo se misturou numa velocidade tão impressionante que eu já nem sabia pra onde ir. Por isso resolvi tentar achar o caminho por conta própria. Saí do salão principal e fui andando pelos corredores escuros, à procura de um local específico: a cozinha. Andei por uns trinta minutos (para _quê_ uma escola tão grande? Céus), até achar o que eu queria.

Entrei na cozinha discretamente, com um brilho no olhar. Não tinha bebido aquela gororoba no jantar, então precisava desesperadamente de líquido. Vi vários elfozinhos andando de um lado para o outro, apressados, para limpar toda aquela louça suja. Um deles percebeu minha presença e franziu o cenho, se aproximando:

- O que a senhorita está fazendo aqui? Não é permitida a entrada de alunos! A senhorita deve se retirar já! Já!

- Segura as pontas aí, baixinho! Eu vim em paz, só quero algo pra beber.

- Creio que oferecemos suco de abóbora em quantidades suficientes no jantar de hoje! – Guinchou o elfozinho, com os olhos arregalados em pânico de alguém me achar ali.

- Argh, exatamente. Quero alguma bebida de verdade. Que tal uma cervejinha amanteigada? – Propus, me direcionando para um compartimento que parecia ser onde eram mantidos os líquidos. O elfo parou na minha frente.

- Certo, se eu te der o que a senhorita quer, a senhorita irá embora? – questionou.

- Aham, claro, contanto que pare de me chamar de 'senhorita'. Pode me chamar de Hol...Katherine. Kate, é, Kate. E você, como chama?

O elfo pareceu levemente desconfiado, mas depois seus olhões se encheram de lágrimas, embora ele tenha olhado para baixo para disfarçar.

- Sabe, senho... Kate, não é sempre que um bruxo pergunta o nome de um elfo! Ainda mais uma senhorita tão graciosamente bela como você! Me chamo Felix. E então, o que quer mesmo? – Disse Felix, indo na direção do compartimento e o abrindo, agora parecendo muito mais amigável.

Dessa vez foram meus olhos que se encheram de lágrimas. Quero dizer, não é todo dia que eu recebo elogios, então costumo ficar assim quando recebo um, mesmo que seja de um elfo. Puxa, eu sei que não sou nenhuma baranga, então não sei porque as pessoas não me dizem essas coisas legais com mais freqüência. Tudo bem que posso parecer um pouco estranha e durona às vezes, mas não quer dizer que eu não goste de um elogio, certo?

- Cerveja amanteigada seria ótimo! – pedi, dessa vez com lágrima nos olhos ao vê-lo encher um copo daquele conteúdo precioso, me entregando logo depois. – Puxa, obrigada mesmo, Felix! Você salvou minha vida.

Felix deu um sorriso satisfeito como resposta, e então eu aproveitei para perguntar:

- Hm, você sabe o caminho para o salão comunal da Sonserina? É o meu primeiro dia aqui e eu não poderia estar mais perdida.

Felix me explicou rapidamente e eu fingi que entendi, me despedindo e saindo da cozinha logo depois. Encarei aquele labirinto de corredores e escadas, respirei fundo e tomei um gole da minha cerveja antes de começar minha jornada.

Ah. Álcool etílico amanteigado, sempre bate fundo.

Dei uns passos para frente, e ao virar o primeiro corredor vi um cara descendo uma escada. Olhei para seu uniforme para tentar identificar a casa, vendo logo que era da Sonserina, e vendo logo depois algo que me fez tossir.

O broche de "Monitor-Chefe".

Era ele. Voldemort.

Logo após eu conseguir ler o broche, ele virou, ficando de costas para mim, antes que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. Só consegui ver que ele tinha cabelos escuros, que balançavam levemente enquanto ele andava.

_É agora_, pensei.

- Hm, ei! – Falei, em tom alto, enquanto dava uma corridinha para alcançá-lo. Ele parou, virando-se logo depois.

A única coisa que consegui pensar foi a expressão mais repetida entre os ingleses, logo, a que mais tenho ouvido nas últimas 24 horas pelos corredores.

_Bloody Hell_.

Voldemort não era _nada_ como eu havia imaginado.

Seu cabelo escuro era muito bonito e milimetricamente arrumado, contrastando com sua pele pálida. Seus cílios eram grandes, emoldurando o par de olhos azuis acinzentados. Seu rosto fino tinha contornos bem definidos e aristocráticos.

E aí a única coisa que conseguir fazer depois que ele virou foi tossir, de novo.

- Hã, oi. Você deve ser o monitor chefe! – Disse, depois de recuperar as estruturas.

Ele não pareceu demonstrar nenhum tipo de emoção enquanto eu me aproximava, parando à apenas alguns passos dele.

- Considerando que estou usando o distintivo escrito "monitor chefe", que apenas o Monitor Chefe possui, creio que dá para concluir isto, não? – disse ele, numa voz moderada, não muito grossa e nem muito fina.

E aliás, há há. Muito engraçadinho, para um Lorde das Trevas.

- Sou Katherine! – Me apresentei, com a voz um pouquinho esganiçada – Katherine Schiffer.

- Eu sei – ele replicou, enquanto parecia me analisar, indiferentemente – Dippet anunciou seu nome no jantar. Duas vezes.

Ok, então Dumbledore não estava brincando ao dizer que ele era bastante perceptivo. Senti minhas pernas começarem a tremer, talvez de nervosismo por estar de cara com o cara que se tornaria o Rei do Mal, talvez porque ele era bem mais gato do que eu planejara, ou talvez porque estava frio e aquela saia ridícula e aquela meia três quartos não esquentavam nadinha.

Mas, vou te contar, mesmo ele tendo a beleza de um Deus grego, eu não podia deixar de sentir um ódio crescendo dentro de mim, afinal, não dava para esquecer quem ele havia se tornado. Porém, manti meu sorriso bobo e falei:

- "Olá Katherine, sou fulano, muito prazer".

Voldemort me encarou mais profundamente por um instante, com uma mão casualmente dentro do bolso das vestes e a outra mexendo na varinha, quase que inocentemente. Esperei alguma resposta me sentindo ainda mais nervosa e quase ansiosa, com aquele olhar dele me deixando, no mínimo, enlouquecida. Cruzei os braços, com cuidado para não derramar minha preciosa cerveja, sentindo que aquela situação estava destruindo meus neurônios um por um.

De repente, ele tirou a mão que estava no bolso e a estendeu, como se esperando que eu a apertasse.

Confesso que dei um pequeno pulo para trás com seu movimento, quero dizer, eu estava realmente nervosa, e quando me encontro nesse estado, qualquer movimento brusco me assusta. Ele franziu levemente o cenho, como quem estava me achando uma perfeita idiota, e disse, num tom quase entediado:

- Olá Katherine, sou Tom Riddle, muito prazer.

Tom Riddle?

Ah, é, tá certo. Ele não ia se apresentar como Lord Voldemort, obviamente.

- Tudo bem, não precisava ter repetido exatamente as mesmas palavras.

- Não costumo fazer esse tipo de formalidade.

- É? E por que este protesto contra formalidades?

- Não vejo razões para fazer – ele respondeu, dando de ombros, embora parecesse levemente surpreso por eu ainda estar interessada em continuar a conversa – Como você pode ter tanta certeza que é um prazer me conhecer, se você nunca nem me viu?

- Hã, isso se chama educação.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou me encarando.

Cara, ele era bom nisso.

De qualquer modo, foi aí que eu tive a minha primeira idéia do dia. Quero dizer, uma hora eu sabia que ia sair, eu não faço parte da Armée à toa, e muito menos eles me mandaram para cá porque eu sou uma incompetente.

Apertei finalmente a mão dele, que ainda estava estendida. Ele tinha um aperto forte e confiante, perfeito para quem dominaria um império das trevas uns anos depois. Bem na hora que sua mão se fechou na minha com força, rolei meus olhos para trás e, sem pensar duas vezes, relaxei todos os músculos do meu corpo, me deixando cair, ouvindo apenas o som do meu copo caindo e rolando no chão.

Nosso aperto de mão tinha sido tão forte, que eu estava quase levando ele ao chão comigo. Torci internamente que ele fosse pelo menos homem o bastante para não deixar que eu esmagasse minha cabeça caindo com tudo naquele piso de mármore destrutivo.

Ouvi ele xingar numa voz quase inaudível e ao mesmo tempo segurar meu braço para cima, logo depois tentando erguer meu tronco, segundos antes dele atingir o chão. Quando ele conseguiu equilibrar meu corpo, me levou devagar ao piso, onde eu me esparramei.

Contei mentalmente até cinco, antes de começar a abrir meus olhos de forma meio débil. Para te contar a verdade, eu não sabia direito o que fazer. Nunca desmaiei em minha vida, não sabia muito bem o que as pessoas que desmaiavam faziam.

Bem, espero que ele também não.

Fiz um barulho estranho, uma espécie de "ahmmmnn" sofrido, e abri totalmente meus olhos, vendo a cara alarmada de Tom Riddle bem na minha frente.

- O que ac... – comecei, fazendo a melhor voz de donzela indefesa que consegui – eu desmaiei?

Riddle estreitou os olhos, me encarando profundamente como se estivesse... sei lá, tentando ler a minha cara.

- Isso acontece com freqüência? – perguntou, em um tom meio desdenhoso, enquanto eu me sentava, massageando minha testa. Olhei pra ele, que, antes ajoelhado, também se erguia.

- Hã... não, quero dizer, sim, de vez em quando – respondi, já começando a ficar ainda mais nervosa, temendo que ele desconfiasse de algo. Então, tomei coragem para dizer uma frase ridícula que nunca pensei que diria, no melhor tom "I-see-dead-people" que eu consegui: - às vezes, quando eu toco em alguém, eu vejo _coisas_.

Reparei, com muita satisfação, uma espécie de flash de pânico passar pelo seu rosto.

- É meio esquisito, para falar a verdade. Normalmente eu não costumo desmaiar, só quando eu tenho, hm, visões _bem_ fortes. Mas, bem, nada melhor do que dar uma caída no chão para levantar o astral, né? – continuei, tentando parecer casual, como se fosse algo com que eu já havia me acostumado.

E tão rápido quanto aquela expressão de apreensão tinha surgido na cara dele, ela desapareceu, dando lugar a uma outra completamente apática.

- E o que você viu, quando tocou em mim? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços, parecendo totalmente descrente.

É, bem, eu também não sou de acreditar em videntes e coisa do tipo, mas tudo pode mudar, certo?

Torci um pouco a cara, como quem tentava se lembrar, depois pisquei pesadamente e, olhando para o fundo daquele olho azul, perguntei:

- O que é um Voldemort?


	5. Aquele com os Novos Amigos

**Capítulo 5 – Amigos da onça (ou melhor, serpente)**

Logo depois de ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da minha boca, me arrependi veementemente.

Quero dizer, puxa, eu tinha realmente me esquecido o quão vulnerável eu estava naquele corredor escuro e deserto.

"_Ele vai me matar, ele vai me matar, ele vai me matar_", era só o que minha mente era capaz de repetir.

Meus olhos estavam grudados na mão que segurava a varinha, que ele balançava calmamente, com os braços ainda cruzados, atenta a qualquer sinal de que ele iria me lançar um grande e gordo "Avada Kedrava".

Resolvi, então, olhar para seu rosto, que estava inexpressivo. Quando fiz a pergunta, contudo, notei outro flash de pânico passar pela sua cara constantemente apática, e foi aí que eu comecei a achar que ele ia me matar.

- Era o nome da minha cobra de estimação que morreu neste verão – ele respondeu, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, que quase fez com que eu mesma acreditasse.

- Oh – fiz, sem saber direito o que dizer – Sério? Puxa, ter cobras de estimação na nossa idade é meio patét... – comecei, mas deixando a voz morrer. Acho que chamar o Lorde das Trevas infanto-juvenil de patético não é lá uma idéia muito formidável.

- O quê?

– É super legal. Isso que eu ia dizer.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto eu começava a me levantar.

Notei que qualquer movimento que eu fazia ele avaliava intensamente, como se estivesse achando que a qualquer momento eu poderia ter visões e desmaiar de novo.

Quero dizer, eu acabei de me fingir de vidente que visualizou seu "apelido" do mal, ele deve estar, no mínimo, pirando.

Esperei ele falar mais alguma coisa, mas só continuava me encarando com aqueles olhos acizentados profundos. Quando eu senti que meus miolos estavam começando a explodir com isso tudo, falei:

- Bem, boa noite então! _Au revoir_ – E me mandei.

Quando botei o pé no salão comunal da Sonserina, todos os olhares se viraram em minha direção. Aparentemente, nem os cobrinhas tem o costume de andar por aí no castelo depois do jantar sem permissão.

- Se perdeu, Beauxbatons? – Ouvi uma voz masculina perguntar alto, gerando risadinhas.

O pessoal da década de 40 certamente tem muito senso de humor.

- Na verdade, sim – respondi, de repente me sentindo uma gazela cercada por leões enormes de trinta cabeças. Aqueles sonserinos decididamente não tinham caras muito simpáticas. Eram quase mais assustadores do que o Voldemort em miniatura.

- Não liga pra ele, é só o Devon – disse uma garota com a maior cara de loira burra do universo – ele está com inveja por você ter sido nomeada monitora. Ele almeja este cargo fervorosamente, ficou uma fera quando o perdeu para o Santo – explicou a menina, mas eu continuava completamente perdida.

"Almeja", "fervorosamente", "fera"?

Que tipo de vocabulário era _este_?

E quem diabos era o "Santo"?

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para resmungar qualquer coisa, o tal Devon se levantou de onde estava.

Merlin, se eu soubesse que os homens da antiguidade possuíam _tamanha_ beleza, eu já teria vindo pra cá antes.

Devon era um garoto de provavelmente uns 1,90 m de altura, mas não 1,90 m desengonçados, e sim majestosamente sensuais, com um peso bem distribuído. Ele tinha cabelos loiros numa cor quase ouro, que eram cuidadosamente jogados para trás, e os lábios finos e bem desenhados estavam crispados em desdém.

- Dippet sabe que eu sou mais do que indicado para este cargo, e agora _inventa_ este tal de "monitor júnior" e o oferece para a novata francesa? – resmungava, enquanto se aproximava e parava bem na minha frente, me encarando da cabeça aos pés com os olhos cor de amêndoa.

- Se você fosse tão indicado, ele teria te oferecido. Mas não ofereceu, então é só sentar e chorar, e dar licença para eu poder ir dormir – disse, sem noção nenhuma do perigo.

A loira-burra do meu lado fez um "oh" discreto, e de repente notei que agora todos tinham _realmente_ parado de fazer o que quer que fosse que estavam fazendo para observar a situação.

E aí minhas pernas começaram a tremer.

Quero dizer, eu passei toda a minha vida de colegial tentando ser o mais invisível possível. Estou falando sério, eu era uma total figurante. Puxa, posso ter entrado na Armée, arrasar como espiã, ter enfrentado alguns mal-encarados com tranqüilidade, aceitado essa missão dos infernos, mas quando se trata de estudantes adolescentes com os hormônios totalmente fora de controle e prontos para encontrar uma nova vitima cuja vida eles _almejam fervorosamente_ arruinar, eu fico completamente aterrorizada.

E normalmente todos colaboravam com meu status de invisibilidade. Mas, agora, aqueles serpentinos imbecis estavam me botando mais em evidencia do que eu certamente gostaria.

Devon abriu a boca para começar a dizer algo, com o cenho tão franzido e a veia nas têmporas pulsando tanto que ele estava parecendo um desenho animado meio bizarro.

E aí, antes que ele dissesse algo, eu saí andando em direção a uma das duas escadas que havia no meio do salão.

Não que eu estivesse fugindo nem nada, só estava querendo evitar, você sabe, uma situação chata.

Aparentemente, o fato de eu ter ignorado o bonitão era bem chocante, pois todos ali me encaravam com uma cara de pura surpresa. Tentei não reparar, andando firme até a escada, com a loira-burra vindo atrás.

- É a escada da direita! – ela indicou, baixinho.

- Ah, obrigada – falei, indo em direção à escada certa dessa vez. Fui subindo, com ela ainda em meus calcanhares. Cheguei no dormitório, onde rapidamente encontrei a cama que continha minha mala ao seus pés. Fui andando, apenas vendo aquela sombra loira atrás de mim.

- Sou Charlotte – loira-burra se apresentou – Charlotte McNair.

- Oi – respondi distraidamente, enquanto procurava meu pijama no malão.

- E o seu nome, qual é? – perguntou a cachinhos dourados. Suspirei. Tudo que eu queria era dormir. Puxa, é pedir muito?

- Sou Katherine, ou Kate, ou K, ou Kiki, o que você quiser, não me importo muito – respondi, mal prestando atenção ao que eu dizia, sorrindo ao ver meu pijaminha azul de seda enterrado no fundo da mala.

Charlotte riu, perguntando:

- Posso mesmo te chamar de Kiki?

Funguei.

- É claro – respondi, dando de ombros, enquanto ia para o banheiro do dormitório trocar de roupa. Voltei, com Charlotte sentada em cima da cama, como se me esperasse para uma longa e chata conversinha feminina. Ignorei, coloquei meu tapa-olho de dormir e me joguei na cama, enfiando a cara embaixo do travesseiro.

- Bom dia, Kiki! – ouvi uma voz esganiçada exclamar, bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Vai se ferrar – grunhi, virando para o outro lado. Já mencionei que não sou uma pessoa que gosta de ser acordada?

Charlotte riu, e eu voltei a dormir.

- Você vai perder o café! Você não pode perder seu primeiro café em Hogwarts, tem quitutes deliciosas!

Ok, certo. Esta foi a gota d'água. Não dá para discutir com alguém que diz coisas absurdas como 'quitutes'.

Levantei bruscamente da cama, fazendo com que Charlotte desse um sorrisinho vitorioso. Me arrastei até o banheiro e me enfiei na primeira roupa que vi dentro do meu malão, e desci de pantufas mesmo.

- Animada para o seu primeiro café? Você vai adorar, estou certa disso! – ia piando a Charlotte, enquanto eu tentava fingir que não ouvia.

Se não tiver aquele suco de abóbora diabólico talvez eu adore mesmo.

Chegamos no Salão Principal, que já não estava mais tão cheio, e nos sentamos na parte da sonserina.

Quando olhei para a mesa, entendi sobre o que a Charlotte estava falando. Tive que me segurar para não botar um pouco de tudo no prato.

Você sabe, se eu conseguir terminar essa missão e ser a heroína do mundo e tudo mais, não dá pra ser uma heroína gorda.

- Ora, ora. Achei que não fosse ter coragem para sair do quarto – ouvi uma voz arrastada dizer atrás de mim, logo na hora que eu ia enfiar um bolinho cheio de açúcar na boca. Olhei para trás e dei de cara com Devon, que me olhava cheio do ódio, e tossi.

Me perguntei brevemente se Dumbledore não tinha errado, e se na verdade era Devon que ia se tornar um lorde das trevas. Porque aquele cara me fazia tremer. Sério.

De qualquer forma, a tosse fez com que o açúcar voasse para minha cara, fazendo com que eu parecesse mais patética do que provavelmente já estava. Com as pantufas e tudo o mais.

- Adorável – zombou o demôniozinho em forma de Mister Sonserina – Acho que temos uma conversinha para terminar, Beauxbatons.

Ai puxa vida. Eu não mereço.

Pelo menos eu podia agradecer por duas coisas: Tom Riddle não se encontrava naquela mesa, e nem o suco de abóbora. Talvez Merlin ainda gostasse de mim. Um pouquinho.

- Não sei do que você está falando – respondi, cheia de açúcar na cara. O que provavelmente tornava meu tom muito menos ameaçador.

- Eu acho que você não está entendendo... – começou Devon, se aproximando - ... a gravidade da situação.

Gente. Ele acha o que, que ta num filme de gangster?

- "Eu acho que você não tá nhé nhé nhé" – imitei, fazendo uma voz fina idiota.

Ok, ninguém declarou que precisava ser uma discussão madura.

- Eu ouvi isso – grunhiu ele.

- Eu falei alto.

A veia na têmpora dele começou a pulsar de novo. Ele se aproximou mais ainda quando alguém disse:

- Srta. Schiffer?

Olhei para o lado, notando que toda a mesa da Sonserina estava nos encarando. Senti minha bochecha corar enquanto olhava para a mulher que havia me chamado, que era provavelmente uma professora, ou uma aluna com sérios problemas de envelhecimento precoce.

- Oie, sou eu – respondi

- Diretor Dippet pediu para que eu te levasse ao escritório dele, agora mesmo.

Sorri. Salva pelo gongo.

- Claro! Já estou lá, segure as pontas só um segundinho, vou só pegar esse bolinho para terminar de comer – disse, enquanto pegava o bolinho açucarado.

Antes de me levantar, olhei para Devon, que parecia altamente propício a cometer um assassinato a qualquer momento.

A mulher assentiu com a cabeça e foi indo na frente, enquanto eu saía da mesa.

- Por que você saiu de Beauxbatons, afinal? Deveria ter ficado na sua terrinha – rangeu Devon.

- Expulsa por excesso de uso de magia negra – menti, dando um sorrisinho falso – Até logo!

E, pela segunda vez, fui embora antes que ele pudesse dizer algo.


	6. Aquele com o Novo Quarto

**Capítulo 6 – Dividindo aposentos com o inimigo.**

A mulher me levou até a estátua que se transformava na escada que me levaria direto à sala de Armando Dippet, e se mandou.

Subi os degraus me perguntando o que diabos aquele homem queria comigo. E se ele perguntasse motivos da minha transferência? Coisas da minha vida pessoal? Poxa eu não tinha preparado nenhuma história ainda. Dumbledore tinha que ter resolvido isso!

Mas, bem, se eu achava que a coisa ia pegar para o meu lado, depois de ver Tom Riddle sentado na cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor eu tive certeza.

Ah meu Merlim. Dippet descobriu minha missão e vai me dedurar para Riddle, e os dois vão fazer churrasquinho de mim. Oh Merlim. Oh Merlim. Oh Merlim. Oh Merlim.

- Srta Schiffer. Está atrasada, estamos te esperando há uns bons dez minutos – disse o dedo-duro Dippet. Riddle me olhava com a sobrancelha erguida, mas sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção. Talvez ele não soubesse ainda. Talvez eu ainda tivesse tempo para fugir.

- Foi mal, a Sra... hã... você sabe, aquela mulher só me chamou agora – respondi, com a voz meio tremida – Estava tomando café da manhã, trouxe esse bolinho, alguém quer? – ofereci, estendendo o bolinho para Dippet e depois para Riddle, quase sujando o nariz perfeito dele de açúcar.

Como nenhum dos dois pareceu aceitar, dei uma mordida nele.

- Sente-se por favor, Srta. Schiffer – disse o diretor, parecendo meio chocado pelo meu uso de vocábulos como "foi mal", e pela oferta de um bolinho meio mordido.

Me sentei quase que roboticamente na cadeira ao lado de Riddle. Droga, como ele era bonito. A luz da janela entreaberta batia nos olhos dele, fazendo com que as íris azuis, normalmente escuras e frias, parecessem mais claras e... bem, com vida.

Respirei fundo e esperei Dippet explicar toda minha missão para o Mini Voldy, mas ao invés disso ele disse:

- Chamei vocês dois aqui hoje para falar do cronograma dos monitores. Está sendo preparado e estará aqui em minha sala na sexta-feira, quando vocês deverão vir buscar. Mas estejam preparados para uma carga horária pesada, este ano será bem movimentado – tagarelava o diretor, enquanto eu me encolhia na cadeira. Tinha esquecido dessa minha função de Monitora Júnior. Bem, pelo menos ele não tava me difamando na frente do Lordezinho – E tentem ficar vigilantes o tempo todo, não queremos que os _eventos_ de um ano atrás se repitam.

Eventos?

Ah, sim! Ahh, eu sabia bem do que eles estavam falando. Fiquei sabendo da artimanha do Tom Serial Killer Riddle.

Mas, bem, pelo menos _eles_ não sabiam que eu sabia.

- É claro – respondeu Riddle, como sempre manuseando sua voz para que ficasse em um equilíbrio perfeito entre cortês e desinteressado. Ele estava sentado em uma postura perfeita, com as mãos tranquilamente apoiadas nas pernas.

Esse cara é um absurdo, parece um boneco, até a postura dele é perfeita! Céus, eu estava sentada que nem um homem das cavernas, completamente curvada, e ele parecendo um tronco de árvore.

"_É claro",_mas que mentiroso asqueroso.

- Que eventos? – perguntei.

Dippet arregalou os olhos, e começou a mexer nas vestes nervosamente.

- Ah se eu tivesse tempo Srta. Schiffer... se eu tivesse tempo, não hesitaria em lhe responder, mas estou certo de que você percebe que eu tenho um trabalho muito importante, eu tenho uma escola para dirigir e um encontro com o Professor Dumbledore em dez minutos que não pode esperar.

- Ah... – fiz, enquanto dava uma nova mordida no bolinho.

- Por que você não explica tudo para a Srta. Schiffer, Sr. Riddle? – sugeriu o diretor.

Há! Essa eu quero ver!

Os olhos de Riddle, que antes pareciam distantes e entediados, piscaram em alerta e se estreitaram.

- Sr, você não acha que seria melhor que ela ouvisse de alguém como o senhor...

- Oh, de jeito nenhum, de jeito nenhum. Você é o Monitor Chefe, tenho certeza que fará um ótimo trabalho – começou Dippet, feliz por ter se livrado do fardo – O que me faz lembrar de outro detalhe! Como a Srta. Schiffer é nossa nova Monitora Júnior, sugiro que vocês dividam o dormitório do Monitor Chefe. Vocês terão quartos separados, é claro, mas dividirão todo o resto.

- O _quê_? – piei, com mais desespero na voz do que deveria ter, quase cuspindo o pedaço de bolo que estava em minha boca.

Não é possível. Dippet deve ter minhoca na cabeça ao invés de cérebro. Como ele espera que eu compartilhe um aposento com Lord Voldemort e saia de lá viva?

Mas vou te contar, Riddle não parecia muito feliz também não. Não que desse para ler muitas expressões naquela cara ridiculamente apática, mas eu sentia que ele estava incomodado.

- Senhor, você realmente acredita que isso é uma b... – começou Riddle, mas foi interrompido enquanto Dippet se levantava.

- Já foi tudo decidido, Sr. Riddle. Já está tudo lá, preparado. Agora se me dão licença, tenho uma reunião para comparecer. Até mais! – ele foi dizendo, praticamente nos empurrando para fora. Quando ouvi a porta se fechar atrás de mim, me senti uma adolescente de quinze anos sendo expulsa de uma boate para maiores.

E, novamente, lá estava eu, sozinha e indefesa, em um corredor estreito, com o futuro Lorde das Trevas.

"_Ok, certo. Você tem que se acalmar. Ele não vai te matar em frente à sala do Diretor_", eu dizia para mim mesma.

Mas, puxa, era muita informação para assimilar. Dividir um dormitório com Tom Riddle? Isso me cheirava a Dumbledore.

Quando olhei, vi que ele já havia começado a andar, sem nem ao menos fingir que estava me esperando. Dei um pulinho para alcançá-lo.

- Você acha que fomos embora muito cedo? Ele parecia estar gostando tanto de nossa companhia! – brinquei, dando um sorrisinho bobo.

Mas, ao invés de responder, como faria qualquer pessoa normal, ou dar uma risadinha, ou sequer concordar, Riddle me encarou como se não me entendesse e, um segundo depois, virou as costas e saiu andando, com a capa das vestes balançando dramaticamente atrás de si, parecendo o Conde Drácula.

Wow. _Isso era pra ser uma piada_, pensei.

Fiquei encarando suas costas por alguns segundos, sem acreditar que alguém poderia ser tão incrivelmente grosso como Tom Riddle.

_Ok, então não me responda_, pensei, irritada.

- Ei! – chamei, e dei uma corridinha de novo para alcançá-lo, sem saber direito o que estava fazendo – Dippet é sempre assim?

- Sempre assim como? – ele perguntou, naquela voz completamente desprovida de qualquer emoção, sem desacelerar o passo.

- Todo tipo "Oi, eu sou o máximo, vamos terminar logo a conversa para eu poder tacar vocês para fora da minha sala e continuar a me auto admirar".

Juro que por um segundo achei ter visto um sorrisinho se esboçar no rosto dele, mas quando ele se virou para me olhar apaticamente, percebi que devia ter sido impressão minha.

- Geralmente. Se você tivesse feito o favor de chegar na hora, talvez a reunião tivesse sido mais calma – ele disse acidamente, seu olhar sombriamente investigando meu rosto – Não concorda?

- Bem, me desculpe se _além_ de ser brilhante o suficiente para ser nomeada Monitora, eu também tenho vida social – respondi, mordaz.

Comecei a duvidar se alguma vez conseguiria manter uma conversa amigável com o Dark Lord. Sem chamá-lo de patético ou anti-social, eu quero dizer.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou andando. O que não foi nenhuma surpresa.

Cheguei à conclusão que devíamos estar indo para nossos novos 'aposentos', pois chegamos a uma porta onde havia um enorme quadro com um cavaleiro sentado tediosamente em um cavalo, que deveria ser o 'guardião' do dormitório, ou algo do tipo.

Riddle parou em frente à pintura, fazendo com que o cavaleiro se levantasse do cavalo e fizesse uma reverência.

- Bom dia, Sr. Riddle! – exclamou o cara.

- Sr. Cadogan – falou Riddle, friamente.

- Senha?

Riddle revirou os olhos. Aparentemente se irritava com o fato de alguém ter a audácia de lhe pedir uma senha, sendo que ele morava naquele dormitório desde quando fora nomeado Monitor Chefe.

- Tempo.

- Muito bem, bom senhor, muito bem! – declarou Sr. Cadogan, solenemente. A porta se abriu lentamente, fazendo um '_creek_' irritante daqueles de portas abrindo em filme de terror.

Riddle estreitou os olhos para Sr. Cadogan e seguiu em direção a entrada, e fui indo logo atrás.

- ALTO TÁ, seu patife, alto lá! – exclamou Sr. Cadogan, tão repentinamente que eu dei um pulo de quase um quilômetro para trás e completei com um berro.

Riddle, por outro lado, sibilou alguma coisa maldosa em um tom quase inaudível, e cruzou os braços, encarando friamente o cavaleiro descontente com seus olhos azuis tempestuosos.

- Temos algum problema? – ele perguntou numa voz fumegante, que era muito assustadoramente calma para ser calma. Se é que isso faz algum sentido.

- Conduta nada cavalheira, eu diria! Nada cortês! _Vergonhoso_ – piava Sr. Cadogan, balançando as mãos furiosamente – Damas primeiro, seu intrujão, as damas _sempre_ entram primeiro!

Não aguentei e comecei a rir. Muito. De dar aqueles roncos de porquinho.

E, sem pensar muito, mandei:

- Então, devo ir primeiro ou você vai?

Ok, não foi a coisa mais sábia que eu já disse. Mas era uma oportunidade perfeita para fazer essa brincadeira. E eu não sou muito boa em controlar impulsos.

Riddle parecia completamente pego de surpresa pela minha piadinha, não dando tempo de pensar em alguma reação assassina, o que provavelmente me salvou.

Depois disso, nenhum dos dois tentou entrar. Ficamos em pé num silêncio ridículo, que dava até pra ouvir o som do vento vindo de uma janela próxima.

O cara, por sua vez, começou a me estudar por quase um minuto. Instintivamente, levantei meu queixo e ajeitei meu cabelo relutantemente diante de seu scan laser, e aproveitei para escaneá-lo também, tentando achar ódio, raiva, ou pelo menos irritabilidade em sua cara, mas incrivelmente achando... bem, nada.

De qualquer forma, por mais que ele estivesse demonstrando um monte de nenhuma emoção, eu sabia que ele tinha que estar pensando em alguma coisa naqueles sessenta segundos. Mas não dava para saber o quê. Não dava mesmo.

Mas dava para entender porque os outros alunos e até professores o rondavam com a maior cara de nervoso e medo.

Instintivamente meti a mão no meu bolso, encontrando minha varinha, e a segurei.

Não pude deixar de sentir um enorme alívio quando o vi dar um passo para trás, ridiculamente longe da porta de entrada, dizendo:

- Oh não, eu não sonharia em obstruir o caminho da realeza de sangue-puro, Schiffer – ele estendeu a mão para a porta – Vá em frente, eu _insisto_.

Tenho alguns comentários a fazer sobre isto:

a) Aonde é que ele arranja esses vocabulários?

b) Ele acabou de ridicularizar _sangue-puro_?

c) Será que ele decora todas as famílias bruxas que tem sangue-puro? Nem eu sabia que esse sobrenome era de uma família sangue-puro. Caramba.

- Quanta atenciosidade da sua parte – respondi, entrando.

Puxa, aquele lugar era mesmo bonitinho. Se não fosse o fato de eu ter que dividí-lo com o Riddle, que provavelmente me matará enquanto eu durmo, eu não podia pedir por lugar melhor. Logo na entrada havia um sofazinho em frente à lareira, e logo ao lado havia uma mesinha. Atrás estavam as portas que provavelmente levavam ao meu quarto e ao dele, e no meio uma porta que provavelmente levava ao banheiro.

Não, não. Espere aí. Um banheiro só?

Um banheiro só?

Só pode ser brincadeira.

Ok. Se concentre.

Tudo bem, as coisas não haviam começado muito bem entre Riddle e eu. Mas se eu realmente esperava descobrir alguma coisa_remotamente _interessante sobre o jovem Lord Voldemort, decidi que iria ter que criar algumas regras.

- Se liga, Riddle – disse, quando vi que ele já tinha entrado no estabelecimento – Nós vamos ter que trabalhar muito juntos esse ano, então a não ser que você queira que a gente se estrangule até o fim dos 365 dias, sugiro que a gente chegue a algum acordo comunicativo que possa funcionar.

Riddle, que não tinha parado de andar desde quando entrou na sala, parou na porta de seu quarto. Do jeito que as coisas andavam, eu estava esperando que ele me mostrasse a língua e entrasse no quarto ou algo do tipo, mas surpreendentemente ele se virou e disse:

- Schiffer, eu acredito que esta foi a coisa mais inteligente que você disse desde que nos conhecemos.

O assustador era que ele _realmente_ parecia achar isso.

Me dirigi até a mesinha que tinha perto do sofá e me sentei ali em cima, ainda olhando para Riddle.

- Certo. Eu já consigo ver um problema. Eu sou tagarela e você não. Ok. Por alguma razão louca você me conheceu, e me odiou completamente. Tudo bem. Sem ressentimentos. Consigo lidar com isso. Mas isso não nos ajuda a descobrir como tolerar um ao outro o suficiente para fazer essa escola seguir seu rumo.

Riddle não tinha se movido de seu lugar em frente à porta, mas estava agora passando a mão pelos seus cabelos negros e perfeitamente arrumados.

- Certo, Schiffer, é isso ou nada – ele explodiu, parecendo irritado – Eu não poderia me importar menos com o que você faz ou não. Entretanto – ele pausou, dando ênfase à palavra "_entretanto_" – Eu vou pedir para que _nossa_ sala comunal seja usada para assuntos oficias apenas, e não para encontros sociais nos que você aparentemente prospera tanto. _Isso_ te satisfaz?

Esse senso de humor ridículo dele está começando a me dar nos nervos.

- Ótimo. _Talvez_ funcione – respondi, pulando para fora da mesinha.

- Ótimo – disse o Herdeiro da Sonserina, abrindo a porta do seu quarto – Foi um prazer trabalhar com você, Schiffer. Preferivelmente, não teremos que fazer isso de novo tão cedo.

- Até loguinho! – Gritei animadamente, enquanto a porta dele fechava num estrondo – _Babaca_.


	7. Aquele na Biblioteca

**Capítulo 7 – Um banheiro, uma visão, e um lorde.**

- Bom dia, K! – exclamou uma voz atrás de mim muito alta e fina, que quase fez com que eu cuspisse o pedaço de torrada que havia acabado de botar na boca.

- Bom dia, Charlie – respondi com a boca cheia à Charlotte, que se sentava ao meu lado na mesa da Sonserina. Charlotte não havia desistido de ficar no meu pé, e há quatro dias eu estava andando bastante com ela. Bom, pelo menos eu tinha feito algum amigo. Além do elfo Felix, que eu visitei toda noite em busca de algo que saciasse minha sede e não envolvesse abóboras.

Quanto ao Devon, nunca mais o vi depois daquele dia. O que é um certo alívio, porque juro que acho que na próxima vez que nos esbarrarmos, ele vai tentar arrancar minha cabeça ou algo do tipo.

E Riddle, bem, raramente o via. Ele aparentemente nunca se alimentava, já que eu nunca o encontrava nas refeições, e não cruzei com ele uma vez sequer no dormitório, a não ser esta manhã, o que foi bem desagradável se você quer saber.

Vou contar como foi.

_Manhã ensolarada de sexta-feira, acordo com meu típico bom-humor matutino e saio do meu quarto de pijama e pantufinhas e com uma juba de dar inveja à um leão, visando ir até o banheiro._

_Qual foi minha surpresa ao abrir a porta e ver o Sr. Postura Perfeita em pé, já devidamente vestido, cabelos molhados do banho e perfeitamente ajeitados, me encarando._

_- Hoje é sexta. Temos que buscar nossos cronogramas._

_- Tá falando comigo?_

_Riddle franziu o cenho, como se tivesse se arrependido imediatamente da decisão de estabelecer algum contato comigo._

_- Sim – grunhiu, com acidez – Para meu desagrado, certamente._

_Há há. Se ele não virasse o rei das trevas, poderia ser comediante._

_- Hm. Tô sabendo que dia é hoje, obrigada por avisar. Agora se me dá licença, vou tomar banho - disse, enquanto me dirigia ao banheiro._

_Riddle crispou os lábios tão vêementemente que parecia que ele nem tinha mais lábios._

_- Me encontre na biblioteca às oito, para irmos buscar – disse, com os dentes trincados._

_- Por que eu deveria... – comecei, mas parei ao ver que, logo assim que ele notou que eu ia voltar a falar ele se virou e saiu – babaca._

Terminei de comer minha torrada com geléia de abóbora (a geléia era boa, diferentemente do suco), e tomei o último gole da minha água, antes de dizer:

- Charlie, acho que já vou indo. Tenho que encontrar o Riddle na biblioteca às oito – expliquei, já me levantando.

- Mas são sete e meia ainda! – disse Charlotte.

- É, eu sei, mas eu quero aproveitar para ir ao banheiro, estou tão apertada que posso explodir – esclareci. Ela assentiu a cabeça, entendendo minha situação, e eu dei o fora.

Fui andando pelo corredor do primeiro andar, tentando me lembrar onde havia a droga de um banheiro. Merlim! Por que eles não entregam uma droga de um mapa para os alunos novos? Ou não colocam algumas placas indicando os locais importantes, como banheiros, salão principal, etc, que nem nos Shoppings trouxas?

Acelerei o passo, tentando desesperadamente achar algum toalete.

Finalmente, _finalmente_, achei uma porta que devia dar a um, e corri para alcançá-la.

Mas, como minha sorte não é das melhores, logo vi a indicação de que era um banheiro masculino.

Ahhhhhhhhh...

Olhei para os lados. Corredor vazio.

Bem... ah, quem se importa.

Alegre com minha decisão, tentei abrir a porta, mas estava fechada.

- Ocupado! – ouvi uma voz lá de dentro dizer. Droga. DROGA!

Não dava para arriscar a procurar o feminino. Se eu me movesse muito, minha bexiga não ia aguentar. Diabos. Essa escola não tem lógica alguma. Pra quê, santo Merlim, não botar os banheiros femininos e masculinos um do lado do outro?

Não me restava opção além de esperar. O cara devia estar apenas fazendo um xixizinho. Não iria demorar.

Cara. Como eu estava errada.

Ele não saía de lá nunca. Ou estava com sérios problemas intestinais, ou estava me sacaneando mesmo.

Com o desespero aumentando, comecei a dar pulinhos, cruzando as pernas, sentindo que eu podia morrer a qualquer momento.

Ok, estou exagerando.

De qualquer modo, logo quando eu estava praticando a patética dança do Segure-Seu-Xixi, ouço uma voz arrastada atrás de mim dizer:

- Olá, Beauxbatons.

Ótimo. Devon. Espero que ele me mate logo, assim meu sofrimento terá fim.

Olhei para trás, e dei de cara com aquela figura loira, que me encarava com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Hmmm, oiê – falei, parando de pular.

- Tem alguém lá dentro? – ele perguntou.

- Ah não, estou só fazendo aquele jogo "espere até o último segundo até você explodir e morrer"!

Devon ergueu as sobrancelhas e estreitou os olhos amendoados, depois cruzando os braços fortes.

- É o banheiro masculino, Beauxbatons – explicou ele.

- É, bem, eu não ligo – retruquei. E era verdade.

Devon revirou os olhos em desprezo e se aproximou de mim, fazendo com que eu me sentisse uma anã. Droga, como ele era alto.

Logo depois ele se virou para a porta e começou a socá-la.

- ACELERA AÍ, ZÉ MANÉ! – urrou para o cara que estava dentro do banheiro há séculos.

Putz.

Olhei para cima para encará-lo. Isso que eram modos.

- Sua delicadeza me impressiona – murmurei, enquanto ouvia o delicioso som da porta destrancando.

- Não te perguntei nada – retrucou Devon. Logo depois, a porta se abriu e um garoto que devia ser do terceiro ano saiu, praticamente correndo.

Dei um passo a frente para entrar no meu almejado banheiro quando o braço enorme do Devon me parou.

- Onde você está pensando que vai? Vá procurar seu banheiro – disse ele.

Senti meus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas. Sério. Ele não tinha idéia do QUANTO eu precisava daquele banheiro.

- Devon, você NÃO vai na minha frente! – praticamente gritei, numa voz ultrassônica.

Ele riu. Riu. Ahhhhhhh, como ele vai se arrepender.

Ergui minha mão e cravei minhas unhas no braço dele que me impedia de entrar no paraíso. É isso aí. Ninguém mandou se meter comigo.

Ele deu um gemido supreendentemente femino e tirou o braço da minha frente no mesmo segundo, e eu aproveitei para entrar depressinha.

Hihihi. Olá, banheirinho lindo!

Envolvi o vaso sanitário com papel higiênico (cara, era um banheiro masculino, tipo, meio eca) e sentei.

Ahhhhhhhh, que alívio.

Meu alívio foi tão grande, que por um momento até esqueci que eu tinha deixado um Devon enfurecido do lado de fora, que provavelmente estava esperando para estourar meus miolos ou coisa pior.

Por isso quando terminei de lavar as mãos, abri a porta e dei de cara com a ponta de uma varinha que estava apontada diretamente para minha cabeça, eu levei um susto.

Ai, Merlim.

O que eu faço? Pego minha varinha também? Começo um duelo?

Não, talvez isso não fosse uma boa idéia. Quero dizer, meus conhecimentos mágicos estão muito além de uma estudante do sexto ano, e eu não queria trazer desconfianças. Muito menos do Loiro Assassino aqui.

Por isso, tomei a providência mais adequada e sábia de todas.

- Seu cadarço está desamarrado! – exclamei.

Ele franziu o cenho como quem me achava muito idiota, e eu, aproveitando este momento de fraqueza, agarrei a varinha dele e saí correndo.

Não olhei pra trás um segundo sequer. Acho que ele ficou tão consternado com minha brilhante estratégia de guerra que nem se deu ao trabalho de me seguir.

Fui correndo, quando de repente me veio uma remota lembrança de que era para eu estar na biblioteca às oito para encontrar Riddle.

Parei e olhei meu relogio. Oito e dez. Com toda aquela confusão, nem me liguei na hora. Puxa, eu estava meio ferrada.

Pensei em quantas vezes uma pessoa podia sofrer ameaças de homicídio antes do almoço.

Acelerei ainda mais o passo, quase derrubando todo mundo que tava no caminho.

Finalmente, cheguei à biblioteca. Sentia que minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas de tanto correr, e meu cabelo devia estar sem explicação. Guardei a varinha do Devon na mochila e olhei no relógio. Oito e quinze. Quinze minutos de atraso. Não quero nem saber o que isso significa no mundo das trevas de Riddle.

Olhei em volta, vendo aquele monte de mesas e estantes e livros que voavam de um lado para o outro, entretanto, não vendo nenhum sinal de Riddle. A biblioteca parecia estar completamente vazia.

Hm. Estranho.

Comecei a andar, dando uma olhada pelas sessões. Nada. Franzi o cenho e acelerei o passo.

Não é possível que ele tenha desistido de esperar e ido embora, é? Porém é mais impossível ainda que ele esteja atrasado também.

Cheguei até a última sessão, sem resultado. Olhei para o lado e vi que nesse corredor tinha uma mesinha perdida bem ao fundo, onde uma pessoa parecia estar sentada atrás de uma enorme pilha de livros.

Claro. Ele não iria sentar num lugar de fácil localização. Tem que complicar as coisas pra coleguinha aqui.

Olhei para a estante, vendo que era a de Artes das Trevas – Defesa e Manutenção.

Faz sentido.

Andei até a mesinha, sem despertar a atenção dele, que parecia estar quase devorando o livro que estava aberto a sua frente, e larguei minha mochila com força na cadeira do lado oposto ao dele, fazendo um estrondinho. O lugar era tão escondido que chegava a ser meio escuro. Dei uma olhadinha pro ser que tava sentado para garantir que era ele mesmo, e não outro obcecado pelas artes das trevas qualquer.

O barulho do material conectando com a madeira fez com que o cara de cabelos negros milimetramente ajeitado piscasse e olhasse pra cima, dando de cara comigo.

- Eu espero que estar sempre deselegantemente atrasada não vire um hábito permanente seu, Schiffer – disse ele, com um leve tom depreciativo em sua voz normalmente cortês.

- Bem, se você tivesse deixado setas na porta da biblioteca com sua localização, eu teria achado você mais cedo – repliquei e, sem ser convidada, me sentei na mesa também – E aí, você vem aqui sempre? – perguntei, num tom de flerte meio ridículo, depois dando uma risadinha.

Ele, que havia voltado às atenções ao livro, reergueu o olhar com o cenho franzido, analisando meu rosto como sempre fazia com uma expressão impossível de ler. Depois de muitos minutos, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então quando você come?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu encontro tempo – ele disse indiferente, fechando o livro (que devia ter pelo menos uns dois milhões de anos) com um baque forte, fazendo com que voasse um pouco de poeira para o meu nariz, e jogando-o rapidamente em sua mochila.

_Hm, isso explica porque ele nunca está no Salão Principal,_pensei, enquanto coçava o nariz.

Depois disso, ele tirou uns pergaminhos da mochila e empurrou para mim. Era o horário das monitorias. Ele já tinha pego!

Bem, isso ia me economizar de subir muitas escadas.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de agradecer – como se ele merecesse, não fez mais do que a obrigação – e comecei a dar uma lida.

Hmmm. Chatice, chatice, chatice. Dippet realmente queria que eu perdesse todo meu sono rondando o castelo.

Já estava bolando planos para burlar os horários quando me senti observada. Desviei meu olhar dos horários e encontrei o olhar de Riddle. Pude jurar que o olhar dele era de quase de diversão atrás de seus olhos acizentados apáticos.

- Quê? – perguntei.

- Você está anormalmente rabugenta hoje, Schiffer. Nenhum 'bom-dia, como vai?'.

Revirei os olhos. Ok, minha manhã já estava suficientemente ruim, não estava afim de participar de qualquer joguinho estúpido que ele estivesse fazendo. Peguei o pergaminho que estava embaixo do meu horário, e entreguei pra ele, falando:

- _Esse_ aqui é seu, muito obrigada, e não me venha com discursos sobre educação, Sr. Eu-Não-Faço-Formalidades.

Riddle ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto me escaneava.

- Bem, pode ficar calma Schiffer, porque eu não tenho a menor intenção de fazer tal coisa – ele afunilou o olhar – A esta altura, alguém tão grosseiro quanto eu jamais _sonharia_ alcançar seus altos padrões de etiqueta.

Merlim. Ele tem uma respostinha engraçadinha para tudo, não tem?

- Sabe o quê? Por mais _inteligente_ e _espirituoso_ que você inegavelmente seja, Riddle, eu não gosto de ser ridicularizada. Então vamos parar de perder nosso tempo com suas piadinhas.

Certo. Minha missão sempre fora impedir que Tom Riddle se tornasse Lord Voldemort, seja lá quais medidas fossem necessárias. Eu estava querendo ir por um caminho mais pacífico, pra ser sincera. Como tentar mudar a cabeça dele, desviá-lo do caminho do mal, etc etc. Mas se matá-lo fosse a única saída, por mais que as vozes em minha cabeça dissessem que isso era terrivelmente errado, eu teria que considerar esta opção também.

E ele tava ajudando muito a me tender pra esse lado.

Ficamos em silêncio. Riddle aparentemente perdeu o interesse em qualquer coisa relativa a mim e abriu o pergaminho com seus horários, escrevendo sei lá o quê neles, e eu fiz e desfiz diversas vezes uma trança no meu cabelo.

- Que eventos? – perguntei, repentinamente. Me veio à cabeça aquela conversa na sala do diretor, e a pergunta saiu da minha boca antes que eu pensasse melhor.

Os olhos de Riddle se mantiveram fixos nas páginas amareladas. Minha perguntinha não pareceu perturbá-lo nem um pouquinho.

- Quê? – ele perguntou, finalmente, parecendo distraído.

- "_Não queremos que os eventos de um ano atrás se repitam_" – falei, citando o que Dippet havia dito naquela reunião, depois cruzando os braços enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

Riddle ergueu os olhos, afastou um pouco a cadeira e esticou os braços, parecendo completamente despreocupado. Ele era um ótimo ator. Devia seguir essa carreira.

- Você realmente aparece com as coisas mais aleatórias, Schiffer.

Estreitei os olhos, deixando claro que eu não ia largar esse assunto tão cedo.

- Não tão aleatórias assim – resmunguei.

Eu ainda tentava ler sua expressão enquanto ele me encarava sem emoção, mas era impossível. O cara escondia tudo com perfeição.

- Me parece que ao invés de terminar de uma vez esse trabalho com os horários para passarmos o menor tempo possível juntos, você é quem está saindo _significantemente_ do assunto... – começou ele.

Ahhh, você **não** vai se livrar dessa, Tom Lord Voldemort Riddle!

- Desculpe se eu estiver errada – interrompi – mas qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com o bem-estar dessa instituição parece bem dentro do assunto para mim – falei, agarrando o pulso dele antes que ele voltasse a escrever...

... e soltando antes que você possa dizer 'ai'.

Dessa vez, eu tive _certeza_ que vi um flash de alarme passar momentaneamente pelos olhos azuis de Riddle. Ele levou as mãos para trás numa rapidez incrível, com a respiração parecendo acelerar - não a ponto de ser notável, mas como eu estava prestando atenção a qualquer movimento dele, eu percebi.

E isso com certeza era porque ele estava se lembrando da última vez que nos tocamos.

E com razão.

Hihihihi. Até que isso vai me servir bem.

Riddle me encarava intensamente, como se estivesse na expectativa. Comecei a girar os olhos e parecer sonolenta.

- Tinha uma câmara... câmara... câmara silênciosa? – comecei, tentando imitar as videntes que eu já vi em feiras lá na França.

Olhei para ele com o canto do olho, e ele estava com a sobrancelha erguida, sem dúvidas achando que eu havia simplesmente pesquisado alguma coisa sobre os tais eventos e que estava agora apenas aprontando um showzinho.

Bem, eu posso não ser boa atriz como ele, mas eu tinha certamente muito mais informações do que ele achava!

- Secreta – ele corrigiu finalmente, numa voz baixa e equilibrada.

- Sim... sim... isso... Câmara Secreta – divaguei, fechando os olhos como se fosse para continuar vendo as imagens – Havia algo... algo _dentro_ da Câmara! Era orientado pelo ódio... – eu me sentia muito ridícula a cada palavra mas, ei, faz parte do serviço – Mate, _mate_ os sangue-ruins! – tentei forçar a minha voz para ficar mais grossa do que a minha própria.

Reabri os olhos, tendo que fazer uma força que você nem imagina para não começar a rir desesperadamente ali mesmo com o olhar estreito de Riddle, que ia de suspeita até descrença.

- Uma garota... uma garota morreu! – continuei, completamente agradecida ao pessoal da Ordem que deu todos os detalhes sobre o assunto para nós – Ela estava em um banheiro... e... havia olhos enormes e brilhantes... uma cobra gigante! Merlim, era enorme! – não pude evitar de dar um sorrisinho, sabendo que a próxima informação eu só poderia ter obtido, hipoteticamente, do próprio herdeiro da Slytherin – e tinham canos... um buraco gigante no meio de um monte de pias. Hm, isso é estranho... espere! Ela _abriu_!

BOOM!

Riddle lançou sua mochila em cima da mesa, me acordando do 'transe psíquico'. Enquanto eu pulava de susto, ele apontou para o meu relógio.

- A hora, Schiffer. Nove e dezessete. Se você enrolar mais, não vai poder exibir suas boas maneiras pelos corredores.

Certo. É isso aí. Eu já tive o bastante de Riddle e seus comentários bonitinhos!

Me levantei bruscamente e apertei a mandíbula, cheia de ódio. Me apoiei na mesa com uma das mãos e com a outra apontei para o meio da cara dele.

- Escuta aqui, senhor engomadinho! O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é nem remotamente da sua conta, e, imagine só!, eu não sou a morena burra que quer aparecer e comprou o cargo de Monitora que você parece achar que eu sou.

- Não? – perguntou Riddle, com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas, desperturbado, enquanto ele inclinava sua cadeira para trás, pra evitar que eu furasse seu nariz com o dedo.

- Não! – grunhi, levantando minha mochila e pendurando-a nas costas – E estava certo, não estava? – perguntei, antes de me mandar – A Câmara Secreta, a garota morrendo no banheiro, eram esses os 'eventos' aos quais Dippet estava se referindo, não era, Riddle?

Por mais que seu rosto não demonstrasse qualquer emoção, eu podia perceber que ele estava sentado bem mais rígido e bem menos relaxado do que quando eu entrei na biblioteca. Ele investigou minha expressão por alguns segundos – com o que eu já estava começando a me acostumar – e eventualmente disse, numa voz baixa:

- Dez pontos para a Sonserina por sua... exibição _perturbadoramente exata_, Srta. Schiffer.

Com essa estranha maneira de reconhecer que eu tinha acertado, foi a minha vez de erguer as sobrancelhas. Mas eu sabia que Riddle tinha que agir, nem que fosse pra evitar que eu saísse contando pras pessoas da minha 'visão'. Ele tinha que agir como se tudo aquilo fosse do conhecimento de todo mundo.

O que definitivamente não era.

- Certo, hm, te vejo por aí – falei, num tom que eu imaginei que fosse desinteressado, girando nos calcanhares e dando o fora dali, com um sorrisinho.

Eu merecia um troféu por isso.

N/A: Oi gente! Primeiro, queria me desculpar pela demora colossal. Mas, bem, meu tempo tem andado bem limitado, e como os comentários estavam em baixa eu me desanimei um bocado. Mas agora aqui está! Achei o capítulo grandinho, os outros deverão ser menores (e postados com mais agilidade! Hahaha).

É isso aí, beijos e obrigada a todos que comentaram!

**NOVIDADE:**GALERA, AGORA FABULA TEMPORIS TEM CAPA! QUEM QUISER DAR UMA CONFERIDA, É SÓ IR NO MEU PERFIL. OBRIGADA E ATÉ LOGUINHO!


	8. Aquele com a Conversa sobre Tom

**Capítulo 8 – Um Santo Diabólico.**

- BEAUXBATONS!

Devon entrava no Salão Principal parecendo um trovão enfurecido. Ele galopou até chegar onde eu estava sentada, parando em frente a Charlotte e eu. A gente estava tomando café da manhã na inocência, até ele aparecer todo maluco e enfurecido.

Quando ele parou, eu engoli em seco. Porque ele estava sem o casaco do uniforme esta manhã, estava apenas com a camisa, com as mangas dobradas até acima do cotovelo.

O que mostrava o quão grande era o braço dele. Ele podia me transformar em churrasquinho com _aquilo_ numa rapidez incrível.

- Hmmmmm, bom dia – falei, de repente me sentindo muito intimidada por aquelas toras que estavam no lugar do braço dele.

- CADÊ. A MINHA. VARINHA? – ele indagou, pausadamente, praticamente cuspindo fogo.

Charlotte me olhava com curiosidade. Assim como todo o resto do salão.

- Não sei do que você está falando – respondi, pegando uma torrada para passar geléia. Eu precisava desviar meus olhos dos bíceps dele, de alguma forma.

Devon deu um urro de raiva e se apoiou na mesa, se aproximando de mim.

- Beauxbatons, eu não estou de brincadeira. Me devolva a varinha AGORA ou nós dois vamos ter uma conversinha mais séria.

- 'Ou nós dois vamos ter uma conversinha mais séria' – imitei, fazendo uma voz fina idiota.

Ok, vou te dizer que não me sinto nem à vontade de reproduzir a resposta de Devon aqui.

- Hmm, Kate, você não acha mais sensato devolver a varinha a... – começou Charlotte, visivelmente temendo pela minha vida. O que não digo que era um exagero dela.

- Não. Ele não a usa com sabedoria – foi a minha resposta, depois olhando para ele e dando um sorrisinho cínico.

Nossa. Devon estava tão explosivo de raiva que só faltava mesmo ele aumentar de tamanho e ficar verde. As pessoas do salão se concentravam em nossa conversa, provavelmente esperando pelo momento que ele me pegaria pelo pescoço e tacaria pela janela.

- VOCÊ NÃO TÁ ESCUTANDO, SUA FRANCESINHA DE MERDA, OU VOCÊ ME ENTREGA A... – ele urrava, sem controle nenhum sobre si mesmo. Eu estava com o olho arregalado, tentando me desvencilhar dos eventuais cuspes que saiam de tanto que ele tava gritando. Medonho. Sério.

- Devon... – começou Charlotte, talvez tentando tomar alguma atitude de proteção a meu favor. Devon ignorou e continuou berrando – Hmmmm, Devon!

- ... A PIOR DAS SUAS DORES E NÃO VAI PODER...

- Malfoy – ouvi uma voz calma dizer, surgindo de não sei onde. Olhei para o lado e vi Tom Riddle erguido ao lado de Devon, com o cenho franzido.

Quando olhei de volta para Devon, vi que ele estava completamente pálido, como se tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma dos feios. Então era isso que Charlotte estava tentando avisar! Ela deve ter visto Riddle entrando no salão.

Mas por que avisar com tanto nervosismo? Por que Devon parece apavorado com Riddle? E o que ele está fazendo aqui, decidiu finalmente se alimentar como uma pessoa normal? E Malfoy? Devon é um Malfoy?

- Riddle – engasgou Devon, tentando se recompor – Como va...

- Prof. Lestrade pediu que avisasse que o treino do time de Quadribol foi adiado para as quatro horas – interrompeu Riddle. Eu ainda olhava a cena abobalhada – Como capitão, você deve avisar o resto do time – Reparei os olhos azuis escuros de Riddle se desviarem levemente para a minha direção, mas voltando para Devon milésimos de segundo depois – E pare de gritar, as pessoas estão tentando tomar café-da-manhã.

E, com isso, ele se virou e saiu do salão, sem mais cerimônia.

Senti todos ao meu lado respirarem aliviados, como se tivessem prendido a respiração todo esse tempo. Hm.

Estranho.

- Eu tentei avisar! Você teve sorte do Santo não te impor uma detenção! – disse Charlotte para Devon, que continuava parado como uma estátua assustada.

Santo?

Não, não. Espera. _Tom Riddle_ é o Santo?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Essa é boa.

Tinha que ser coisa da Charlotte. Que garota esquisita.

Devon xingou alguma coisa baixinho, e eu me levantei.

- AONDE... – começou ele, mas pareceu se lembrar da conversinha anterior - ... você pensa que vai? – terminou, agora num tom mais baixo.

- Ok, _trés bien_, o trato é esse: se você se comportar como um bom menino, te entrego a varinha depois do treino. Senão... ah, sei lá, senão eu penso em alguma outra coisa pra fazer com ela. Até mais!

E com isso, saí do salão, com Charlotte nos meus calcanhares.

De alguma forma que foge de minha compreensão, às quatro horas, depois que as aulas haviam acabado, eu me vi sentada na arquibancada de frente para o campo, com Charlotte do meu lado. Resolvi que ia entregar a varinha a Devon, porque não estava querendo muito acordar com o pé no lugar da cabeça, ou algo do tipo.

E agora eu seria obrigada a assistir um chato treino de Quadribol.

Espero pelo menos que o resto do time seja formado por garotos tão fisicamente desenvolvidos quanto o inferninho loiro ambulante. Aí pode até valer a pena.

- VAI, SONSERINA! VAI, SONSERINA! – Charlotte gritava ao meu lado, junto com algumas garotas que também assistiam ao treino.

Olhei para o campo e notei que os cobrinhas estavam entrando, com aquele uniforme verde brega de doer. Pude facilmente localizar Devon, que era certamente o mais alto de todos.

Hmmm. Quando aqueles braços não estavam ameaçando me transformar em palito de dente, até que eram bem legais de olhar.

- Charlie, menos. É só um treino – resmunguei, me irritando ao vê-la pular de um lado pro outro gritando "Vai, Sonserina!".

- Eles precisam de incentivo, K! Participe também! – exclamava a Charlie. Nossa. Ela estava mais do que nunca parecendo uma _cheerleader_ loira e burra – VAI, SONSERINA! VAI, SONS...

- Charlotte! – grunhi, puxando a saia dela para baixo para que ela se sentasse e agisse como uma pessoa normal – Quero te perguntar uma coisa.

Os olhos castanhos dela brilharam. Ela adorava ser útil.

- Pode perguntar!

- Bem, hm... é só que... hã – eu tentava pensar em alguma forma de puxar aquele assunto de uma forma que não me comprometesse – Porque é que todo mundo ficou tão... você sabe, aterrorizado quando Riddle entrou no salão?

Charlotte fez uma cara de "ahhhh".

- O Santo? Ah, bem, é uma longa história...

- Aliás! "Santo"? Sério, "Santo"?

Charlotte riu.

- Ah, eu e algumas meninas que o chamamos assim! Porque ele está sempre na biblioteca, vigiando os corredores ou fazendo alguma tarefa extra... sem contar que nunca fica de namorico com ninguém! Acredite, algumas realmente tentaram, mas depois do quarto ano acho que todas desistiram, já que nunca se obtinha sucesso algum... – tagarelava ela.

Há. "Santo". Meu apelido então agora é Miss Simpatia.

- Mas por que todo o desespero quando ele deu as caras pelo salão? – perguntei, novamente.

Charlotte endireitou a postura, como quem se preparava para contar uma história importante – e longa, temi.

- Bem, na verdade, é meio curioso. É que no primeiro ano, alguns garotos... inclusive Devon!, caçoavam dele por ser... _mestiço_ – começou Charlotte, sussurrando ao dizer 'mestiço', como se estivesse dizendo algo, sei lá, proibido – Dizendo que ele não podia ficar na Sonserina, que ele estava sujando o nome da casa, que não era digno... você sabe, é mesmo meio estranho ele ter entrado na Sonserina mesmo não sendo puro-sangue, característica marcante de nossa casa.

Ah, bem. Talvez o fato de que o sangue do próprio Salazar corre nas veias 'mestiças' dele explique muita coisa.

E o fato dele ser o demônio em pessoa, é claro.

- Aham... – fiz, para que ela continuasse.

- Enfim, um horror! Eu juro que sentia pena às vezes do pobre coitado... sempre tão quieto, solitário, e as pessoas implicando! Até que... – ela fez uma pausa dramática – Até que um dia ele se encheu, creio eu.

Charlotte olhou para os lados antes de prosseguir. Talvez pra verificar se ele não estava atrás dela ouvindo tudo, mas eu acho que era só pra dramatizar ainda mais.

- Um dia, ele estava num canto do Salão Comunal terminando uma redação que o prof. Lestrade havia pedido. Foi uma das tarefas mais difíceis, e valeria como crédito para os futuros NOM's. Era pra fazer uma dissertação de quinze páginas sobre... ah, bem, não lembro. Mas era grande. E difícil! Quase ninguém conseguiu fazer, ou sequer tentou. Então, ele estava lá finalizando a redação, depois de ter ficado o dia inteiro sentado ali escrevendo... quando Yosh e Keppard apareceram e lançaram um feitiço nos pergaminhos usados por Riddle que fez com que se desintegrassem por inteiro. Não sobrou nada, nem um pedacinho! Eu fiquei com o coração apertado, até! Riddle não fez nada na hora, ficou apenas sentado olhando para os dois, que riam de chorar. E foi aí que...

Ela foi interrompida por gritinhos histéricos femininos que vinham da torcida. Devon acabara de fazer um gol.

- Que...? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Que os dois caíram no chão, agonizando de dor – Charlotte se aproximou, baixando o tom de voz – Ele havia lançado uma _Cruciatus_ neles. Através de feitiço _não-verbal_. No _primeiro ano_.

Não, não. Espera. Isso não tá certo.

Isso não _pode_ estar certo.

Minha nossa senhora de bicicletinha. Como ALGUÉM espera que eu vença... _isso_?

- O QUÊ? – exclamei, com uma voz fina, em choque – Mas... mas como ele não foi expulso ou algo assim? Quero dizer, _olá_, ele usou uma maldição imperdoável!

- Na hora foi um choque total! O Salão Comunal estava lotado e ninguém sabia o que fazer, nem o que havia acontecido direito! O Monitor Chefe da época saiu correndo para avisar Slughorn, que levou os dois à enfermaria, e Riddle à sala do diretor. Não sei o que aconteceu por lá, só sei que Riddle voltou apenas com uma detenção. Acho não o puniram mais porque ele não devia saber o que estava fazendo... deve ter lido em algum lugar e... bem, não sei. Yosh e Keppard mal se lembram do que aconteceu. Mas depois disso, ninguém mais mexeu com ele. E aí depois ele virou o aluno exemplar e isso que você já conhece, o que dá mais medo ainda, porque ninguém sabe o que mais ele pode fazer hoje em dia, se com onze anos lançava Maldições Imperdoáveis por feitiços não-verbais! – Charlotte precisou inspirar fundo, para recuperar todo o ar que perdeu enquanto falava tudo aquilo.

A única coisa que tenho a dizer sobre tudo isso é:

Já era.

- Uau. Quero dizer... caraca. Eu sabia que ele era imbecil e estranho e tudo mais... mas essa é novidade.

- É! E você dividindo o quarto com ele... admiro sua coragem, K! Acho que eu não conseguiria.

Engoli em seco. Bem, qualquer fiapo de coragem que eu tinha até agora com certeza já tinha voado por aí. Quero dizer, alô!

Eu estou enfrentando o Lúcifer em pessoa. Depois dessa, ele faz a Samara de O Chamado parecer uma criancinha mimada que talvez precise pentear o cabelo com mais frequência.

Se ele descobrir, mesmo que remotamente, o meu plano...

Não gosto nem de pensar.

Certo, isso pelo menos serviu para alguma coisa. Serviu para:

a) Arrepiar até o último fio do meu cabelo

b) Me fazer perceber que preciso mudar de estratégia. Abordá-lo e atacá-lo certamente não vai funcionar.

c) Me fazer sentir que evolui pelo menos um pouquinho – puxa, eram novas informações, não eram?

d) Me fazer pensar em contratar um guarda-costas para vigiar meu quarto. Estou pensando se Chuck Norris estaria disponível.

Acho que Charlotte percebeu meu estado de transe, pois perguntou:

- Kate? Você está bem?

- Hã? Ah, _oui_ – respondi, tão atordoada que nem percebi a língua em que estava falando.

Novamente houve um urro de gritos femininos. O treino havia terminado e elas estavam aplaudindo a performance dos jogadores.

Eu não deixava de sentir uma pontada de inveja delas. Quero dizer, olhe só! Todas acéfalas e preocupadas apenas com qual será o jogador que dará um mole para elas darem uns amassos.

- Bem, acabou o treino. Vem, vou te levar ao vestiário para você devolver a varinha ao Dev! – falou Charlotte, me puxando pela mão, já que eu parecia incapaz de me levantar sozinha.

Devon. Uau. Por um momento havia esquecido que ele era um problema.

Segui a cabeleira loira escada abaixo, até atravessar o campo e chegar numa pequena instalação embaixo das arquibancadas, que deveria ser o vestiário.

- McNair, tá fazendo o quê aqui? – perguntou um dos jogadores, o que tava na porta, enquanto tirava a camisa.

- Olá Uriel, boa performance no treino!

Uriel ergueu as sobrancelhas, em uma expressão arrogante de "eu sei", e depois olhou pra mim.

- Olá gracinha, quer entrar no banho com a gente? – perguntou, depois dando uma risada exagerada.

Eca.

- Quem sabe depois – respondi, franzindo o cenho – Devon tá aí?

Ele revirou os olhos, como se fosse comum garotas irem ao vestiário procurando Devon, e depois berrou:

- DEV, TEM GENTE TE PROCURANDO – depois, voltou pra mim – Se quiser, o convite ainda tá de pé – e deu uma piscadela, depois dando a risada exagerada de novo.

- Não liga, é assim mesmo – disse Charlotte. Logo depois, Devon surgiu à porta, apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

Merlim. Quantos,_quantos_ músculos! Ele estava parecendo o próprio Adonis ali, com o cabelo loiro desgrenhado, o rosto vermelho devido ao jogo, e com aquele abdômem sobrehumano exibido.

- Devolve! – rosnou ele, fazendo com que eu desviasse os olhos do corpo de Deus Grego dele.

Querendo não demorar muito, abri logo minha mochila e tirei a varinha, que ele imediatamente arrancou da minha mão.

- Que nunca mais se repita, me entendeu, Beauxbatons? Ou não vou perdoar tão rapida...

Mas antes dele terminar, já tinha me virado e saído andando.

Quero dizer, tenho mais com o quê me preocupar.

Como com certos psicopatas medonhos que, vejam só, divide um aposento comigo.

E com como impedir que ele se torne o pior bruxo que essa sociedade já conheceu.

Isso tentando não perder muitas partes do corpo.

Ou seja, nada muito fácil.

Ai, Merlim.


	9. Aquele com a Briga

**Capítulo 9 – The Thin Line Between Tom and Kate.**

Me afundei ainda mais na confortável poltrona de couro onde eu estava sentada, enquanto bocejava, olhando para a menina de cabelos loiros frisados que estava sentada no chão, à minha frente.

- Então, aquele problema dos pentelhos do primeiro ano que faziam visitinhas noturnas e barulhentas à cozinha foi resolvido? – perguntei à monitora do quinto ano da Corvinal, Cassandra Boyle.

- Sim! Mudei a senha da entrada para a cozinha, como você sugeriu – explicou ela para _moi_, os outros vinte monitores e Tom Riddle – Eles realmente têm que _coçar_ a pêra da pintura para entrar! Os pestinhas nunca irão descobrir essa.

É. E eu vou poder voltar a atacar a cozinha e bater um papo com Felix à noite sossegada. Mhuhauhua.

Riddle, logo após Cassandra terminar de falar, virou seus olhos congelantes em minha direção, perguntando em um tom curioso e zombeteiro ao mesmo tempo:

- Você realmente pensou nisso sozinha, Schiffer? – ele estava sentado em uma cadeira idêntica à minha, só que a dele ficava no outro extremo da sala.

Revirei os olhos.

- Não, não. Normalmente eu contrato um elfo para pensar por mim – respondi, carrancuda, arrancando algumas risadas abafadas dos monitores, que, misteriosamente, não pareciam ter tanto medo de Riddle quando estavam em minha presença – Eeeee acho que é isso aí, monitores. Estarei aqui se tiverem alguma dúvida ou comentário.

- _Nós_ – Riddle mandou, sua voz inicialmente irrisória agora repentinamente quieta.

Suspirei irritada.

- "_Nós_" estaremos aqui se tiverem alguma dúvida ou comentário.

Rapidamente notei o monitor do sexto ano da Grifinória, Dawan Knox e sua colega também grifinória Vivienne Finch trocarem algum tipo de comunicação por olhares com os outros monitores, antes de Dawan erguer a mão de seu lugar no chão, com suas costas apoiadas no sofá da frente.

Dawan lançou um olhar rápido ao Monitor Chefe, antes de se voltar para mim.

- Kate, nós temos uma sugestão para nossa _atividade_.

Juro que de cara nem percebi aonde aquela conversa estava indo. Juro. Fui pega num momento de fraqueza.

Eu achei que por 'atividade', ele estivesse se referindo às monitorias ou sei lá.

Errada. Muito errada.

- Sim?

- A... bem, a opinião popular está se inclinando para uma decoração mais... "calorosa", para entrar em contraste com o inverno que está chegando, ao invés da idéia inicial de uma decoração estilo "Era do Gelo", como você disse.

Foi quando eu senti o olhar de Riddle praticamente dando um tiro nas minhas costas que eu me liguei que a conversa _não_ estava tomando um caminho muito legal.

Mas aí já era tarde demais. Porque os monitores deviam ter sentido que não havia, bem... perigo, devido ao meu alarme falso, e o assunto iria tomar força.

Merlim. Merlim. Merlim.

Ok. Fique fria. Tente acabar logo com o assunto antes que Riddle perceba do que se trata.

- Sim, sim, sim, parece ótimo Daw, depois me passe mais informações sobre isso e elaboraremos tudo – falei, me endireitando na cadeira, tentando fazer um tom frio e profissional, mas que saiu estranho e esganiçado.

Achei que minha resposta iria satisfazer. Mas não satisfez.

- Me diga que informações que eu as consigo agora! – disse Dawan.

- Hã... você sabe – comecei, sentindo que ia começar a suar a qualquer momento – Isso e aquilo...

Droga. Sou uma fracassada. Minha capacidade de pensar direito sob pressão estava diminuindo cada vez mais.

Talvez fossem as cervejas amanteigadas que eu vinha bebendo toda noite.

- A gente estava esperando – foi a vez de uma entusiástica Vivienne entrar na conversa, encorajada por vários acenos positivos das cabeças dos monitores – Que pudesse ter também algum tipo de... atração! Nada muito complicado, mas talvez conseguíssemos algo legal...

Não respondi. Estava ocupada demais ficando paralisada que nem uma completa panaca na minha cadeira, com os olhos arregalados.

- Talvez algum tipo de música... – sugeriu um monitor da Lufa-Lufa, um baixinho que usava um óculos enorme e quadrado.

- E luzes coloridas, ao invés de brancas! – expressou Freesia Plummet, da Corvinal.

- Mas tudo bem elegante, é claro – observou Vivienne.

- E precisamos de flores por todos os lados!

- E visgo! (risada maléfica).

- E se a gente fizesse um feitiço para cair pétalas de flores do teto?

- Já que terá música, precisamos separar um espaço para dança!

- E tem que ter mais música lenta, para podermos...

- _ESPERE AÍ._

Como um vulcão entrando em erupção, a voz anormalmente elevada de Tom Riddle silenciou todos os presentes.

Oh, Merlim.

Senti meu corpo começar a tremer. Cara, ele ia me matar. Ele ia me matar com certeza. Ia me lançar um Avada Kedrava ali mesmo, sem nem usar a varinha, que nem ele fez quando era um pivete de onze anos.

Afinal, eu tinha aprontado. Pode me processar, mas eu estava meio que planejando uma festa por baixo do nariz perfeito dele. Tive essa idéia há duas semanas atrás, quando eu estava no auge do meu pavor por Riddle – quando Charlotte me contou aquela história _maníaca -_e percebi que me sentindo daquele jeito eu não iria a lugar nenhum, então eu precisava relaxar.

E qual o melhor modo de relaxar, senão dando uma festa?

Por isso, contei minha idéia aos monitores e à Charlotte, que a adoraram de paixão. Decidimos que cada monitor poderia convidar dois amigos, e tudo deveria ser feito com descrição.

Não achei que ele fosse descobrir. Sério mesmo. Tudo bem que ele é um mestre Jedi de perceber coisas, mas eu sabia que ele cagava baldes para a vida social estudantil, portanto nunca iria prestar atenção nessas coisas.

E estava indo tudo perfeitamente bem. Até eu ter um ataque de mongolice e não impedir que o assunto surgisse na reunião dos monitores – na qual que ele estava presente – como havia acabado de acontecer.

Por isso que agora meu desespero era puro e genuíno. Quero dizer, meu pavor ainda estava em alta (mesmo que Riddle tenha quase desaparecido por essas duas semanas – o que me deixou um tantinho aliviada), e eu tinha acabado de dar a ele a perfeita oportunidade de acabar com a minha raça. Quero dizer, _alô_. Eu fiz o imperdoável: reunir um monte de gente para realizar algo sem que ele soubesse.

Mas eu tinha que agir com calma. Ele não ia me matar ali na frente de todos os monitores, afinal.

Eu acho.

- Está com algum problema, Riddle? – perguntei, tentando fazer uma voz calma.

Ele se virou furiosamente em minha direção, com um olhar que claramente dizia: _Esteja__**certa**__de que irei falar com você mais tarde_, depois se voltando para os monitores, que se encolhiam tanto com seu olhar que pareciam realmente ter diminuído de tamanho.

- O _quê_? – perguntou Riddle, voraz. Eu sabia que ter que agir tão não-sei-de-nada daquele jeito devia estar _matando_ ele.

Entretanto, não sei por que, eu sentia que a vítima no final seria eu.

Dawan Knox, que era apanhador do time de quadribol da Grifinória – e um dos únicos que não eram patologicamente amedrontados por Riddle, perguntou:

- "O que", o quê?

- Talvez você pudesse começar com "nossa atividade" e partir daí – disse Riddle, devagar e articuladamente. Mas eu sabia que todo mundo da sala podia sentir a irritação que pingava de sua voz.

- Ué, quer dizer que você não ficou sabendo da festa, Riddle? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Meus temores aumentaram ao perceber que o aborrecimento de Riddle tinha rapidamente se transformado em ódio fumegante. Eu sabia o exato momento da transição porque seu tom tomou aquele jeito mortalmente calmo e excessivamente composto, como se estivesse lutando para manter seus nervos em xeque, enquanto cuidadosamente dizia:

- Eu _deveria_ ter 'ficado sabendo', Knox?

Dawan deu de ombros e virou-se para mim, como quem dizia: _ué, ela sabia_.

- Você _sabia_ disso? – ele perguntou, praticamente espumando.

Me encolhi na cadeira. Droga.

Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga.

- Eu, hã... a sabedoria pode ser complicada – falei, num tom quase inaudível.

- Se ela sabia? Ela que começou tudo! – ouvi alguém dizer. Olhei para frente e vi Glade Green, monitor do sétimo ano da Sonserina, que por acaso também era o maior sacana.

Puxa, valeu Glade. Valeu mesmo.

Meu coração parecia estar na garganta, e eu tinha dificuldade para engolir.

Riddle se levantou.

- Esta reunião foi adiada – disse, com tom autoritário.

Só esse tom foi capaz de me fazer tremer mais ainda. Os monitores se entreolhavam com cara de "oh, oh", e levantavam-se de seus lugares para poderem sair. Um a um eles iam se erguendo e indo em direção a porta. Me levantei também para abrir a passagem para eles, tentando adiar ao máximo o momento que teria que ficar sozinha com Riddle.

Eles passavam e se acumulavam do lado de fora. Assim que último passou, Riddle surgiu logo atrás, rangendo:

- Precisamos conversar, Schiffer. _Agora_.

- Por que não fala aqui? Com testemunhas.

Ele ignorou, passando por mim e fechando a porta, fazendo aquele 'creek' irritante que ela sempre fazia.

Então era isso. Esta era a minha hora. Eu estava ali, completamente sozinha, com _ele_. Minha mente começou a desesperadamente procurar pela melhor maneira de passar pelo buraco do retrato antes que ele me lançasse uma maldição ou coisa pior; ou talvez como chamar alguém por socorro...

Meus pensamentos frenéticos foram interrompidos pelas batidas do meu coração, que tenho certeza que ecoavam na sala inteira.

Meu olhar o acompanhava enquanto ele atravessava a sala, finalmente parando em frente à lareira, com sua postura rígida, que indicava que ele estava tudo, menos calmo, ponderado e composto, como queria aparentar.

- Há quanto tempo isso tem se arrastado sem meu conhecimento? – ele perguntou, os olhos refletindo medonhamente as chamas da lareira.

Voz fria. Mortal.

- Bem... – comecei, tentando fazer com que meu coração parasse de bater tão alto – Eu tive a idéia há umas duas semanas.

Quando a mandíbula de Riddle se apertou, desviei o olhar e disse:

- E agora que você já sabe, Riddle, por que não vem, hã... dar uma conferida? – achei que estava indo por um caminho seguro. Quero dizer, sei lá, não tinha muito o que fazer, então por que não convidá-lo? Às vezes ele se sentiria tão grato pelo convite que me perdoaria pela história toda – As pessoas parecem realmente se _divertir_ em festas, e, pelo que percebo, este é um conceito um _pouquinho_inexistente na sua vi...

- O ponto NÃO é _ESSE_, Schiffer! – Riddle gritou abruptamente, suas palavras ecoando no salão, mais alto até do que as batidas do meu coração.

Oh, Merlim.

Instintivamente eu agarrei a almofada da poltrona que estava na minha frente, desejando poder desaparecer dali enquanto o jovem Lord Voldemort perdia a calma pela primeira vez desde que eu o havia conhecido.

Bem, pelo menos na minha frente.

- O ponto não é esse – repetiu Riddle numa voz mais calma, como se estivesse fisicamente sugando as emoções de volta para dentro – O ponto é que, só porque eu sou maldito _mestiço_ não quer dizer que eu não tenha os exatos mesmos direitos que você de saber o que está acontecendo nesta escola!

Hã?

Não. Sério. O _quê_?

Certo. Ele pode me acusar de tudo, menos de preconceituosa. Quero dizer, qual é! Não sei se deu pra perceber, mas apesar de agora eu estar usando esse sobrenome que aparentemente é de uma família puro sangue, eu sou absoluta e completamente o que as más linguas chamam de _sangue ruim_.

Isso mesmo. Minha família toda é inteiramente trouxa, sendo eu a única bruxa. Por isso minhas referências culturais são tão... bem, trouxas. Por isso que eu entrei para a Armée (pra proteger outros como eu, totalmente ameaçados por Voldemort). Por isso que eu odeio tanto esse babaca que dizimou mais da metade da população de nascidos trouxa do futuro.

E ele ainda tem a _audácia_ de _me_acusar de preconceituosa! Seu cínico de meia tigela, não sou _eu_que vou acabar com a raça dos nascidos trouxa daqui a alguns anos, não é mesmo?

- _Mon dieu_! "Só porque você é mestiço"? – ecoei, encarando-o incrédula. Até porque, além do mais, o que aquilo tinha a ver com qualquer coisa? – Você acha que é por _isso_ que eu não te falei nada?

Os olhos de Riddle continuaram tempestuosos, mas suas sobrancelhas se ergueram levemente, como se a minha resposta não fosse o que ele esperava. Abruptamente, ele desviou o olhar do meu.

- E não é? – ele perguntou, finalmente, frio.

- Não! – exclamei, num tom de leve repulsa, para expressar o quanto eu estava achando essa idéia ridícula – Quando eu dei alguma indicação que eu ligava se você era ou não sangue puro? Bem, se de algum modo você acha que eu ligo, tenho novidades: eu NÃO ligo!

Mal podia acreditar o _quanto_ aquela discussão tinha seguido um rumo diferente do que eu imaginava. Riddle balançou a cabeça, e com o maxilar cerrado, grunhiu:

- Bem, mesmo que não seja – o volume de sua voz aumentou significantemente, e dava para perceber que ele estava lutando consigo mesmo para se controlar – Droga, Schiffer, eu sou o maldito Monitor Chefe!

- E eu sou a Monitora Júnior! – exclamei, depois percebendo que fora um argumento ridículo, quero dizer, Monitora Júnior, boa bosta – E talvez eu _tivesse_ te contado, se você não tivesse fugido de mim desde que organizamos os horários das monitorias há quase um mês atrás!

- _Fugido de você_? – Riddle repetiu, voltando sua face para a lareira – Isso é absolutamente ridículo, Schiffer. Nós temos as mesmas aulas, os mesmos compromissos de monitoria _e_ o mesmo aposento. Como exatamente, como foi tão refinadamente colocado, eu estaria 'fugindo' de você?

Rolei os olhos.

- Por favor, Riddle, se vamos discutir, pelo menos sejamos sinceros! Talvez você não tenha se visto muito ultimamente, eu certamente não tenho, mas se eu fosse obrigada a chutar, eu diria que _você_ estava com medo! – cruzei os braços e encarei seu perfil perfeito ilumidado pelas chamas.

- Com _medo_? – ele repetiu desdenhosamente, se virando para mim. Depois, uma risada gelada passou pelos seus lábios. Era uma risada tão fria e sem humor que me arrepiou até o último fio de cabelo – Com _medo_, Schiffer? Com medo de _quê_? De _você_?

Meus joelhos começaram a tremer.

- Não _de_ mim – balbuciei, me apoiando na poltrona para que eu não desabasse ali mesmo – Mas do que eu posso _fazer_.

Dei um passo para frente (o que foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz, se você quer saber, com minha perna tremendo daquele jeito).

- Você tem medo que eu toque em você e veja algo que você não quer que ninguém veja!

Alguma coisa ilegível passou pelos olhos de Riddle, mas foi logo substituído pelo ódio fumegante que estava ali antes.

- Schiffer, por favor, só porque você afirma ser algum tipo de vidente não é razão para eu ter medo de você – ele franziu o cenho, obscurecendo ainda mais suas feições – Ou de _qualquer_ outra pessoa.

- Se você não está com medo, Riddle, por que não me deixa descobrir?

Riddle deu um passo para trás, saindo da luz das chamas e desaparecendo na escuridão. Só conseguia ver um vulto.

- Por que você tem tanto interesse em 'ver' partes da minha vida, Schiffer?

- Bem, primeiro você me acusa de estúpida, depois de superficial e agora de preconceituosa. Acho que a pergunta certa seria por que _você_ tem tanto interesse em fazer piada da _minha_.

Em resposta, ele girou para me encarar, com um olhar tão abrasador que eu realmente senti que ia desmaiar.

- Você realmente não sabe de nada, Schiffer, você percebe isso? Você não sabe. Você veio de onde quer que seja e imediatamente assumiu que eu sou algum tipo de _trapo_ simplesmente porque não aprecio manter a incessante e animada conversinha que você e seus amigos parecem gostar tanto.

Chiei em indignação. Ele simplesmente não estava falando nada com nada!

Nunca imaginei que Lord Voldemort pudesse ser um cara tão cheio de dores de cotovelo.

- Você só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara! – exclamei, o que fez com que ele franzisse o cenho um pouquinho, quero dizer, aquela expressão certamente não era muito usada nos anos 40 – _Eu_ assumi que _você_ fosse um trapo? Há! Engraçado Riddle, realmente engraçado. Hm, talvez eu esteja errada, mas eu acho que quem é o rei de assumir coisas de todo mundo por aqui é _você_.

Ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas eu – já completamente fora dos eixos – continuei:

- Quero dizer, _ALÔ_! "_Oi, sou Tom Riddle, não me toque porque sou perfeito demais_". "_Oi, sou Tom Riddle, você está atrasada, você é um pé no meu saco, você não merece minha atenção porque é estúpida_" – não satisfeita, prossegui – "_Oi, sou Tom Riddle e não tenho amigos porque ninguém é bom o suficiente para mim_".

Parei para respirar e olhei para ele.

Uau. Ele tava PUTO.

- Vou te contar, a vida com você não é nenhum piquenique, mas pelo menos eu me esforço para tentar alguma aproximação amigável! Você trata todo mundo como capacho e depois reclama que as pessoas se afastam de você, e bota a culpa no fato de ser mestiço! Cresce!

Merlim. Eu tinha acabado de mandar Tom Riddle _crescer_?

Eu era uma garota morta. E como.

Suas feições tinham escurecido visivelmente, e ele ofegava de tanta raiva. Seus lábios estavam crispados e seu maxilar atarrachado. Eu nunca tinha visto ele _aparentar_tanta irritação. Quero dizer, na maioria das vezes ele esconde com perfeição, mas dessa vez o ódio devia ser tanto que ele mal tentava disfarçar.

Mas, qual é, ele precisava ouvir algumas verdades. Faz parte da missão.

Bem, mais ou menos.

- Já que você é tão esperta, Schiffer, me responda isso: você já foi _odiada_? Já? – ele perguntou, com mais emoção na voz do que ele provavelmente queria - Você já foi renegada pelo seu próprio maldito pai, antes mesmo que ele te conhecesse? Você já foi amaldiçoada pela sua própria mãe, antes que pudesse ao menos engatinhar? Fale agora, Schiffer – ele continuou, furiosamente – Porque eu ficarei absolutamente _encantado_ de ouvir sua opinião sobre isso.

Uau, pensei. E agora o quê? Ele vai se ajoelhar e começar a cantar "Behind Blue Eyes"?

Olhei para Riddle. Ele não estava com raiva. Ele estava _lívido_. E eu continuava parada, em completo choque.

Ele tinha mesmo acabado de dar esse monte de informação sobre a sua vida, assim, de graça?

Puxa, sou boa mesmo.

Com um estalo, Riddle também pareceu perceber o que ele tinha acabado de fazer e, sem dizer uma palavra, moveu-se de seu lugar, duramente desviando seu olhar do meu.

Passou por mim quase que selvagemente, me atropelando e praticamente arrancando meu ombro fora. Ao perceber que tinha me tocado, arregalou os olhos por um instante, mas ignorou e continuou andando, fazendo seu caminho para o buraco do retrato, e dando o fora dali antes que você pudesse dizer "idiota".


	10. Aquele com o Diário

**N/A: Oi, gente! Queria começar pedindo MIL desculpas pela demora, mesmo! A faculdade estava pegando pesado, realmente estava dificil encontrar tempo para escrever. Mas agora que chegaram as férias vai ficar mais tranquilo, e espero conseguir postar pelo menos mais uns três capítulos! Obrigada àqueles que comentaram, e esperaram por uma atualização. Enfim, aqui está. Sei que com todo esse tempo eu devia ter vindo com um capítulo muito fantástico, mas foi só isso aqui que deu pra sair, hahaha. Pelo menos ele está bem maior do que os outros. Em breve estarei aqui de novo, se tudo der certo. Espero que gostem, beijocas!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Fabula Temporis.**

GRRR.

POR QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO DORMIR?

Já devia ter passado das três da manhã, e eu ainda não tinha conseguido pregar no sono. Já tinha virado para todos os lados, tentado todas as posições, mas nada. Necas de pitibiriba.

É claro que uma parte do meu cérebro insistia que era porque eu não conseguia tirar a discussão de ontem da cabeça. Quero dizer, eu tinha perdido completamente as estribeiras com ele, e no final ele ainda deu aquele discurso altamente pertubador, mas isso não era motivo para eu ter insônia!

Puxa, tudo bem que eu planejei uma festa por debaixo de seu nariz, falei poucas e boas para ele, e ainda fiz com que ele me contasse mais sobre sua vida pessoal do que ele provavelmente gostaria. Mas mesmo assim, que pirralho. Não precisava ter dado aquele ataque.

Tá. Pare de pensar nisso. Você não tem que se arrepender de nada. Ele mereceu.

Agora tente dormir. É facil. É só fechar os olhos, se enrolar nas cobertas e apagar. Puxei a minha máscara para dormir e virei para o outro lado, dessa vez sentindo que ia conseguir.

...

O que diabos ele quis dizer com aquilo tudo, afinal? Era tudo um esquema para me fazer sentir culpada, aposto. Não é isso que ele faz? Manipula todo mundo para que tudo fique do jeito que ele quer? Eu estou sendo ridícula de me importar com qualquer coisa que esse otário imbecil diz.

Ele não merece nem um centavo da minha pena. Não, não e não. Ele é um Lord das Trevas!

Mas... bem, ele deve ter se tornado mal por algum motivo, não é? Eu sempre via na televisão que os psicopatas se tornavam psicopatas devido à traumas de infância, na maioria das vezes. E a vida dele certamente não tem sido fácil. E ninguém por aqui tem facilitado nada.

Ok, isso não está me levando a lugar algum. Já vi que dormir vai ser algo improvável de acontecer, então acho que vou aproveitar meu tempo para fazer algo útil.

Levantei da cama e fui até a escrivaninha que havia no meu quarto.

* * *

Acordei no dia seguinte com o barulho de corujas voando e piando alegremente do lado de fora da minha janela e com o ar frio batendo no meu cabelo.

Ergui a cabeça, com um pedaço de pergaminho grudado na bochecha. Eu me sentia como se tivesse dormido apenas dois minutos. E como se tivesse bebido todas na noite anterior.

O que aconteceu? Por que eu dormi com a cabeça na escrivaninha, em cima de pergaminhos?

...

Ah. É.

Como em um flash, tudo voltou a mim. Tom Riddle, a briga, a insônia. Desgrudei o pergaminho da minha cara, me sentindo mais fracassada do que nunca, e dei uma olhada nele.

É. Lá estava minha patética tentativa de fazer uma carta de conciliação.

"_Riddle,_

_Foi mal"_

Não pude deixar de rir. Que diabos eu estava pensando? Pedir desculpas? Ah, claro! _Querido Tom, desculpa por você ser um tremendo imbecil_. Pff. Eu realmente não funciono com sono.

Amassei o pergaminho até ele virar uma bola e o joguei de volta na mesa, me espreguiçando logo depois. Que horas eram, aliás?

Olhei para o relógio da minha mesinha de cabeceira. _8:05._

Maneiro. Estava só uns trinta minutos atrasada para a aula de DCAT.

Pensei seriamente em matar a aula toda logo, mas aí Riddle poderia pensar que eu estava com medo de encontrá-lo, ou alguma coisa estúpida do tipo. Suspirando, me levantei de vez e fui me enfiando no uniforme, logo depois fazendo um coque de qualquer jeito naquela juba que estava no lugar do meu cabelo.

Abri a porta do quarto e já ia me dirigir ao banheiro para escovar os dentes, quando vi um pedaço de pergaminho de tamanho razoável (nem pequeno demais para não chamar minha atenção, mas nem muito grande) repousado na mesinha da sala comunal.

Franzi o cenho e me aproximei vagarosamente, como se temesse que o papel fosse explodir ou coisa parecida. Lá estava, perfeitamente dobrado, olhando pra mim.

O peguei cautelosamente, ainda com medo que aquele papel criasse dentes e arrancasse minha cabeça. O que diabos era aquilo? Certamente não estava ali ontem.

Os segundos passavam, e eu continuava a me perguntar o que aquilo estava fazendo ali, sem coragem para abrir. Por que Riddle iria se incomodar em me deixar um bilhete?

Será que ele ia dizer que o que eu disse na noite passada tinha o afetado tanto que ele ia se mudar para Madagascar, vivendo dos recursos da selva? Será que era um bilhete avisando que eu tinha apenas 24h de vida, para aproveitá-las antes que a noite chegasse e ele acabasse comigo? Ou talvez fosse... um convite para um piquenique?

OK! Chega de suspense. Vou abrir logo. É só um pedaço de papel! ... eu espero.

Desdobrei o pergaminho, logo revelando a caligrafia ridiculamente perfeita de Riddle.

_**Schiffer – **_

_**Eu não quero saber o que você viu na noite passada.**_

_**TR**_

Por um momento, meu coração parou de bater enquanto eu relia o bilhete, confusa. O que eu vi na noite passada? Hã?

Ah, sim, sim, claro. Quando foi sair emputecido do quarto ontem ele esbarrou em mim (quase arrancando meu braço fora, aliás). Agora deve estar aflito pelos cantos achando que eu tive mais uma das minhas "visões" magníficas.

Enfiei o bilhete no meu bolso, suspirando. Agora eu tinha que pensar em alguma visão. Ou não né, ele não quer saber mesmo.

Já ia andando para o banheiro quando uma idéia me fez parar. Olhei para a minha direita, vendo a porta que levava ao dormitório de Riddle.

He he he he.

Por que não pensei nisso antes? Eu já perdi a aula quase toda mesmo, e ele não vai sair mais cedo da aula nem que suas calças estejam pegando fogo. Não tem riscos, certo? Só vou dar uma espiadinha inocente no quarto dele, vejo se descubro algum outro segredo obscuro, algum ponto fraco ou sei lá, e dou o fora.

Me sentindo o Tom Cruise em _Missão Impossível_, fui saltitando em direção ao quarto do Riddle. Estiquei a mão em direção à maçaneta, e a girei.

Nada.

Claro, como se ele fosse realmente deixar o quarto dando bobeira assim.

Bem, sinceramente, feitiços abridores não são minhas especialidade. Em vez disso, me especializei em outra coisa que costuma funcionar bastante no mundo bruxo, para este quesito: artes marciais.

Me afastei um pouco da porta, respirei fundo, entrei em posição, e dei um chute certeiro bem no meio da porta, que se escancarou.

Há. Esses bruxos. Se protegem contra todo o tipo de magia, mas esquecem dos métodos clássicos.

Fui entrando, me sentindo muito maneira. Logo ao entrar, um cheiro bom me atropelou como um piano gigante andante. Nossa, tá aí uma coisa que eu não esperava: o quarto dele era muito cheiroso. Era um aroma levemente cítrico, que poderia ser vendido facilmente como um perfume da Carolina Herrera. O que diabos ele faz pra deixar o quarto cheiroso?

Além de cheiroso, era o próprio significado de arrumação e organização. Enquanto o meu continha roupas, material escolar e assessórios espalhados pelos cantos, o dele tinha tudo em perfeita ordem.

Entrei um pouco mais, dando uma boa olhada em tudo. Sua mala estava ao fundo, do lado do armário, fechadinha – ao contrário da minha, que estava aberta no meio do quarto, com tudo desorganizadamente pulando pra fora -, sua cama dorsel estava perfeitamente arrumada, e sua escrivaninha não continha nada em cima. Em frente à janela, havia um vaso com uma flor muito bonita.

Não, não. Espera aí. Tom Riddle tem uma flor?

Uma flor?

Me aproximei, para olhar melhor. Parecia uma orquídea, só que maior e mais bonita. Era vermelho-sangue, com umas manchinhas brancas, e parecia ser a origem do cheiro.

Estranho.

Enfim, seguindo em frente. Fui até a escrivaninha. Não tinha nenhum pergaminho em cima, só um tinteiro e uma pena. Abri a primeira gaveta, esperando que fosse estar vazia e, surpreendentemente, havia o que parecia ser um pequeno caderno ali.

Mal podendo acreditar na minha sorte, o peguei. Na capa traseira, havia um pequeno inscrito:

"_Diário de Tom M. Riddle_"

Ah não, espera. Isso é bom demais pra ser verdade.

Ele tem um diário? Um DIÁRIO?

HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ!

O que ele é? Uma garotinha de 12 anos?

Muito animada, o abri. Porém, pra minha total decepção, parecia estar todo em branco. Ahhh, não é possível!

Me sentei na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha, folheando o diário inteiro. Nada!

Quando eu já estava prestes a deixar a frustração me dominar, uma idéia me ocorreu. Ele pode usar algum tipo de magia pra esconder o que ele escreve! Tirei minha varinha do bolso, e tentei uns dez feitiços.

Ainda nada.

Molhei a pena no tinteiro, como uma última tentativa, e deixei uma gota cair em uma das páginas. Quase que imediatamente, a gota sumiu, e palavras começaram a surgir.

AHÁ! Eu me sentia tão vitoriosa que poderia até chorar.

"_4 de Agosto de 1944_

'Fabula Temporis'

_Mais uma..."_

Fabula Temporis? O que é isso? Riddle está escrevendo um conto?

Mais palavras iam se formar, quando ouvi um barulho do lado de fora.

E quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

Merlim. Ele tinha voltado? Ai, céus, AI CÉUS!

Fechei o diário com um tapa e o enfiei de volta na gaveta. E agora? Eu não podia sair, ele ia me ver. Mas ele também ia ver a porta do seu quarto semidestruída. Ok, pense, PENSE!

_TUM_

Mais um barulho. AI MERLIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Ok, não tem saída. Simplesmente não há como sair dessa com vida. Vou ter que arriscar.

Me levantei e comecei a correr em círculos pelo quarto. Eu poderia fingir que sou sonâmbula e confundi o quarto dele com o meu... não, não. Ia me esconder embaixo da cama e esperar que ele dormisse e então...

Passos.

Certo. Nunca em minha vida senti um desespero tão grande.

Ok, dane-se, o plano seria sair, atacá-lo com algum feitiço e sair correndo. Não, eu ia sair, começar a chorar e falar que um duende entrou pela janela e me obrigou a fazer aquilo.

Eu já estava suando e com lágrimas nos olhos. Não conseguia sair do quarto sabendo que ele estava lá fora, provavelmente já pensando qual seria a melhor forma de me matar por invasão de privacidade. Vi uma sombra se aproximando do quarto. Ok, essa era a minha hora. Minha vida foi boa, não foi? Eu aproveitei bastante. Quero dizer, tudo bem, eu gostaria de ter tido um namorado, vivido um grande amor, comprado aquele casaco Chanel e de ter visto aquele filme novo do Bradley Cooper, mas ninguém consegue tudo o quer, né?

Decidi finalmente que já que era pra morrer, seria com a dignidade intacta. Não ia me rebaixar nem me humilhar, ira morrer como um lorde.

- Kate...?

- EU NÃO SEI COMO VIM PARAR AQUI, EU ESTAVA INDO PRO BANHEIRO EU JURO, E AÍ PUFF, EU ESTAVA AQUI. SINCERAMENTE, A GENTE DEVIA DAR UMA OLHADA NISSO ALGUÉM PODE TER ENFEITIÇADO... – comecei, totalmente fora de controle. Até que vi a pessoa que estava parada em frente à porta, segurando o riso – Charlotte!

- Puxa Kate, parece que você viu um fantasma!

- Você que quase viu um! Se queria me matar de susto fez um bom trabalho – respondi, aliviada como nunca me senti antes. Ufa. Nossa. Nunca fiquei tão feliz de ver o rosto de traquinas sorridente de Charlotte.

- Este é o quarto do Santo? – perguntou ela, olhando em volta.

- Claro que é, olha minha cara de quem tem saco pra arrumar tudo desse jeito – respondi, me sentando de novo na cadeira para recuperar o fôlego totalmente.

- E por que você está aqui? – perguntou, ainda sem ousar entrar no quarto. Acho que para Charlotte, uma perfeita dama dos anos 40, deve ser muita grosseria entrar no quarto de alguém sem permissão, mesmo que o dono seja um completo babaca.

- Longa história. Vem, me ajuda com a porta – falei, de repente me lembrando de consertar logo a porta antes que ele chegasse. Foi então que ela reparou o estrago que eu tinha feito, e arregalou os olhos. Sinceramente não sei como a Charlotte não tem vergonha de andar comigo. Com minha agressividade e maneirismos, eu devo ser considerada no nível de um cafetão ou algo do tipo.

Ela me ajudou a botar a porta retinha no lugar, enquanto eu fazia um feitiço reparador. Pronto. Estava como nova.

Só um probleminha: não tinha idéia de como iria trancá-la de novo. Bem, aí já não era problema meu. Qualquer coisa alegarei que ele que deve ter esquecido de trancar e que deveria abrir os olhos para doenças de perda de memória.

- Ufa – suspirei, já voltando à segurança – Aliás, o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, bem, eu estava preocupada por você ter perdido a aula, achei que poderia estar se sentindo indisposta – respondeu ela.

- Sério? Ah, puxa, obrigada. Na verdade eu só dormi demais. Riddle foi? – perguntei, antes que pudesse segurar. Droga, Charlotte vai começar que tenho uma paixão louca pelo Riddle ou coisa do tipo, porque sempre pergunto sobre ele.

- Certamente. Ele não perde uma aula sequer – ela replicou.

- E você viu aonde ele foi depois que a aula acabou? – perguntei. Ah, que seja. Não é como se Charlotte fosse sair por aí espalhando que tenho uma falsa paixão por Tom Riddle, então deixemos ela pensar o que quiser.

- O professor Slughorn o solicitou no final da aula, quando eu saí ele estava indo de encontro ao professor.

Ah. Ótimo. Eu estaria segura por mais alguns minutos, podia ter lido o que diabos era _Fabula Temporis_. Mas não. Estou aqui batendo um papo com a Charlie.

- Vamos entrar no meu quarto, preciso dar uma olhada em uma coisa – disse, já me dirigindo à minha porta. Charlotte assentiu com a cabeça e veio logo atrás de mim.

Ao entrarmos, vi que ela soltou uma risadinha. Deve ter sido um choque, realmente, sair do quarto do Riddle e entrar no vortex da desorganização que é o meu.

- Hm, fique à vontade – falei, enquanto me dirigia à minha mala. Precisava pegar os livros que Dumbledore e Desirée haviam me emprestado pra trazer na viagem, uns livros sobre magia negra barra pesada e outras coisas que não teriam na biblioteca inocente de Hogwarts. Talvez tivesse alguma coisa sobre "_Fabula Temporis_" neles.

- Aliás, o que se passou aqui ontem? Glade disse que quando os monitores saíram estava prestes a "explodir um vulcão entre você e Riddle". Ele disse assim. Nessas palavras.

Legal, ela tinha que me fazer relembrar disso.

Como as notícias correm rápido. E, cara, como a Charlotte fala engraçado.

- Ah. Ele só meio que descobriu sobre a festa, e deu ataque de pirua – respondi, abrindo o primeiro livro que encontrei: "1001 Magias Negras", da série "Seu Guia Preferido". Era um livro de, no mínimo, um trilhão de páginas. Não sabia nem por onde começar. O que tá faltando pros bruxos inventarem um Google?

- Mas... por quê? É apenas uma festa, no final das contas – respondeu Charlotte, mesmo parecendo não entender muito bem o que era um "ataque de pirua".

- Ah, você sabe. Ele deve ser contra qualquer tipo de diversão – respondi, dando uma folheada no livro. Hmm. Horcruxes, Poções envenenadoras... blá, blá, blá. Nada.

Um já foi, só faltam cem.

- Não sei quem devo chamar para a festa – comentou Charlotte, semi distraída com minha máscara de dormir, que havia a frase "Não Ouse Me Acordar" escrita na frente – Pensei em chamar o Glade, mas aí me recordei que ele já era monitor...

"Magia Negra Através dos Séculos". Aham, aham, esse parece bom.

- Pensei também em chamar o Roth, mas acho que ele não gosta muito de mim... – continuava Charlotte.

- Ah, Charlie, faz o que seu coração mandar... – resmunguei, mal prestando atenção no que ela dizia. "Capítulo XXI – Fabulas". Uhh. Sinto que estou chegando perto.

- Talvez seja mais plausível eu ir sozinha...

"Fabula consiste em uma estória que contém pelo menos um dos treze mistérios do Universo. Por exporem uso de feitiçarias negras e perigosas, foram ocultadas pelos governos de cada país, para que não caíssem na boca do povo".

Nhé, nhé, nhé. Seguindo em frente.

"Fabula Temporis"

AH! AH! AH!

"Uma dentre tantas as Fabulas avançadas e antigas das quais pouco se sabe."

Puxa, que grande ajuda.

- Mas ir sozinha é tão triste. Acho que convidarei o Devon.

Não, sério, muito obrigada, livro. Você me ajudou de verdade. Pff.

Ah, não, espera. O que foi que a Charlotte disse?

- Charlotte, vamos conversar – falei, fechando o livro inútil e jogando-o em cima da escrivaninha, onde estava o outro – Não acho que chamar o Devon seja solução. Pra nada na vida, aliás.

- Mas K, eu não tenho com quem ir – choramingou Charlotte.

- Charlie, eu também não vou com ninguém e não estou me sentindo mal por causa disso – argumentei. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas como se dissesse que não sou parâmetro para comparações. Talvez esteja certa.

- Ok, se significa tanto pra você, chame o Zé Mané. Sinceramente acho que é melhor ir sozinha do que com ele, mas... – fui dizendo, já revirando minha mala novamente. Droga, por que eu tenho que ser tão desorganizada? Meus livros estavam soterrados por uma pilha de bagunça, no fundo da mala. Eu estava abaixada, com a bunda pra cima, tentando puxar um livro que não parecia querer sair do lugar - ...mas acho que no final você vai se arrepender, e aí...

TAP. TAP. TAP.

- Você ouviu isso? – perguntei, olhando pelo meio das minhas pernas, vendo tudo de cabeça pra baixo.

- É, não se preocupe, eu vejo isso – disse a Charlotte, se levantando da cama – Continue fazendo... isso aí que você esta fazendo.

Resmunguei um "valeu", e continuei tentando tirar o livro do fundo da mala. As batidas na porta continuavam, e Charlotte finalmente girou a maçaneta.

Bem quando a porta se abriu, eu consegui puxar o livro. Só que acho que eu fiz uma força exagerada, porque assim que o livro se desprendeu, eu me desequilibrei, bambeei e caí pra trás, com as pernas pra cima e com a capa dura bem no meu nariz.

- Hã, Kate? – ouvi Charlotte me chamar, parecendo desconfortável. E nem era ela que estava caída no chão com um livro na cara.

Afastei as páginas dos meus olhos e olhei pra cima, vendo Charlotte segurando a porta e – quem mais – Tom Riddle atrás dela.

Ao vê-lo, senti meu coração palpitar. Talvez por causa da discussão, talvez porque eu havia acabado de invadir seu quarto, talvez porque eu estivesse na posição mais ridícula do mundo.

Me levantei o mais rápido que consegui, e olhei pra ele. Ele me encarava intensamente. Tentei detectar algum sentimento – ódio, pena, vontade de rir – mas ele estava mais impenetrável do que nunca.

Não sabia o que fazer. Nunca havia me sentindo tão desconfortável na presença dele.

Desorientada, dei uma ajeitada no cabelo (o coque estava semi desfeito, e havia fios de cabelo para todos os lados), dei um sorriso simpático e disse:

- E aí!

Ele não respondeu, só foi entrando. Rapidamente escondi o livro que segurava atrás das costas. O que foi inútil, já que havia dois outros livros sobre o mesmo tema em cima da escrivaninha.

- O que... hã, você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei. Ele sabia que eu tinha invadido o quarto dele, não sabia? Agora veio tirar satisfações.

- Slughorn – começou ele – Pediu para que eu te entregasse isso – ele esticou o braço para que eu pegasse uns pergaminhos que estava segurando – Se você não tivesse dormido ao invés de assistir à aula, teria descoberto que temos um trabalho em grupo.

Ah, que ótimo. Trabalho em grupo, tudo que eu queria, uhul. Peguei os pergaminhos, e perguntei:

- Trabalho... em grupo?

Charlotte, que estava quieta em seu canto desde a entrada de Riddle, se manifestou:

- É! Eu já ia me esquecendo de te falar. É um trabalho sobre mandrágoras. Temos que cuidar de uma espécie de imitação de mandrágora, porque as verdadeiras poderiam ser perigosas, até elas ficarem prontas para serem usadas em poções contra petrificação – explicou Charlotte. Tudo que ouvi foi "blá blá blá". Não quero saber de nada disso. Quero saber qual é o meu grupo!

- Mas eu estou em que grupo?

Charlotte abaixou os olhos. Oh, oh. Isso não podia ser um bom sinal.

- Bem... eu ia pedir para você ficar no meu grupo e do Glade, mas...

- Pedi para que fizéssemos juntos – terminou Riddle, num tom de gelar.

O encarei.

- O.. qu... hã?

Eu só podia ter ouvido errado. Por que Riddle iria fazer questão de me ter em seu grupo? Que diabos de motivo ele tinha?

Motivos assassinos, logo imaginei.

- Normalmente – começou, sem tirar os olhos de mim – eu peço para fazer os trabalhos sozinho. Mas achei que seria interessante ter uma parceira dessa vez.

Eu não conseguia entender. Não conseguia entender mesmo.

- Mas... eu não concordei com nada disso! Eu devo ter algum direito a...

- Você tem "Magia Negra Através dos Séculos"? – perguntou Riddle, me ignorando completamente e encarando o livro sobre a escrivaninha – Só existem três cópias deste livro no mundo inteiro.

Ah, pelo amor. Como ele sabe dessas coisas?

- Ah, é, isso aí ta na minha família há séculos! – respondi, tentando parecer desinteressada.

- Não sabia que os Schiffers tinham tanto interesse na magia negra – ele replicou, dando um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- É, bom, é sempre bom saber dessas coisas. Para se proteger – respondi. Achei minha resposta muito boa.

- Esperta – ele mandou. Não sei bem o que ele quis dizer com isso – Também não sabia que você fazia o tipo matadora de aulas, Schiffer.

- Bom, tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim – repliquei, de queixo erguido.

- Sim, suponho que isso seja verdade – disse ele, numa voz baixa, me encarando fervorosamente de cima a baixo – Acho que já acabei por aqui. Se me dão licença, senhoritas...

Ele já ia saindo, quando Charlotte – para a surpresa de todo o universo – o parou.

- Ahm, espere! – chamou ela, antes que ele saísse do quarto.

Minha cara e a de Riddle viraram dois pontos de interrogação ambulantes.

- Sim... ? – perguntou ele, ajeitando a postura, como se para disfarçar a confusão que provavelmente passava pela sua cabeça.

- Eu, só... queria... – começou Charlotte, mais nervosa do que eu jamais a havia visto – saber se voc... o senhor não gostaria mesmo de ir à festa. Vai ser bacana.

Meu queixo foi ao chão. E aposto que o de Riddle também, por dentro.

- Hã, Charlie, acho que... – comecei, mas Charlotte me lançou um olhar de "eu sei o que estou fazendo". Embora eu duvidasse muito.

- Acredito que a resposta seja não, Srta. McNair – respondeu ele, polido como o gentleman que ele fingia ser, já se dirigindo à porta novamente.

- É só que... – interrompeu-o Charlotte mais uma vez – É só que eu fiquei sabendo do desentendimento que você e Katherine tiveram e... na verdade ela gostaria muito que você fosse.

- Charlotte! – dessa vez não consegui me segurar. Que CARGAS D'ÁGUA essa loira que com certeza tem um prato de macarrão no lugar do cérebro pensa que está fazendo?

Riddle virou seu olhar pra mim, depois se voltou para Charlotte.

- Ah, é? – ele questionou, com um leve tom de ironia. Isso não podia estar acontecendo – E por que a Srta. Schiffer quer tanto minha presença nessa... festa? – terminou ele, fazendo um leve tom desgostoso ao dizer "festa".

- Na verdade eu na... – comecei, em legítima defesa, mas Charlotte ergueu a mão como se me mandasse calar a boca. Ótimo. Ela resolve criar atitude e personalidade logo agora.

- Ora... – ia dizendo a Traíra, provavelmente tentando pensar em um motivo – Porque... porque ela quer dançar com você, é claro – terminou Charlotte, com um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto como quem se achava muito genial.

E eu não podia estar mais envergonhada.

Eu quero dançar com ele? EU quero DANÇAR com TOM RIDDLE? Fala sério! Em nenhum universo isso pareceria um motivo remotamente verdadeiro. Qual é a finalidade da Charlotte com isso tudo?

Riddle não estava mais parecendo se divertir com a situação constrangedora em que eu me encontrava. Seu rosto havia fechado de repente e ele parecia... sei lá. Não faço idéia, na verdade. Ele parecia... sério.

- Certo. Mas eu não danço – disse Riddle, em uma voz baixa e rouca, logo depois saindo do quarto rápido como um relâmpago.

Assim que Charlotte fechou a porta, ela se virou pra mim, e riu:

- Hi hi hi hi, isso foi divertido!

Demorei uns 10 segundos para absorver o que ela havia dito. Aliás, ainda estava tentando digerir o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Charlotte! O qu.. pra qu... – eu gaguejava, tentando formular uma pergunta - ?

- Ora, pode me agradecer maninha! –disse ela. Maninha. Ah meu Deus. Maninha – Eu sei que você nutre uma secreta paixão pelo Sr. Riddle.

Ah. Eu sabia. Eu sabia! Eu sabia que Charlotte iria acabar achando uma maluquice dessas qualquer hora.

Só não sabia que teria que arcar com _esse_ tipo de conseqüência por causa disso.

- Mas eu nã... Charlotte! – me sentei na cadeira, de repente meio tonta. Era muita informação pra um dia só.

- Tudo bem, K! Não precisa se envergonhar! Todas já passamos por isso. Bem, não com o Santo, mas... – ela prosseguia, muito animada – Ah! Já posso até imaginar vocês dois abraçadinhos na pista de dança! Será tão romântico! Estou tão feliz por você! Para ser sincera, acho que será bom pra ele, também. Sempre tão solitário...

Ela continuou tagarelando, mas eu não ouvia, porque agora além de tontura, eu sentia vontade de vomitar. Dançar abraçadinha com Tom Riddle? Nem em um milhão de anos.


	11. Aquele com o Sonho

**N/A: Como prometido, vim o mais rápido possível postar um novo capítulo! Sinceramente não gostei muito dele, mas tentei acelerar o passo para não passar meses de novo sem postar. Queria agradecer mais uma vez à todos que deixam reviews, de coração! Enfim, chega de blá blá blá. Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo ****11 – Maldito Sonho.**

Acordei no meio da noite com uma vontade fenomenal de fazer xixi.

Droga, odeio isso. Minha cama está tão confortável, meu edredom tão quentinho... mas não, eu tinha que ficar com vontade de fazer xixi.

Talvez eu devesse usar fraldas pra dormir. Assim não precisaria sair da cama.

Nossa, não, que nojo. Não acredito que pensei isso.

Argh, que seja, vou ter que sair daqui mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Me arrastei pra fora da cama, tateando pelo meu casaco, ainda com o tapa olho na cara. Sem sucesso, arrastei o tapa olho pra cima e achei meu casaco, vestindo-o logo em seguida por cima da camisola.

Fui andando até a porta, parecendo mais um zumbi do que qualquer outra coisa, e girei a maçaneta. Estava um breu na sala comunal. Ah, dane-se, acender alguma vela seria trabalhoso demais e eu tinha deixado minha varinha no quarto.

Ia seguindo bobamente meu caminho para o banheiro, quando trombei muito feio em algo.

- _Connard, fils de pu..._! – xinguei instintivamente, enquanto cambaleava para trás, tentando não cair, deixando minha voz morrer antes de acabar as belas palavras que eu dizia.

- _Lumus_ – ouvi uma voz sussurrar, e uma luz se acendeu. Lá estava Tom Riddle, me olhando com o cenho franzido – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Depois de conseguir me equilibrar completamente, olhei pra ele. Ele me olhava apático, com o casaco do uniforme por cima de um pijama azul com desenhos.

Desenhos que eu tenho quase certeza que eram de ursinhos.

?

- Eu estava indo ao banheiro – respondi, carrancuda – Até você meter sua bunda grande no caminho. O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

- Banheiro – ele respondeu, simples e seco. Nos olhamos por mais alguns segundos, depois demos passos para frente ao mesmo tempo, para continuar o caminho que fazíamos, o que fez com que quase trombássemos de novo.

- Certo. Vamos tirar par ou ímpar – sugeri. Ele me olhou confuso – Esquece. Vai primeiro. Damas sempre na frente. Há. Há.

- Você parece se divertir muito com essa piadinha – ele resmungou, sem rir, me encarando friamente.

Ah, vai. É engraçado.

E então, por incrível que pareça, mais uma vez andamos para frente ao mesmo tempo. Paramos antes de nos encostar, mas ficamos a poucos centímetros um do outro.

Naquela proximidade, sem entender por que, senti meu rosto esquentar. Ele me olhava com um sorrisinho torto, e seu rosto parecia mais perfeito do que nunca assim de tão perto.

- Ok... você pode... – comecei, praticamente gaguejando, meio nervosa com a distancia mínima que nos separava, depois pigarreando para poder continuar – ... ir primeiro.

Ele não respondeu, só continuou olhando diretamente para meus olhos. Depois, curiosamente, descendo o olhar pra minha boca.

- Hãã se você não vai então eu v... – fui dizendo, já andando pra trás, mas ele me segurou pelo pulso.

Cara. Que que tá rolando?

Com a mão segurando meu pulso, ele me puxou para perto de novo.

E aí meu coração começou a bater rápido. Demais.

Ele passava os olhos por todas as partes do meu rosto, sempre se demorando na boca.

Eu não conseguia entender. Ele não ia me beijar, ia? Legal. Resolver me beijar logo no meio da noite, quando já fazia horas desde que eu tinha escovado os dentes.

Ele agora tinha soltado meu pulso, mas eu não conseguia sair dali. Ele passava os dedos finos e gelados pelo meu rosto, fazendo com que eu tivesse uns duzentos calafrios de uma vez só.

E então, de repente, ele abriu um sorrisinho cínico e parou.

- Pode ir – disse.

Eu, que estava toda inclinada pra frente, com a boca aberta e praticamente em transe, pisquei umas cinco vezes para assimilar o que ele havia dito.

- Nnnn – eu fiz, sem saber exatamente o que queria dizer, puxando a gola do seu pijama e encostando meus lábios nos dele.

Ele parecia ainda mais surpreso do que eu. Levei minhas mãos até sua nuca, e senti ele estremecer. Eu não sabia o que diabos eu estava fazendo. Só sabia que eu tinha beijado TOM LORD VOLDEMORT RIDDLE e, sinceramente, não queria parar. Logo eu, que nunca fui de tomar atitudes assim, e só beijei uns 3 caras na vida. Sendo que um deles eu tenho certeza que acabou virando gay depois.

Mas ele estava tão... maravilhoso ali parado na minha frente com aquela luz fraca vinda da varinha, e com toda aquela provocação, não deu pra evitar.

Riddle pareceu entrar no clima também, e com suas mãos me puxou pela cintura para mais perto. Meus dedos alcançaram seu casaco, e instintivamente comecei a tirá-lo. Ele parou de me beijar por uns segundos, como se para retomar o fôlego, e encostou a testa na minha.

Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu tinha certeza que eu estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. Ele já vinha se aproximando novamente, quando alguém surgiu atrás dele, do nada.

Era Slughorn. O que Slughorn estava fazendo ali?

Eu já ia mandá-lo dar o fora, quando ele abriu a boca e disse:

- Teremos rosquinhas no café da manhã!

Acordei num pulo. Meu coração batia desesperadamente rápido e eu me sentia muito agitada.

Era um sonho. Um sonho. Agora fazia sentido, o pijama de ursinhos e a aparição de Slughorn.

Eu sonhei com Riddle. Sonhei que estava dando uns amassos nele. E que estava gostando.

Oh, oh.

Meu despertador começou a tocar. Depois de ter acordado há algumas horas atrás, eu o programei para às 4h45.

Não porque eu queria me arrumar e tomar café antes de todo mundo descer. Não porque eu não queria encontrar Riddle. Nada disso. Eu só queria respirar ares novos. Ares... da madrugada.

Tá, que seja. Sejamos sinceros. Eu não queria correr o risco de trombar com ele por aí. Porque eu me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não seria uma boa idéia. Por causa do sonho estúpido que eu tive.

Sabe como é, quando você sonha que brigou com alguém, e acorda com raiva da pessoa na vida real? Então. Acho que deve acontecer algo do tipo quando você sonha que está dando uns pegas na pessoa na sua sala comunal. Só que aí ao invés de raiva você sente...

Outras coisas.

Levantei da cama, já indo em busca da minha toalha e roupa. Agradeci por ser fim de semana, assim não teria que encontrá-lo durante um bom tempo, já que não teria aula e...

Ah, não. Droga. A festa!

Quase me esqueci que a festa iria acontecer mais tarde naquele mesmo dia. Por que a Charlotte tinha que ter convidado esse imbecil? Agora eu não tinha saída. Iria encontrá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ah não ser que eu não fosse. Hm.

Mas eu era uma das organizadoras, não podia faltar. Eu sou uma idiota. Só tomo péssimas decisões. Nunca devia ter nem pensado em fazer uma festa, em primeiro lugar.

Me sentindo muito encurralada, saí do quarto, já com a varinha acesa em punhos, dando uma revistada no local antes de sair. Ok. Tudo limpo.

Quando já estava indo para o banheiro, me lembrei que eu tinha combinado com Charlotte de nos arrumarmos juntas, então não adiantava eu tomar banho tão cedo. Suspirei.

Certo. Eu ia só escovar os dentes, tomar café da manhã e voltar para o meu refúgio até Charlotte chegar.

E eu não iria me arrumar muito. Para não dar a idéia errada a ninguém. Muito menos a ele. Iria como se não tivesse nem aí. E não estou mesmo.

Não quero parecer bonita pra ele. Não vou usar essa festa como oportunidade de mostrar que posso ser sexy e feminina, ao contrário do que demonstro no resto do ano.

De jeito nenhum.

- KATE! VOCÊ ESTÁ DESLUMBRANTE – Charlotte exclamou, pulando da cama, quando eu entrei no quarto depois de me trocar no banheiro.

- Que exagero – respondi, indo em direção ao espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no canto do quarto.

No reflexo, eu podia ver todo meu vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho sangue, que ia emoldurando meu corpo até um tanto acima do joelho. O vestido realçava minha pele, fazendo com que eu parecesse mais morena (shh, mas eu tinha usado o creme bronzeador da L'Oreal que deixava minha pele bonita como se eu tivesse passado a manhã na praia), e fazia minhas pernas parecerem mais longas. Combinei-o com um sapato escarpin preto, mesmo tendo certeza que ele ia transformar meus pés em purê de batatas até o final da festa.

Havia arrumado meu cabelo cuidadosamente, usando um shampoo especial que o deixava mais liso, fazendo com que ele cascateasse até quase minha cintura mais escuro e mais brilhante do que nunca. Prendi apenas uma mecha para trás, prendendo com uma presilha no formato de duas flores grandes e vermelhas, só para não reclamarem muito por eu não estar com uma roupa no clima Noite Tropical.

Eu não estava muito arrumada. Estava totalmente simples.

- O Santo vai ficar desnorteado! – ela disse, dando uma risadinha depois. Senti minha barriga formigar.

- Não ligo pro que ele vai achar – respondi parcialmente sincera, indo em direção à mala para pegar minha bolsinha de maquiagens, mas parando ao finalmente reparar na Charlotte – E olha quem fala! Tá um arraso, nega!

E estava mesmo. De um jeito mais comportado. Charlotte estava usando um vestidinho de saia rodada, rosa clarinho e com estampa florida, um arco cor-de-rosa prendendo a franja de seus cabelos loiros para trás, e ela havia feito uns cachos grandes que ondulavam até seu ombro, e seu sapato era da mesma cor do arco, com um salto pequeno e bico arredondado. Estava parecendo uma personagem de conto de fadas. Na verdade, ela estava mesmo me lembrando muito aquela menina que come mingau na casa de uns ursos, cujo nome não me recordo.

Charlotte corou com meu comentário, e agradeceu alegremente logo depois.

Sério. Como essa pessoa foi parar na Sonserina foge de minha compreensão.

Peguei finalmente minha bolsa de maquiagens, e voltei para o espelho. Passei a base, um blush discreto, delineador, rímel, lápis de olho, uma leve sombra dourada e, pra finalizar, um batom cor de vinho tinto. Por fim, dei umas duas borrifadas do meu perfume _Light Blue_, Dolce&Gabbana.

Estava pronta. Hi hi hi.

- Ok, estou pronta – declarei a Charlotte, que passava os dedos bobamente pelos próprios cachos dourados.

Ah! Cachinhos Dourados! É esse o nome da menina do mingau.

De qualquer forma. Cachinhos Dourados me respondeu com um sorriso animado, se levantando da minha cama.

- Macacos me mordam, K! Você será a mais bonita da festa – ela disse, andando do meu lado enquanto eu saía do quarto, dando uma olhada para ver se Riddle não estava por ali. Graças à Merlim não o havia encontrado pelo resto do dia, e eu ainda tinha uma fina esperança de que ele se esquecesse da festa, ou resolvesse não ir.

Aliás, nem sei pra que tanta preocupação. Primeiro, ele com certeza não vai. O que eu estou pensando? Tom Marvolo Riddle nunca sairia do seu confortável mundo da anti socialidade para ir numa festa por _minha_ causa. Segundo, meu sonho não significou nada. Todo mundo tem sonhos românticos com caras totalmente nada a ver, certo? E ninguém sentiu nada por eles depois. Estou sendo infantil.

- Duvido muito, Charlotte – respondi finalmente, mas me sentindo feliz por dentro. Quero dizer, qual é, um elogio é sempre bom – Aliás, você combinou alguma coisa com a Peste?

- Ah, sim! Ele disse que passaria por aqui quando...

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Uau. Pontualidade britânica. Há há.

- Deve ser ele – resmunguei, meio contrariada por descobrir que teria que aturar Devon desde antes de chegar à festa. Era tudo o que eu queria – Melhor você atender a porta.

- Não! É rude um convidado atender a porta – ela respondeu, parecendo indignada. Ah pelo amor de Merlim, é só uma sala comunal. Não é como se fosse minha casa, lar ou sei lá.

Rolei os olhos e respirei fundo antes de girar a maçaneta.

Ao abrir a porta, dei de cara com um rapaz majestosamente alto, com os cabelos dourados, normalmente despojados, cuidadosamente puxados para trás, dando um ar sofisticado e sexy, usando um terno cinza escuro e gravata âmbar, realçando seus olhos amendoados, e que se apoiava na parede de braços cruzados e ar displicente.

Cara. Devon estava _gato_.

Quando viu a porta se abrir, ele se endireitou e olhou para quem quer que tivesse aberto. Ou seja, eu.

E arregalou os olhos bizarramente.

Não sei se é porque pela primeira vez que ele me via eu não estava parecendo um cafetão dos anos 40, ou se é porque eu talvez tenha exagerado no blush.

Ai, Merlim, que seja a primeira opção.

- Olá, Idiota – cumprimentei, dando um sorriso cínico. Ele pareceu mal ouvir o que eu tinha dito. Me olhou de cima a baixo umas três vezes, antes de pigarrear e dizer:

- Beauxbatons.

Charlotte apareceu atrás de mim, bem nessa hora, já o cumprimentando também. Ele respondeu vagamente, enquanto eu fechava a porta. Depois, seguimos para a Sala Precisa, onde ocorreria a festa, eu na frente procurando me manter distante de Devon, e os dois atrás.

A Sala Precisa estava lotada. Era, sem sombra de dúvidas, O lugar para se estar naquele sábado à noite. Não apenas tinha música, como comidas de tudo quanto é tipo (contrabandeadas do jantar e da cozinha, com a ajuda de Felix), bebidas para todos os gostos (inclusive Enxerto dos Duendes, uma bebida rosa que era servida que nem Ponche, que no mundo dos trouxas poderia ser comparada a Tequila – trazida por Glade Green, que não duvido nada que tenha um reservatório disso dentro da mala), e uma fabulosa pista de dança. Graças à mim, Dawan, Vivienne e uns ajudantes a mais, a decoração estava o máximo, dando mesmo a impressão de que estávamos no Havaí ou lugar do tipo.

- Kate, _amei_ a roupa! – exclamava alguém que passava por mim, cujo nome não faço idéia qual seja. Dei um sorriso em resposta.

Todos dançavam alegremente à musica que tocava, e eu não saía de perto do balcão onde estavam as bebidas. Devon, por incrível que pareça, não tinha enchido o saco e dançava com Charlotte parecendo levemente entediado. Riddle não havia dado as caras até então, e a festa já estava rolando há uns bons oitenta minutos.

Ele não ia mesmo, ia? Ele deve estar no dormitório lendo "_Como Ser Um Vilão das Trevas_", enquanto ri da minha cara. Aliás, ele nem deve _lembrar_ que foi convidado. Nada em relação a mim deve ter qualquer importância pra ele.

Ok. Certo. Pare com isso. Pense em outras coisas. La la la.

- A festa até que ficou boa! – ouvi uma voz exclamar ao meu lado. Olhei por cima dos ombros e vi Dawan Knox enchendo dois copos de Hidromel.

- Ficou mesmo – respondi, aproveitando para encher meu copo também. Só que de Enxerto. Céus, eu tenho que maneirar na bebida. Aquele era o que, meu terceiro, quarto copo?

- As músicas estão boas? – ele perguntou, preocupado. Tinha sido o responsável pela parte musical da festa.

Bom, é claro que eu preferia um Black Eyed Peas do que Sinfônica das Fadas do Norte, mas acho que não posso reclamar.

- Ótimas! – respondi – Será que se eu ficar aqui com cara de triste por tempo suficiente alguém me chama pra dançar?

Dawan riu. É, pra ele deve ser engraçado mesmo.

- Deixa de bobeira, Kate. Você sabe que qualquer um aqui preferiria estar dançando com você. E que Vivienne não me ouça – ele disse, simpático – Não sei por que você resolveu vir sozinha.

- Na verdade, eu tinha um... par – resmunguei, depois tomando um gole de Enxerto.

- É? Quem você convidou? – perguntou Dawan, curioso.

- Convidaram por mim – corrigi – Mas... bem, o Riddle.

Dawan parecia que tinha acabado de sofrer um derrame cerebral.

- Riddle? Como em Tom Riddle? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- É, acredite se quiser.

- Mas ele parecia tão... inconformado com a idéia de uma festa – retrucou ele, ainda parecendo achar que eu estava mentindo.

- É, pois é! Mas ele meio que aceitou o convite até. Mas ele não vem. Obviamente. Quero dizer, Tom Riddle nunca ia tirar o nariz do meio dos livros pra vir aqui por minha causa, ia? – divaguei. Ah minha nossa, agora estou desabafando sobre o Riddle para caras que eu mal conheço.

- É uma imagem difícil de visualizar – Dawan riu – Riddle numa festa! Enfim, é melhor eu voltar antes que Vivianne venha me arrastar pelos punhos. Até mais, Kate! Aliás, você está linda – e deu uma piscadela antes de sair.

É, bla bla. Sorri e dei um "tchauzinho" com as mãos, antes de encher meu copo mais uma vez.

Ainda bem que eu nunca fico bêbada.

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHUL – eu gritava, com um braço pra cima e o outro segurando um copo de Enxerto, no meio da multidão. Ok, talvez eu estivesse um _pouquinho_ alegre.

A música que tocava tinha um ritmo agitado, e eu pulava de um lado para o outro animada como nunca estive antes em minha vida.

Me sentia ótima. Não lembrava mais de missão, sonho, nada. Só queria dançar e talvez beber mais um copo ou dois de Enxerto.

Depois de alguns minutos, a música parou. Todos resmungaram um "aaaaaaaaaaah" (inclusive eu), e pararam de dançar, confusos.

- Kate! Kate! – ouvi uma voz apressada chamar atrás de mim. Virei e vi Dawan, parecendo estar meio em pânico.

- OIE! – exclamei, abraçando-o. Ele pareceu meio confuso, mas entendeu ao ver o copo de Enxerto em minhas mãos.

- Temos um probleminha... – começou ele – Acabaram as músicas. Só trouxe esses discos, não achei que a festa fosse durar tanto! Desculpa!

Fiz biquinho, como se o que ele havia dito tivesse me deixado muito triste. Mas logo depois abrindo um sorriso, e dizendo:

- Não se preocupe, já sei o que fazer!

E, com isso, fui me dirigindo a um sofá que havia no canto da sala, onde havia um casal dando uns amassos.

- Com licença, com licença, valeu – fui dizendo, expulsando-os de lá. Assim que saíram, subi e comecei a bater no copo com meu anel, para chamar a atenção dos demais.

- OI GENTE – comecei – Como vocês devem ter notado, acabou a música. Então chegou a hora de improvisar!

Aqueles que estavam _alegres_ como eu, bateram palmas. Os mais sóbrios apenas me encaravam, curiosos.

- Bem, ok, lá vou eu – pigarreei – Essa é pra todas as mulheres daqui! Afinal, todas nós merecemos um pouquinho de diversão.

- _I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling alright, I'm gonna let it all hang oooooooout_ – fui cantando, totalmente fora de tom – _Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice, yeaah I'm gonna sing and shooooooooooout!_ PAM PA-RARAN PAM PAM _No inhibitions, make no conditions, get a little out of liiiiiiine, ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime _– a este ponto, as pessoas já começavam a dançar de acordo com o ritmo (ou falta dele) da música que eu cantava – VAMOS LÁ! _THE BEST THING ABOUUT BEING A WOMAN IS THE_... – demorei um pouco tentando lembrar a letra – AH É, _IS THE PRERROGATIVE TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN AND… OH, OH, OH, GET TOTALLY CRAZYY, FORGET I'M A LADY, MAN SKIRTS SHORT SHIRTS – _fui cantndo, misturando a letra – _OH, OH, OH REALLY GO WILD YEAH DOING IT WITH STYLE OH, OH, OH GET IN THE ACTION, FEELTHE ATRACTION, COLOUR MY HAIR, DO WHAT I DARE! OH, OH, OH I WANNA BE FREE, YEAH, TO FEEL THE WAY I FEEL…MAN, I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN! __PAM PA-RARAN PAM PAM… _- já ia começar a segunda parte quando vi algo que me fez parar.

Tom Riddle, me encarando com um sorriso torto, perto da porta.

Ah minha nossa, ele veio. Ele veio!

E chegou bem a tempo de me ver cantando Shania Twain.

- HÃ... É ISSO AÍ! QUEM É O PROXIMO? – falei, descendo. Todos aplaudiram e algumas pessoas começaram a se aproximar para tentar ser o próximo a fazer o show no sofá.

Fui atravessando o salão para tentar chegar até ele. Mas o caminho era bastante dificultado pelas trilhões de pessoas que se metiam na frente. Esbarrei em um, esbarrei em outro... MERLIM de onde saiu tanta gente?

As outras pessoas mal pareciam ter notado sua presença, enquanto eu sentia minha barriga formigar mais cada vez que eu chegava mais perto.

Finalmente consegui atravessar o mar de pessoas, e parei na frente dele. Ele vestia um terno preto simples, sem gravata, e estava com o cabelo perfeitamente ajeitado como sempre, só que um pouco molhado, como se tivesse saído do banho há apenas alguns minutos atrás. Involuntariamente, cenas do meu sonho vieram à minha cabeça, e eu senti meu coração começar a bater rápido de novo. Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga.

- Riddle? – foi o que consegui dizer. Ele aumentou o sorrisinho enviesado e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não pareça tão surpresa, Schiffer – ele disse – Performance interessante, aliás.

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Diabos. Não conseguia pensar em nada pra dizer, meu raciocínio estava milhões de vezes mais lento por causa do Enxerto. A única coisa que tinha na minha mente era a imagem da gente se beijando. Pra que, OH MERLIM, pra que eu tive que ter esse sonho estúpido?

- É isso aí – falei, tentando ser indiferente e fazendo o maior esforço do mundo para ser racional, afinal, eu tenho meus princípios (mesmo que eles estejam meio embaçados por todo o álcool). Depois, dei um sorriso inconfundivelmente irônico e passei por ele, me sentindo muito vitoriosa.

Quando eu estava passando ao seu lado, porém, ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, com o cuidado para não encostar em mim:

- Schiffer.

Tentei ignorar. Juro que tentei. Mas ele falou de um jeito tão ríspido e seco que minha curiosidade, como sempre, falou mais alto, então só parei pra ouvir o que ele tinha a falar, achando que seria algum comentariozinho maldoso, ou quem sabe alguma ameaça, sei lá.

- Você está muito bonita.


	12. Aquele com os Efeitos do Álcool

**Capítulo 12 – Hungover**

Pisquei.

Certo. Ou ele também tinha bebido umas antes de chegar, ou ele ficava _bem_ mais saidinho em festas.

Meu cérebro entorpecido tentava formular alguma resposta, enquanto eu o encarava, meio grogue.

- Só você parece achar isso – foi o que eu conseguir mandar, mesmo sendo uma mentirinha. Afinal, eu tinha recebido alguns elogios, não tinha?

Riddle apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha de uma forma... sei lá, muito charmosa.

- Malfoy parece ter notado – ele disse, e os olhos se focaram por milésimos de segundo em algum ponto atrás de mim.

Me virei discretamente (bom, pelo menos eu acho) e logo dei de encontro com os olhos cor de amêndoa de Devon, no meio da multidão que pulava enlouquecidamente. Este, por sua vez, desviou o olhar carrancudamente e fingiu-se distraído com alguma coisa no teto.

Voltei meu olhar para Tom, que me observava tranquilamente.

- Pfffffffffff... ora... – não conseguia compreender o motivo pelo qual eu gaguejava enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Ajeitei o cabelo – Ora...

- Algum problema, Schiffer? – ele perguntou, depois repentinamente levando os olhos para as minhas mãos.

Olhei para o copo vazio que eu segurava.

- Melhor controlar isto – ele tirou o copo das minhas mãos, como sempre tomando muito cuidado para não encostar em mim, e depositou-o no balcão mais próximo.

- VEM CÁ – falei, do nada, agarrando-o pelo braço e puxando-o em direção ao sofá. O que diabos eu estava pensando?

Sei lá. Eu estava bêbada.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele se soltou de mim com uma veracidade incrível, recusando-se a adentrar na floresta de loucos-alcoolizados.

- Ah, Tom – ao dizer isso, tive quase certeza de que algo parecido com... cor surgira em seu rosto.

Lord Voldemort tinha corado? _Corado_?

Hm. Talvez fosse o enxerto se metendo na minha visão.

- Ah, fala sério! Eu não vou ter "visões" _toda_ vez que te tocar – mandei, fazendo grandes aspas com os dedos ao dizer 'visões'. Ah meu Merlim, espero que eu não me auto-denuncie aqui – Canta comigo!

Ele arregalou os olhos quase imperceptivelmente.

- O _quê_?

Sorri para ele e o segurei pelo braço novamente.

- Vem!

- _Schiffer_ – ele grunhiu, soltando-se do meu aperto novamente e parecendo incomodado a cada vez que se via mais próximo do centro da ferveção.

Fingi que não escutei. Sem mais conversa o empurrei em direção ao sofá. Nem sei como consegui essa proeza, porque no estado em que eu me encontrava ele seria muito capaz de fugir. Só sei que me vi novamente em cima do sofá e ele embaixo, ajeitando o terno como se o negócio não fosse com ele.

- Vem, sobe! – eu chamava, puxando a gola de sua camisa para cima, mas ele parecia empacado no chão de mármore do salão.

- Eu já vou indo.

- O QUÊ? – quase chorei – Mas você ainda nem cantou! Vamos lá, _Baby let's cruise_... – apontei pra ele, que permanecia imóvel – _Away from heeeeeeeeeere_... – continunei, na esperança de que ele fosse pegar o ritmo.

Então, inesperadamente, ele subiu no sofá e se postou ao meu lado, o que já me fez ficar toda animada. Só que ao invés de cantar, ele se aproximou do meu ouvido, afastando rapidamente meu cabelo, e murmurou algo incompreensível.

- O QUÊ? – berrei. Ele se afastou com uma careta.

Repetiu, dessa vez mais alto e bem mais irritado:

- Eu já vou.

E virou as costas, descendo do sofá e entrando no meio da multidão.

É engraçado como quando estamos bêbadas os sentimentos mais absurdos afloram. Ao vê-lo se afastar, me veio uma vontade bizarra de tê-lo perto.

Maldito sonho. Maldito enxerto.

Junto a isso tudo, comecei a ouvir barulho de água batendo na janela, o que indicava que chovia lá fora, o que me fez sentir triste como uma criança que deixa o brinquedo cair.

- Ei... – sussurrei – EI!

Pulei em cima de um cara muito estranho que parecia estar enrolado em uma toalha, ou um vestido, e comecei a atravessar a galera doidona.

- TOM – ele já estava quase saindo do salão, eu não podia permitir que ele fosse embora – TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ele parou e virou com olhar entediado.

Empurrei dezenas de idiotas do meu caminho e cheguei perto dele.

Ok. Ok. Ok.

Eu não cheguei perto dele. Eu _abracei_ ele.

Eu _abracei_ Tom Riddle.

Nunca vou beber de novo.

O mais estranho de tudo foi sentir que ele ergueu o braço lentamente por minhas costas, mas logo se afastou, pigarreando.

E eu comecei a rir. Sei lá por que. Comecei a rir e fazer aqueles roncos de porquinho, e dei um tapa no braço dele.

Depois, fui até o balcão e peguei um dos poucos cupcakes que sobraram.

- Tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer! – exclamei do nada, enquanto tentava dar uma mordida no bolinho.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- E o que seria isso? – perguntou uns segundos depois, provavelmente vencido por sua curiosidade.

Fiz um movimento ligeiro com as sobrancelhas e, antes que Riddle pudesse dizer "não", o arrastei para fora do salão.

Andamos até chegarmos em uma espécie de varanda que dava para os gramados de Hogwarts. A água pesada formava grandes poças e no céu podia-se ver apenas grandes aglomerados de nuvens cinzas.

- Eu não vou me molhar – disse ele.

- Está certo Sr. Não-vou-me-molhar-porque-água-molha – falei, como se fizesse muito sentido. Acho que ele pretendia reclamar mais quando eu pulei na direção da grama, pulando freneticamente com os braços abertos. A umidade em meu rosto era simplesmente maravilhosa. Fechei os olhos, me distraindo, e abri a boca em direção ao céu, para engolir a chuva gelada.

Uns minutos depois, olhei na direção da varanda e notei que Riddle havia sumido.

Cuspi a água, logo depois soltando um suspiro de quem está prestes a chorar, e dei uma última mordida no cupcake.

E foi aí que senti um toque na minha cintura.

Levei um susto que quase me fez pular um quilômetro, e me virei para ele.

Seu cabelo estava, pela primeira vez, levemente bagunçado, e a água escorria sobre seu rosto e molhava a gola de sua roupa.

Flashes do meu sonho idiota voltaram a me atormentar, e eu me senti tão desesperada para tirá-los da minha cabeça que fiz a primeira coisa que estava na minha cabeça, que foi dizer:

- Quer cupcake? – e abri a boca, oferecendo-o uma visão muito linda de cupcake mastigado, e depois comecei a rir.

Ele apenas continuou a me encarar, sério. Algumas pessoas não tem senso de humor.

Então, deu um passo para frente, fazendo com que eu parasse de rir. Ficou lá, parado, vasculhando meu rosto, como se estivesse se preparando para dizer algo.

- Katherine... – ele murmurou, de maneira quase inaudível.

E aí eu quase morri.

Então, a expressão dele mudou. Ele começou a me olhar como se eu estivesse prestes a vomitar.

E eu estava.

Foi assim, de repente. Em um momento eu estava visualizando eu agarrando Tom Riddle ali mesmo, no outro eu estava vomitando na perna dele. Na _perna_.

- SCHIFFER! – e lá se foram os modos. Principalmente os meus.

Claramente eu não estava em condições de pensar, ou dizer "mil perdões, Riddle, por sujar sua linda calça". Eu simplesmente continuei lá, mandando ver, enquanto Riddle exclamava uma enorme variedade de palavras... bem, xulas.

E então, para minha surpresa, ele deu um pulo para o lado e, ao invés de sair correndo, segurou meus cabelos para trás até que eu terminasse.

Isso que eu chamo de habilidade para manter o disfarce de gentleman até nas situações mais perturbadoras.

Quando finalmente me ergui, ele me fitou pacientemente. E, arrogantemente, levantou as estúpidas sobrancelhas.

- Melhor? – perguntou, irônico. Não sei ao certo qual foi minha expressão, mas eu devia estar horrível – Vamos – disse ele, soltando meu cabelo e andando de volta para o castelo.

Quando passamos novamente pelo salão não havia mais nenhum som, exceto pelo da chuva lá fora e algumas risadas aleatórias. Riddle passou voando, desejando que o mínimo de pessoas o visse naquele estado.

Se bem que, convenhamos, ninguém iria se lembrar na manhã seguinte.

Seguimos pelas escadas e corredores em silêncio absoluto. Eu andava, ou melhor, me arrastava, com passos pesados e visão turva.

- Vai K... Schiffer – ele abriu passagem para que eu entrasse no nosso salãozinho comunal. Ri pelo nariz e fui imediatamente tirando meus saltos. Como agüentei até ali, não sei. Mas vai doer no dia seguinte. Larguei minhas sandálias no meio do caminho, fui para o banheiro e me olhei no espelho.

Nossa. Tava gatinha.

Optei por não mais me olhar e escovei os dentes desajeitadamente, com a minha coordenação motora totalmente afetada.

Em estado de zumbi, cambaleei até o quarto de Tom, e dei duas porradas na porta.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou, abrindo a porta. Seu terno estava pingando por causa da chuva, apoiado na cadeira de sua escrivaninha, a calça nojenta jogada no chão, e Tom estava vestido uma outra calça qualquer e uma blusa branca que estava escassamente aberta, me permitindo uma visão... interessante.

Pisquei lentamente, erguendo meus olhos que o encontraram com a típica expressão debochada. Fiz um movimento disforme com a cabeça em negação.

Tom abriu um sorriso torto.

Sorri abobadamente pra ele.

- Obrigada – falei, finalmente (ou pelo menos tentei), e aí tudo ficou preto.

* * *

Abri os olhos lentamente. Estava me sentindo estranha.

Minha cabeça latejava, sentia náuseas e uma dor incrível nos pés. Olhei para os lados.

_Espere aí..._ , pensei, vasculhando o local, _o que diabos estou fazendo no quarto do Riddle?_

Dei um pulo da cama, o que fez minha cabeça latejar ainda mais. Soltei um quase grito e me ergui devagar. Ao ficar de pé, cambaleei, apoiando a mão na cama. Tentei novamente e fui me debruçando pelos cantos, a visão ainda embaçada e tudo parecia se mover e girar. Saí do quarto, estreitando os olhos pelo local.

- Riddle? – só ele poderia me explicar o motivo por eu acordar drogada em sua cama – Você me paga...

Caminhei tortamente, apoiando-me na parede até atingir meu quarto. Acendi a luz, irritada, preparada para trocar de roupa e ir atrás de Riddle para amaldiçoá-lo.

Inesperadamente, havia alguém na minha cama.

Minha primeira reação foi gritar e pular pra trás. O ser ali deitado murmurou algo e se moveu, logo depois ficando imóvel novamente.

- Muito bem... – eu tentava me acalmar. Alguma coisa muito errada está acontecendo. Acordo drogada, na cama de outra pessoa e há alguém dormindo na MINHA cama.

Onde estava minha varinha agora?

MERLIM! Minha varinha. O que estava acontecendo?

Respirei fundo diversas vezes e então, conformando-me por não ter minha varinha e puxando coragem não sei de onde, fui em direção à minha cama.

À medida que me aproximava a coisa tomava forma. Estava deitado de bruços, as cobertas bagunçadas sobre o corpo. Chegando bem perto pude ver os fios negros saindo por debaixo do edredom.

- Riddle? – O QUE TOM RIDDLE FAZIA NA MINHA CAMA?

Peguei um travesseiro cheia de ódio e o joguei em cima dele. Riddle pulou da cama com um estranho grunhido de terror ou irritação, vindo a me encarar com olhos arregalados. Quando constatou que era eu, esperei pela expressão fria. Também esperei por algum daqueles seus ataques de nervos em que provavelmente eu terminaria desmoralizada.

Mas, incrivelmente, nada disso veio. Ele só me encarava com um olhar... surpreso.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

* * *

**N/A: Ai, gente, tá aí. Graças à ajuda da minha linda amiga Bartira, consegui botar esse capítulo pra frente. Espero que tenha ficado decente! Queria, como sempre, me desculpar pela demora... as coisas estão realmente apertadas por aqui e tá ficando cada vez mais difícil encontrar tempo para escrever.  
Queria pedir desculpinha também para a LaChavaDelOcho, cuja fanfic (que é ótima aliás galera) eu estava acompanhando, mas acabei tendo que parar também devido à minha falta de tempo! Prometo que retomarei à leitura o mais cedo possível!  
Bom, é isso!  
Boa leitura para todos, e até a próxima!**


	13. Aquele com o Erro de Riddle

**N/A: **Aloha galerow! Sim, eu estou viva. Nem vou me desculpar mais pela demora pra postar pq já fiz tanto isso que já tá ficando chato, né. Acontece que eu meio que tomei nojinho da minha própria fanfic, o que torna o ato de continuá-la muito mais difícil. Mas devo isso aos leitores lindos (ou ex-leitores, pq né), então com muito esforço consegui escrever esse capítulo. Não, acho que 'escrever' nem seria a palavra, seria mais certo dizer que eu 'cuspi' esse capítulo.

Anyway, pelo menos uma boa notícia (ou não)! Este capítulo na verdade estava muito mais enorme, então resolvi dividí-lo em dois, o que quer dizer que outro será postado logo!

Então, é isso! Aproveitem e espero que gostem, leitorezinhos fantasmas (que é o que eu provavelmente tenho agora, depois dessa demora colossal e da patética qualidade dessa fanfic).

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – O Choro da Mandrágora**

- Você tem três segundos para me esclarecer o motivo de eu acordar drogada em seu quarto – ordenei, uma mão ocupada em massagear minhas têmporas que poderiam explodir a qualquer minuto e, com a outra mão, apontando um dedo ameaçador para a cara dele.

Ele me encarou com um olhar surpreso por mais uma fração de segundo, sendo a surpresa logo substituída por puro escárnio, e depois soltou a risadinha mais aterrorizante e sinistra que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida.

- Você é inacreditável – ele rugiu, com o maxilar levemente apertado – Não se lembra do que aconteceu, _Schiffer_? – perguntou, botando uma ênfase meio de nojo ao dizer meu 'sobrenome'.

- Dã! Mas é claro que eu não lembro! Você apagou minha memória para que eu não lembrasse de seja lá o que for que você fez comigo ontem à noite – rebati, me sentando na cama, mas ainda tentando manter uma pose ameaçadora.

- Ontem à noite – Riddle repetiu, o olhar começando a queimar de forma bizarra – Ontem à noite. Eu poderia refrescar-lhe a memória, mas, infelizmente, tenho uma reunião com o diretor daqui a poucos minutos e certamente não vou perder meu tempo com você e sua amnésia. Com licença.

E, com isso, saiu furiosamente do meu quarto.

- CAGUEI – berrei, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente não conhecia o sentido figurado dessa expressão, e dei um chute na porta para que ela fechasse.

O que foi isso tudo, afinal? Por que ele ficou tão irritado? Eu que sou a vítima nessa história toda. Acho que ele tá perdendo a capacidade de controlar a raiva.

O que é estranho. Riddle perdendo o controle, quero dizer.

Deitei na cama de qualquer jeito, e assim fiquei até ouvir o barulho de porta batendo lá fora, um tempo depois, indicando que Riddle havia saído. Me levantei vagarosamente, ainda com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos, e fui até o banheiro.

Merlim. Eu estava parecendo um desastre de trem.

Meu cabelo estava mais desgrenhado do que ele já esteve em toda a minha vida, minha maquiagem havia borrado toda, fazendo com que eu ficasse com a maior cara de panda do universo, e eu ainda estava usando o vestido da festa, que estava todo amassado e torto.

Ih. A festa!

A festa foi ontem, certo? Droga, eu não conseguia lembrar de nada direito.

Ah, sei lá. Pensar estava fazendo minha cabeça doer muito, então apenas tirei a roupa e entrei na banheira.

Ahhhhhh, é isso aí. Tudo que eu preciso. Água morna, sais cheirosinhos e bolhas. Dane-se o futuro da humanidade. Dane-se Tom Riddle. Vou ficar aqui pra sempre.

Fiquei boiando lá por quase uma hora, até que meus dedos virassem uvas passas. Então saí, me enrolei na toalha e fui para o quarto trocar de roupa para poder descer para o café.

* * *

- Bom dia! Puxa você está péssima! – Charlotte mandou, enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado na mesa da Sonserina. O café da manhã estava quase no final, e o Salão Principal quase vazio.

- Que lindo, Charlie, obrigada – resmunguei, pegando uma torrada e de repente notando que eu não estava com fome. Talvez por causa de toda a dor de cabeça e náusea. Larguei a torrada e bufei.

- Algo errado, K? – perguntou ela, com um olhar de preocupação.

- Não! Está tudo _chuchu beleza_! Tirando o fato de que eu não lembro de absolutamente nada que aconteceu ontem à noite e o fato da minha cabeça estar prestes a explodir, está tudo nos trinques! – respondi, quase gritando.

Charlotte deu uma risadinha pela minha falta de modos, e depois disse:

- Você não se lembra? Ontem à noite foi a festa!

- _Isso_ eu sei. Mas o que _aconteceu_ na festa é um grande poço de vazio pra mim – respondi, frustrada.

- Puxa me desculpe, K, mas eu quase não a vi durante a festa, senão poderia até tentar te ajudar! Bom, teve aquele momento que você subiu no sofá e cantou...

- _QUÊ_? – interrompi, estupefata. Ela ta brincando, né?

Né?

- Hihihi – Charlotte riu – Foi legal, todo mundo dançou. A música tinha parado, e então você foi resolver o problema! A música era até bem legal, você que inventou? "_Oh, oh, oh! Lalala..._"

Ai meu Merlim. Ai meu Merlim.

Eu cantei _Man, I Feel Like a Woman_ na frente de todo mundo?

Sorte a minha estar num tempo em que não existe Youtube.

- Eu vou chorar – resmunguei, afundando a cara nas mãos – Por que eu não consigo lembrar?

- Uma palavra: Enxerto – ouvi uma voz arrastada atrás de mim dizer. Me virei irritada e dei de cara com Devon.

- Quê? – perguntei, meio lerda.

- Enxerto, Beauxbatons. Você deve ter bebido uns dez litros – Devon explicou, num certo tom zombeteiro – Bebeu mais do que todos os caras lá juntos. Não que você não possa ser considerada um dos caras – terminou, depois soltando uma risada.

Eu até responderia, se não estivesse ocupada demais recuperando certos flashes de memória.

A festa... as pessoas pulando feito loucas e... a mesa de bebidas.

Uau. Eu realmente devo ter mandado ver no Enxerto.

Meus devaneios foram deixados de lado quando notei que Devon havia sentado ao lado de Charlotte e lhe servia um pedaço de bolo de frutas, porém sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Hm. Que que tá rolando?

- Acho que ela consegue se servir sozinha, bundão – mandei, antes que pudesse me segurar.

Devon apenas abriu um sorrisinho enviesado, enquanto Charlotte gargalhava.

- Não, sua boba! Ele apenas está sendo cavalheiro com sua dama, não é, Dev? – falou Charlotte, virando-se para o loiro. Ele respondeu um "é" entediado.

- Ok. Charlotte, o que aconteceu?

A menina abriu o maior sorrisão e Devon enviesou ainda mais o dele, como se estivesse muito satisfeito com algum plano malévolo dele que estava funcionando.

- Bom... não sei se você se recorda, mas Devon foi meu acompanhante no baile. Nós dançamos, conversamos... e então lá pelo final, acho logo depois que o Santo chegou, ele pediu minha mão em namoro!

Minha boca abriu quase um quilômetro.

Primeiro, Riddle foi à festa?

Segundo, Charlotte e Devon? Devon e Charlotte?

Alguma coisa não me cheirava bem. E olha que meu cérebro nem estava em perfeito funcionamento.

- E você aceitou? Charlotte, você tá maluca? – indaguei, cagando baldes pro fato de que ele estava ali do lado, ouvindo tudo.

- Com ciúmes, Beauxbatons? – perguntou Devon, parecendo satisfeito.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ - ri, um pouco exageradamente – Obviamente não. Só estou preocupada com a saúde da minha amiga Charlie, porque aceitar namorar com você só pode significar hemorragia cerebral – rebati.

E, sinceramente, eu estava um pouco preocupada com a _minha_ saúde também, porque obviamente serei obrigada a passar um tempo com Devon bem maior do que eu gostaria.

Mas, sabe como é né, "mantenha seus inimigos próximos" e coisa e tal...

Ei. Espera.

Inimigos próximos. Hmmm.

Como já dizia Abraham Lincoln, "você não estará destruindo seu inimigo tornando-o seu amigo?". Ou algo assim?

Como não pensei nisso antes? É isso que eu preciso fazer! Ficar amiga de Tom Riddle e mostrá-lo as coisas boas da vida a ponto dele não querer mais virar o serial killer que ele virou!

Bom, pensando bem eu acho que até já pensei nisso antes. Ah, sei lá. Tudo está muito embaralhado.

Enfim, este será meu plano. Finalmente, um plano!

Mhuauhauuahuhauahuahuhauha!

- Hã... Kate? – ouvi a voz de Charlotte, me fazendo "acordar". Ela e Devon me encaravam com o cenho franzido.

- É. Ok. É isso aí. Tchau – disse, me levantando. Estranhamente, Devon se levantou logo depois de mim, como que num impulso. O encarei duvidosa por dois segundos, depois saí do Salão Principal.

Me sentia muito satisfeita comigo mesma. Andava pelo corredor quase saltitando. Não deve ser muito difícil. Primeiro, eu viro amiga dele. Depois, mostro que a vida pode ser muito mais interessante sem assassinatos e obscuridade. E então...

- Srta. Schiffer? – alguém me chamou. Me virei e dei de cara com aquela mulher que havia me chamado pra sala do diretor uma vez.

- Sim, Sra... – comecei, depois percebendo que ainda não sabia o nome dela – Ahm. Oi.

- O diretor deseja lhe falar – explicou ela – Imediatamente.

E fez sinal para que eu a seguisse.

* * *

- RIDDLE! – vociferei, ao abrir com uma porrada a porta da sala de aula do prof. Slughorn. As poucas pessoas, incluindo Tom Riddle, que já estavam na sala esperando o professor chegar, viraram-se para mim.

Ele me paga. Ele me _paga_!

Amizade minha bunda! Eu quero que ele morra. MORRA!

Marchei até a mesa em que ele estava sentado, fazendo muito barulho no assoalho com meus passos pesados. Ele tinha uns pergaminhos e um livro na sua frente e passava os olhos por suas páginas, às vezes tomando nota, e me ignorando completamente.

- _Riddle_ – grunhi, quase cuspindo – Você tem o que, 7 anos? – perguntei, me jogando na cadeira em sua frente.

Ele ergueu os olhos do livro só para indicar que tinha notado minha presença e que ela não era bem vinda, e não respondeu nada.

- Você _contou_ da festa pro Dippet? – perguntei furiosamente, só que num tom mais baixo para que o resto da turma não ouvisse – Você comeu cocô?

Ele voltou a erguer os olhos para mim, só que dessa vez com o cenho franzido, e depois voltou a escrever.

Muito irritada, comecei a balançar o pergaminho em que ele escrevia, fazendo com que borrasse tudo.

- Pára de escrever, eu estou falando com você!

Ele trincou os dentes e levantou o olhar pra mim tempestuosamente.

- Schiffer, nã...

- Você é um mimadinho, sabia disso? Você pediu pro Dippet me _tirar_ do aposento dos monitores por _divergências pessoais_? Merlim!

- Você n... – tentou de novo, como se eu fosse dar chances pra ele terminar alguma frase.

- Só porque você sai por aí puxando o saco de todo o corpo docente de Hogwarts e porque sabe umas magicazinhas estúpidas você acha que é o rei da cocada preta! Bom... você não é! Pelo menos não ainda – fui despejando palavras, sem o menor auto-controle.

Com a minha última frase, uma faísca passou pelos olhos astutos de Riddle.

- O que você disse? – perguntou, me encarando.

Senti como se tivesse acabado de engolir um tijolo por engano.

- Quem? Eu? – me fiz de desentendida, mesmo não sendo a estratégia mais brilhante.

Ele ia abrir a boca para responder, quando a porta da sala se escancarou e Slughorn entrou.

- Olá, turma! Como estamos hoje? – foi cumprimentando o professor, enquanto se dirigia à frente da sala.

Salva pelo gongo. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Desviei totalmente do olhar de Riddle e me virei para o professor.

- Estão animados? Espero que sim, pois hoje começaremos nosso trabalho em grupo! A Profa. Levinthal está vindo com os protótipos de mandrágora e enquanto ela não chega, gostaria que começassem pegando um pergaminho e fazendo a ficha do mais novo coleguinha de cada um de vocês! – ia tagarelando ele, todo rechonchudo e feliz.

Antes que ele começasse a ditar as informações que deviam contar na ficha, ergui meu braço.

- Sim, Srta. Schiffer?

- Hmm... será que o senhor poderia vir aqui um instante? Estou com... problemas.

Slughorn assentiu alegremente e andou até a mesa que eu dividia com Riddle.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, mademoiselle? – perguntou, com um sotaque francês ridículo.

- Bom, é só que... – comecei, mas me distrai com o olhar penetrante e atento de Riddle. Irritada, ergui minha mão e a deixei aberta bem na cara dele, como se isso fosse bloquear sua visão – É que, por _divergências pessoais_, não acho que eu deveria fazer este trabalho com o Sr. Riddle.

Slughorn soltou uma risada.

- Ah... esses jovens. Acho que irão se sair bem, Srta. Schiffer. Com licença.

Bufei e me afundei na cadeira. Ótimo. Agora eu teria que trabalhar em parceria com Tom Insuportável Riddle.

Slughorn começou a ditar as paradas, e eu fiquei roendo minha unha enquanto Riddle anotava tudo. Logo que ele acabou, a porta se abriu mais uma vez, dessa vez apresentando a professora e mais três alunos que a ajudavam a trazer as plantas estúpidas.

Os alunos – que aliás eram Charlotte, Devon e Glade Green – foram colocando uma planta em cada mesa, acompanhados pela professora, e depois sentaram-se em seus lugares.

Olhei para a criaturinha em minha frente. Era uma plantinha bem bebê ainda, muito fofinha, que parecia dormir.

- Bom, como estão vendo, elas estão quietas. Não é preciso usar protetores de ouvido, pois são apenas protótipos. Apesar do choro não ser muito agradável da mesma forma. Mas se os senhores fizerem tudo certo, a chance é de que elas não chorem em nenhuma parte do processo. Então, comecem!

- Não pense que só porque estou presa nesse trabalho com você que nossa discussão acabou.

- De maneira alguma – replicou Riddle, num tom ameaçador – Nome?

- Ah, Riddle, por favor né, agora vai fingir que não sabe nem o meu no...

- O nome da planta, Schiffer – respondeu, sem paciência – Temos que dar um nome.

- Ah – fiz, dando uma ajeitada no cabelo para fingir que nada tinha acontecido – Que tal Voldemort? Não era o nome da sua cobra de estimação ou sei lá o quê? Seria uma homenagem legal, não? – sugeri, dando um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Não. – respondeu ele, curto e frio.

He, he, he, isso pode ficar divertido.

- Que tal _Lorde_ Voldemort? Pra dar um tom sofisticado – falei, abrindo mais ainda o sorriso irônico.

- Não. E é uma fêmea, Schiffer.

- Então que tal Lady... Gaga? – sugeri, dando uma risada descontrolada depois.

- Morgan Le Fey – declarou ele, como se já estivesse decidido, e já foi levando a pena em direção ao pergaminho.

- Ei, espera aí! – protestei, tirando o pergaminho do lugar pra evitar que ele escrevesse alguma coisa – Morgan Le Fey? A bruxa do mal? Não!

- Algum problema?

- Sim! Quem disse que você que decide o nome?

- Suas idéias são risíveis.

Há! Só faltava essa! Risível é você se _auto denominar_ Lorde Voldemort.

- Risível é a sua cara. Pelo menos eu já dei umas três idéias, você deu uma, e ruim.

Ele crispou os lábios.

- Morgan teve um filho de seu meio-irmão Arthur depois de um ritual sagrado conhecido como Beltane, criança que se chamaria Gwydion, que após ir para a corte de Arthur toma o nome de Mordred. Mais tarde este se tornaria um dos inimigos de Arthur. Mordred, depois de ter ferido seu próprio pai em uma luta para tomar o trono, acaba morto – começou a explicar Riddle, sem que eu nem ao menos pedisse.

_Morgan, vendo seu irmão morrer, __o leva para Avalon, onde o tempo transcorre de forma diferente do mundo dos humanos. Alí Arthur lança __Excalibur__ no lago e morre. Le Fey leva seu corpo para ser enterrado em Avalon. Entretanto, em alguns livros consta que o Rei Arthur, ferido em combate, é levado pela __Dama do Lago__ a uma Avalon paralela a real, onde Arthur permanece retirado do mundo e para sempre imortal. _

- E, é claro, isso ocorreu na era Medieval, aproximadamente há mil anos atrás – concluiu.

Nossa. Será que ele poderia ser um pouquinho mais chato com isso? Tipo me mandando fazer uma dissertação sobre o que acabou de falar, ou algo assim.

- Ah. Quase o mesmo tempo que você começou a contar essa história.

Mas... pode me chamar de estranha, mas achei o fato dele se dar ao trabalho de contar toda essa chatice... _bonitinho_.

Quero dizer, foi por interesse próprio e tudo o mais. Mas vê-lo todo nerd com essa história decorada foi quase como se ele fosse um ser humano normal.

- Tá, dane-se, põe seu nome estúpido logo.

Ele deu um sorriso enviesado de vitória. Ok, eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso. Alimentado seu ego e tudo o mais. Mas eu realmente tinha esgotado minha cota de nomes e só queria terminar aquele trabalho de uma vez.

Após escrever o nome, ele pegou a varinha e começou a cortar algumas folhas da plantinha, sem falar nada.

- O que você tá fazendo? – perguntei.

- Seguindo as instruções.

- Ah. Legal você me deixar participar, vejo que trabalho em grupo é com você mesmo – resmunguei, irônica. Slughorn estava observando os grupos e não tinha dúvidas que ele tiraria pontos caso eu continuasse ali sem fazer nada.

Mas antes que eu pudesse continuar com o meu protesto, dei uma olhada na turma. Só naquele momento percebi como nossa mesa atraía muitos olhares curiosos. É, devia ser mesmo muito estranho Riddle ter chamado alguém pra ser sua colega de trabalho.

Ainda mais quando esse alguém era eu.

De qualquer forma, Riddle tinha ignorado completamente meu comentário. Comecei a perceber que ele faz isso um bocado.

Me ignorar, quero dizer.

- Aliás, quase esqueci. Temos uma detenção pra cumprir hoje à noite.

Isso fez ele me dar atenção.

- O _quê_?

- É claro! Se eu caio, levo todos comigo. Achou que eu ia sentar e ouvir Dippet tagarelar e depois enfrentar uma detenção sozinha? Ele falou uma hora sobre polidor mágico de chapéus. Uma hora. Sabe o que tem de interessante sobre polidor mágico de chapéus? Nada. Enfim. Falei pra ele que você tinha me ajudado na organização da festa, mas ficou irritado porque ninguém quis te levar como par depois, então resolveu dedurar. Há, há!

Riddle parecia prestes a parir um filho.

- Você fez o _quê_? Dippet acreditou nisso?

- Bem... não. Mas ele meio que chegou à conclusão de que estávamos tendo problemas e colocou nós dois para cumprir horário extra de monitoria hoje à noite, juntos. "É meu dever honrar a segurança desta instituição e por isso declaro que a senhorita e o sr. Riddle deverão deixar suas diferenças de lado e perseverar na busca pelo doce mel do companheirismo".

- Ele disse isso? – perguntou Riddle, parecendo enojado. Não o culpo.

- Sim. Eu me lembro bem porque achei que fosse uma piada. Você tem que deixar a folha do topo – falei, enquanto ele fazia caretas provavelmente imaginando o que o aguardava de noite e cortava o resto das folhas.

- Não.

Ai meu Merlim, é como discutir com uma criança.

Pra falar a verdade nem sei como lembrei desse detalhe. Eu era a pior aluna de herbologia da sala. Mas eu lembro de ter cortado a folha do topo em um trabalho parecido com esse e de ter sofrido consequências.

- É sim, Riddle. Deixa a porcaria da folha do topo!

- Não.

- Não sei pra que você quis que eu fizesse esse trabalho com você se não escuta nada que eu digo. Ótimo então. Corte a folha. Depois não diga que não avisei.

Riddle virou seus olhos escuros e furiosos pra mim e, como que me desafiando, cortou a folha do topo.

E aí a pseudo-mandrágora começou a gritar.

Não, não. Gritar nem seria o termo certo. Começou a berrar, um choro agoniante de estourar os tímpanos. E teria estourado mesmo, caso não fosse um protótipo.

A turma inteira protegeu os ouvidos com as mãos e se virou para nós, todo mundo parecendo bem furioso. Eu apenas dei um sorrisinho sarcástico para Riddle, como se dissesse "eu avisei".

- OH, MINHA NOSSA – exclamou Slughorn, pegando o único protetor de ouvido que havia em uma gaveta de sua mesa e colocando-o. Ele não podia ajudar os alunos, eles tinham que resolver os próprios problemas. Mas não significava que ele tinha que aturar aquele grito só porque alguém tinha sido idiota e teimoso.

Riddle parecia mais furioso do que nunca. Folheava o livro com uma voracidade incrível, procurando por alguma maneira de fazer a planta estúpida parar de chorar.

- Eu avisei – ri, muito satisfeita – Ora, ora, parece que Thomas Maravilhoso Riddle não é tão perfeito quanto parece.

Ele mal ouviu. Proferava mil e quinhentos feitiços para a planta e nada funcionava.

O tempo passava e minha satisfação inicial já tinha se transformado em agonia completa. O resto da turma já tinha dado no pé, com a parte deles do trabalho pronta, e eu e Riddle continuávamos lá sem poder sair e tendo que aturar a choradeira.

- AI MEU SENHOR NÃO É POSSÍVEL – esbravejei, arrancando o livro das mãos de Riddle para tentar achar alguma solução também – Tente dar esse xarope aqui de novo.

- Eu já dei – grunhiu ele em resposta.

- Eu sei. Por isso eu disse "de novo".

Ele apertou o maxilar. Já estava até vendo o momento em que ele perderia as estribeiras e mataria logo a planta, eu, tudo junto.

- Ahá! Achei algo aqui que ainda não tentamos – exclamei, apontando para uma página do livro. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso – "Voltar no tempo e ouvir os conselhos de sua parceira de trabalho".

- SCHIFFER – esbravejou ele – Será que você pode calar a boca UM minuto?

Ei, isso foi rude.

Foi então que ele, parecendo mais alterado do que eu já havia visto em toda minha existência nos anos 40, levantou da cadeira e, sem dizer palavra alguma, disparou algum feitiço contra a plantinha, que se encolheu até virar uma pequena bolinha.

O silêncio que veio em seguida foi tão intenso que eu achei que tinha ficado surda. Riddle ajustou a postura e passou a mão nos cabelos para ajeitá-los, enquanto eu era a primeira a falar:

- Você... a matou?

Ele me olhou tempestuosamente, com o maxilar ainda cerrado.

- Não – respondeu ele, mas eu senti que ele tava morrendo de vontade de completar com um "sua estúpida" – Ela está desmaiada.

- Ah, então tá. Porque, você sabe, provavelmente matá-la nos faria perder alguns pontos – disse, me sentando mais largadamente na cadeira, como se eu finalmente pudesse relaxar depois de ter sido atingida por todos aqueles gritos vegetais.

Riddle apertou ainda mais o maxilar. Sabe, futuramente ele vai acabar tendo que usar aparelhos dentários se continuar com isso.

Bem, não que um senhor da escuridão ligue para ortodentia. Se bem que ele tem os dentes bem bonitos, para um inglês. São todos brancos e alinhados.

- Eu não me importaria com isso, uma vez que por sua causa provavelmente já perdemos nove ou dez pontos – acusou ele.

- Por _minha_ causa? – guinchei – Quem foi o estúpido do grupo que cortou a folha errada?

- Você estava me desconcentrando.

Ah, essa era boa. Riddle discutindo como uma criança. Sério, que que tá havendo com esse cara?

- Mimimi – mandei de volta, me levantando também e pegando meu material, louca para sair daquela sala infernal – Te vejo de noite. Infelizmente.

E com isso saí da sala, deixando um Tom Riddle bem furiosinho para trás.


	14. Aquele na Floresta

**Capítulo 14 – Oclumência**

Ainda exausta de toda a noite mal dormida, náusea, dor de cabeça e gritos, fui direto para o dormitório tirar um cochilo até o almoço.

Qual foi a minha surpresa ao acordar somente mil horas depois, com alguma coisa puxando meu cabelo.

Abri os olhos irritada e dei de cara com uma coruja.

Levei um susto fenomenal, dei um berro e caí da cama. A coruja, provavelmente assustada com meu comportamento patético e grotesco, piou alto e saiu voando pela janela. Que diabos...?

Então, vi um envelope pousado em cima da escrivaninha. Ah. Então era por isso que a coruja estava ali.

Andei tontamente em direção à carta, e a abri.

_Srta. Schiffer,_

_ Por favor encontrar-me em frente à escada do Saguão Principal às 21h para o cumprimento de seus deveres adicionais de monitora. _

_ A senhorita e o Monitor Chefe deverão ir à floresta colher dez sementes de Ignus Caritas. Fornecerei mais detalhes quando nos encontrarmos._

_ Att,_

_ Prof. Opthal_

Bocejei. Não estava nem um pouco afim de entrar naquela floresta medonha, muito menos com Riddle.

Me joguei de novo na cama, e de repente um barulho bisonho ecoou pelo quarto.

E esse barulho parecia vir do meu estômago.

Nossa, eu tava com fome.

Que horas eram, afinal? A escuridão do lado de fora indicava que provavelmente eu havia perdido o almoço.

Olhei para o relógio na cabeceira.

20h34.

20h34?

Meu bom Merlim! Impossível eu ter dormido tanto! Droga. Droga. Droga. Nunca vai dar tempo de comer antes de me arrumar pra minha pequena aventura na floresta.

Ai que saco. É permitido isso? Deixar os alunos indefesos entrarem naquela floresta cheia de criaturas sedentas por sangue?

Tenho que ir bem protegida.

* * *

- Ah, finalmente, srta. Schiffer! – exclamou o cara baixinho com uma careca reluzente, logo que eu virei o corredor e pude avistá-lo ao lado de Riddle, que parecia muito alto ao seu lado – A senhorita está atrasada.

- Que inesperado – tive certeza que ouvi Riddle resmungar.

Quando finalmente me aproximei o suficiente para eles me darem uma boa olhada, os dois franziram o cenho quase que simultaneamente.

- Senhorita, tem certeza que esta... vestimenta é apropriada para o que vai fazer? – perguntou o prof. Esqueci o Nome, ainda com o cenho franzido.

Tudo bem, eu admito que a minha roupa não era muito Indiana Jones. Era mais... Diabo Veste Prada.

Eu estava usando um vestido de tecido grosso e gola alta, uma jaqueta de couro por cima, luvas também de couro e, para completar, uma bota preta Michael Kors, de salto agulha, que ia até acima dos joelhos.

- Eu... – comecei, mas não queria confessar o que estava prestes a confessar na frente de Riddle – Eu tenho medo de cobras. Achei melhor proteger bem todas as partes do corpo que conseguisse.

O professor fez um olhar que tive certeza que era de pena, enquanto Riddle fez um barulho estranho que acho que era de escárnio. Idiota. Você só não tem medo de cobras porque você consegue falar com elas.

E porque nunca assistiu "Pesadelo Animal", do Animal Planet.

- Bom... – começou o careca, para mudar o assunto – Enquanto a senhorita não chegava eu expliquei o dever para o Sr. Riddle, vou acompanhá-los até a floresta e ele te explicará o que fazer.

E começou a andar. Riddle foi logo atrás, e eu o segui, com o meu salto fazendo um 'clap', 'clap', 'clap' irritante no mármore.

Riddle andava com aquela postura confiante e arrogante de sempre, com os cabelos negros balançando levemente. Seu cabelo parecia sempre muito... sedoso. Depois tenho que perguntar que shampoo ele usa.

Curiosamente eu não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele cabelo irritantemente perfeito. Para falar a verdade, eu estava morrendo de vontade de passar os dedos por ele.

De repente, fui atingida por uma espécie de flashback. Um flashback em que eu estava à centímetros do rosto de Riddle, com as mãos enroladas no cabelo dele, que era tão macio quanto eu imaginava, e ele, vestido em um pijama de ursinhos, me encarava profundamente.

Que diabos...?

- Senhorita? – uma voz me chamou. Era o prof. Careca.

- Ah, oi – respondi. Ele e Riddle ficaram me encarando, à metros de distância. Eu tinha parado de andar por causa do flashback. Dei uma corridinha para alcançá-los.

Logo saímos do interior quente e agradável do castelo para a gélida escuridão do lado de fora. Eu caminhava meio devagar, uma vez que o salto da minha bota ficava afundando na terra. Sem contar que ela estava começando a apertar meus dedinhos.

- Schiffer – ouvi alguém rugir mais à frente. Desviei o olhar do chão, onde estava tentando me equilibrar, e vi Riddle parado olhando para mim – Dá para tentar acompanhar?

Franzi o cenho e fui dando meio que pulinhos para chegar até onde ele estava, logo percebendo que não foi uma boa idéia pois meus dedos começaram a ser ainda mais esmagados, sem contar os calos que estavam surgindo.

- O que temos que fazer, afinal? – perguntei, quando dolorosamente consegui alcançá-lo. O professor ia na frente, como um guia. Como se a gente não conseguisse achar a floresta enorme. Chegar lá era fácil. Tinha minhas dúvidas quanto a _sair de_ lá.

- Colher dez sementes de _Ignus Caritas_ – respondeu, apenas repetindo o que dizia na carta, ou seja, sendo completamente inútil. Ao ver meu olhar de "sim, e daí?", continuou, entediado: - O mais fácil será procurarmos por Montoks, que fazem uma reserva das sementes para o verão. Contudo, Montoks podem ser criaturas bem agressivas, e vivem no coração da floresta, portanto pode ser uma missão fatal para alguém... _despreparado_ – terminou, me olhando sugestivamente.

Tremi.

- Obrigado. Você acha que poderia ser mais assustador com isso? Tipo, será que você poderia babar sangue ou algo assim?

Não deu tempo dele responder, pois bem nesse momento o professor parou de andar e falou:

- Aqui estamos. Estarei aqui caso haja algum problema, basta enviar um sinal de luz pela varinha e irei ao encontro dos senhores imediatamente. Boa sorte!

Olhei para a floresta densa e assustadora na minha frente. A idéia de entrar ali sozinha com Riddle parecia cada vez menos genial.

Ele entrou confiante e eu fui logo atrás, grotescamente menos confiante.

- Vamos nos separar, assim será mais rápido – disse ele, autoritário.

Há! Claro, assim eu sou devorada por Minsks ou sei lá o nome do bicho estúpido e você se livra de mim.

- Não, acho melhor ficarmos juntos – respondi. Se bem que isso não parecia muito melhor pra minha saúde também.

- Schiffer, acho que o projeto de Slughorn de hoje cedo deixou bem claro que trabalharmos juntos não...

- Riddle – interrompi – Sério, separar é sempre uma má ideia. Acho que devemos, hm... dar cobertura um para o outro.

Eu iria argumentar que em Scooby Doo as coisas começavam a desandar sempre quando eles se separavam, mas achei que não seria um argumento muito válido para a ocasião.

Os olhos de Riddle ficaram daquele jeito impenetrável, que fazia tempo que eu não via. Ele pareceu ficar sem palavras por alguns segundos, e eu fiquei encarando seu rosto enquanto esperava uma resposta.

Mas curiosamente meu olhar parecia sempre acabar caindo em sua boca.

Droga. Ele não deveria ser tão bonito, isso não estava na ficha. E que diabos de flashback foi aquele?

- O que me garante que você não irá me trair? – perguntou, denso. Que tipo de pergunta era _essa_?

Ele era mesmo neurótico. Por isso que vivia sozinho. Com essa paranóia de "ai nossa todo mundo vai me trair não posso confiar em ninguém", não me surpreende.

Mas a pergunta me fez ter um calafrio. Porque de repente eu senti como se ele soubesse. Soubesse da verdade toda.

O que não era possível.

Era?

- Quem deveria estar preocupada aqui sou eu! Não confio em você. Mas em mim você pode confiar – falei, com uma sensação estranha na garganta, como se de repente eu não quisesse mentir que ele podia confiar em mim quando eu tinha vindo do futuro só para matá-lo.

Ele arregalou os olhos por uma fração de segundos, depois abriu um leve sorriso cínico.

- Por que eu deveria confiar em você, se você não confia em mim?

- Ora, eu não te dei motivo nenhum para não confiar em mim.

- O fato de você não confiar em mim é um motivo para não confiar em você, já que não acredito que tenha dado razões para _você_ não confiar em mim.

- Se é assim, você não confiar em mim porque eu não confio em você é uma razão para que eu não confie em você.

- Não. Eu não c...

- Ok. Chega – interrompi, porque né, fala sério – Que tal deixarmos de neurose? Vamos prometer que vamos tomar conta um do outro, pelo menos esta noite. Você não gosta de mim, mas pelo menos hoje vai ter que me proteger caso uma Anaconda venha me atacar ou algo assim, ok? E vice-versa.

Ele franziu o cenho. Acho que todo esse papo de confiança e coisa e tal devia estar o deixando um tanto abalado.

Ou então ele só estava tentando entender o que diabos era uma "Anaconda".

- Está bem – respondeu ele, baixinho, como se a contra gosto – Vamos.

* * *

Andamos por alguns minutos em silêncio absoluto. Ele ia na frente e eu atrás, sentido dores inexplicáveis nos pés, além de uma fome surreal.

- Ai. Ai. Ai – eu ia resmungando cada vez que dava um passo. Que ódio desse Michael Kors estúpido. Qual o objetivo de fazer botas que só servem para destruir pés humanos? Se eu soubesse onde ele mora, iria até sua porta lhe dar um soco no olho.

- Algum problema? – Riddle se virou e perguntou, parecendo (novidade!) entediado.

Ele não tinha nem idéia!

- Hã... é só que minhas botas estão machucando um pouco – "Machucando _um pouco_", há, isso era o eufemismo do ano. Na verdade eu estava seriamente considerando tirá-las e expor minhas pernas às cobras, assim elas me picavam e meu pé explodia de uma vez.

Eu esperei ansiosamente ele se oferecer para me carregar no colo, ou para trocar de sapatos comigo (embora isso talvez fosse estranho), mas ao invés disso, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de formular qualquer tipo de resposta, apenas virou-se para frente novamente e continuou andando.

- Idiota – resmunguei baixinho – Egoísta. Egoísta idiota.

- Está falando comigo? – perguntou, cínico, virando-se para trás novamente.

- Não – respondi carrancuda – Talvez você esteja certo, talvez seja melhor nos separarmos, não vou aguentar ficar tanto tempo com você. E além do mais eu posso me virar perfeitamente bem sozin...

Não terminei de falar. Porque bem enquanto estava falando, senti algo roçar a minha testa (provavelmente a única parte do meu corpo que não estava coberta), e dei um chilique.

- AHHH – gritei, histérica, dando um pulo para frente e inconscientemente me aninhando no peitoral de Riddle, para me proteger – TEM ALGUMA COISA NA MINHA TESTA, TEM ALGUMA COISA NA MINHA TESTA!

Ok. Eu não me orgulho de nada disso. Mas florestas, insetos e animais selvagens realmente me deixavam pirada.

Ali, esmagada no tórax de Riddle, eu podia sentir seu coração bater curiosamente acelerado embaixo de seu suéter de cardigã. Embora eu não estivesse ligando a mínima para isso no momento, pois estava preocupada demais com a criatura maligna que provavelmente estava decompondo a minha testa.

Ele ficou completamente imóvel, exatamente igual a uma estátua, por alguns segundos, antes de me empurrar – sério, me _empurrar_ – para longe e dizer, mau humorado:

- Sim, Schiffer. Seu cabelo – ele ergueu a varinha e com ela arrastou o fio de cabelo que havia meio que grudado na minha testa, levando-o para detrás da minha orelha.

Senti que estava corando. Acho que por causa da cena ridícula que eu tinha acabado de fazer, ou porque eu tinha feito um contato físico muito maior do que o de costume com ele, ou porque o jeito que ele ajeitou meu cabelo com a varinha foi bem...

Interessante.

Droga, eu realmente odiava corar. Sorte que estava escuro.

- Obrigada – agradeci, num tom quase inaudível.

Ele me encarou com o maxilar cerrado por alguns momentos, antes de girar os calcanhares e continuar a caminhada.

Suspirei. Aquilo já tava ficando estranho demais. Tudo que eu queria era ir para meu quarto, tirar as botas e comer meu travesseiro ou qualquer coisa.

Novamente um silêncio opressivo tomou conta do lugar, já que havíamos calado a boca. Só se ouvia os barulhos que os próprios habitantes da floresta faziam.

- Riddle? – chamei, com uma coisa em mente. Uma coisa que não saía da minha cabeça desde que deixamos o castelo.

O flashback.

Ele fez um som estranho, algo como um grunhido leve, meio que pra mostrar que estava me ouvindo mas estava com preguiça demais pra abrir a boca e responder algo mais elaborado.

- Posso te fazer... uma pergunta? – indaguei, tentando com dificuldade alcançá-lo, pois andava com muito mais rapidez e facilidade do que eu.

Ele diminuiu os passos por uns instantes. Acho que ficou intrigado com o que eu queria perguntar. Talvez pensasse que eu fosse perguntar algo de grande importância, ou algo muito misterioso.

- Você por acaso tem... hã... um pijama de ursinhos?

Eu tinha que perguntar, certo? Eu tinha que saber de onde diabos saíra aquele flashback e se ele ao menos era real.

Ele parou de andar. Acho que a pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Não posso culpá-lo.

- Acho que não escutei bem – ele disse, virando-se para me encarar.

- Perguntei se você tem um pijama de ursinhos.

- Com que finalidade você quer saber se...

- Só responda a pergunta, Riddle! Não precisa ter vergonha, vai, me conta.

Riddle apertou os olhos, como se estivesse tentando... me ler. Talvez procurando alguma pegadinha ou alguma armadilha naquilo tudo. A neurose de sempre.

- É evidente que não, Schiffer – respondeu, finalmente – Que pergunta mais tola.

Nem ouvi o final, pois estava digerindo a informação. Se ele não tinha um pijama de ursinhos, o flashback não era real. O que seria, então? Algum sonho? Por que diabos eu estaria tendo sonhos com Riddle?

- Não se mova – disse ele, repentinamente. Ah, claro! Como se as palavras 'não se mova' ditas dentro de uma floresta não fosse o suficiente pra deixar uma pessoa – já em estado sensível - em completo e puro pânico.

- O quê? Ai MERLIM, o quê? _Riddleee_! – O nome dele foi pronunciado numa espécie de apito.

Vê-lo empunhar a varinha em minha direção não tornou as coisas muito melhores.

- O que você está fazendo? _Riddle, por que eu não posso me mover_?

- Cala a boca, Schiffer – rugiu Riddle entre os dentes, se aproximando de mim com a varinha em punho. De repente, gritou: - _PETRIS NOBILIS_!

Dei um berro e me abaixei, mesmo que o feitiço não fosse pra me atingir, mas sim algo que estava atrás de mim. Ouvi um grunhido e depois um baque.

Virei-me para trás e dei de cara com uma criaturinha marrom do tamanho de uma bola de futebol, que tinha uma cara parecida com a de um chacal ou algo medonho do tipo. Estava petrificado.

- O que diabos é _isso_?

- Montok – respondeu ele, enquanto se aproximava do animal e dava umas olhadas em volta.

- Não era isso que tínhamos que achar?

- Não, temos que achar sementes de _Ignus Caritas_, que são recolhidas por eles. Curioso.

- O que é curioso?

- Este aqui estava bem arisco, mesmo sendo filhote. Estava em posição para te atacar por trás, mesmo que você não estivesse o enfrentando, o que não é comum de seu comportamento.

Ah. Que agradável.

- Legal. Que tal darmos o fora?

- Não. Estamos no caminho certo. Temos que procurar por algum esconderijo, alguma caverna. É onde eles se escondem e onde escondem sementes.

Não prestei muita atenção na metade final da frase, pois gotas começaram a cair do céu e a bater no topo da minha cabeça.

Ótimo! Chuva! Agora o piquenique divertido está completo!

_Not_.

Andamos por alguns poucos minutos até eu avistar algo que poderia ser uma caverna. Ou talvez eu já estivesse começando a alucinar de fome.

- Ei, psiu – chamei. Riddle me olhou parecendo aborrecido – Aquilo ali pode ser uma caverna?

Riddle ergueu o olhar e deu um leve aceno confirmativo com a cabeça.

- Vamos – e começou a andar em direção a ela.

- Ha – ri – Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Riddle respirou fundo e se virou pra mim.

- O que é tão engraçado, _Schiffer_? – como de costume, ele quase que cuspiu a última palavra.

- Você achar que vamos mesmo entrar aí. Ha, ha, ha.

- Schiffer você está esgotando a minha paciência – ele disse, com os dentes trincados. Estremeci. Não sei descrever o quanto esse cara consegue ser assustador quando quer, mesmo sem fazer nada de mais.

- É só que parece meio suicida entrar numa caverna cheia daqueles bichinhos assustadores – expliquei, franca.

- Eles não vão estar ali dentro. Está chovendo.

Ah ta.

- Ahh, é. Tem isso, né. Esqueci – falei, tentando disfarçar o fato de que eu não tinha idéia do porquê uma chuva espantaria os Montoks de sua caverna, ao invés de fazer exatamente o contrário.

Nos esgueiramos então para dentro da porcaria da caverna. Era bem maior do que parecia e realmente não tinha nenhum sinal dos animaizinhos. Fomos até o final, onde havia uma espécie de buraco cheio de sementes.

- Ahááá! – exclamei, me dirigindo ao buraco e pegando um bocado de sementes com as mãos e jogando-as para cima em sinal de vitória. É claro que Riddle não me acompanhou na comemoração.

- Não toque Schiffer, vai estragar as sementes – ele resmungou, olhando em volta com a varinha em pulso. Suspirei decepcionada e me afastei do buraco.

E então, de repente, uma idéia sinistra de que aquilo tudo era uma armadilha me passou pela cabeça. De que Riddle havia manipulado tudo para que eu fosse parar ali.

Quero dizer, fazia sentido.

E agora ele estava dando uma conferida na caverna, como se verificando se o ambiente era adequado pra me cortar em pedacinhos.

Instintivamente, agarrei minha varinha que estava no bolso do meu casaco. Não sabia o que fazer. Ele planejou tudo. Ele ia me matar.

Ou eu estava apenas sendo paranóica? Quero dizer, com toda a convivência com ele eu poderia estar absorvendo os maus hábitos.

Mas quando ele vagarosamente se virou para mim, fazendo um movimento com os braços que indicava que iria levantar a varinha em minha direção, eu não me agüentei e gritei:

- _EXPELLIARMUS!_

Riddle arregalou os olhos por uma fração de segundo, depois franziu o cenho e anulou o feitiço mentalmente.

- _EVERTE STATUM_ – foi a vez de Riddle responder. Rebati o feitiço, e então começamos a duelar loucamente dentro da caverna.

Ele era bom. Não, ele era fantástico. Nunca vi ninguém duelar assim em toda a minha experiência na Armée. Não que eu fosse ruim, eu estava conseguindo manter o ritmo. Mas, caraca, ele era bom.

Depois de não sei quanto tempo de duelo, ele lançou um _Incarcerous_, fazendo com que cordas prendessem todo o meu corpo. Eu ia rebater esse. Eu juro que ia.

Mas eu tava com muita fome, sério. Não consegui raciocinar.

- Ok. Eu desisto – gemi, caindo no chão.

Ele me olhava com um olhar tempestuoso. Parecia que suas íris estavam em chamas. Seu maxilar estava trincado e suas juntas dos dedos estavam muito brancas de tanta força que ele estava fazendo ao segurar a varinha.

Ele se abaixou a pouco centímetros de mim e furiosamente segurou meu queixo com uma das mãos.

- Por que você me atacou? – perguntou, num som que mais parecia a garota possuída do filme Exorcista falando.

- Porque você ia me atacar primeiro – respondi, não desviando o olhar do dele, embora isso estivesse me queimando quase que literalmente.

Ele pareceu confuso. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e afrouxou a mão que segurava minha mandíbula, e eu continuei:

- Você estava erguendo a varinha! – exclamei – Ah, Riddle, eu não sei. Eu estou morrendo de fome, meus pés estão doendo. Você me dá medo. Você e sua sobrancelha idiota. Toda vez que você ergue a maldita sobrancelha eu tenho vontade de sair correndo.

Riddle não esboçou nenhuma reação – aparentemente, pelo menos. Ficou me encarando, parecendo ponderar se me deixava passar ou se investigava meu ataque de maluca mais a fundo.

É óbvio que ele escolheu a segunda opção.

- Você está mentindo – ele disse, com a voz calma, recomposta – Fale a verdade, Schiffer. _Agora_.

- É essa a verdade Ri... – ele nem me deixou terminar de falar e já foi apertando meu maxilar de novo.

- Se você não me diz – começou ele, com o tom já deixando de ser tão composto para se tornar um tanto ácido – Terei que ver eu mesmo.

Sujou.

Ele vai fazer Legilimência. Ele vai entrar na minha cabeça. Socorro.

- Fique quieta, dói menos – acrescentou, com um sorriso sarcástico aterrorizante. Como se eu pudesse me mexer muito, presa naquelas cordas. Ele apertou ainda mais o pulso e levou meu rosto pra mais próximo ainda do dele.

Certo, pense. Você sabe fazer oclumência, não deixe Tom Riddle entrar na sua mente ou você está morta. _Morta_!

Eu tinha que agir rápido. Lembrei das minhas incessantes aulas de oclumência que tive ao entrar na Armée. Eu achava um saco total, mas eles falavam que era importante.

Agora sei o porquê.

Eu tinha que me focar em UM pensamento, bloqueando assim os outros que não quisesse que a pessoa lesse.

Ok, eu definitivamente não quero que Tom Riddle leia coisas como "vim do futuro" nem "sei quem você vai se tornar" ou "minha missão é acabar com você".

Então em qual pensamento eu me concentro? Não pode ser uma coisa idiota qualquer como torradas (embora minha fome seja fenomenal), pois não será o suficiente para bloquear o resto. Tem que ser algo que esvazie todo o resto. Algo que tenha estado na minha cabeça por um tempo e que me distraia bem. Algo como...

Meu sonho.

Ai meu Merlim. Humilhação. Humilhação completa.

Não tenho escolha, é isso ou o futuro da humanidade despedaçado.

Olhei fundo nos olhos de Riddle, que estavam a pouquíssimos centímetros do meu (o que, pra falar a verdade, ajudou um pouco), e me concentrei na cena que não saía da minha cabeça: a gente dando uns amassos no salão comunal com ele vestido em um pijama de ursinhos.

Na verdade, assim que me foquei nessa imagem e apenas nela, minha imaginação começou a meio que tomar conta do pedaço e de repente eu já estava arrancando a camisa dos ursinhos sorridentes e jogando-a longe.

Acho que eu já nem lembrava mais que estava numa caverna com um Tom Riddle tentando ler meus pensamentos. Estava totalmente envolvida na imagem que eu criei.

O estranho é que Riddle não desconectava também. Ou ele tava insistindo tentando achar algo além daquilo, ou ele... bem, ou ele tava achando legal. O que eu acho difícil.

Ou então ele só estava... sei lá, impressionado. Tenho certeza que ele nem sabia que o corpo humano serve pra essas coisas também.

Foi quando, em minha visão, eu o empurrei até o sofá e lá caímos e continuamos os amassos de forma pouco ortodoxa, que ele interrompeu a ligação.

Ele me largou como se eu tivesse pegando fogo, se levantou e se afastou uns 3 passos.

E eu queria sumir. Meu bom Merlim de bicicletinha, eu estava absolutamente embaraçada.

Ele me encarava com os olhos levemente arregalados.

- Pode me soltar agora? – perguntei, tentando mudar o assunto. E as cordas realmente estavam começando a machucar.

- Eu te subestimei, Schiffer – ele murmurou, voltando para a cara apática – Os buracos da mente não são fáceis de controlar, temo que terei que lhe dar crédito por isto.

E com um estalo dos dedos, as cordas que me envolviam desapareceram.

Permanecemos em um silêncio constrangedor enquanto apanhamos algumas sementes e as guardamos.

- Bom, acho que já acabamos por aqui, né? Já vou indo – disse, sendo a primeira a falar desde que ele dissera ter a mente cheia de buracos ou fosse lá o que tivesse dito.

Levantei na mesma hora e já fui me preparando para dar o fora da caverna quando ele me bloqueou, entrando na minha frente, e praticamente me prendendo na parede.

Oh céus. Oh céus. O que ele está fazendo?

Ele não está querendo... experimentar a visão na vida real, está?

Quero dizer, seria totalmente inapropriado. Mais do que inapropriado, seria errado. Nojento.

Só que não seria nojento. Nem um pouco. Na verdade, acho que eu iria gostar bastante.

O encarei sem entender, esperando ele se aproximar e me beijar apaixonadamente.

Ele me encarava sério, parecendo não saber direito o que estava fazendo. Depois do que pareceram horas, ele se aproximou mais alguns centímetros. Meus joelhos já estavam tremendo de ansiedade àquela altura. O que eu esperava que ele não estivesse percebendo.

- Nos vemos amanhã – disse, por fim. E foi-se, mais rápido do que você poderia dizer "oh, shit".

* * *

**N/A: **Oi gentiiiiiiiii! Bom, nem vou me desculpar pela demora pq é só isso que eu faço da vida né hahahaha mas enfim, queria muito agradecer às pessoas que tem vindo aqui pedir pra eu atualizar, se não fossem vcs eu não ia insistir na fic nunca!

Mas é sério, eu entrei num bloqueio criativo tremendo, então quem quiser contribuir com ideias, críticas e opiniões será muito bem vindo! O que vocês gostariam de ver acontecendo? Esse tipo de coisa! Já falaram bastante sobre fazer um capítulo narrado pelo Riddle, ideia que eu ~amei~ e pretendo aplicá-la logo.

Então minha gente, é isso aí. Muito obrigada a todos que lêem esse protótipo de fanfic!

Besos,

Linnet.


	15. Aquele com a Autorização

**Capítulo 15 – Bandeira Branca**

Metas para o ano novo 

_Por Katherine Holly LeCroix_

_1. Beber menos cerveja amanteigada (ok muito difícil, deixa pra lá)_

_2. Me comportar mais como uma dama (pedir ajuda à Charlotte)_

_3. Beijar alguém na virada (muito improvável)_

_4. Aprender toda a letra de Baby Got Back_

Repousei a pena sobre a escrivaninha e olhei pela janela, não conseguindo pensar em mais metas. Mal acreditava que já era dia 30 de dezembro.

Eu tinha passado as curtíssimas férias de Natal em Hogsmeade hospedada em uma pousadinha, para que os alunos meros mortais (e Tom Riddle) achassem que eu tinha ido passar com a minha família.

Não digo que foi ruim. Comi duzentas toneladas de doces por dia, festejei a noite de Natal com a família que gerenciava a pousada e que era muito legal comigo por ser a única hóspede, e brinquei de guerra de bolas de neve com o filho mais novo (e perdi).

Voltei para o castelo bem menos amargurada e transtornada pelo acontecimento na Floresta Negra logo antes do feriado. Para falar a verdade, mal vi Riddle desde então.

Olhei distraidamente pro relógio e percebi que faltava pouco para a aula de vôo. Bocejei e, antes de sair, anotei mais um item na lista.

_5. Ser menos agressiva nas aulas de vôo._

* * *

- VAI FECHAR A VACA DA SUA MÃE, Ô BABACA! – berrei para Devon, que pela milésima vez me dava uma fechada feia com a vassoura, fazendo com que eu quase caísse. Qual é o problema desse cara?

Estávamos praticando manobras de vôo úteis para jogos e fugas, mas Devon parecia ter achado muito interessante praticar apenas a manobra "fechar" comigo.

O que estava tornando a minha quinta meta muito mais difícil de ser aplicada.

Tom Riddle, é claro, não participava dessa aula. Ele não era mesmo um tipo muito ligado a exercícios físicos. A imagem dele jogando Quadribol, aliás, me parecia bem patética.

- Srta. Schiffer! Controle seu palavreado! – gritou a professora alta como uma girafa, apitando e olhando feio para mim.

- Malfoy está me marcando! – gritei em resposta, olhando feio para a cabeça loira com um sorriso irônico em minha frente.

- Sr. Malfoy, pare de marcar a Srta. Schiffer. Srta. Schiffer, não pragueje – ordenou ela, partindo para dois outros alunos que tampouco estavam se dando muito bem

- Qual é o seu problema? – resmunguei pra Devon, e voei para longe dele.

Alguns minutos depois a professora apitou o fim da aula. Desci lentamente e saltei no gramado, notando Devon pousando logo atrás de mim.

Suspirei. Sério, qual era a desse cara? Resolveu me perseguir agora?

Fingi que não tinha visto que ele estava logo atrás de mim e comecei a andar.

- Beauxbatons – chamou ele. Fiz que não ouvi, e olhei pra minha vassoura como se estivesse muito distraída com qualquer coisa em seu cabo – Beauxbatons!

- Que é? – me virei, irritada. Ele deu uma corridinha pra me alcançar e me senti muito baixinha quando ele ficou do meu lado.

- Hã... desculpe, eu peguei pesado mesmo. Não devia ter marcado tanto – disse ele, e eu quase engasguei de surpresa.

Devon estava me pedindo desculpas?

Em que espécie de universo distorcido eu acordei hoje?

- Hm, sei lá, tanto faz – respondi, achando aquilo tudo muito estranho.

- Você voa bem. Pra uma menina – disse ele. Não sei bem se devia considerar isso como um elogio.

- Digo o mesmo pra você – respondi, franzindo o cenho pra ele e acelerando o passo.

- Olhe – começou ele, dando outra corridinha, dessa vez para que pudesse entrar na minha frente e me impedir de continuar andando – Eu queria conversar com você. Em particular.

O encarei.

- O que é que você quer conversar co... – comecei a perguntar, mas fui interrompida por uma Charlotte saltitante que se aproximava. Ela também não participava dessa aula, mas sempre assistia.

- Oi, K! Oi, docinho! – cumprimentou ela, os olhos brilhando para Devon. Ele mal respondeu, continuou me encarando como se estivesse esperando uma resposta ainda – Sobre o que vocês estão falando?

- Nada – respondi apressadamente.

- Nada – disse ele também, desviando o olhar – Vamos, Charlotte.

- Tchau, K! – despediu-se, e o casal loiro saiu andando, me deixando pra trás mais confusa impossível.

Fui andando roendo as unhas (como faço quando estou transtornada de certa forma) e guardei a vassoura que em um dos armários do vestuário, e entrei no castelo para poder tomar um banho antes do almoço.

* * *

- THEY TRIED TO MAKE ME GO TO REHAB, BUT I SAID NO, NO, NO! – cantava aos berros usando o sabonete como microfone enquanto tomava banho. Terminei a segunda estrofe de Rehab, da Amy Winehouse, e desliguei o chuveiro.

Me enrolei na toalha, usando uma segunda para envolver meu cabelo, e ainda meio rebolando, fui saindo do banheiro. Já fazia um tempinho que eu _sem querer querendo_ esquecia de levar a roupa para o banheiro, o que me obrigava a passar pelo salão comunal de toalha toda vez.

Não sei pra que isso, na verdade. Acho que o lado mais descontrolado do meu cérebro queria que Riddle resolvesse dar uma volta pelo salão comunal bem na hora que eu estivesse de toalha para ver se, sei lá, ele não se inspirava a experimentar o que tinha visto quando entrou na minha mente.

Mas é claro que isso nunca acontecia. Ele mal tinha estado nos nossos aposentos desde aquele dia. Devia estar dormindo na Câmara Secreta ou alguma coisa estúpida do tipo, só pode.

Já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta do meu quarto quando ouvi vozes. Era Riddle discutindo qualquer coisa com o Sir. Cadogan, do lado de fora.

Meu coração disparou.

Afastei a mão da maçaneta e voltei para o meio do salão, como se ainda estivesse no meio do caminho. Eu não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo. Dei uma olhada pra baixo para conferir se estava tudo OK. Abaixei um pouco a toalha para aumentar um pouco o decote. Depois mudei de idéia, achando que já tava um pouco demais, e estava tentando puxá-la pra cima sem deixar cair quando a porta abriu.

No momento que ouvi a porta fechando novamente, me arrependi daquela idéia idiota. Eu estava parada no meio da sala de toalha. Pra quê? Seduzir Tom Riddle? Como eu era patética. Tom Riddle não é uma pessoa seduzível. E eu não deveria tampouco estar com essas idéias na cabeça. Elas só significam uma coisa: problemas.

Finalmente virei o olhar na direção da porta. Certa vez li numa revista um artigo de '_10 maneiras infalíveis de seduzir um homem'_, e uma das dicas era: ao encarar aquele que você deseja seduzir, deve-se olhar de baixo para cima, lentamente, até alcançar os olhos. E então dar um sorrisinho.

Não sei por que estava lembrando daquilo agora. Eu não queria seduzir Tom Riddle. _Eu não queria seduzir Tom Riddle._

Ou talvez se eu repetisse isso vezes o suficiente poderia se tornar verdade.

Ele estava parado como uma estátua perto da porta, segurando uns quarenta livros embaixo de cada braço. Quando o encarei, seu olhar se desviou rápido dos meus olhos para a toalha umas três vezes.

Ele devia estar achando aquilo muito bizarro. Não o julgo.

Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu estava sentindo até um pouco de falta de ar.

E não era por medo. Pela primeira vez.

É só que fazia realmente muito tempo que eu não o via. Isso acontece com todo mundo, né? É.

- Ora, ora, olha quem resolveu aparecer! Logo agora que já estava começando a achar que teria isso tudo só pra mim, há há – comecei a tagarelar, querendo quebrar o gelo.

- Nota-se – respondeu ele, com uma voz estranha, como se tivesse acabado de engasgar. Acho que até ele estranhou, pois pigarreou logo depois de falar.

- Não agüentou ficar longe de mim? – perguntei, já naquele estado débil em que fico quando estou nervosa – Seus intestinos sangraram de tanta saudade?

- Schiffer – ele grunhiu, como sempre parecendo ter ficado irritadinho com minha brincadeira. Meus raros ataques de humor espirituoso são sempre desperdiçados com ele – Você está de toalha.

Uma outra dica que tinha naquele artigo era passar os dedos pelo colo enquanto fala com o cara que você quer seduzir. Mesmo que não se esteja usando decote. Esse gesto é considerado atraente por 87% dos entrevistados.

Foi por isso que me peguei distraidamente passeando a mão pelo meu colo (que estava quase nu já que não havia dado tempo de puxar a toalha o suficiente para cima), enquanto respondia:

- Uau, jura? Não tinha percebido – respondi, sarcástica – Acabei de sair do banho. Como você praticamente se mudou daqui, perdi o hábito de levar minhas roupas pro banheiro. Desculpa.

Não acho que ele tenha escutado. De verdade.

Assim que comecei a fazer o negócio, ele parecia estar tendo enorme dificuldade para engolir e ficava acompanhando minha mão com o olhar.

Sério mesmo. Nunca vi Tom Riddle tão... distraído.

Não posso me esquecer de mandar uma carta à revista dizendo que esta dica é realmente MUITO boa. Se funciona com Riddle, funciona com todo o universo.

- E aí – falei, meio sem saber o que fazer – Animado pro dia 31?

Ele pareceu acordar.

- O que você disse?

- Perguntei se está animado pro dia 31.

E então, magicamente, seu olhar voltou a ficar inescrutável. Boa, Kate! Quem sabe você não escreve o artigo "Como jogar toda sua sedução por água abaixo em 10 segundos".

- Como você sabe? – perguntou ele, a voz voltando àquele tom perfeitamente manuseado para ficar no equilíbrio exato entre tédio e bons modos.

- Como eu sei o quê? Era pra ser segredo? – ri, não entendendo.

- Não. Só não creio que muitas pessoas aqui saibam quando é meu aniversário.

Aniversário? Aniversário?

Dia 31 é aniversário dele?

- Seu aniversário?! Dia 31? Ah, Riddle, que bonitinho! Vai fazer alguma coisa? – nossa, olha o que eu falei. Eu devia ser proibida de falar com pessoas.

De qualquer forma. Ele pareceu... confuso.

- Não era disso que você estava falando? É evidente que não vou fazer nada, Schiffer. Não tenho tempo para essas tolices – ao dizer isso, ele começou a andar, se dirigindo para o quarto.

- Eu estava falando da virada do ano. Mas, ah, é. Esqueci que você tem sérios problemas emocionais. Mesmo assim eu acho que você deveria comemor... – não deu tempo de terminar de falar, pois ele já havia entrado no quarto e batido a porta na minha cara.

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde, saí da sala do diretor Dippet muito satisfeita. Tinha dado uma passadinha lá antes de almoçar para tentar conseguir... uma coisinha.

Aquele negócio de ser aniversário do Riddle dia 31 realmente pesou em mim. E eu sabia o por quê. Durante todos os meus anos de existência, todos os meus aniversários tinham sido meio que catastróficos, já que eu sempre fui uma completa esquisita na escola e nunca tive muitos amigos. E depois entrei para a Armée, e apesar de ter muitos colegas lá eles não ligam muito pra aniversários.

Então eu sabia como era passar todos os aniversários sozinha cantando parabéns pra você mesma. Deprimente.

E eu tinha certeza que era assim que ele passava os dele. Só que pior, pois nem parentes que fazem aquelas ligações constrangedoras ele tinha.

E também tem todo o fato de ser no dia 31. Réveillon! O dia em que tudo pode mudar.

Eu sentia que se eu queria que alguma coisa ainda se transformasse dentro de Tom Riddle, tinha que agir nesse dia. Dia 31 de dezembro.

Pode me processar, sou supersticiosa. O que é considerado estúpido na bruxolândia. Mas quem é que se importa.

Por isso que eu... bem, por isso que fui procurar Dippet, em busca do presente que darei para Riddle.

Na verdade, eu estava bem empolgada e já tinha pensado em mais um ou dois presentes. Mas esse era o principal.

_Autorização para ir a Hogsmeade. _

Eu sou demais ou o quê?

Fiz um discurso muito comovente para Dippet para que ele assinasse a autorização de Riddle. Mas acho que no final das contas ele assinou para se livrar de mim de uma vez.

Uma visita ao vilarejo estava agendada para o dia 31 e pela primeira vez ele teria permissão para ir.

Cheguei ao salão principal, já quase vazio, e sentei para comer o que restara do banquete, me sentindo muito entusiasmada.

Estava mastigando um pedaço particularmente delicioso de costela quando alguém se sentou na minha frente.

Não falei nada, só o encarei com olhar de leve desprezo enquanto mastigava.

- Preciso falar com você – disse Devon.

- Você já disse isso hoje – respondi, de boca cheia.

Ele suspirou e me encarou parecendo levemente irritado.

- Kate, é serio. Precisamos conversar.

Me engasguei e tossi.

Ele me chamou de Kate. Que loucura.

- Do quê você me chamou? Não sabia que você sabia meu nome – respondi, ainda meio perplexa.

Ele parecia extremamente desconfortável. Me encarava com um olhar meio vidrado e estranho.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo! – exclamou ele, olhando rápido para os lados.

- O quê, você só tem 24 horas de vida? – perguntei, irônica.

Ele franziu o cenho pra mim.

- Não, Charlotte tá me procurando. Não vai dar pra falar aqui. Me encontre na biblioteca hoje à noite?

Ele me olhava fixado com seus bonitos olhos âmbar, esperando uma resposta.

- Ok, você está começando a me assustar – disse, me afastando alguns centímetros dele.

- Estou falando sério. Só...

- Schiffer! – uma voz me chamou. Era Glade Green, um outro monitor da Sonserina.

Aliviada por alguém ter interrompido aquela conversa (se é que pode ser considerada conversa) constrangedora, olhei para Glade e perguntei:

- O quê?

Devon se levantara e apoiava os braços fortes na mesa, parecendo transtornado. Sério, qual é o problema desse garoto?

Glade pareceu ignorar o comportamento estranho de Devon e respondeu:

- Uns caras do sétimo ano estão brigando no saguão de entrada.

Bufei.

- Ok. Deixa comigo.

Aproveitando a deixa, saí apressadamente no salão, deixando Devon e seus problemas para trás.

* * *

Depois de resolver o problema da briga no corredor (que havia começado por causa de figurinhas do sapo de chocolate ou algo absurdamente surreal do tipo), voltei para o doce lar de Tom e Kate (doce, só que não).

Entrei na sala e me joguei no sofá. Minha cabeça doía como os infernos por ter tido que lidar com adolescentes controlados pela testosterona. De repente, me lembrei do presente que eu tinha conseguido para Riddle e nervosamente passei as mãos pelas minhas vestes, para ver se ainda estava ali.

Senti o pergaminho com a autorização em um dos bolsos e suspirei, aliviada. Agora eu só tinha que pensar em uma maneira de entregar o presente de forma casual e charmosa.

Talvez eu pudesse deixar no quarto dele. Não, ele ia surtar. Ou quem sabe entregar por correio-coruja! Se bem que poderia demorar pra chegar.

Não, o melhor seria entregar pessoalmente mesmo. _"Ei, Riddle! Que tal ir a Hogsmead e dar uns amassos?_".

He, he, he. Seria divertido.

Aliás, não. Não seria. Oh céus, eu preciso parar com isso.

Distraída com minha própria imbecilidade, quase não percebi quando a porta se abriu e Tom Riddle entrou, novamente com alguns livros sob seu braço. Ele não falou absolutamente nada, aliás, mal pareceu notar a minha presença, apenas disparou para o quarto.

Não! Não vá para o quarto! Diga alguma coisa, diga alguma coisa _agora_!

- EI! – gritei. Riddle imediatamente endureceu, seus pés se colaram ao chão e suas vestes longas e escuras balançaram até pararem totalmente na altura de seus tornozelos – Tudo bem?

Eu não tinha idéia do que falar. "_Tudo bem?_", aff, patético.

- Eu estou bem – ele respondeu, a voz meio áspera.

- Ah. Legal. Eu tô bem, também. Obrigada por perguntar – respondi. Fiquei o encarando. _Entregue o presente! Fale alguma coisa! _

Ele não havia parado de me encarar desde que eu o chamei. Assim continuou até que, de forma bem repentina, balançou a cabeça discretamente e retomou seu passo em direção ao quarto.

- Tenho que ir – disse, e se virou.

Ok. Aja! Vamos lá, aja!

- HOGSMEAD! – berrei. Oh, céus. Eu simplesmente berrei a palavra, sem mais nem menos.

Riddle pausou novamente, sua mão elegantemente repousada na maçaneta do quarto, mas seus olhos cinzentos se viraram para mim, questionadores.

- Perdão?

Com algum esforço, me levantei do sofá para poder encará-lo de frente. Respirei fundo.

- Quer ir a Hogsmead, amanhã? – perguntei.

Um dos livros que ele segurava começou a se inclinar para frente. Riddle, com reflexos dignos de um jogador de Quadribol, rapidamente ergueu sua mão livre para ajeitar o livro, seu rosto pálido tendo adquirido um tom rosa bem fraco, porém discernível. Já tendo se atrapalhado mais nesses últimos três segundos do que durante todo os meses que o conheci, respondeu, cautelosamente:

- Eu... eu não posso.

- Eu não perguntei se você _pode_ ir. Eu perguntei se você _quer_ ir.

O bonito rosto de Riddle já tinha retornado à sua palidez, e ele pigarreou antes de começar:

- Não importa se eu quero ir ou não, eu não tenho _permissão dos responsáveis_ – ele jogou as últimas palavras para fora amargamente, sua boca se torcendo em um sorriso cáustico – Aparentemente, quem faz as regras não pensou no que poderia acontecer se você não tivesse um guardião para assinar o maldito formulário.

Suavizei um pouco meu olhar, e abri um sorriso quase que... levado.

- Ok. Mas se você _pudesse_ ir, iria?

Riddle suspirou, exausto. Passou os livros de um braço para outro.

- Eu estou cansado, Schiffer – ele falou, numa voz pesada e realmente fatigada, parecendo honesta, pela primeira vez – Que espécie de jogo você está fazendo?

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas e segurei uma risada.

- Não sei por que você está deixando tudo tão difícil! É uma pergunta simples: você iria? Sim ou não?

Outro sorriso enviesado atravessou o rosto de Riddle.

- Não é assim que tudo funciona? Tudo se resume a "sim" ou "não".

- Acho que s... – comecei a responder, mas parei no meio do caminho. Na verdade, eu não concordava muito com aquilo. A vida não era assim tão fácil. Era?

Olhei para ele, que ainda esperava uma resposta. Poderia Tom Riddle ser apenas _Mau_, fim de história? Ou ele tinha mais do que isso?

- Eu não necessariamente... concordo com isso – disse, devagar, tentando controlar o nervosismo típico de sempre que eu tinha algum tipo de conversa com ele, e tentando pensar bem nas próximas palavras, talvez para tentar fazer com que ele se abrisse um pouco mais, ou algo assim, se eu dissesse as palavras certas – Às vezes as coisas são muito mais que preto e branco, bom e mau, entende o que estou falando? Muitas vezes pode ter um pontinho cinza em algum lugar, que ninguém sabe que tem – ergui minhas sobrancelhas para ele – Mas não quer dizer que não esteja lá.

Riddle permaneceu em silêncio, mas parecia estar examinando meu rosto. Porém, suas encaradas extensas agora não me faziam sentir como se eu estivesse sob um daqueles leitores de supermercado, e eu apenas esperei que ele terminasse de pensar.

- Sim – sua resposta veio do nada. Eu lutei para manter o rosto impassível, embora estivesse chocada. Meus batimentos cardíacos até aceleraram um pouco.

- _Sério?_ – perguntei, incrédula. Uau, boa, Kate. Merece um prêmio de inteligência por essa.

O mesmo sorriso enviesado reapareceu no rosto de Riddle.

- Sério.

- Ótimo – repliquei, calmamente, revidando com o mesmo sorriso enviesado. Alcancei o bolso que estava com o pergaminho, e o tirei de lá. Brinquei um pouco com ele com as mãos, antes de completar: - Porque consegui que Dippet assinasse como seu guardião.

Riddle apertou os olhos, desconfiado, e se aproximou, como se não pudesse ter me ouvido corretamente.

- Você _o quê_?

- Eu convenci o nosso querido diretor a assinar sua permissão! – respondi, estendendo o pergaminho para ele, para que pudesse ver a assinatura prateada brilhante no final da página.

A cara de Riddle ficou petrificada. Ele parecia estar tendo algum tipo de ataque, como se tivesse entrado em um estado de choque, ou algo parecido.

- Você está bem? – perguntei, meio assustada.

Ele continuou em silêncio. Por um bom tempo. Até perguntar:

- Quanto tempo você gastou para convencer Dippet a fazer isso?

- Quarenta e cinco minutos – respondi. E era verdade – Mas você conhece o Dippet. Ele não consegue se focar em um assunto por mais de dez minutos. Eu tive que relembrá-lo do objetivo da conversa milhares de vezes. Até o sacudi, uma vez. Mas não acho que ele tenha gostado muito disso.

Por um segundinho, quase pensei ter visto Riddle sorrir levemente, mas a idéia se foi tão logo veio, uma vez que ele continuava a olhar passivamente para o pergaminho.

Finalmente, o Herdeiro de Slytherin desviou o olhar para encontrar o meu.

- Schiffer, eu... – ele hesitou, sua respiração se tornando curiosamente audível – Ninguém, nunca... Eu não... – ele continuava, as palavras saindo de forma não natural de seus lábios, como se ele nunca as tivesse dito antes, e não soubesse muito bem como colocá-las – Bem, obrigado.

Dessa vez, não consegui evitar que minha boca se abrisse quase até o chão. Quero dizer, nunca achei que fosse presenciar este momento na minha vida. Tom Riddle realmente pronunciando a palavra "obrigado". Eu deveria entrar para o Guinness, ou algo assim! Quero dizer, isso deve valer algum prêmio, certo?

- Sério, não se preocupe com isso. Considere um presente adiantado. Além do mais, o debate com Dippet foi bem divertido. Acho que o momento em que ele não teve escolha senão concordar comigo foi o ponto alto do ano – parei de falar, agora com quase certeza de que eu tinha visto Riddle sorrir. Forcei um bocejo e voltei a me sentar no sofá – Enfim, precisa de uma guia para Hogsmead, amanhã?

Fiquei satisfeita com o quão inocente a pergunta tinha parecido. O bocejo realmente deu um toque. Riddle deu um passo para trás.

Droga. Será que fui longe demais?

Silêncio. Silêncio. E mais silêncio.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Schiffer – Riddle finalmente disse, em volume baixo, sua voz parecendo estranhamente apertada – Acho que eu posso precisar.

UHUL! PONTO PARA MIM!

Sorri.

- Te encontro na escadaria do salão principal às dez? – sugeri, casualmente.

Os olhos dele calculadamente penetraram os meus. Daquela distância, eu consegui ver, com muita surpresa, que na parede sólida e cinza que eram seus olhos, era possível encontrar pequenas manchas de um azul claro, quase como pequenas safiras.

Fiquei olhando distraída para as manchinhas até que, lentamente, ele acenou com a cabeça. Ele ainda parecia estar pensando, quando disse:

- Certo – cuidadosamente, ele ajeitou a postura até ficar perfeita – Certo – repetiu, desta vez com mais convicção – Dez horas.

Senti um alívio banhar todo meu corpo, e meu batimento cardíaco maníaco começou a voltar ao normal. Eu consegui! _Eu consegui!_

Riddle já tinha aberto a porta do quarto e ia entrando, quando o interrompi (mais uma vez):

- Espera aí! – me levantei e corri até ele – Não esqueça isso – o entreguei o pergaminho com a autorização. Seus olhos viajavam rápidos do formulário para meus olhos. Sem fazer um ruído, ele deu uns passos para frente e, com suas vestes roçando levemente meu braço, pegou o papel de minhas mãos.

- Obrigado – respondeu, pela segunda vez no dia (e provavelmente na vida), logo depois entrando e fechando a porta.

Respirei profundamente. Então, eu tinha convidado Tom Riddle para ir a Hogsmead comigo. Estendi uma bela de uma mão amiga. E não tinha a menor idéia no que aquilo ia dar.

* * *

**N/A: E aí! Tudo joinha? Bom, aqui está o novo capítulo! Na verdade, meu plano era postar dois de uma vez, pois esse capítulo estava realmente gigante e deu pra dividí-lo em umas três partes, mas como estou fazendo uns ajustes na parte 2 (que será o capítulo 16), resolvi postar este aqui de uma vez! E para começar a me redimir pela demora, resolvi fazer algo novo: responder aos comentários! Afinal, vocês deixaram uns comentários bem bacanas e eu gostaria de comentá-los (sim, comentar os comentários, haha). Então aí vai:**

Luazilla: Puxa, obrigada pelo elogio! Eu amo essa expressão, hahaha. Uso direto na vida real (as pessoas me olham estranho, mas tudo bem, hahaha). E não se preocupe, as tão esperadas cenas tórridas estão chegando HEHE! hahaha Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

Renata Lazuta: Obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que curta este capítulo! :)

Dborah Lylian: MENINE tu quer me matar?! Que honra! Quero muito ver! O link não funcionou, você tem que botar separadinho tipo blabla . com, sabe? Enfim, qualquer coisa manda por email (loversfolk )! Que bom que você gosta da minha fic, fico realmente muito feliz! :)))

Sakusasuke: Obrigada pelo comentário! A continuação demorou mas chegou, haha. Espero não demorar tanto na próxima, e espero que goste deste capítulo!

Cathy S Black: Bom, queria agradecer de novo pelas suas idéias divas e pela ajuda pra sair desse bloqueio terrível! Realmente ajudou bastante, já vão aparecer várias das sugestões nesses próximos capítulos! :) Espero que goste! É tão bom ter leitores com ideias e opiniões interessantes como você! Fico mt feliz!

Bella908: Obrigada pelo elogio! Que bom que está gostando! A dificuldade de driblar o bloqueio criativo e encontrar tempo pra escrever no meio de provas, estagio, etc, vale a pena por comentários assim!

MarjorieLouizeStark: Meninaa, adorei seu comentário! Bom, vamos lá, por partes: não, meu nome não é Linnet! Na verdade este é um nome que eu li em um livro da Agatha Christie (não lembro qual), e achei muito maneiro, e soava legal com o sobrenome Lestrange!

E ah, que bom que vc acha isso da fic! Obrigada mesmo! Realmente, um dos motivos que me motiva a escreve-la é justamente isso, o pobrezinho do Tom só se mete em dramas! Hahahah acho que ele precisava de um humorzinho na vida, haha. E sim, ele é o melhor personagem EVER. Eu super apoio um livro só sobre ele. Ia ser a primeira a comprar.

E sobre o beijo, já adianto que não está longe e que você está no caminho certo quanto a iniciativa! Hehehe. Enfim, obrigada de novo pelo comentário! Beijos!

Fernanda Lovegood: HAHAHA, muito bom! Eu mal posso esperar para escrever o bad romance! hahahah mas olha, não tá longe não! Things are about to get wild! Hahahaha obrigada pelo comentário, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Bella Black: Olá! Que bom que você está gostando, de verdade! O beijo está por vir, nem eu aguento mais esperar! hahahaha estou louca para fazer o Tom mandando ver, uhul! hahaha obrigada pelo comentário e pelos elogios! :))

Anna Flavia:É verdade, o Tom é o lider dos neuroticos! hahahah mas isso que dá o charme! hahaha espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, o beijo vai chegar logo, logo! :)

Mariana J: Ai que lindo seu comentário! Hahaha que bom que está gostando, e não se preocupe que beijos virão por aí! Huhuhuuuuuuu!

Leticia: Morri com 'rio que nem uma hiena', omg HAHAHAH que bom que tá curtindoo, fico muito feliz! Obrigada pelo comentário e pelos elogios!

**Bom gente, acho que é isso aí então, né? Muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários, vocês são lindos! 333 Qualquer sugestao, ideia maluca, critica e blabla são bem vindos sempre! Vou parar de tagarelar agora hahaha. Até a próxima!**

**Besos,**

**Linnet. **


	16. Aquele com o Aniversário de Riddle

"_How come the only way to know how high you get me__  
__Is to see how far I fall?__  
__God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me__  
__But I can't break through it all._

_I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight__  
__Let's just fix this whole thing now__  
__I swear to God we're gonna get it right__  
__If you lay your weapon down"_

_(Heartbrake Warfare – John Mayer) _

**Capítulo 16 – A Virada (parte I)**

- Terminei! Gostou? – perguntou Charlotte, depois de fazer uma bela trança embutida no meu cabelo. Estávamos no dormitório feminino da Sonserina, pois tínhamos combinado de nos arrumarmos juntas para ir a Hogsmead. Ela deu o toque final na minha trança amarrando-a com uma delicada fita rosa.

- Arrasou! Fiquei gatinha – respondi, me virando para conseguir ver a trança no espelho. Charlotte riu. Trocamos, então, de lugar – ela agora se sentava na cama – e eu fui fazer o penteado no cabelo dela.

- Sabe quem está disponível? – começou Charlie, enquanto eu fazia um coque estiloso em seus cabelos loiros – Glade Green! Ele podia ser seu acompanhante em Hogsmead! O que acha? Vocês fariam uma dupla adorável, realmente.

Oh, céus. Momento constrangedor.

- Hã... – comecei, incerta – Eu já vou com uma pessoa. Para Hogsmead, eu quero dizer.

Terminei de ajeitar o cabelo da Charlotte e pulei fora da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro para fazer a maquiagem, tentando me desvencilhar de outras perguntas que ela provavelmente faria.

Ouvi Charlotte suspirar, de um jeito que não consegui decifrar muito bem. Tentei ignorar, e já ia fechar a porta do banheiro quando ela me interrompeu:

- _Ele_ que a convidou? Ou foi você?

Bom, eu não tinha duvidas de quem ela se referia como "ele". Com apenas um pedaço da cabeça não escondida pela porta, respondi:

- Hm. _Eu_ convidei – e fechei a porta. Segundos depois, senti a necessidade de abri-la novamente, para me explicar melhor – Ele nunca tinha ido antes, nunca! Porque não tinha quem assinar a autorização.

Para minha surpresa, a Charlotte _bufou_.

- Ah, _pobrezinho_ – começou, num tom que pela primeira vez não se encaixava naquele alegre e moderado que ela sempre usava – K, não pense por um _minuto_ que ele nunca foi lá! Pode apostar que ele já foi ilegalmente inúmeras vezes, pode apostar!

Gente. Mas que papo é esse!

O que aconteceu com o "Santo"?

Saí do banheiro e parei bem em frente a ela.

- Charlotte, do que você tá falando? Que eu me lembre foi você que incentivou que eu o chamasse para a festa, que eu fosse legal com ele, nhé, nhé, nhé. Pra que isso, agora?

- Não é nada. Não quero interferir. Só estou dizendo para você tomar cuidado. Prometo não mencionar mais nada sobre seu relacionamento com Lord Voldemort.

- Eu não _tenho_ um relacion... espera aí, o _quê_? – parei, abruptamente, depois de me dar conta do que tinha ouvido.

- Só não quero que você esqueça as coisas horríveis que Voldemort fez. Você já viu o lado negro dele, o lado que consumiu e continua a consumir as almas de tantas pessoas.

Certo. Nada disso faz sentido. Como ela sabe disso tudo?

- Mas a questão é exatamente esta: foi _Riddle_ que fez essas coisas, ou foi Lord Voldemort? – acrescentei, embarcando na conversa como se ela não fosse a coisa mais estranha de todos os tempos.

Charlotte se levantou da cama.

- Sabe, K, pode me chamar de louca, mas eu partilho da opinião popular de que Tom Riddle e Lord Voldemort são, e sempre foram, a mesma pessoa.

E, então, acordei num susto, suando frio.

Uau. Que espécie de pesadelo foi esse?

* * *

Eu ainda estava mastigando o que Charlotte havia dito no sonho enquanto marchava em frente à escadaria do Salão Principal. Aquilo com certeza tinha sido algum tipo de fenômeno Freudiano em que minha consciência falava através de sonhos ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas mesmo assim. É de transtornar qualquer um.

Quero dizer, é _claro _que Tom Riddle é Lord Voldemort.

Só assim que eu percebi o quanto eu havia dissociado as duas figuras. Mas pensar que os dois eram pessoas diferentes (como eu estava fazendo) era algo completamente estúpido, e maluco.

Mas ainda sim... por mais cruel, perigoso, maníaco e assassino que eu sabia que Voldemort era, eu ainda estava esperando Tom Riddle fazer algo mais do que erguer a voz comigo. E mesmo isso ele só tinha feito uma vez, quando descobriu sobre a festinha secreta.

E ontem mesmo ele usou a palavra "obrigado" comigo. Duas vezes.

Se bem que ele _poderia_ estar atuando. Ai, não sei. Eu já estava cansada de discutir comigo mesma sobre um assunto que eu sabia que não levaria a lugar nenhum.

Mas quando eu parava para pensar o quanto _eu_ havia atuado para ele... não sei, talvez por algum motivo louco eu só quisesse acreditar que _ele _estava sendo sincero.

- Katherine! – cumprimentou Dawan Knox, monitor da Grifinória, enquanto passava em minha frente com alguns amigos, me arrancando dos pensamentos – Vejo que está indo para Hogsmead! Excelente!

É. Excelente.

- Excelente, tirando o fato que talvez eu vá passar o dia inteiro fazendo compras de Natal atrasadas – menti – Ainda tá nevando?

Dawan inclinou sua cabeça um pouco, para que pudesse olhar para a janela.

- Não, parece que o tempo deu uma trégua por enquanto – ele respondeu, enquanto eu ouvia o som das carruagens chegando do lado de fora – Se desistir das compras, está convidada para matar tempo comigo e meus colegas!

- Valeu Daw, mas hoje estou em missão oficial – dei um sorriso fraco.

_DING, DONG! DING, DONG!_

Antes que Dawan pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, o grande e ruidoso relógio bateu dez horas. Todos os milhares de alunos agrupados do lado de fora podiam escutar seu som grave e ressonante, assim como os retardatários que ainda estavam do lado de dentro (como euzinha).

Então, de alguma forma, me perguntei se Riddle se aproximaria se eu estivesse com esse grupo de caras do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Hmm, acho que ele não funcionava dessa forma.

Então, acenei um adeuzinho animado, tentando dispensar Dawan e seus amigos de forma gentil. Ele saiu parecendo um tanto desapontado, junto com os outros garotos. Consegui vê-los se aproximar de um grupo de garotas risonhas, antes da porta fechar.

Vasculhei o salão com o olhar mais uma vez, a procura da figura alta de cabelos escuros de Riddle.

Nada.

Será que ele se atrasaria tanto de propósito, só para se vingar dos meus atrasos idiotas? Será que ele tinha esquecido? Será que ele tinha desistido de ir?

Ok. Certo. Ele não vai vir. Talvez seja melhor assim. Se ele prefere ser anti-social e ficar sozinho dançando pelo castelo, problema dele.

Não tô nem aí.

Ok, talvez eu esteja _um pouquinh_o "aí".

Alguns minutos se passaram, até que uma sombra cobriu meu ombro esquerdo.

Então, todas as minhas suspeitas neuróticas foram provadas erradas quando me virei e meus olhos aliviados encontraram os olhos cansados de Riddle.

Ok. Eu não sabia se estava mais surpresa por ele ter aparecido ou por identificar o uniforme por baixo do grosso suéter. Meu Merlim, ele estava colado àquele uniforme?

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei, tentando abrir um sorriso simpático – Pronto?

Riddle apenas inclinou sua cabeça em direção aos portões:

- As carruagens estão quase partindo. Vamos.

- Bom, não sou eu que estou atrasada! – respondi, cruzando os braços e o seguindo.

Andamos até a porta e seguimos pelo caminho gelado, deixando um rastro na neve. Galopei até a última carruagem, com o vento frio fazendo meu rosto doer, e pulei feliz para o interior quentinho.

Acomodando-me no confortável assento cor de vinho, esperei Riddle entrar logo depois de mim, mas vi que ele estava um pouco para trás. Caminhava com as mãos enterradas no bolso, a ponta do nariz já avermelhada de frio, parecendo quase inocente e um tanto... tentador.

Não. Tentador não.

Meu Deus. Eu _tenho _que parar com isso.

Riddle entrou na carruagem quase um segundo antes dela alçar vôo. Notei que ele estava muito quieto. Anormalmente quieto. Ele focou o olhar em algum ponto aleatório da paisagem e não o tirou de lá por um minuto. Às vezes, contudo, eu via seus olhos pesarem quase a ponto de fechar.

Puxa. Que bom que ele está bem entusiasmado.

- Dormiu tarde? – perguntei, já incomodada com aquilo. Seus olhos pestanejaram até meu rosto, completamente ilegíveis, como sempre.

- Pode-se dizer isso – respondeu, apático.

- Por quê? – perguntei, para ver se ele elaborava uma resposta um pouco melhor.

Um pequeno sorriso enviesado atravessou seus lábios.

- Você não desiste, não é? – disse, sua voz quieta, cansada. Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Então, distraidamente, ele tirou suas luvas negras e começou a esfregar uma mão contra a outra. E aí, do nada, ele disse:

- Eu li aquele livro que você tem – ele desviou o olhar das mãos para meu rosto, esperando minha reação.

- _Alô?_ Que livro? – perguntei, confusa.

- "Magia Negra Através dos Séculos" – ele respondeu, quase como um computador – Slughorn conseguiu uma das poucas cópias para que eu pudesse ler.

- Ah. Legal – disse – E aí, foi tudo que você sonhou que fosse e um pouco mais? – perguntei, dando um sorrisinho. Sabe como é, para fingir que eu não tinha ficado nem um pouco abalada com aquela informação.

Riddle retribuiu com um sorriso enviesado e respondeu:

- Valeu a leitura, se é isso que você quer dizer.

Olhei para a paisagem do lado de fora e pude ver algumas casinhas aparecendo, o que indicava que estávamos chegando. Enquanto ele recolocava as luvas, perguntou, num tom um tanto quanto áspero:

- Onde está Malfoy, Schiffer? E o resto da sua comitiva, McNair, Green, Knox? Não parece do feitio deles deixar você sozinha assim.

Minhas sobrancelhas voaram para cima. Que papo era aquele?

- Primeiro, Riddle – comecei, já me sentindo menos composta e mais esquentada, o que era perigoso – Eles não são minha "comitiva", são meus amigos. Bom, tirando Malfoy. Ele não é nada. Enfim, há uma grande diferença aí! Segundo, eu não poderia "_ser deixada sozinha_" porque, ao contrário de algumas pessoas – e por 'pessoas' eu quero dizer _você_ –eu consigo me divertir em qualquer lugar, em qualquer dia, com qualquer pessoa.

Ok, isso era exagero. Mas ele não precisava saber.

Terminei de falar e arfei, com falta de ar por ter dito tudo meio rápido. De repente, meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Oh Merlim, eu podia ter acabado de estragar a tarde inteira.

Mas ele que começou!

O olhava, cautelosa, esperando ele surtar.

A única coisa que eu não esperava, contudo, era que o canto de seus lábios se erguesse num dos seus típicos sorrisos irônicos.

- Quanta baboseira, Schiffer.

_ Quê?_, pensei, enquanto a carruagem parava e sua porta se escancarava. Riddle saía calmamente da carruagem, e eu apertei meus olhos, me preparando para mandar alguma resposta sarcástica. "_Quanta baboseira_", affff!

Porém, apesar de tudo, uma risada grande escapou dos meus lábios quando a adequação daquelas duas palavras finalmente me atingiu. Botei a cabeça para fora da carruagem e vi Riddle encostado elegantemente em sua lateral, os flocos de neve que haviam voltado a cair já começando a formar pontinhos em seus cabelos escuros.

- _Touché,_ Riddle – respondi, ainda rindo – Acho que mereci essa.

- Sim, mereceu – ele replicou. E então, quase que indiferentemente, estendeu a mão para me ajudar a descer da carruagem.

Fiquei encarando a mão coberta pela luva preta por horas, praticamente, minha boca completamente escancarada. Então finalmente voltei à realidade e a segurei, enquanto pulava para fora da carruagem.

- Valeu – agradeci, ainda meio entorpecida.

Orgulhosa por ter conseguido lidar com o choque pelo... cavalheirismo de Riddle, apenas uma coisa passou pela minha mente:

Essa seria uma tarde interessante.

* * *

-... E esse aqui é um "Caramelo Torce-Chinelo" – expliquei, enquanto apontava para uma prateleira cheia de doces, das mais variadas formas. Estávamos na Dedosdemel, que estava tão atolada de pré-adolescentes quanto um show do Justin Bieber. Todos estavam tão distraídos com a quantidade soberba dos mais loucos doces que eu acho que Riddle e eu poderíamos tirar a roupa e dançar a Macarena que ninguém iria virar para olhar – Você não vai querer este, confie em mim.

Riddle pegou uma das embalagens cor de mel e a examinou. No pacote, havia um desenho de um menino com as mãos e os pés torcidos. Era um pouco medonho. Ele recolocou o doce no lugar.

- Não pretendo levar nada, Schiffer – resmungou Riddle, olhando agora para uns guarda-chuvas de sorvete que explode na boca. De repente, ele parecia uma criança, tanto quanto os outros jovens que ali estavam. Era uma imagem curiosa de se observar.

- Mas que papo é esse? Não tem essa, Riddle. Você vai escolher pelo menos uma coisa. Por minha conta. Presente número dois – falei, balançando o indicador – Não se preocupe, nem todos são assustadores quanto esse caramelo – brinquei.

Riddle me encarou, estático, por alguns segundos. Cheguei a pensar que ele fosse recusar minha adorável oferta.

- Se você fosse arriscar – começou ele – Qual escolheria?

Franzi meu cenho, para pensar. Era uma boa pergunta.

- Bem, na verdade, eu gosto de vários. Assustador, não? Mas meu preferido, hm... – fui ponderando, enquanto examinava diversas embalagens ao mesmo tempo.

Deslizei para o lado de Riddle – para mais próximo do que eu pretendia – e abaixei, me aproximando dos doces que estavam em sua frente, umas mechas de cabelo caindo sobre meus olhos.

- Hmm... – continuei, colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha – Esse aqui! – e, então, emergi triunfante, segurando um brilhante pacotinho em formato de espiral. Riddle olhou para o doce, desconfiado. Entreguei a ele.

- O que é? – perguntou, cautelosamente encarando o embrulhinho.

- "Surpresinha de Baunilha". Tem gosto de baunilha – expliquei. Uau. Eu poderia escrever uma enciclopédia.

- Ora, que original – retorquiu, sarcástico – Por que é uma "surpresa"?

Ajeitei meu casaco antes de responder. Não gostei do jeito que ele falou do meu docinho preferido. Exijo respeito.

- É uma surpresa, _Riddle_, porque você nunca sabe o que pode vir – respondi, espelhando a expressão com a qual ele me encarava.

Neste momento, duas crianças vestidas em roupas extremamente coloridas passaram correndo por mim, me empurrando para frente, fazendo com que a boina que eu estava usando caísse no ombro de Riddle.

- Pirralhos! – resmunguei, recolhendo minha boina e recolocando-a na cabeça.

Riddle, por outro lado, tinha ficado completamente em silêncio, estático. Mal dava para ouvir sua respiração.

- O que ele faz? – perguntou, do nada, erguendo novamente o puxa-puxa espiral.

- Não sei – respondi, erguendo as sobrancelhas em desafio – Por que não descobre?

E, então, enchi minha mão de um punhado dos puxa-puxas, além de uma caixa de feijõezinhos e fui andando até a fila do caixa.

* * *

-... E quando eu digo "de todos os sabores", eu quero dizer _todos os sabores_. Mesmo – fui explicando para Riddle, enquanto caminhávamos pela rua coberta de branco, a neve salpicando nossas roupas e cabelos.

Eu segurava a caixinha e tentava abri-la com as luvas, o que provavelmente não era a idéia mais inteligente. Mas se eu tirasse as luvas minhas mãos iriam congelar e provavelmente cair, então daria no mesmo.

- Não é possível, Schiffer – retrucou Riddle, parecendo incrédulo.

- Há! Nunca duvide dos feijõezinhos, colega – alertei, finalmente conseguindo abrir a porcaria da caixinha. Milhares de feijõezinhos de diversas cores se agrupavam lá dentro – Por isso que eu digo: essas belezinhas aqui são para os corajosos. Então eu, claro, não terei problemas. Não sei você – brinquei, ainda andando.

Foi apenas quando estiquei o braço para oferecer um dos feijões a Riddle que notei que ele não estava mais do meu lado.

Olhei para trás e o vi. Seu belo rosto, que até então tinha se mantido leve e até agradável, agora tinha recuperado as costumeiras feições escurecidas.

Ai, santa paciência. Tem gente que não consegue lidar com um pouquinho de sarcasmo.

- Você não acha que eu tenho coragem, _Schiffer_? – perguntou, num tom de voz bem ácido, como sempre praticamente cuspindo meu nome, com escárnio.

Rolei meus olhos.

- Riddle, é sério isso? Eu tava brinc…

- Incrível como você sempre parece ter muitas opiniões sobre tudo e todos – grunhiu ele.

Minha nossa. Esse cara era inacreditável. Nunca vi alguém mudar de humor tão drasticamente, e num período de tempo tão curto.

- _Mon Dieu_ – resmunguei – Você tá de TPM ou o quê? E não que venha ao caso, já que eu estava brincando, mas já que você perguntou: não, eu não acho que coragem seja uma das inúmeras qualidades que você possui, Garoto Maravilha.

Ê, laiá. Soltei. Soltei a bomba.

Riddle apertou o maxilar. Acho que ele realmente não sabe lidar muito bem com críticas. Suas narinas se alargavam cada vez que ele respirava profundamente, como se para tentar conter o ódio fumegante que ele evidentemente estava sentindo.

- Você deveria aprender a guardar suas opiniões para si, Schiffer – bufou ele – Nem todos estão interessados em ouví-las.

- Pois eu acho que você deveria ouvir coisas assim mais vezes. Você tá irritadinho porque sabe que eu tenho razão. Considere isso uma crítica construtiva, ao invés de ficar aí de mimimi – botei para fora.

Porque, afinal, eu estava muito certa. Tom Riddle não era corajoso. Na verdade, acho que ele era um grande covarde. Quero dizer, todas as suas ações como Lord Voldemort seriam fruto de covardia e vingança. E todas as neuras do Riddle, de não confiar em ninguém, de querer ser superior a todos, não era tudo sinal de um certo medo?

Ou seja, eu estava certa. Como sempre.

Riddle me encarava, furioso. Deu alguns passos a frente, até ficar a uma distância curtíssima de mim, avaliando cada milímetro do meu rosto.

Ao invés de ficar aterrorizada – como sempre fico quando ele age assim -, eu comecei a ficar nervosa. Como uma garotinha de 13 anos quando fala com o professor por quem tem uma queda.

Eu quase não lembrava que estávamos no meio de uma discussão. Estava muito ocupada admirando aquele rosto de traços tão aristocráticos, que parecia quase angelical sob a luz branca do inverno. O que deve ser, tipo, a contradição do século. Nunca imaginei que Tom Riddle pudesse se parecer tanto com um… santo. Um santo raivoso, pelo menos. Acho que a Charlotte estava certa com o apelido, afinal.

Seus lábios estavam sem cor devido ao frio. Se eu chegasse um pouquinho para frente eu conseguiria alcançá-los facilmente e…

Epa. Na-na-não.

- Bom – falei, com a voz rouca. Pigarreei antes de continuar - Se você vai ficar aí me olhando com essa cara feia, eu vou embora. Pode aproveitar o resto do dia sozinho, como você claramente prefere. Divirta-se.

E então me virei e fui andando, sentindo meu nariz formigar como sempre fazia quando eu sabia que tinha feito, por impulso, algo do que iria me arrepender mais tarde.

Talvez por isso eu tenha começado a andar mais rápido, minhas botas térmicas afundando na neve, que continuava a cair. Eu andava às cegas, mal sabendo para onde ia, quando trombei em algo. Ou melhor, alguém.

- Professor! – exclamei, ao reconhecer os óculos de meia-lua. Olhei para o lado e vi que estava em frente ao Três Vassouras, de onde Alvo Dumbledore saía.

- Ora, olá, Srta. Schiffer! – cumprimentou-me, bem humorado como sempre – Aonde vai com tanta pressa? O delicioso bolo de hidromel que eles fazem aqui não vai fugir! – comentou, rindo – Oh! Feijõezinhos! – exclamou, vendo a caixinha em minhas mãos.

Sabe, às vezes me pergunto como Dumbledore não pesa trezentos e oitenta quilos. Ele certamente come um bocado.

Estendi a caixa de feijõezinhos.

- Pode pegar! – ofereci. Enquanto ele escolhia um que parecesse confiável, continuei - Na verdade eu não estava olhando por onde ia, desculpa pelo atropelamento!

Ele escolheu um feijão rosa que parecia fora de perigo.

- Não se desculpe, Srta! Este encontro, na verdade, veio em boa hora! Eu estava mesmo querendo conversar com a senhorita – disse ele. Assim que terminou de falar, a porta do Três Vassouras se abriu e de lá saiu Slughorn.

- Alvo! Estou indo encontrar o pessoal no Cabeça de Javali! Me acompanha? – perguntou Slug, totalmente ignorando minha presença.

- Eu encontro vocês lá, Horácio! Não vá escorregar na neve! – orientou Dumbledore. Mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Só ficava me perguntando o que diabos ele queria conversar comigo.

Assim que Slughorn se afastou, Dumbledore me convidou para entrar. Me levou até uma mesa mais afastada e chamou a atendente, pedindo uma fatia de bolo.

- Presente de Natal atrasado! É realmente uma delícia – disse, assim que a atendente fez o pedaço de bolo se materializar no meu prato de bronze.

Sorri como agradecimento, enquanto esperava ele falar.

- Não se preocupe, não vou tomar muito do seu tempo, minha cara! – começou ele, sorrindo. Dumbledore era um bruxo e tanto, realmente. Estar em sua presença era sempre uma coisa meio grandiosa. Ele e Tom Riddle tinham isso em comum.

Só que ele não dava medo.

- Queria perguntar como você está se saindo naquela... tarefa especial que a trouxe aqui – perguntou, finalmente, fazendo com que eu quase engasgasse com o bolo.

- Hã... – enrolei – Você sabe. Tá... indo.

Ele sorriu carinhosamente.

- Ótimo – exclamou, mesmo que minhas palavras tenham sido muito aquém de 'ótimas' – Muito bom mesmo. Excelente. Acho que você entendeu o verdadeiro espírito. Estou orgulhoso, Srta. Schiffer. Ou melhor, Srta. Le Croix.

Certo. Talvez as pessoas estivessem certas ao dizer que Dumbledore é um pouco... excêntrico.

- É... – falei, sem saber direito o que falar – Sabe como é, né!

E então, como num passe de mágica, as palavras de Charlotte no meu sonho chegaram com tudo em minha mente. Assim como um monte de outras coisas, como minha briga com Riddle, minha irritante atração por ele que estava se desenvolvendo, e por aí vai.

E aí eu percebi o quanto eu não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo.

- Srta. Le Croix, tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer? – perguntou Dumbledore, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, me encarando através dos óculos de meia-lua, que estavam praticamente no meio do seu nariz torto.

Se eu tenho alguma coisa pra dizer?

Que tal o fato de que eu não tenho a menor idéia do que estou fazendo, que estou uns sessenta anos antes do meu tempo, não posso passar o ano novo com minha família e que estou começando a sentir muita atração por, possivelmente, o _único_ cara em todo o universo por quem eu _não_ deveria me sentir atraída?

Percebi que estava abrindo e fechando a boca algumas diversas vezes, tentando falar. No final, acabei falando:

- Hã... quer um pedacinho de bolo?

Dumbledore riu.

- Srta. Le Croix, não se preocupe. Você está no caminho certo. Agora, se me dá licença, vou encontrar o prof. Slughorn – e se levantou – Ah! E feliz ano novo, claro!

- Igualmente – desejei a Dumbledore, ainda meio confusa, antes dele sair.

Terminei de comer meu bolo como um robô, meio em transe. Saí do Três Vassouras não muito depois. Precisava, sei lá, de ar.

Me encaminhei até a porta e, depois de certa dificuldade para abrí-la (o vento a deixava alguns quilos mais pesada), consegui sair.

Porém, foi só botar o pé pra fora que vi um rosto conhecido se aproximar.

Devon.

_Problema! Problema!_, o alarme dentro do meu cérebro começou a apitar. Olhei em volta, em pânico, procurando um lugar para me esconder. Como não achei lugar nenhum, me virei para a parede e fiquei olhando as pedras que a formavam, como uma perfeita retardada, tentando impedir que ele visse meu rosto.

- Beauxbatons? – ouvi sua voz arrastada chamar. Ignorei. Talvez ele conclua que não sou eu e vá embora – Beauxbatons, eu estou te vendo!

Droga.

Me virei, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ah, oi, foi mal. Tava distraída. Sabe como é... adoro paredes – falei, querendo me chutar logo depois. _"Adoro paredes"_? O que diabos foi _isso_?

Acho que esse negócio de viver em outro século tá fritando minhas células cerebrais.

- Já observei bastante esta aqui, então... acho que vou indo! – continuei, já prontinha para dar no pé.

A verdade é que eu tinha ignorado completamente aquele negócio de "me encontre na biblioteca", e eu não tava muito afim de descobrir como Devon reagiria a isso. E muito menos queria saber o que ele tinha pra dizer.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse escapar, ele me segurou pelos pulsos.

- Não. Precisamos conversar. Por que não foi me encontrar na biblioteca ontem?

- Porque eu estava ocupada. Sou monitora, afinal de contas. O bom andamento de nossa querida institui...

- Ah, corta essa! – me interrompeu, puxando meu braço para me levar para mais longe da porta do Três Vassouras – Enfim, não interessa. Vamos conversar agora.

Não era uma sugestão. Era quase uma ordem.

O que ele queria, meu bom e barbudo Merlin? Se vingar tardiamente por eu ter roubado sua varinha aquela vez? Me subornar para eu fazer algum de seus trabalhos? Confessar que é gay? Eu não fazia idéia do que aquela criatura um tanto encapetada poderia querer comigo.

- Olha, Malfoy, eu sei que a gente tem uns problemas, mas não acho que violência vá resolver nada. Então deixe isso pra lá, ok? Faça uns exercícios de yoga para canalizar a energia da sua raiva para um bem maior, ou sei lá, e siga em frente! – tagarelei.

Devon, então, fez a coisa mais surpreendente de todas:

Sorriu.

- Na verdade, Beauxbatons... – ele disse, se aproximando de mim, erguendo um de seus belos braços para me "encurralar" na parede – Eu queria dizer que... bom, acho que estou apaixonado por você.

Meus olhos se arregalaram tanto que eu fiquei com medo de estar parecendo um inseto.

E então comecei a rir.

- É piada, né? Por favor, diga que é uma piada.

Ele negou com a cabeça, me encarando com os olhos âmbar um tanto sedutores, em seus lábios um sorriso enviesado que me lembrava muito o de Riddle.

Arregalei meus olhos de novo.

- Bom, se você "acha" então talvez deva ficar sozinho um tempo e refletir mais sobre o assunto – foi minha resposta.

- Não, Kate, pense no assunto – retrucou ele, se aproximando um pouco mais – Nós dois, ambos de antigas linhagens de famílias puro-sangue, seria a combinação perfeita.

Puxa. Que romântico.

- Hã... sabe quem também tem sangue puro? Sua namorada, Charlotte.

Devon revirou os olhos.

- Eu só me aproximei dela para me aproximar de você – ele disse, aumentando o sorriso cínico – E talvez te deixar com ciúmes.

Há! Eu avisei a Charlie que ele não prestava! Por que as pessoas nunca me ouvem?

- Bom, então não foi um plano muito genial! Você deveria saber que ela é minha amiga e eu nunca faria isso com ela.

Eu realmente não conseguia acreditar. E eu achava que aquele cara me odiava!

Devon não respondeu. Apenas pousou uma de suas mãos confiantes em minhas costas e me puxou para ainda mais perto. Eu tinha que inclinar meu pescoço para cima para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Nem vem que não tem! – exclamei, tentando me desvencilhar.

Agora ele estava começando a ficar irritado.

- Não é possível, Beauxbatons! – grunhiu. Acho que não estava acostumado a levar foras – Isso não é sobre a Charlotte, é? Não vai me dizer que é por causa daquele Monitor Chefe mestiço!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ooo?!

- Ma... não... o que vo... – eu comecei a gaguejar. Como Riddle entrou na conversa? De onde ele tirou isso? – Bom, e se for, qual o problema? – perguntei, finalmente.

Devon se afastou um pouco.

- Beauxbatons – começou, num tom irônico – Não acredito que você está com o mestiço. Você consegue coisa muito melhor.

Não, sério, de verdade. Por que nada mais estava fazendo sentido? Por que Devon estava falando assim de Riddle? Pelo que eu sabia, ele morria de medo do "mestiço". Sem contar que viraria um dos seus seguidores, mais tarde.

- Por "_coisa melhor_" você quer dizer _você_, né? – retruquei, igualando ao tom sarcástico dele – Se é tão melhor do que ele, por que não é você que usa o broche de Monitor Chefe? Por que não é você o melhor aluno de Hogwarts? Sangue não quer dizer nada, Malfoy.

Devon fechou a cara.

- Por que você está defendendo esse sangue sujo? – questionou, ácido. Espera. Eu estava realmente fazendo isso? _Defendendo _Riddle? – E todo este tempo eu achando que você tinha um gosto melhor do que para lixos como ele, Beauxbatons.

- Malfoy, _mon chére_ – comecei, numa voz baixa e um tanto letal, parecendo muito o tom normalmente usado... bem, por Riddle – Acho que esperei um pouquinho demais de você, e por isso peço desculpas – fui dizendo – Parece que não ser preconceituoso está muito acima do seu nível.

Eu estava realmente irritada. E estava transformando aquela raiva em uma pose de superioridade.

Ah, meu Deus. Eu estava imitando Tom Riddle.

- São pessoas como você, pessoas exatamente como você que vão estragar este mundo – sibilei, espetando o dedo indicador no peitoral de um Devon mais confuso do mundo – Tom Riddle fará coisas grandiosas (e horríveis, claro. Mas ele não precisa saber) sendo mestiço ou não, e _você_ terá sorte se tiver seu respeito.

Terminei, me esforçando para respirar em um ritmo normal.

Ok. Eu defendi Tom Riddle. Me processem.

Devon me olhava, primeiramente assustado, mas depois abrindo um sorriso cínico.

- Vejo que vou precisar provar que sou melhor que o rato mestiço – começou ele, se aproximando perigosamente e me segurando pelo braço.

- Malfoy, me larga! – pedi, irritada – Se você não me largar eu vou enfiar um dedo no seu olho!

Porém, sendo a criatura grande e forte que ele é, foi impossível me desvencilhar. Ele chegou perto o suficiente para encostar seus lábios nos meus.

Entrei em pânico. Mas não posso dizer que não era bom. Quero dizer, o cara realmente sabia o que estava fazendo.

Finalmente, logo quando eu estava prestes a fazer a coisa mais horrível de todas (corresponder o beijo), uma coisa me fez parar.

Charlotte estava parada atrás de nós, em frente ao Três Vassouras, parecendo aterrorizada.

Na mesma hora, voltei a tentar sair dos braços de Devon, e, no desespero, fiz a única coisa possível:

Dei um chute em sua canela.

Ele me soltou com um urro, e xingou audivelmente.

- Beauxbatons! – grunhiu ele, furioso – Você vai se arrepender disso!

- Sem dúvidas, eu me arrependo de tudo – retruquei, desejando apenas que ele fosse embora logo e que Charlotte não tivesse visto nada.

- Nos encontraremos mais tarde. Pode ter certeza – finalizou ele, ameaçador, antes de ir embora, mancando.

Assim que ele saiu me aproximei de Charlotte, que me encarava com lágrimas em seus grandes olhos.

- Alguma chance de você não ter visto isso?

- Como você pôde? – choramingou ela. É, então ela tinha visto – Eu achei que fosse minha amiga!

Ai. Só me faltava essa. Não, não. De verdade. Valeu, Universo.

- Charlotte, eu não fiz nada! Você chegou na hora errada, só isso! Eu te avisei que ele era um babaca, você nunca devia ter começado a namorar com ele para começo de conversa!

Ok. Agora ela não estava apenas triste. Estava irritada também.

- Você não pode falar isso! Você que é a traidora! Eu... eu o amo! E nós vamos nos casar! – eu apenas ouvia tudo com a boca aberta. Gente, a Charlotte precisa de sérias ajudas psicológicas, se ela realmente estiver falando sério - Você não vai tirá-lo de mim! - gritava ela, em sua voz aguda, enquanto ia se afastando furiosa.

- ÓTIMO! DIVIRTA-SE CASANDO COM O DEMÔNIO! – gritei de volta, antes que ela fosse embora completamente.

* * *

Eu estava sentada em um banquinho de madeira, com a neve cobrindo minha cabeça, me sentindo completamente patética. Estava afogando as mágoas em um delicioso e gigantesco sorvete, enquanto tentava digerir os acontecimentos do dia.

Então, Riddle estava provavelmente me odiando por aí, Devon (teoricamente) está apaixonado por mim e, para completar o ciclo, agora Charlotte ia se juntar ao clube "Odiamos a Kate" de Riddle.

É. Não tá fácil pra ninguém.

- Schiffer – ouvi uma voz dizer – O que você está fazendo? – perguntou.

Como se eu já não estivesse no fundo do poço o suficiente, olho para cima e vejo o dono da voz: Tom Riddle.

Ah, que bonito. Tudo que eu queria. Que Riddle me visse nesse estado.

Ele, porém, parecia... tranquilo. Não sei se aquilo era bom sinal ou não. Mas ele nem parecia o mesmo maluco que apenas há alguns minutos atrás havia dado o maior ataque de perua por causa de uma brincadeirinha.

- Tendo um caso de amor com este sanduíche de sorvete – respondi. Não queria falar muito. Porque sabia que, se falasse, iria chorar.

E isso não seria legal.

- Quem diria – começou ele, com um sorriso enviesado – Não foi você que disse... como foi mesmo? Ah, sim. Que "se diverte em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora e com qualquer pessoa"?

Puxa. Que bela maneira de me dar um chute quando já estou no chão.

- Ah, dá um tempo. Tudo que eu quero é me enrolar em algum buraco e morrer – resmunguei, dando uma mordida gigantesca no meu doce.

Riddle aumentou o sorrisinho. Ele parecia estar se divertindo.

Psicopata.

- Pare de sentir pena de si mesma, Schiffer.

- Valeu. Posso me dar toda a pena que quiser, obrigada – retruquei, olhando-o irritada através da cortina de neve.

- Então pelo menos saia da neve, ou vai acabar ficando doente – rebateu Riddle – Vamos, levante.

Ok, já pode diagnosticar Tom Riddle como bipolar? Ou ele estava fazendo um joguinho realmente estranho, ou ele realmente tinha problemas cerebrais.

Não que eu duvidasse disso.

Levantei-me vagarosamente, olhando um pouco desconfiada pra ele. Assim que eu levantei, ele começou a andar, como se fosse para eu acompanhá-lo.

Porém, assim que apoiei meu pé no chão – o pé que eu sabiamente tinha usado para chutar a canela de Devon – eu senti uma dor extraordinária, que me fez soltar um gemido.

Riddle parou de andar e olhou para trás, parecendo intrigado.

- Algum problema?

Alguns, Riddle. Alguns.

- Meu pé idiota – resmunguei, mancando para conseguir chegar até ele – Eu meio que... dei um chute no Malfoy. Vou te contar, a canela dele é tão dura quanto a cabeça.

Riddle fez um som estranho. Talvez minhas emoções à flor da pele estivessem me fazendo delirar, mas eu tive quase certeza que o som foi de uma quase risada, que ele segurou no último minuto.

Aquilo, por algum motivo incompreensivel, me fez sentir imediatamente 60% melhor. Quero dizer, sei lá. Ele quase riu. De algo que eu disse. Sem perceber, eu havia aberto um sorriso retardado enquanto olhava pra ele.

- Você... o _chutou_? – perguntou Riddle, parecendo incrédulo.

- Bom... é. Ele mereceu. Sabe como é, ele é do tipo que acha que "_cai fora_" significa "_sou toda sua_". E ainda fez o favor de fazer com que minha única amiga decente nesse lugar me achasse uma vagabunda. Na verdade, acho que o chute foi pouco.

Riddle me encarou por alguns segundos.

- Schiffer... acho que este foi o melhor presente que você me deu até agora – observou ele, parecendo realmente satisfeito.

Nossa! Por um momento eu tinha até esquecido que era aniversário dele. Parei de andar por um segundo e afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Riddle, eu sinto muito! – botei pra fora, antes que pudesse segurar. Ele me encarou com os olhos levemente arregalados. Acho que se eu tivesse me transformado em um macaco cor-de-rosa não teria o surpreendido tanto quanto com meu repentino acesso de culpa – Eu não devia ter dito nada daquilo. É seu aniversário! Eu juro que só queria que você se divertisse um pouco.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Meu Deus, o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Acho que aquilo tinha sido meu definitivo adeus a pouca sanidade que me restava.

Riddle me encarava, estático. Então, ele se aproximou.

Ih, meu Deus.

- Schiffer – começou ele, parecendo estar com dificuldades para completar a frase – Eu... não se preocupe. Ninguém, nunca... quero dizer, está tudo bem.

O encarei. Ele tinha realmente falado que estava tudo bem? Tão fácil assim?

- Então, posso deduzir que você ainda não experimentou a Surpresinha de Baunilha, se você acha que um chute na canela do Malfoy foi o melhor presente até agora – disse, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ainda não – respondeu ele, aparentemente também aliviado por eu ter mudado de assunto, e apaticamente tirou o embrulhinho do bolso da roupa.

- Não quer descobrir o que ele faz? – perguntei, em tom de desafio.

Riddle ergueu as sobrancelhas. E, então, me encarou brevemente, antes de começar a desembrulhar um dos pacotinhos. Revelou-se então o doce em espiral, formado por dois cilindros que se enrolavam como uma hélice – um branco e outro dourado.

Me aproximei e cuidadosamente separei os dois cilindrinhos, pegando a metade dourada.

- Ok, você come esse aí e eu como o douradinho, certo? No três. Vai, um... dois...

Colocamos o doce na boca em sincronia perfeita. Logo pude sentir o familiar e delicoso gosto da baunilha suave se espalhar. Fechei os olhos brevemente para saborear, esperando Riddle fazer seu comentário. Como eu esperava, ele veio pouco depois:

- Por mais gostoso que seja, Schiffer, nada de extraordinário aconteceu.

- Calma, não acabou ainda – falei, enquanto tirava uma das minhas luvas azuis – Agora, segure minha mão.

O altaneiro Sonserino nem sequer se preocupou em esconder a suspeita que pulou em seus olhos.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou cautelosamente, provavelmente se lembrando do que aconteceu outras vezes em que nos tocamos.

Deliciada, percebi que a resposta era uma pergunta que seria decididamente muito interessante de se fazer.

- Riddle... você não confia em mim? – perguntei, tentando abrir meu sorriso mais charmoso. Se é que eu tenho um negócio desses.

A expressão desconfiada de Riddle congelou em seu rosto. Pensando bem, acho que nunca vi alguém conseguir endurecer tão rapidamente quanto ele, nesse momento.

Ele hesitou por pelo menos um minuto. Nossas respirações – a dele controlada e ritmica, a minha leve e um pouco sem ar – se misturavam com o uivo do vento. Eu sabia que minha perguntinha inocentemente maléfica tinha causado algum estrondo na mente do Herdeiro de Slytherin. Afinal, se ele segurasse minha mão, estaria expondo uma afirmação muito íntima, muito pessoal.

Devagar, muito devagar _mesmo_, com seus olhos escuros penetrantes nunca perdendo meu rosto de vista, Riddle ergueu as mãos e começou a puxar os dedos da luva da mão esquerda, um por um. Ele demorou tanto que eu me perguntei se a cada dedo ele estava repetitivamente se reafirmando do que estava prestes a fazer.

Finalmente, porém, ele tirou a luva.

E com um intenso olhar final, Riddle estendeu sua mão.

Observei esse movimento sem me mexer. Minha respiração já estava começando a acelerar quando ele procurou minha mão. Seus dedos, longos e elegantes como os de um pianista, rondaram os meus por um instante, indecisos... até que ele se entregou e apertou sua mão na minha.

Assim que ele fez o contato, envolvi firmemente a mão dele com a minha, esperando o efeito do doce acontecer.

Quase imediatamente, ele fechou os olhos com força, e um pequeno arrepio passou pelo seu corpo. E então, igualmente rápido, seus olhos se reabriram e ele pareceu desorientado.

- O que... – ele começou, seu olhar confuso finalmente pousando em mim. Ele pareceu quase surpreso de me ver ali – Aquilo era seu?

Assenti, sorrindo orgulhosamente.

- O que você viu? – perguntei.

Riddle focou seu olhar na paisagem, sem olhar para nada especificamente.

- Eu vi... você. Mas muito mais nova. E uma mulher, que poderia ser... sua mãe?

Assenti, mais uma vez. Eu sabia qual lembrança feliz o puxa-puxa escolhera para mostrar a Riddle (era isso que o doce fazia), era quase sempre a mesma, mas queria ouví-lo falar, então fiz sinal para ele continuar.

- Havia muitas pessoas em um lugar que não parecia comportar todas elas. Talvez sua família. Pela decoração, devia ser Natal – Riddle franziu o cenho – Você estava sentada no chão, comendo, decorando, cantando... fazendo o que quer que seja que pessoas do seu tipo fazem em celebrações.

"_Pessoas do seu tipo_". _Sangue-puro_, você quer dizer. Há, há. Se ele soubesse a verdade.

Meu olhar vagou para uma pequenina cabana um pouco atrás de Riddle. Suas paredes vermelhas pareciam ser o único ponto colorido em meio a toda a neve. Acho que essa cabana daria lugar a Casa dos Gritos no futuro, pelo que indica sua localização isolada. Dava para perceber que estava abandonada, mas mesmo assim parecia deliciosamente acolhedora, seca e...

- Quente – deixei escapar, sonhadora, logo depois cobrindo minha boca, ao perceber que tinha pensado em voz alta.

Confuso, Riddle seguiu meu olhar, seus olhos pousando sobre a cabana.

- Tenho que concordar inteiramente com você desta vez, Schiffer.

Esse foi todo o encorajamento que eu precisava. Eu estava realmente ficando com _muito_ frio.

Puxei a mão dele – que ainda estava segurando a minha – e começei a levá-lo em direção a cabaninha. Até, claro, eu me lembrar _de quem_ era a mão que eu estava segurando e largá-la antes que você pudesse dizer "lula gigante". Resolvi voltar à narrativa do meu Natal feliz.

- Acho que nunca vou esquecer esse Natal – comecei, animada – Você acertou, era a minha família. Minha família _inteira_. Em um chalé alugado no interior da França. Foi loucura, juro. Um monte de loucos reunidos – porque se você acha que _eu_ sou maluca, é porque não conheceu minha família. Mal cabia todo mundo lá dentro.

A cada passo que eu dava, mais meu pé doía. Mas continuei:

- Então, estamos todos apertados no chalé. Os homens da família tinham tido a "brilhante" ideia de cortar uma árvore como nos "velhos tempos" e saíram cheios de machados e essas coisas, e voltaram mil horas depois com uma árvore que mal passava pela porta – contei, logo depois resmungando – _Homens_.

Afundei sem querer meu pé na neve. Legal. Isso vai melhorar a dor.

- Enfim, é claro que por causa disso passamos o resto da tarde preparando tudo às pressas. Havia briga por todos os lados, pelos motivos mais idiotas. "Se você botar este penduricalho neste lado da árvore considere-se fora da minha vida!", "o chester não pode ficar tão queimado!", e por aí vai. Ou seja, umas dez horas seguidas de caos. E é aí que minha espertíssima mãe lembra que deixou uns doces no porão (ela queria escondê-los das crianças para que ninguém os comesse antes da hora), e ao buscá-los vê que estavam sendo devorados por uma família muito simpática de gambás.

- Está falando sério? – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim perguntar.

Olhei por cima dos ombros para poder vê-lo e constatei, surpresa, que ele parecia estar ouvindo atentamente cada palavra.

Não é a toa que Tom Riddle podia conquistar os professores e seus superiores com tanta facilidade. De fato, Riddle, se quisesse, tinha um modo de fazer a gente sentir como se o que estivéssemos falando fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Como se _a gente_ fosse importante.

- Espera, fica ainda melhor – disse, rindo. Porém, antes de continuar, notei que tínhamos finalmente chegado à cabana. Imediatamente senti a habilidade do abrigo de bloquear o vento e a neve fazer efeito. Oh yeah, baby!

Aliviada, dei pulinhos mancos até chegar a um banquinho totalmente seco e livre de neve, onde me joguei. Riddle vinha logo atrás de mim, com o típico sorriso enviesado em seu rosto, o topo de seus cabelos coberto por uma fina camada de neve. Assumi que ele estava tão feliz por sair do frio quanto eu.

Só que ele não deu pulinhos, claro.

- Os bichinhos, então, aproveitaram a porta aberta para fugir do porão e começar a correr pela casa inteira. Todo mundo entrou em pânico. Obviamente eu, criança, os achei as coisinhas mais lindas do mundo e comecei a correr atrás de um, pedindo para os meus pais para que pudéssemos ficar com eles. Por isso, quando meu pai gritou que eu era maluca e que aqueles animais tinham que ser tirados da casa o mais rápido possível, eu fiquei revoltada.

- Naturalmente – ecoou Riddle, dando um sorrisinho enviesado outra vez.

- Total! Bom, eles assustaram os coitadinhos até que eles saíssem da casa, e eu jurei para o meu pai que nunca mais falaria com ele. Eu era uma criancinha malvada. A casa, é claro, estava com um cheiro horrível, então tivemos que passar o resto da noite na varanda. Passamos o Natal enrolados em cobertores e comendo sanduíches de atum, já que não tinha dado para terminar o banquete. Mas pela primeira vez todo mundo estava quieto, sem brigas, apenas conversando e cantando músicas idiotas – continuei, olhando pra cima para encarar o alto sonserino e me perguntando se ele se sentaria em algum momento, mas minha voz foi morrendo e minha boca parou, aberta.

Tom Riddle estava realmente _sorrindo_. Sorrindo um verdadeiro _sorriso._ Dava pra perceber a diferença porque notei umas finas linhas aparecerem em torno de seus olhos, uma coisa que nunca vi acontecer em seus outros sorrisos falsos, vagos e irônicos.

Tão abruptamente quanto ele surgiu, porém, ele desapareceu, e Riddle suspirou. Sacudindo a camada de neve nos ombros de sua capa, ele atravessou o diâmetro da cabana em menos de dois passos e afundou no banco, ao meu lado, olhando para as próprias mãos: uma coberta pela luva escura e a outra exposta e pálida.

Segurei a respiração, rezando para que aqueles últimos momentos não tivessem sido em vão e que ele desse pelo menos alguma coisa em troca.

Vamos lá, Riddle. Diga alguma coisa!

- Eu gostaria de ter memórias assim – declarou em voz baixa, repentinamente.

Ok, confesso que me senti meio surpresa com essa declaração. Trouxe minha perna esquerda para cima do banco e me apoiei em meu joelho, olhando para ele silenciosamente.

- Às vezes... – Riddle continuou, em uma voz baixa e crua – Às vezes eu detesto minha vida. Detesto quem eu fui, quem eu sou, e desejo poder ser outra pessoa. Alguém que tenha mais controle sobre o que acontece sobre ele. Alguém com poder suficiente para conseguir exatamente o que quiser na vida e não ter _ninguém_ para dizê-lo que não é bom o suficiente...

Ele olhou para o lado, para a paisagem nevada, seu maxilar visivelmente apertado.

E eu senti meu estômago afundar. Aí estava. Toda a origem das motivações malígnas de Riddle. Fiquei encarando meu próprio joelho, enquanto ele continuava:

- Alguém que eu sei que eu _poderia_ ser, sem dúvidas, mas que...

O herdeiro de Slytherin hesitou. Voltei a olhar atentamente seu rosto, interessada, enquanto ele completava, ainda mais silenciosamente:

-... Mas que eu não tenho certeza se quero ser, agora.

Ele parou de falar abruptamente, como se tivesse percebido que falara demais.

Percebi que o estava encarando com olhos muito arregalados, e pisquei algumas vezes enquanto analisava seu perfil frustrado, irritado e triste. Minha mente corria, sua última frase ainda ecoando como um disco riscado.

_'Alguém que não tenho certeza se quero ser agora'_... _'Alguém que não tenho certeza se quero ser agora'_. Por que _**agora**_? Por que não antes? O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Riddle... – comecei, devagar – Você não pode querer controlar _tudo _que acontece. Isso não é possí...

- Olhe para você! – ele explodiu, inesperadamente, se virando para me encarar. Inconscientemente me arrastei uns centímetros para trás – Olhe para sua maldita vida! Sua família perfeita, seus amiguinhos felizes...

Uma carranca amarga se espalhou pelo seu rosto enquanto ele voltava a olhar para o outro lado e continuava, com escárnio:

- Você é muito esperta, Schiffer, não vou mais negar isso, mas você não pode nem começar a entender o _tamanho_ do inferno que minha vida tem sido.

- Eu não vejo meus pais desde os quatorze anos – interrompi, calmamente.

- Você nem ao menos... o quê? – ele perguntou, de repente, um pouco sem ar pela sua explosão. Ele vagarosamente girou sua cabeça para voltar a me encarar.

- Não os vejo desde os quatorze anos – continuei, tranquila – Tive que sair de casa, e desde então nunca mais os vi nem mantive contato. Pelo que eu sei, podem até estar mortos.

As sobrancelhas de Riddle voaram para cima. Eu tinha, obviamente, o pegado desprevinido; não estava nem se incomodando em esconder seu espanto.

A guerra oferecia muito perigo aos meus pais, por serem trouxas com uma filha bruxa, e o governo estava fazendo com que todos os nascidos-trouxas fizessem isso: se afastassem de suas famílias.

- Mas... – o sonserino balançou levemente a cabeça, e parecia que ele estava tendo grandes dificuldades para engolir o que eu havia acabado de contar – Mas isso foi há apenas três anos atrás.

- Quatro, na verdade – respondi, distraidamente, observando os flocos de neve caindo.

- Você tem dezoito anos? – ele perguntou, e fiquei surpresa por detectar desorientação em sua voz normalmente onisciente.

- É, fiz em novembro – expliquei – Riddle, por favor, _por favor_, me escute, porque isso é _muito_ importante – me virei toda de modo a ficar completamente de frente a figura rígida do herdeiro de Slytherin, nem ligando que meu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do dele.

- Não posso dizer – comecei, cuidadosamente – Que eu sei o que é ser abandonado pelo próprio pai e crescer sem mãe – notei a cor se esvair do rosto dele – Mas eu amava muito minha família, Riddle. Muito. E...

Assustada, notei que minha voz estava bem mais aguda que o normal e que meus olhos estavam ardendo. Opa. Eu estava em terreno perigoso, mas sabia que tinha que continuar.

- Nem ao menos pude me despedir. Apenas parti, deixando um bilhete que deixasse bem claro que não era para eles me procurarem mais – a última palavra saiu meio engasgada, e respirei fundo antes de prosseguir – E, só pra você saber, é um _inferno_ lidar com isso também.

Pode ter sido só minha imaginação, mas achei realmente ter visto o olhar tempestuoso de Riddle se suavizar enquanto ele me encarava.

Ambos ficamos em silêncio. Mas logo vi Riddle abrir lentamente a boca, e perguntar:

- Schiffer, o que aconteceu?

Merlin, essa situação realmente não podia ser mais irônica.

- Consequências da guerra. Fiz o que tive que fazer para protegê-los. Do ápice da maldade de uma pessoa.

Riddle ajeitou a postura, silenciosamente.

- Grindewald? – perguntou.

- Não importa quem – respondi, firme, querendo mudar o rumo da conversa pra algo menos desesperador e deprimente – O que importa, o ponto desse discurso todo do qual eu saí horrivelmente do assunto, é que você _pode_ ter lembranças como as que eu tenho, sabe. Não importa o que aconteceu na sua vida, você _pode_.

- Uma imagem muito idealista esta, Schiffer, mas temo que você chegou muito tarde para mim – murmurou Riddle.

Involuntariamente me aproximei ainda mais dele, procurando seu olhar, decidindo que não iria deixar ele se safar assim, tão fácil.

- Você só tem que parar de guardar tudo pra si, Riddle. Você sabe o que acontece com gente que guarda tudo pra si? Ficam velhas. E estranhas. Sabe como é, _hakuna matata_ – certo, eu estava citando Rei Leão, e daí? Este filme realmente me ajudou.

Riddle literalmente arregalou levemente os olhos, como se de nenhuma forma esperasse que eu fosse dizer algo estranho como aquilo.

- O _quê_?

- Olha, é um ditado, hã... africano que me ajudou muito, então vou passar a sabedoria para frente, ok? Preste atenção: você tem que deixar seu passado para trás. Hakuna matata significa "sem problemas". '_Os seus problemas você deve esquecer. Isto é viver, é aprender, hakuna matata!' – _oh, céus, eu estava cantando. Eu estava cantando hakuna matata - Entendeu?

Riddle parecia muito confuso para decidir qual reação teria. Apenas continuava estático, me olhando como se nunca tivesse realmente me visto.

- Aliás, Riddle... mudando um pouco de assunto – comecei, querendo aproveitar o momento quase-ternura para tirar uma dúvida que eu tinha tido há algum tempo – O que aconteceu naquela festa? Por que a gente acordou em quartos trocados?

Ele pareceu ainda mais confuso, mas depois franziu levemente o cenho. Ok, aquilo só me deixava ainda mais intrigada. Por que a festa o irritou tanto?

- Schiffer, por favor não toque nesse assunto mais uma vez.

- Riddle, eu realmente não lembro! O que diabos aconteceu?

Ele apertou o maxilar e respirou fundo.

- Você obviamente não se lembra pois bebeu Enxerto em quantidades suficientes para derrubar um trasgo – resmungou ele, carrancudo – E foi o que aconteceu com você, evidentemente. E eu fui tolo o suficiente para ajudá-la e levá-la para o dormitório, e você colapsou na minha cama. Deixei-a lá e fui dormir na sua. Se não acredita, posso entregá-la a maldita memória para que veja em alguma penseira. Mas, por favor, não me pergunte sobre isto de novo.

Ai meu Deus.

Foi isso mesmo. De repente eu me lembrei de tudo.

Eu tinha sonhado com ele e fiquei nervosa e acabei bebendo mais do que deveria. Merlin, eu passei mal na frente dele. Eu me lembro vagamente dele me acompanhar para o dormitório. E não lembrei de nada no dia seguinte, não agradeci, nem nada.

Por isso que ele ficou tão irritado! Ele fez algo inimaginável (ajudar uma pessoa) e eu agi que nem uma ingrata patética.

- Merlin, que vergonha! – exclamei, sentindo meu rosto aquecer – Olha, desculpa! – falei. E então, como que pra fazer ele prestar atenção, segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos.

E aí ele endureceu tão rápido que eu me senti um pouco a Medusa, sabe, que transforma as pessoas em pedra. Seus olhos se arregalaram visivelmente e eu tive a impressão de ver um leve toque de cor em sua pele pálida.

- Riddle eu nunca teria agido assim se não tivesse tido amnésia alcóolica! Mas, sabe como é, você acorda na cama de um cara que não vai muito com a sua cara e... Riddle?

Percebi que ele mal estava ouvindo o que eu dizia. E percebi que minha impressão de ter visto seu rosto ganhar cor não tinha sido apenas impressão, e que sua pele estava de fato corada. Até demais. E quente.

- Riddle, você está bem? – perguntei, enquanto movia minha mão de sua bochecha para sua testa – Riddle, sério, acho que você tá com febre!

Ele parecia estar em estado de choque, ou algo parecido, pois não esboçava qualquer reação. Quando eu achava que aquele dia não poderia ficar mais estranho.

- Riddle, levanta, temos que voltar pro castelo, eu não acho que você esteja muito saudáv...

E então, desta vez, foi ele quem fechou os olhos e caiu com tudo em cima de mim, desmaiado.

* * *

**N/A: **FELIZ NATAL, GALEROWSSSSSSS!

Nem acredito que consegui postar antes de 2013! Yay! Olha, confesso que achei este capítulo uma grande titica. Muitas revelaçõezinhas e surpresinhas, mas não consegui deixar tudo do jeito que eu queria. Mas, bom, a parte II tá aí pra isso! Pelo menos tá bem grande, hahaha.

Anyway, vamos às reviews!

**AngellRiddle: **Hey giiirl, que bom que você decidiu comentar! Com certeza essa review compensou as outras não dadas! Hahaha mas é verdade, a maioria das fics com o Tom envolvem a Hermione! Ou a Gina. Eu até gosto de Tomione, acho que eles combinam, mas uma hora cansa, né? Hahaha. Ele merece alguém diferente de vez em quando! Hahaha. Ah, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Estou tentando não desistir dela por causa de leitoras lindas como vc, mas ela está bem longe de ser aquilo que eu queria! Talvez um dia reescreva tudo! Mas, bem, é isso aí! Espero que goste desse capítulo por pior que ele esteja, rs. Beijocass!

**Blood Crazy**: Olá! Que bom que você gostou! Não sei se continuou lendo ou se parou no começo, mas espero que tenha gostado do resto também! Hahaha. Obrigada por comentar! Beijocas!

**MarjorieLouize: **UHAHUA táticas de sedução 10! Hahahahaha adoro essas dicas de revista, são sempre tão engraçadas e aleatórias. E ai, nem fala, to nervosa com o beijo! Hahahaha a cada capítulo que passa sem o beijo mais aumenta a pressão pra ele ser ~perfeito~. Medo! Hahahah. Mas vou caprichar, pode deixar! Aliás, ele deve chegar muuuuuuito em breve, hoho. Obrigada pela review! Beijosss

**Fernanda Lovegood: **Essa é a pergunta que não quer calar! Hahahah "quando eles vão se beijar?". Pode ficar tranquila que tá chegando! Hohohooo vou ter que caprichar bastante pra valer a espera! Hahaha. Mas é, o Tom não é tão mau assim! Ele ainda tem salvação! Enquanto há nariz, há esperança! Hahahaha. Obrigada pela review!

**Roxanne: **Hahahahaha amei sua review! Essa música é divaaaaa! Hahahaha. Que bom que vc se identifica com a Kate! Ela é bem crazy, mas quem não é? Hahahaha. Obrigada por comentar e espero que tenha gostado do tão aguardado capítulo 16!

**Kelle M: **Eu também faço isso direto (ler fics pelo celular e ficar com preguiça de comentar, rs)! É um carma né, mas é tão ruim digitar na teclinha do celular! Hahahahaha. Mas, ah, que bom que você decidiu vencer esta barreira e comentar aqui! Hahaha. Fico feliz por você gostar da minha descrição do Tom, pq dá o maior trabalhão escrever pra ele! Ele é um personagem tão dificil! E pode deixar que o ~amassos time~ está chegando! Huhuhu. Obrigada por comentar!

**DeborahGrangerPotter: **HEY GIIRL! Cara eu amo suas reviews, elas são tão divas! Hahahahaha. Já falei que SURTEI com sua one né? QUERO ELA NA MINHA VIDA AGORAAA! Hahahahaha. Não tenha vergonha, eu vou amar de qualquer jeito! Uma carta do Tom pra Kate, sério, vc não sabe como eu estou curiosa! Adorei a interativa, também! Me diverti horrores! Hahahaha. E SIMMM Tom ficou animadinho ao ver a Kate de toalha MHUAHUA ele pode ser ~vilão~ mas ainda é homem, right? Hahahahahaha. MAIS KATE DE TOALHA, PLEASE. Hahahaha enfimmmmmmmm obrigada pelas suas reviews ídolas e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijocas!

**Renata Lazuta: **Awnnnnn obrigada! O trabalho de escrever uma fic no meio de trabalhos da faculdade, estudos etc etc são reviews tipo a suaa! Espero que goste do capítulo (por mais cocozento que esteja hahaha). Beijocasss!

**BriDally: **Puxaaa que bom que esteja gostando! Tentei não demorar muuuuuuito pra postar esse aqui, pelo menos saiu antes do ano novo! Hahaha espero que goste! Besossss

**Maria C. Weasley: **Heyyy! Ahhhh, fiquei muito feliz com sua review! Eu amo escrever as conversas dos dois, pq eles são tão diferentes! Hahaha. A Kate é meio louca e o Tom é muito centrado e tudo o mais, então é sempre divertido! Hahaha nesse capítulo ele estão meio que começaando a se entender, espero que curta! Beijosss e obrigada por comentar!

**Strode: **A Kate/Holly é a maior pagadora de micos do século! Hahahah tadinha! Mas até vale a pena, se chama a atenção do Tom, né? Hohoho. E a pegação tá chegando! Yay! Hahaha. Thanks pela review!

**Luazilla: **Ahhh, eu adoro quando alguém fala que conseguiu se colocar no lugar do personagem! Que bom! Eu sei pq eu tb sou muuuuito assim, é só gostar de alguem que eu começo a tagarelar que nem um macaco hahahah. E aff, ninguém merece friendzone. Acho que eu sou a rainha das friendzones. Hahahaha. Pelo menos a Kate não vai ter esse problema! Huhuh. Obrigada pela review!

Bom, queria desejar um felicíssimo Reveillon pra vocês, leitoras mais lindas do ff! E até 2013!

Besos,

Linnet.


	17. Aquele com o Segredo de Riddle

'_Quem é tão firme que não possa ser seduzido?'_

— William Shakespeare.

**Capítulo 17 – A Virada (parte II)**

Certo. Então o dia não estava saindo do jeito que eu imaginara. Eu não estava proporcionando a Riddle o melhor aniversário de sua vida, fazendo com que ele ficasse tão agradecido que esquecesse todo o papo de dominar o mundo através das trevas e até, quem sabe, me beijasse à meia-noite.

Não. Ao invés disso eu estava carregando seu corpo inerte até as carruagens, com um pé destruído, e tentando fingir que estava tudo certo.

- Merlin! O que aconteceu com o Monitor Chefe? – perguntava alguém aleatório, pela centésima vez.

- Nada! – respondi, já de saco cheio – Tem gente que não consegue lidar com um pouco de uísque de fogo, sabe como é – menti, tentando andar mais rápido pra evitar mais perguntas.

Finalmente consegui alcançar as carruagens, encontrei uma vazia e despejei Riddle dentro dela, subindo logo depois. Suspirei, aliviada, quando pude sentar e relaxar os pés sem nenhum peso morto no meu ombro.

Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Aliás, parecia que nada estava acontecendo e que eu estava só tendo um sonho muito bizarro.

Talvez tenha sido uma mistura de frio com falta de noites de sono, ou talvez excesso de uso de emoções, mas o motivo do desmaio do Riddle deve estar, com certeza, incluido em um dos maiores mistérios da humanidade.

Bocejei. Eu estava mega cansada.

A viagem de volta pareceu rápida. Ou talvez eu tenha cochilado um bocado. Esperei até todo mundo ficar numa distância segura e saí com Riddle, dessa vez com o auxílio de um feitiço para fazê-lo flutuar, em direção ao castelo.

* * *

Abri meus olhos lentamente quando a luz do dia invadiu o quarto. Eu estava enrolada na grande poltrona verde da Sonserina, onde eu tinha passado a noite. Estiquei meus braços para espreguiçar e bocejei abertamente. Já tinha tirado todos os apetrechos de frio e estava usando apenas um simples vestido preto.

Eu tinha conseguido dar umas cochiladas esporádicas de alguma forma enquanto me postava do lado da cama king-size do monitor chefe. Era meio transtornante perceber que na primeira vez que eu passei tanto tempo no quarto de um homem ele estava totalmente inconsciente.

Certo. Então não era mais nem reveillon, nem aniversário de Riddle. Nada havia funcionado, minha chance de fazer algo na virada tinha ido por água abaixo. Agora era só um dia normal e sem graça.

Meu olhar vagou até o rosto adormecido de Riddle. Estudando suas feições, me perguntei se ele tinha também ficado um tempo comigo quando _ele_ me trouxe ao quarto, ou se apenas tinha me jogado ali e dado o fora.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o objeto das minhas meditações deu um longo e cavernoso suspiro – o primeiro sinal de vida, além da respiração, que ele tinha dado desde Hogsmead – e rolou para o lado. Seus olhos piscaram placidamente, afetados pela luz da manhã, até que abriram de vez, uma vez que ele percebia aonde estava.

- Imaginei que você não fosse querer ir para a Ala Hospitalar... – observei, improvisadamente, curtindo muito a expressão de choque quando ele rapidamente virou a cabeça na direção da minha voz. Me diverti ainda mais quando ele, ainda mais rapidamente, se transformou de recém-acordado em uma grande bola de frieza.

- Imaginou certo – delicadamente, Riddle tocou suas próprias têmporas – Eu desmaiei, presumo?

- Boa! Cinco pontos para Sonserina! – respondi, sarcástica, dando um sorrisinho e chegando pra trás na cadeira, esticando os braços.

Riddle me devolveu um olhar sórdido, e esticou os próprios braços, como se para checar o próprio equilibrio. A luz do dia batia forte em seu rosto, que parecia mais exausto do que nunca.

- Schiffer, feche essas malditas cortinas, sim? O quer que eu termine cego, além de acamado?

Segurando outro sorrisinho, ergui minhas sobrancelhas. Depois de momentariamente analisar meu olhar malicioso, ele sacudiu a cabeça, impassível, e murmurou:

- Não responda.

Não consegui segurar o sorriso sarcástico por mais tempo e, com essa cara de retardada, levantei a varinha e sem nem me dar ao trabalho de olhar pra trás, fiz um movimento com o pulso e as cortinas imediatamente se abaixaram até o quarto ficar numa completa escuridão.

- Feliz? – perguntei.

- Bastante – ele respondeu, seco. Seus olhos estudaram meu rosto mais uma vez, coisa que já nem me incomodava mais. Já estava mais do que acostumada. Mas era bem impressionante como, mesmo sendo ele que havia desmaiado há algumas horas atrás, e que agora estava na cama com a maior cara de cansaço do mundo, ele ainda parecia imponente e completamente no comando da situação – Estou certo de que você percebe, Schiffer, que performar feitiços não-verbais de transmutação requer um nível muito avançado de magia.

Senti meu rosto esquentar de leve. Sorte que estava escuro. Nem sabia se podia considerar aquilo um elogio, mas patética do jeito que eu estava em relação a ele – sabe, como todo o negócio da atração e tal -, aquela frase me fez sentir quase satisfeita.

- Sim, eu sou bem incrível mesmo – respondi, fingindo desdém. Ele fez um som que pareceu uma risada de escárnio.

- Não me faça rir, Schiffer – ele respondeu, me encarando com o típico sorrisinho sarcástico.

É, tava indo bem demais.

- Vejo que não demorou muito pra se recuperar – rebati, rolando os olhos.

- Demorei tempo suficiente – ele respondeu, baixo, erguendo lentamente o tronco até se alinhar totalmente com o encosto da cama, com a cabeça levemente erguida para o teto.

- Por que você usa isso o tempo todo? – pergunte de repentei, incapaz de me conter. Quando o trouxe para o quarto na noite anterior, eu tinha tomado a liberdade de tirar a capa, o casaco, gravata, as luvas e os sapatos que ele estava usando (e palmas pra mim por ter conseguido parar aí). Ele, então, estava totalmente vestido com o uniforme de Hogwarts, as calças escuras e a camisa oxford branca, levemente desabotoada para que ele pudesse respirar.

Riddle engoliu, sua cabeça ainda encostada na cama. Seus olhos cinzentos foram a única coisa que se moveram quando ele mudou sua visão do teto para a minha silhueta.

- Uso o quê? – perguntou.

- O uniforme – respondi – Não me entenda errado, sou muito fiel ao espírito escolar e tudo o mais, mas não me diga que essa coisa é tão confortável que você não consegue tirar, porque não vou acreditar.

- Você parece especialista no assunto, Schiffer – ele retorquiu, num tom firme – Por que você não me diz?

Revirei os olhos mais uma vez. Já ia responder alguma grosseria quando notei que ele havia fechado os olhos. Instintivamente me levantei e, dando um pulo manco até a cama, encostei minha mão em sua testa.

Seus olhos abriram de uma vez só.

- O que, em nome de Merlin, você acha que está fazendo? – perguntou, exasperado. Contudo, o que é mais incrível, ele nem se desvencilhou de mim, deixou que minha mão continuasse em sua testa de boa.

- Estou vendo se você está com febre, seu grosso – retruquei, me aproveitando da situação e botando as mãos também na bochecha, e depois no pescoço. O que era bem desnecessário porque eu já tinha visto que sua temperatura estava bem normal – Não, tá tudo bem. Você vai viver.

E então manquei de volta para a poltrona.

- Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou, se referindo ao meu andar manco e um tanto deselegante.

Olhei para os meus próprios pés, descalços. Um estava normal e bonitinho enquanto o outro parecia uma bola de futebol americano.

- Nada, nenhum problema – respondi. Ele apenas retrucou com uma erguida de sobrancelha, duvidando da minha resposta – Ok. Efeitos colaterais por encostar em Devon Malfoy.

- Ah, claro. O chute – ele retrucou, sorrindo de lado.

- Pois é. E, embora eu acredite que tenha feito um bom estrago, a parada foi recíproca, porque eu acho que quebrei o pé – resmunguei, olhando para o meu pobre pezinho roxo e inchado.

- Isso explicaria por que você está agindo feito uma lunática nas últimas horas – ele murmurou, mais pra si mesmo do que pra mim – Eu sei que a expectativa de conversar comigo parece te animar mais que muitos, Schiffer, mas você não deveria ter ido até Madame Harrods para ela dar uma olhada nisso antes de correr pra cá?

Apenas torci meus lábios.

- Obrigada pela brilhante observação. Lembrarei dela nas próximas visitas. E não, eu não deveria, pois ela já deve estar muito ocupada com um certo Sonserino que levou um golpe na canela.

Tom abriu ainda mais seu sorriso sarcástico, e impacientemente alisou seu uniforme enquanto se arrastava para a beirada da cama, onde se sentou, colocando os pés no chão. Ele bateu levemente nas próprias coxas duas vezes e disse, áspero:

- Muito bem, Schiffer, vamos ver então. Não posso te deixar morrer no meu turno.

Meu coração começou a pulsar, mais ou menos como meu pé e minha cabeça estiveram pulsando nas últimas horas. Ele queria ver? Como assim, ele queria ver? Como se eu fosse acreditar que o _Lorde das Trevas_ possuísse qualquer tipo de talento para cura!

Vacilei por mais alguns segundos até a pulsação dolorida do meu pé me motivar a dá-lo uma chance.

- Se meu pé piorar, _você _que vai morrer no _meu_ turno – e, com isso, estiquei minha perna até que meu pé estivesse apoiado nas pernas dele.

Riddle pegou meu membro ferido e eu segurei um grunhido com o choque elétrico que correu por toda minha perna com o toque, coisa que eu creditei apenas à dor. Ele continuou a inspecionar cuidadosamente, contudo, milimetro por milimetro, com mais ternura do que eu jamais esperei dele.

- Por Merlin, Schiffer, você deve ter acertado _bem_ nele.

- Na hora pareceu bom – murmurei, na defensiva, inconscientemente feliz por ele não ter tentando descobrir mais detalhes do _porquê_ eu o chutei, pra começo de conversa.

- Não duvido – ele replicou, dando um sorrisinho de novo (não o mesmo sorriso completo que eu tinha visto – ou delirado – em Hogsmead, mas eu ficava satisfeita com pouco) e enfiou um braço embaixo do travesseiro, retornando com a varinha em mãos. Me endureci inteira ao ver aquele objeto mágico, e lancei um olhar cético na direção dele.

Ele percebeu meu olhar e abriu um sorriso (agora sarcástico).

- É a minha vez de perguntar agora, Schiffer. Não confia em mim?

Estreitei meus olhos numa expressão desconfiada, e rabugentamente franzi meu nariz enquanto ele deu uma risadinha abafada e movimentou sua varinha em volta do meu pé. Meu corpo começou a pulsar todo, dolorosamente, meu coração parecendo que estava sendo esmagado. Além disso, meu pé começou a lentamente se desvencilhar do alcance de Riddle, como se tivesse vida própria. Porém, Riddle obstinadamente segurou minha canela.

- Schiffer, fique quieta, sim? Você quer que eu erre a mira? – ele perguntou despreocupadamente, embora a ameaça oculta em suas palavras estivesse bem evidente.

Foi um golpe baixo. Imediatamente eu congelei como se tivesse acabado de ser petrificada. Observei apreensivamente o Herdeiro de Slytherin inspirar calmamente e pausadamente expirar, obviamente fazendo sei lá qual feitiço não verbal... e uma fina linha de cor esmeralda saiu da ponta de sua varinha.

Assim que vi aquela cor verde saindo da ponta da madeira imediatamente a Maldição da Morte me veio à mente. E quase tive um aneurisma.

Mas, graças à Merlin, aquilo não era um Avada Kedrava. O que eu descobri assim que a linha verde se enrolou em volta de todo o meu pé, o que acompanhou uma sensação muito gostosinha de aquecimento.

Suspirei, primeiro pelo alívio de não ter morrido e depois porque o calorzinho aumentou até ficar muito quente e começar a doer.

Riddle me encarou rapidamente e eu fiquei em puro choque ao encontrar uma surpeendente quantidade de preocupação em seus olhos. Em um segundo, porém, ele piscou e voltou seu olhar para a tarefa em mãos.

- Fique calma, isso vai doer bem menos do que qualquer coisa que Harrods desse a você.

Fechei os olhos e mordi meus lábios. A cena de Jogos Mortais em que o cara corta o próprio pé passou pela minha cabeça repetidas vezes, por algum motivo qualquer.

E, então, tudo finalmente parou. A luz esmeralda se recolheu como um véu até se dissipar completamente e levar, com ela, a dor. Foi tão estranho que por um segundo eu achei que tivesse perdido todos os meus sentidos.

- É isso, Schiffer. Você sobreviveu, parabéns.

Puxei de volta meu pé, que parecia novo em folha.

- O que _diabos_ foi isso? – perguntei, atordoada, enquanto massageava meu pé procurando sinais de dor. Nada.

Riddle deu de ombros.

- Um feitiço que inventei.

- Você _inventou_? – ecoei, incrédula, parando de inspecionar meu pé – Isso foi... isso foi bem legal!

Meu 'elogio' não pareceu nem expandir nem desinflar seu ego. Ele apenas me encarou por alguns momentos, como se tentando decidir se me contava algo ou não, e calculei que eu tinha sido aprovada quando ele começou, em voz baixa:

- Quebrei meu braço há uns anos atrás quando estava no orfanato. O que quer que os trouxas fizessem doía como o inferno por semanas. Não sarou totalmente nem com os cuidados de Madame Harrods, quando voltei para Hogwarts. Depois disso, decidi que eu deveria ter pelo menos algo de reserva caso me encontrasse em outra situação parecida.

Cara. Como assim? Inventar um feitiço desse calibre deve levar meses! Ou anos!

- Uau. Bem que eu queria saber esse daí – resmunguei, enquanto me lembrava dos anos na Armée e de todos os ossos que quebrei durante o ofício – Quebrar ossos é uma das minhas especialidades.

Tom deu de ombros novamente, modesto, como se não percebesse o quão bizarro e incrível aquela habilidade era.

- Posso te mostrar o feitiço qualquer dia, se quiser. Você não deverá ter problemas em performá-lo.

- Sério? – repliquei, mais alto do que gostaria – Você faria isso? Quero dizer... – pausei, olhando-o em choque - Obrigada. Pela oferta, pelo pé e tal – agradeci, depois sorrindo.

Houve uma pausa constrangedora em que Riddle pareceu meio pego de surpresa, mas depois respondeu rapidamente e desconfortavelmente:

- De nada.

Novamente o silêncio tomou conta do lugar, mas agora não era tão constrangedor. Resolvi, então, me levantar. Ele observou meu movimento distraidamente, e eu fiquei em pé que nem uma retardada por alguns minutos.

- Schiffer? – ele perguntou, então, num tom levemente impaciente.

Eu acordei de sei lá onde eu estava. Virei meus olhos pra ele e fiz um som, algo como 'huh?'. Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Ah. Bom. Por um segundo achei que você tivesse morrido em pé – e abriu o sorriso sarcástico.

Pronto. Foi nesse momento. Exatamente naquele momento que tudo ficou (infelizmente) muito claro na minha cabecinha.

Eu estava afim de Tom Riddle. Não apenas atraída, mas com alguma espécie de sentimento inconveniente também.

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem vagarosamente enquanto a ficha finalmente caía por completo. Com medo dos meus pensamentos estarem muito altos, ou dele estar tentando ler minha mente, resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Você se arrepende? – perguntei – De ter ido ontem?

Riddle pareceu surpreso pela pergunta, mas logo voltou à sua moldura fria. Ele ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo negro que tinha saído do lugar, parecendo pensar numa resposta. Eu já tava me arrependendo de ter perguntando quando ele murmurou:

- Não.

Agora eu que fui pega de surpresa.

- Não? De nada? Nem um pouquinho? – interroguei, que nem uma idiota. Droga. Por que eu simplesmente não aceitei a resposta? Acho que eu realmente preciso contratar um elfo doméstico para pensar por mim.

Riddle estreitou os olhos.

- Você está falando de Hogsmead, certo? – perguntou.

- É claro! – respondi – E minha pergunta continua de pé!

- E a minha resposta também, Schiffer – ele complementou, tranquilamente – Não me arrependo. Exceto, talvez, do fato de eu não ter podido nem experimentar o banquete festivo. Fiquei a semana inteira monitorando os elfos para eles não deixarem de colocar nem um morango silvestre nas tortas e não cheguei nem perto delas, no final das contas.

Eu não acreditava nos meus ouvidos. Ele estava fazendo pouco caso de ter feito o inimaginável: mostrado fraqueza na minha frente, ao desmaiar! O que estava rolando com aquele cara? Sinceramente não sei qual das pessoas naquele quarto estavam mais transtornadas.

- Até parece eu falando de comida – repliquei, rindo – Enfim, nesse caso, não há problemas. Tudo será devidamente compensado.

Riddle rolou os olhos, embora sorrisse de leve.

- Vá, Schiffer. Seu otimismo está me deixando doente.

- Pelo menos eu tenho otimismo, Sr. Eu Não Faço Formalidades. Mas ok. Vê se dorme e descansa um pouco, não quero ter que te carregar por aí de novo. Te vejo mais tarde.

E saí do quarto antes que ele pudesse retrucar a parte do "te vejo mais tarde".

* * *

Logo depois de sair do quarto de Riddle, tomar banho e tomar café da manhã, senti que havia voltado à realidade. E a realidade me deu dor de cabeça.

Eu tinha que pedir desculpas à Charlotte. Tinha que encontrar algum tipo de poção que eliminasse sentimentos por pessoas inconvenientes. Tinha que descobrir o que era Fabula Temporis (Jesus, eu tinha que continuar com a missão, por mais falida que ela estivesse).

Mas, de algum jeito estranho, a única coisa que eu realmente queria fazer era continuar a comer cupcake de abóbora pelo resto da vida.

Como isso não era um plano muito possível, mastiguei vagarosamente o último pedaço de bolinho e me levantei. Tava pensando em ir até o salão comunal da Sonserina procurar a Charlie e resolver logo essa questão.

Fui andando preguiçosamente até a parte do castelo dedicada aos alunos da Sonserina. O salão não estava muito cheio, havia apenas algumas pessoas espalhadas conversando, praticando feitiços ou escrevendo trabalhos.

Cheguei perto de um grupo de meninas que estavam dando risadas maldosas e elas me olharam com desdém.

- Vocês viram a Charlotte McNair por aí? – perguntei, querendo me afastar delas o quanto antes. Já vi que eram irritantes.

Elas deram risadinhas arrogantes. Acho que fariam isso por qualquer coisa que eu falasse.

- Não – respondeu uma delas.

- Obrigada, vocês foram bem úteis – repliquei, irritada, e me afastei. Fiz a mesma pergunta para mais algumas pessoas no salão comunal, mas ninguém parecia tê-la visto há algum tempo.

Saí frustrada e respirei fundo antes de decidir ir a um lugar que eu sabia que ela provavelmente estaria, mas onde eu não queria ir: a ala hospitalar.

Entrei no ambiente branco e limpo e imediatamente avistei Devon deitado em uma das camas, onde imaginei que ele estaria. Não porque eu realmente tivesse feito qualquer estrago na canela dele, mas porque ele certamente iria usar essa desculpa pra ficar deitado sem fazer nada por alguns dias.

Porém, Charlotte não parecia estar em nenhum lugar por ali, contradizendo minhas suspeitas. Pensei em sair antes de ser vista, mas foi tarde demais.

- Se veio implorar pelo meu perdão, _pode irrr se ajoelhande _– disse Devon, imitando um sotaque francês ridiculo.

- Vai sonhando – repliquei – E, só pra você saber, esse sotaque te fez soar bem homossexual.

Ele franziu o cenho. Ia dar meia volta quando resolvi não desperdiçar o tempo perdido.

- Só por curiosidade, a Charlotte passou por aqui?

Devon me olhou com desdém.

- Por que quer saber?

- Só me responde, chatice! – retruquei, sem paciência. Se é que algum dia na vida eu tive paciência.

- Não – ele respondeu, finalmente.

- Estranho – murmurei, mais pra mim mesma. Onde diabos estava a Charlotte? – Ok, valeu pela ajuda.

Saí de lá depressa e comecei a vagar pelo corredor deserto quando algum treco se materializou na minha mão, do nada.

Congelei.

Abri minha mão lentamente e vi que era um familiar pedaço de pergaminho amarelo.

Meu bom Merlin.

Nem precisava abrir pra saber que era _dele_.

Olhei para trás para ver se Devon tinha, de alguma forma, visto algo. Não, eu já estava bem longe da porta da Ala Hospitalar, felizmente. Franzi o cenho. Como Riddle tinha conseguido fazer o papel se materializar na minha mão se ele não estava ali para saber aonde mirar? A não ser...

A não ser que ele estivesse por ali, em algum lugar.

Nem me importando em tentar descobrir qual feitiço ridicularmente avançado Riddle usou para me entregar a nota, e muito menos me preocupando em abrí-la para ver o que dizia – o que, pensando bem, teria sido a coisa esperta a se fazer – comecei a encarar todos os cantos do corredor, procurando qualquer vestígio da sombra do Herdeiro de Slytherin.

Lá no fundo, pensei ter visto a luz de uma das tochas piscar, como se um vento tivesse passado por ela. Ahá! Comecei a andar (tava mais pra _cavalgar_, mas tudo bem) todo o comprimento do corredor. Minha intuição dizia que era ele mesmo que estava lá na frente.

Embora eu não quisesse refletir muito o porquê de eu ter tanta necessidade de ir atrás dele.

Dei uma aceleradinha maior até conseguir virar o corredor e parei ao ver quem eu procurava.

- Riddle!

É, sem dúvidas era ele. A inconfundível silhueta alta do Monitor Chefe parava subitamente de andar, parando na metade do corredor. Ele se virou lentamente na minha direção, meio desajeitado. O que foi estranho.

- Schiffer? – ele perguntou, e o fato da sua voz não estar tão fria e firme me chocou um pouco – Não era pra você me encontrar exatamente _agora_.

Apertei o bilhete em minhas mãos e pensei em dizer que nem tinha lido ainda, mas acho que isso só me faria parecer mais perseguidora ainda.

- Onde você tá indo?

Riddle preguiçosamente olhou para a porta do Grande Salão que estava alguns metros na frente, depois voltou o olhar para mim e deu de ombros, apaticamente.

Franzi o cenho. A falta de resposta nunca era um bom sinal.

- Você não vai comer?

Ele, então, escureceu suas feições e apertou a mandíbula, como se eu tivesse acabado de ameaçá-lo ou algo do tipo.

- Schiffer, você sabe que eu não como ali.

- Ah, é. Bom, onde você come, então? – perguntei.

Ele rolou os olhos. Ponderou por alguns instantes se deveria responder.

- Na cozinha.

- Ah! Adoro a cozinha. Posso ir contigo?

Riddle pareceu meio pego de surpresa pela minha oferta repentina.

- Schiffer... – ele começou, devagar – Você já deveria saber que há pouca esperança em me pedir algo do tipo.

Bom, era verdade. Eu estava sendo meio utópica de imaginar que ele me deixaria fazê-lo companhia em uma refeição.

- Ah, qual é. Qual a graça de comer sozinho? Vai, vamos – falei, erguendo minha mão.

Jesus, o que eu estava fazendo?

Ele me encarou por horas. Finalmente, suspirou audivelmente e fixou o olhar na minha mão estendida. Cautelosamente, ele interlaçou seus dedos com os meus. Sorri internamente, me sentindo vitoriosa, e puxei a mão dele pra começarmos a andar.

Seguimos pelo corredor, indo na direção oposta ao Salão Principal, a caminho da cozinha. Eu mal conseguia absorver a informação de que estávamos, de fato, andando de mãos dadas. De _mãos dadas_.

- Aliás, bom uso dos feitiços _Subvectus_ e _Appareo_ – falei, casualmente, tentando ignorar o formigamento que percorria por todo meu corpo toda vez que eu me dava conta que estava andando de mãos dadas com Tom Riddle.

- Obrigado. Me levou umas boas duas semanas para conseguir performar-los simultaneamente.

- Riddle – comecei, mudando levemente de assunto – O que o bilhete dizia?

Ele continuou andando, apático, sem parecer ter qualquer reação à minha pergunta. Ele apenas respondeu, na sua voz típica sem emoção:

- Falava para você me encontrar na sala de Poções, às oito e meia essa noite.

- Por quê? – perguntei, sem conseguir conter minha curiosidade.

Ele abriu um leve sorriso de eu-sei-mais-do-que-você.

- Isso o bilhete não dizia – disse, tranquilo – E nem eu vou dizer.

- Então você não é muito útil, é? – retruquei, também dando um sorrisinho sarcástico – Chegamos!

- Eu sei, Schiffer – resmungou Riddle, revirando os olhos. Ele soltou minha mão e se aproximou do quadro de pêras, fazendo carinho em uma delas, para que a porta se abrisse.

Entramos no ambiente lotado de elfos, que sempre pareciam atarefados e com pressa. Imediatamente localizei meu velho e bom amiguinho, Felix.

- Yoooo! Felix! – chamei. Ele imediatamente se virou em minha direção e sorriu. Se aproximou e fizemos um rápido 'high-five', como sempre fazíamos. Riddle estava do lado, parecendo confuso.

- Senhorita Kate! Que ótimo vê-la! – cumprimentou o elfo, todo fofinho. Porém, ao ver Riddle ao meu lado, ele pareceu meio confuso – Bom dia, senhor Riddle – depois voltou-se pra mim novamente – O que vai querer hoje, Kate? O de sempre?

- Na verdade, hoje só vim acompanhá-lo – falei, apontando para a quase estátua do meu lado.

- Peça aos outros para prepararem meu café da manhã, por favor. Sem demoras – exigiu Riddle, depois se dirigindo para a bancada de madeira que havia no canto da cozinha.

Olhei para Felix, curiosa.

- Vocês se conhecem, então? – perguntei. O elfozinho já estava se movimentando para que começassem a preparar o café de Riddle, mas me respondeu mesmo assim:

- Sim! Ele faz todas as refeições aqui. Mas ele não dirige mais palavras a mim do que é necessário! – explicou.

- Saquei. Ele é meio anti social mesmo – respondi, sorrindo, e fui até a bancada também.

Riddle estava sentado na sua típica postura perfeita, parecendo uma bola de frieza. Uma bola de frieza tão grande que eu até cheguei a me questionar se eu não tinha delirado o fato de termos vindo até a cozinha de mãos dadas.

Eu ficava cada vez mais transtornada em relação a ele. Principalmente acerca de sua opinião sobre mim. Ele constantemente enviava sinais bem confusos, desde expressões faciais de "_me odeie, me ame, tanto faz, eu não dou a mínima pra você_" à olhares de "_mas que droga, me deixe em paz_".

Sem nem perceber, eu já havia desabado minha cabeça em cima da madeira em frustração. Fiquei lá, com a cabeça pra baixo, até sentir meus pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem, sentindo a proximidade dele antes mesmo que ele começasse a falar. Sua respiração próxima ao meu pescoço ficou bem perceptível quando, parecendo levemente divertido, ele observou:

- Schiffer, você nunca me disse que comia mesas.

Levantei a cabeça imediatamente, dando de cara com sua expressão divertida e de certa superioridade.

- Você não sabia? É meu hobby favorito – rebati, revirando os olhos – E _você _nunca me disse que era engraçado.

- Porque eu não sou – Riddle observou, com um sorrisinho sarcástico. Distraidamente, ele tirou a varinha dos bolsos e começou a girá-la entre os dedos. Eu já tinha chegado à conclusão de que aquele gesto demonstrava nervosismo.

Ele estava nervoso, então? Se estava, por que ficava com a maior cara de sarcasmo e de _'não me importo com a sua presença'_?

Sério, não dá pra decifrar esse cara.

- Você normalmente se intromete em refeições alheias? – perguntou, sarcasticamente.

- Você aceitou espontaneamente que eu viesse, se me lembro bem.

Tom ergueu as sobrancelhas, cínico.

- Certo – bem na hora um dos elfos chegou com uma jarra de suco de abóbora – Suco? – Riddle me ofereceu.

- Ew – retorqui, com cara de nojo – Ah, ok – aceitei, pegando um copo.

Ele pousou a varinha na mesa e ergueu a jarra. Porém, antes de despejar o conteúdo no meu copo, ele pareceu pensar em algo e, com um tom de voz mais ácido e astuto, acrescentou:

- Posso satisfazê-la com mais alguma coisa?

Se eu tivesse bebido o suco, eu provavelmente o teria cuspido naquele momento. É claro que ele não quis dizer nada que minha mente meio pervertida estava imaginando, mas puxa, mesmo assim.

Mas se ele queria jogar, ótimo.

- Isso depende. O que você tem a oferecer? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O sorriso sarcástico estampado em seu rosto se ampliou e ele apoiou a jarra de suco na bancada, voltando a pegar a varinha e girá-la.

- Temos o serviço básico de pub. Entregamos na beira do lago, nos jardins, ou onde for melhor, vinte e quatro horas por dia – respondeu, como se fosse um garçom de hotel, depois erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- E isso inclui serviço de quarto? – perguntei, espelhando o sorriso sarcástico dele.

Merlin! O que eu acabei de dizer? Que vergonha. O que minha mãe acharia disso?

Na verdade, acho que ela iria adorar. Acho que seu maior sonho era me ver com um homem, mesmo que fosse o vilão da humanidade.

As sobrancelhas de Riddle dispararam para cima imediatamente após ouvir minha pergunta. Talvez essa teria sido a vez _dele_ quase cuspir o suco.

- Isso custaria um extra, certamente – respondeu, finalmente, voltando a parecer tranquilo.

- Babaca! – ri, e dei um tapa leve em seu ombro – Serve o suco de uma vez antes que eu morra de sede.

E aí o que eu tinha denominado de "O Sorriso" (aquele sincero, que fazia o canto de seus olhos enrugarem um pouco, e que iluminava o rosto do Herdeiro de Sonserina de modo que o fazia parecer mais maduro e mais feliz, de modo geral) fez sua aparição de vida curta.

Ele despejou o suco no meu cálice e eu perguntei:

- Seja sincero, é tão ruim assim? – me referindo ao fato de ter alguma companhia no café.

- Difícil dizer – ele respondeu ambiguamente, e esticou o braço em volta das minhas costas para pegar uma tigela de alguma coisa que um dos elfos tinha colocado logo atrás de mim. Obviamente, nesse movimento, ele foi obrigado a meio que se apoiar em mim, com sua mandíbula quase encostando na minha bochecha. E foi nessa posição que ele completou a resposta, numa voz baixa: - Ainda nem experimentei a comida.

* * *

Riddle terminou de comer o café da manhã em absoluto silêncio, em que eu fiquei distraidamente fofocando com Felix (ele sempre sabia de umas fofocas realmente ótimas) enquanto ele comia e nos encarava. Não que ele estivesse encarando abertamente, mas de tempos em tempos eu sentia seu olhar cinzento pousar em minha direção, de um modo um tanto... profundo. Como se tivesse analisando algo. Não _me_ analisando, como era de costume com seus olhares de 'quero decifrar sua cara', mas analisando alguma situação, ou alguma ideia. Mas eu fingi que não tava percebendo.

Enfim, quando ele terminou sua refeição, me despedi de Felix e saímos da cozinha. Para ser sincera, a ideia de que teríamos, provavelmente, que nos separar agora estava me deixando meio desanimada. Não que eu tivesse muito satisfeita em admitir.

É só que, poxa, desde ontem que passamos praticamente todo o tempo juntos. Eu tava meio que me acostumando com isso. Além disso, se ele me largasse agora eu ia ficar sozinha pelo resto do dia, já que Charlotte havia aparentemente preferido deixar de existir a fazer as pazes comigo.

Então me lembrei do bilhete e achei que seria uma boa tentativa de adiar a separação evidente.

- Então – comecei – Não quer ir logo pra sala de Poções, aproveitando que já estamos juntos?

Riddle demorou um pouco para ter alguma reação. Parecia estar ponderando a respeito da minha pergunta. Então, deu de ombros.

- Não precisamos – ele disse, indiferente – Provavelmente vai ser até mais rápido se a gente não for, na verdade. Apenas parecia um local adequado para se encontrar, quando mandei o bilhete.

Bom, agora minha carência tinha sido oficialmente substituída por curiosidade.

- Então aonde vam...

- Beauxbatons! – congelei ao reconhecer a voz arrastada de Devon. Ai meu Deus, ele não estava na Ala Hospitalar? Que carma, tinha que aparecer logo agora!

Parei toda dura, antes que pensasse em sair correndo, e dei um aceno distraído para Riddle indicando que ele podia seguir em frente.

Ele, no entando, me ignorou solenemente e parou a alguns passos de distância, as mãos indiferentemente dentro dos bolsos. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que ele queria ouvir o que quer que seja que o loiro tinha para me dizer.

Ok. Vou resolver isso de modo rápido e indolor. Vai dar tudo certo.

- O que você quer? – resmunguei, abruptamente.

Ele parou próximo a mim e sorriu cinicamente.

- Madame Harrods pediu pra eu lhe entregar isso – explicou, estendendo o braço e me entregando um frasco de essência de libélula concentrada – Disse que você havia pedido há algum tempo, mas só chegou agora.

Ah, é. Eu tinha pedido pra fazer algum exercício para a aula de Poções.

- Ah, tá – respondi, pegando o frasco da mão dele, um tanto aliviada.

- De nada – ele retrucou, irônico.

- Ah, é, obrigada por me entregar isso – completei, tentando sorrir amigavelmente. Ele ajeitou os cabelos dourados que estavam um pouco fora do lugar. Até que ele estava lidando com toda a situação melhor do que eu esperava. O negócio do fora e tal, quero dizer.

- Lembre-se desse meu ato de gentileza na próxima vez que decidir chutar minha canela – disse, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso sarcástico.

- Vou tentar lembrar – rebati.

Ouvi, então, uma tosse baixa atrás de mim. Era Riddle, parecendo querer nos lembrar de sua presença um tanto invasiva. Fiquei parada desconfortavelmente, pensando em alguma desculpa para me livrar logo do loiro sonserino.

- É, certo, então – comecei, meio constrangida – Te vejo por aí.

- Você quem manda – ele respondeu, dando uma olhada rápida por cima dos meus ombros para Riddle.

- Obrigada pela entrega – disse, mais uma vez, antes de me virar e começar a andar...

E quase cair de cara no chão. Meus pés pareciam colados ao chão, eu não conseguia dar um passo sequer.

What the fuck?

Olhei para o lado e vi que Devon estava na mesma situação. Tentava tirar um dos pés do chão sem sucesso, e xingava baixinho.

Ok, pense. Se _ele_ também está surpreso, então isso não é algum plano estranho e maluco dele. Será que era coisa de Riddle? E por que Riddle iria nos prender ao chão? Não faz o menor sentid...

Ah, meu Deus.

Olhei para o teto e imediatamente tudo vez sentido. Diretamente acima de nós estava um bando de visgos natalinos se agitando, animados. Que diabos! Nem é mais Natal, eles tem que tirar essa decoração do maldito castelo!

Ah, o Universo. Sempre se divertindo às minhas custas.

Ouvi Devon começar a rir. Ah, claro, pra ele isso devia estar sendo muito divertido mesmo. Me virei pra ele com um olhar furioso.

- Bom, Beauxbatons, já que estamos aqui, vamos aproveitar a situação ao máximo – ele murmurou, numa voz sugestiva.

- O que diabos isso quer dizer? – sibilei, furiosa, instintivamente lançando um olhar rápido a Riddle. Ele estava em pé basicamente na exata mesma posição de antes, mãos nos bolsos, cara apática, mas ele parecia tenso, de certa forma, com a cabeça ereta e o olhar variando de mim para Malfoy.

- Vamos, Beauxbatons, não acho que você tenha muita escolha – ele ecoou, divertido.

Dei um alto e exasperado suspiro.

- Tá! Dane-se. Mas seja rápido.

_Maldita_ decoração natalina.

Um pequeno sorriso irônico estampou o rosto de Devon enquanto ele se aproximava, mas eu mal notei. A única coisa que eu percebia era que seus lábios estavam muito próximos e com uma aura de confiança inabalável, e eu fechei meus olhos com força.

Os visgos explodiram em uma metafórica bola de fogo quando o sonserino encostou seus lábios nos meus com tanta voracidade que eu mal podia _respirar_. Consegui, de alguma forma, dar uma leve inspirada, o que certamente foi um erro, pois Devon tomou isso como um sinal para ir em frente, e aprofundou o beijo. Mas eu não conseguia beijá-lo de volta.

Tudo que conseguia pensar era que aquilo tudo estava muito, _muito_ errado. Então, com uma boa quantidade de esforço, me afastei tão abruptamente que tropecei pra trás, sem fôlego. Depois do jeito que ele havia me beijado, o visgo não tinha opção a não ser nos liberar.

Oh, Merlin.

O loiro casualmente me segurou antes que eu caísse pra trás e sorriu pra mim, num charme jovial.

- Obrigado, Beaux, acho que isso resolveu o problema – ele disse, seu olhar lentamente divagando para além dos meus ombros, depois aumentando ainda mais seu sorrisinho estúpido.

Curiosa, também olhei para trás, seguindo seu olhar... e parei em Tom Riddle. Ele ainda estava lá. Imediatamente apertei meus olhos, calculadamente olhando da expressão satisfeita e confiante de Devon para as feições escuras e vazias de Riddle, e percebi o motivo do sorrisinho do loiro maldito.

Me senti _bem_ irritada, e me segurei para não chutá-lo mais uma vez.

- Você é mesmo muito babaca – rugi – Esse seu papinho pode funcionar com outras mulheres, mas pode ter certeza que eu tenho bastante imunidade a ele.

Dando a Malfoy um último olhar em chamas, me virei e comecei a marchar tempestuosamente para fora do corredor.

- Vamos – lati para Riddle ao passar ao seu lado, e me surpreendi ao ver que ele silenciosamente seguiu meus passos tempestuosos.

Andei até chegar a uma porta, que abri com um chute, e furiosamente grunhi:

- _Cette... cette_... _arrrrrrrrrrgh_! – fechei meus pulsos e pensei em socar a parede, mas depois pensei melhor. A raiva estava crescendo loucamente dentro de mim, e eu nem sabia por que estava com _tanto_ ódio, pra ser sincera. Depois de um momento vi que Riddle havia entrado na sala também, mas ainda estava muito irritada para formar uma frase coerente – _ARRRRRRRR_!

Tom fechou a porta atrás de si e se virou para me encarar, suas sobrancelhas voando pra cima ao ouvir meu último grito à lá mulher das cavernas.

- Schiffer, você enlouqueceu?

Dei uma bufada digna e rolei meus olhos.

- Nem vem! Você sabe perfeitamente porque estou assim! Aquele idiota arrogante e mimado! – passei a mão nervosamente pelo meu cabelo, provavelmente o despenteando todo – E eu toda "_ai que gentil você trouxe a poção pra mim nhé nhé_". UGH!

Pra minha surpresa, Riddle não parecia nem um pouquinho tão furioso quanto eu. Ele parecia estar achando até divertido.

- Parece que você desenvolveu recentemente tendências violentas em relação aos sonserinos – ele observou, um sorriso sarcástico se abrindo – Devo me preocupar?

- Só se seu cabelo ficar loiro de repente – resmunguei, cruzando os braços.

Bufei para mim mesma, duvidando seriamente que a minha raiva por Devon ter tirando vantagem da situação fosse diminuir algum dia. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando me acalmar. Mas não consegui deixar de explodir, mais uma vez:

- Quero dizer, sério, você _viu_ o que ele fez?

A expressão divertida de Riddle rapidamente se desfez e sua mandíbula se apertou.

- Sim, eu vi o que ele fez – ele eventualmente respondeu, inexpressivamente.

Senti que eu estava prestes a botar pra fora mais um montão de exclamações indignadas, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Riddle falou:

- Vamos, melhor irmos antes que nós dois fiquemos muito cansados.

_Cansados pro quê?,_ me perguntei, finalmente sentindo minha raiva diminuir um tantinho enquanto o seguia pelo corredor. Ele andava rápido e eu seguia cada virada, até ter que admitir que estava completamente perdida.

Após alguns minutos o Monitor Chefe começou a desacelerar os passos. Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando me localizar. Não fazia ideia de onde estávamos.

_Voilá!_ Exclamei, mentalmente, ao finalmente reconhecer algo. Tinhamos acabado de passar pela inconfundível porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ele parou mais à frente, abruptamente. O alcancei a tempo de vê-lo tirar um bonito amuleto de esmeralda e prata, em forma de cobra, de dentro de um dos bolsos. Segurava-o com força, enquanto encarava a porta de madeira lisa e bem conservada a sua frente.

O que ele _está_ fazendo?

Ele estava bem em frente à porta, mas não a abria. Ao invés disso, ele pressionava o amuleto sobre a sua superfície, cobrindo-o com a palma de sua mão.

Em algum ponto da minha vida, acho que vê-lo brincando com coisas provavelmente herdadas da família Slytherin e um corredor escuro me deixaria um _tanto_ suspeita. Mas eu meio que confiava nele agora.

É, pois é. Eu confiava em Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Isso soava tão estranho na minha cabeça quanto 'eu confio em uma batata assada', mas era verdade.

- Riddle... – comecei, não conseguindo segurar minha curiosidade.

- _Ssshhhh_ – ele me cortou, botando um dedo na frente dos lábios. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam tempestuosos e ele me olhava intensamente, dessa vez com seu costumeiro olhar analítico.

Não sabia o que ele estava procurando, então apenas sorri e perguntei:

- O quê? Tem geléia na minha cara ou algo assim?

Os olhos de Riddle literalmente piscaram para voltar ao foco e ele criticamente voltou seu olhar para o meu rosto, como se realmente procurasse vestígios de café da manhã nele. Percebi, então, que ele não estava olhando pra mim assim há um segundo atrás. _Agora_ ele estava olhando para o meu exterior, mas acho que antes ele estava tentando ler minha mente, alma, ou coisa do tipo.

Eventualmente, ele disse, em tom cáustico:

- Se tinha, acho que Malfoy conseguiu tirar tudo.

Eu ri.

- Acho que alguém está com ciúmes – provoquei, ainda rindo.

Tom estreitou as sobrancelhas, escurecendo o olhar.

- Espero que não esteja insinuando que este _alguém _seja _eu_.

Cruzei os braços e ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Suas palavras, não minhas.

Veementemente o sonserino abriu a boca e a fechou logo depois, balançando a cabeça, como se decidisse que não valia a pena. Sem dizer uma palavra, enfiou o amuleto de volta no bolso e virou-se de costas para mim, balançando a cabeça mais uma vez.

Ah, que ótimo. Agora ele vai fugir. Boa, Kate!

- Você não precisaria sentir ciúmes, de qualquer forma – murmurei, quase inaudivelmente. Aquilo saiu de mim antes que eu pensasse melhor, talvez numa tentativa patética de não deixá-lo ir embora. Mas imediatamente desejei que ele não tivesse escutado.

Mas eu vi ele endurecer imediatamente, o que indicava que ele provavelmente tinha ouvido, sim.

Bom, é o que dizem: 'você já se molhou, então vá nadar de uma vez'. Ou algo assim. Sou péssima com ditados.

Não era mais reveillon nem nada do tipo, mas eu percebi naquele momento o quanto eu estava sendo boba de deixar esses meros detalhes me atrapalharem. Andei alguns poucos passos até chegar perto dele e, então, fiquei nas pontas dos pés, para que minha boca ficasse bem na altura do ouvido dele.

- Só achei que você deveria saber – falei.

E então virei seu rosto absolutamente incrédulo na direção do meu e encostei lentamente meus lábios nos dele, onde fiquei por alguns segundos.

Riddle ergueu a cabeça.

- Schiffer... – uma pequena faísca de luz piscou nos olhos dele. E então, de repente, sua cabeça disparou para baixo, cobrindo rapidamente a distância de poucos centímetros entre a minha e ansiosamente se encaixou nos meus lábios. Ele botava tanta paixão nas suas ações que, juro, eu acho que meio que vi estrelas. Mas eu não tava nem aí. Arfei e passei minhas mãos por entre o cabelo macio e perfeitamente arrumado dele.

De repente ele estava em todos os lugares. Era como se só existisse ele no mundo inteiro, e eu não imaginava querer estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse me afogando em Tom Marvolo Riddle...

- Schiffer, o castelo está pegando fogo!

Meu coração deu um giro e eu pulei quase um metro, com o susto.

O qu... aonde fogo? Digo, fogo aonde?

- Eu estou gritando seu nome há mais de um minuto – o tom de voz dele parecia levemente exasperado, e ele me olhava impaciente. Sua mão segurava o amuleto na direção da porta – Por alguns segundos achei que você _realmente_ tinha morrido em pé.

_Meu. Bom. Merlin._ Eu _**não**_ acabei de ter algum tipo de fantasia pervertida bem na _frente _dele!

- Hã... – gaguejei, sentindo meu rosto esquentar violentamente – Hã, certo. É. Eu meio que divaguei aqui. Foi mal. Onde estávamos?

- Do lado de fora da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – ele respondeu, dando seu típico sorrisinho, que rapidamente se desfez em uma cara completamente séria, uma expressão mais solene do que todas que já o vi usar, e quando ele voltou a falar, seu tom de voz exprimia o tamanho da importância do momento, seja ele qual fosse – Eu estava dizendo que preciso saber se você... Merlin, o que eu estou fazendo? – ele abruptamente murmurou e se virou de lado, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Se eu o quê? _Se eu o quê?!_

Encarei apaticamente as vestes da Sonserina que eu conhecia tão bem, limitando meu olhar para até a altura de seus ombros. Meio que não queria encará-lo nos olhos.

Me perguntei por que ele estava agindo tão estranho. Era só uma porta!

- O quão boa você é em guardar segredos, Schiffer? – ele perguntou, devagar.

Minhas sobrancelhas voaram para cima e meu coração batia ridicularmente rápido. E não só porque estava parada sozinha no meio de um corredor mal iluminado com um Monitor Chefe excepcionalmente atraente. Se eu dissesse que não estava queimando de curiosidade eu iria falhar um teste num detector de mentiras lindamente. Quem não ficaria assim se o legítimo Herdeiro de Slytherin fizesse essa pergunta?

- Tão bem que vou carregar vários para o meu túmulo – principalmente os meus próprios, espero.

Tipo o que eu acabei de fantasiar. Ou como que, na verdade, eu nasci uns trinta anos no futuro. E que minha missão era te destruir.

E como eu _talvez _tenha sentimentos por você.

Riddle angulou sua cabeça para que ele pudesse me olhar pelo canto dos olhos. Segurei a respiração tentando sustentar o olhar desvendador-de-almas dele.

Então, com um último e calculado, quase ansioso, olhar na minha direção, Tom se inclinou para a porta e se aproximou de onde estava o amuleto...

E, muito calmamente, ele começou a sibilar.

O som estranho reverberou nas paredes mais do que reverberaria normalmente. Simultaneamente, os olhos verdes da cobra piscaram e dois finos raios de luz verde dispararam deles, dando ao corredor uma iluminação verde meio sobrenatural, e a porta da sala se abriu com um baixo e fantasmagórico _'creeeeeeeeek'_.

Só que o interior que meus olhos visualizaram não era a costumeira sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Não. Ao invés disso, me vi encarando uma escada mofada e sombria que descia até sumir na escuridão. Meu queixo tombou como se alguém tivesse acabado de prender um peso nele.

Como...? A porta de DCAT levando a uma escada...? Isso não faz o menor sentido. Ah, meu Deus, como eu sinto falta da época em que as coisas costumavam fazer sentido.

- Isso te incomoda, suponho – Riddle observou, em um tom entediado.

- Bom, uma sala que eu frequento quase todo dia desde que cheguei aqui acabou de se transformar _nisso_ – apontei para a feia escada – Se não se importa, acho que tenho direito a um momento de surpresa.

- Não – Riddle parecia surpreso com a minha resposta e, estranhamente, foi ele que soou nervoso quando acrescentou, provavelmente percebendo que já era tarde demais pra andar pra trás – O fato de eu ser ofidioglota.

Oh. Esqueci desse pequeno detalhe.

Bem, então eu sou uma idiota.

Honestamente, eu já sabia que ele falava com as cobras, então não me surpreendeu. Mas eu sabia que isso deveria ser bem estranho e transtornante pra qualquer outra pessoa.

- Ah, eu meio que... hã, conheço alguém que também fala, então não me incomoda - respondi. Achei uma ótima desculpa.

Os olhos de Tom se estreitaram, descrentes, e ele pareceu pego de surpresa.

- Conhece? – perguntou, sua voz pingando dúvida.

Eu sabia que se eu falasse qualquer coisa dessa magnetude – tipo, por exemplo, que eu vim do futuro – ele ia ficar pelo menos um _pouco_ suspeito, então dei de ombros e tentei agir o mais indiferentemente possivel.

- Aham, alguém da minha antiga escola. Quero dizer, _você_ nunca conheceu outro ofidioglota?

- Na verdade, não – ele respondeu – Digamos que a opinião popular é de que essa habilidade não é particularmente muito boa.

- Hã... não é sempre tão ruim, de onde eu venho – enrolei, dando de ombros de novo – Riddle, se você tem, você tem. Não há nada que se possa fazer sobre isso.

Um pequeno e cansado sorriso refletiu em seus lábios, mas não chegou a realmente atingir o resto do rosto.

- Foi o que pensei, também – ele disse, e deu um passo em direção à escada, pisando o primeiro degrau. Assim que o fez, uma tocha que estava escondida na escuridão piscou e acendeu – Vamos.

Há, há. Ele só _pode_ estar brincando.

- Aí pra baixo? – perguntei, incrédula.

Riddle olhou para cima e pareceu conseguir ler minha mente, respondendo, impaciente:

- Isso é totalmente seguro, te dou minha palavra.

Ergui a sobrancelha, numa expressão de '_claro, porque tudo que necessita de uma passagem secreta e caindo aos pedaços sempre costuma ser totalmente seguro_'. Ele suspirou.

- Schiffer, se eu quisesse te atacar não teria esperado até agora.

Rolei os olhos.

- Você sabe como fazer eu me sentir aquecida e protegida, não?

**PAFT!**

De repente, em algum lugar não muito longe, ouvi o barulho de outra porta sendo aberta ou fechada, e tornou-se possível ouvir duas vozes conversando animadamente, aumentando progressivamente de volume.

Estavam vindo na nossa direção.

Isso não pode ser bom.

Lancei um olhar para o corredor, e depois para a escada e Riddle. Eu teria que fazer uma escolha.

Riddle desceu mais um degrau, como se para fazer espaço para mim, e esticou a mão na minha direção.

- Schiffer, _confie_ em mim.

As vozes estavam ficando mais altas.

Ai minha nossa senhorinha.

Respirando fundo, segurei a mão dele. Me perguntei no que estava me metendo quando uma pequena e genuína versão em miniatura do Sorriso iluminou seu rosto, se espalhando até para os olhos. Em apenas um movimento fluído ele me puxou para baixo e fechou a porta atrás de mim, com apenas um giro no pulso que segurava a varinha.

Fomos afundando cada vez mais para baixo, o ar ficando cada vez mais frio, chegando a me dar arrepios. Comecei a esfregar minhas mãos, para aquecer e para me distrair do medo de não saber aonde ele estava me levando.

Embora outra parte de mim ainda não conseguia acreditar que Tom Riddle realmente estava prestes a me mostrar um dos seus grandes segredos.

Uma ideia passou pela minha cabeça, mas não fazia muito sentido. Quero dizer... ele não me levaria lá, levaria? E os caras da Ordem não tinham falado que a entrada era pelo banheiro?

Meu estômago se revirou e lutei contra a vontade de virar e dar no pé. Eu nem tinha pra _onde_ correr, na verdade.

- Riddle... para onde estamos indo? – perguntei, finalmente, com a voz meio engasgada.

Ao ouvir minha voz, ele piscou, como se pra sair de um transe. Haviamos chegado ao fim da escadaria, que enfim dava para um túnel de pedra, sombrio e úmido. Ele me encarou, sua expressão frustrantemente ilegível.

- Para a Câmara Secreta – ele respondeu, claro e simples.

* * *

N/A: Iooooo! Nem acredito que consegui postar! Gente, esse ano comecei a temida monografia e então estava difícil as hell de achar tempo para continuar. Como se eu já não demorasse o suficiente. Mas enfim consegui! Viva!

Como vocês viram, esse capítulo termina num suspensezinho, além de ter um falso beijo (não me matem). Espero que tenham gostado! A parte III (sim, 3 partes, esse capítulo tá virando um épico) virá em breve com muitas emociones!

Enfim, vamos aos divos comentários:

**Girls n' Roses: **Morri com sua review! Hsiahsifh eu amo quem tem crush no Riddle pq não me sinto sozinha no mundo! Hahahahaha eu super acho que ele desmaiou de amor, mas como a fic é narrada pelo ponto de vista da Kate nunca saberemos ao certo, damn! Fico muito feliz que goste da fic, espero ter curtido o capítulo! Foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever! Agora as coisas estão começando a esquentar total! Yess!

**luazilla: **IUWROIIOE omg mal saí de casa no carnaval, mas se eu saísse com certeza seria arrastada pela multidão e desapareceria para sempre, porque não sei lidar com aglomerado de pessoas hahahahah a enfermeira Schiffer está cuidando dele bem até demais, eu acho (e estou com um pouco de inveja, pra ser sincera) hahaha só espero que ela seja muito bem retribuida, muahuhauah obrigada pela review, espero que tenha curtido o capítulo!

**V Prince Gaunt: **Poxa, muito obrigada! Fico mucho feliz! Não escrevo tão bem quanto gostaria, mas dá pro gasto! E te entendo, eu mesma surto enquanto digito os capítulos, principalmente nas cenas do Tommy por motivos de: too much hotness. Hahahaha. Enfim, thanks a lottt pela review! :)

**Kelle M: **Cara, amo seus comentários principalmente pq sei que vc encara grandes barreiras que acho que eu mesma não enfrentaria! Hahahahah o motivo do desmaio do Riddle foi, a principio, porque ele nunca dorme direito. Mas todos sabemos que foi muita emoção por ter contato físico com a Kate, Riddle, vc não engana ninguém. Hahahaha espero que tenha gostado desse amasso, mesmo ele sendo um amasso troll! hahahaha beijoss e obrigada pela review, de verdade :)

**therezalahm: **E ai! Pois é, eu amo parar os capítulos em seus ápices (como nesse, por exemplo). Torturar leitores é pura diversão! Hahahaha espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e que tenha matado sua curiosidade! :)

**Gabryelle P. Black: **Chorei cara! sifhsaif que bom que vc tá gostando! São reviews assim que me motivam a continuar mesmo tendo uma monografia mordendo meu pé e trabalhos de faculdade e todo o resto! Hahaha :))

**AngellRiddle: **Tom se abrindo é muito amor! E gente, Kate é pura sabedoria, quem mais pensaria em cantar Hakuna Matata pra Tom Riddle? Hahahaha e exatamente, desmaiar na frente de alguém deve ter sido top 1 momento mais vergonhoso da vida dele. Obrigada pela review, sua linda!

**Paula.E.M: **Ahhhh adoro quando a minha fic é a primeira com o Tom que alguém lê! É tão difícil achar fics dele, né? Mas gente, ele é o personagem mais divo _fatooo_. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Obrigada por comentar!

**Maria C. Weasley: **Ahhh que bom que vc gostou do capítulo! Eu tinha detestado ele hahahaha esse aqui eu até gostei mais, foi tão divertido de escrever! E OMG Voldemort como Simba, chorei oafhsjfhashfaso imagino ele atuando como Simba em uma peça do Rei Leão e nunca mais essa imagem sairá da minha cabeça! Hahahaha enfimm espero que tenha gostado do capítulo como eu gostei de escrevê-lo!

**MarjorieLouize: **CHORANDO LÁGRIMAS DE ARCO-IRIS, APENAS. Que review linda T_T É realmente dificil achar fics mais cômicas com o Riddle, tadinho, só metem ele em dramas! Hahahaha e bom, se eu já tava com riscos de morrer com o capítulo anterior acho que esse é o meu assinado de morte hahahahah o lado pervertido da Kate já tá mais que mostrado, agora só falta o do Tom muhahauha morri com o "Kate taradona" HAHAH mas também quem não seria taradona com o Riddle por perto? Essa é a grande questão, na verdade! hahahahah testamentos-reviews são os melhores! Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Vou tentar não demorar pra postar para não matar todo mundo de curiosidade (e pra não me matarem tb hahaha)

**DeboraGrangerPotter: **Já falei que quero casar com suas reviews? Sério, já tô comprando o anel de noivado e tudo! Hahahahaha sua linda, fico muito feliz por você gostar tanto da fic! Cara, eu acho que todo mundo merecia um Tom Riddle e a grande injustiça do mundo é que ele não exista! Não seria legal se enquanto eu escrevesse ele saísse do computador e, sei lá, fizesse um strip-tease do meu lado? Nem tô pedindo muito, poxa! Hahahaha e pois é, quem imaginava que Devon fosse se declarar assim na cara dura, né? Mas ele age de acordo com os interesses, como todo bom babaca! Hahahaha cara meu sonho é escrever, sei lá, uma fic erótica inteira só com a Kate e o Tom :3333333 um dia ainda farei isso pq POR FAVOR NÉ tensão sexual A++++! Enfimmm os momentos pelos quais vc aguarda estão quase chegando :)) espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e não deixe de comentar, pq suas reviews sempre deixam meu dia 98% melhor kasjgksjgf beijocassss

**Strode: **Whaaaat, são as reviews de vocês que fazem meu dia valer a pena, isso sim! Hahaha e, sério, as paredes não são tão amadas quanto deveriam. E ohhh yes, Devon mereceu o chute bem dado. É claro que isso vai ter consequências depois! E o desmaio de Riddle não era nada de mais, mas acho que ele nunca vai deixar de sentir vergonha disso hahahaha. Enfim, espero que tenha curtido o capitulo! :)))

Bom, that's all, folks! Espero de verdade que gostem do capítulo, pois eu adorei escrevê-lo! Juro que vou tentar meu máximo para atualizar mais rápido, ainda mais agora que a fic está chegando em seu clímax!

Besos e até a próxima!


	18. Aquele na Câmara Secreta

**18. A virada (parte III)**

Ohhhhhh, shit.

Tudo bem, ele só havia confirmado minhas terríveis suspeitas, mas realmente ouví-lo dizer assim, tão sem rodeios, fez minha cabeça rodar enquanto calculava instintivamente o quão ferrada eu estava:

Estou indo para a Câmara Secreta...

Que é, por acaso, o lar de uma criatura mortal cujo hobby é matar sangues-ruins...

Com o próprio Sr. Herdeiro de Slytherin

E ele ainda diz "confie em mim".

Basicamente, eu enlouqueci de vez.

Eu não tinha idéia de como estava a minha cara depois de ouvir tais palavras tão reconfortantes, mas não devia estar muito bonita.

Tom continuou a descer os degraus de mármore frio e, realmente, tudo o que eu poderia fazer àquela altura era seguí-lo e esperar pelo melhor.

- Suponho que já esteja familiarizada com isso – ele completou, apaticamente. A maneira fácil como ele seguia pela escuridão sugeria seu óbvio conhecimento do túnel sombrio – Uma vez que descreveu a entrada traseira tão precisamente alguns meses atrás.

_ Ah, é. Eu descrevi mesmo, não descrevi?_ pensei, fracamente, enquanto Riddle fazia uma curva abrupta para a esquerda. "Entrada traseira". Então a entrada pelo banheiro era a "traseira". A Ordem precisa se informar melhor, sinceramente.

Eu estava vagamente consciente do frio que estava sentindo, que só aumentava cada vez que mergulhávamos mais fundo nas entranhas do castelo.

De repente, então, Riddle parou e se virou para me encarar, mas só reparei remotamente nesse fato; estava muito ocupada encarando uma parede muito sólida que se erguia na minha frente, onde havia encravada a imagem de duas serpentes se entrelaçando, seus olhos esmeralda brilhando misticamente.

Mal pisquei enquanto as serpentes deslizaram para lados opostos da parede, abrindo-a ao meio, revelando uma longa, cavernosa e sombria câmara, onde vários pilares de pedra se alinhavam até desaparecerem de vista.

Oh céus. Oh céus. Oh céus. Oh céus. O que eu estou_ fazendo_ aqui?

- Schiffer... – ouvi a voz de Riddle chamar, parecendo muito distante. Tudo o que eu conseguia escutar, de fato, eram as batidas do meu coração, que parecia ter sido substituído por um grande tambor – Não precisa ter medo.

Finalmente, me virei para olhá-lo. Ele estava a poucos centímetros de distância. Me encarava com uma estranha intensidade, como se não soubesse muito bem que reação esperar de mim.

Comecei a resmungar em francês, como se ele fosse entender alguma coisa.

_- Etes-vous sûr que c'est sécuritaire? Parce que sérieusement, il ya une chose géant là-dedans. Je n'aime pas les choses géantes, pour être honnête._

- Schiffer. Inglês – ele replicou, quase num sussurro. E aí eu pareci acordar.

- Tem um treco aí dentro – murmurei, minha voz saíndo aguda e estranha, embora tivesse me controlando muito para não dizer Basilisco, pois isso soaria suspeito – Eu vi... uma cobra gigante – completei, engolindo em seco – Eu... eu não gosto de cobras.

Assim que as palavras saíram dos meus lábios, notei o quanto soaram infantis e patéticas. _Se recomponha, mulher!_, pensei para mim mesma.

O olhar tempestuoso de Riddle, entretanto, pareceu se suavizar bastante.

- Está tudo bem – ele disse, sua voz melodiosa parecendo muito reconfortante, de algum modo. Rebati com um olhar cético, ao qual ele completou: - Ela só virar se for chamada. E não será.

Há! Acho bom _mesmo _não ser.

Respirei profundamente, pois de repente pareceu que respirar não era mais um ato involuntário e que eu tinha que constantemente me lembrar de inspirar e expirar.

- Ela não matou uma garota? – a pergunta escapou dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse impedir. Bom trabalho! Lembrar-lhe disso logo agora, dentre todas as coisas.

Seus olhos continuaram fixos nos meus, até que ele suspirou e se virou, dando um passo para frente, mergulhando na luz esverdeada e sobrenatural da atmosfera da Câmara Secreta. Ele olhava para o nada, um ponto qualquer da parede, parecendo um tanto frustrado e até... triste. O que era bizarro.

- Eu não sabia que alguém estava lá – ele murmurou, soando meio vazio – E quando descobri... já era tarde demais.

Minha boca abriu quase um metro, só pelo pequeno fato de que sua voz, de verdade, soava cheia de remorso. Estreitei meus olhos e analisei sua expressão nublada. Riddle se virou para mim, interrogativamente, mas rapidamente voltou a encarar a parede.

Levei minhas mãos até a boca e as soprei, depois esfregando uma na outra, numa tentativa de aquecê-las, enquanto ele continuava, baixo:

- Me senti mal depois, é claro, mas não me senti _péssimo_ – sua voz estava tão sem tom que parecia quase morta – A garota morreu tão rapidamente. Me assustou, o quão rápido aconteceu... e eu apenas assumi que tinha isso dentro de mim. O dom de matar naturalmente, assim. Eu era jovem, e estava com raiva. Eu não devia ter mexido com ele, o Basilisco – ele completou, mais pra si mesmo do que pra mim.

Então, lá estava. A confissão. Ele realmente havia matado alguém. Mas... por incrível que parecesse, não havia sido um homicídio frio e planejado. Tinha sido mais um acidente do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ou pelo menos é isso que ele diz.

- Mas você não a matou diretamente. Foi um acidente – respondi, mal acreditando na situação toda – Riddle, todo mundo faz umas cagadas de vez em quando. Ok, talvez eu não tenha saído e matado alguém, mas já fiz coisas das quais não tenho orgulho. E tenho que viver com elas. Mas você não pode deixar seus erros liderarem o resto da sua vida.

Merlin. Olhe só pra mim. Tentando racionalizar uma _desculpa_ por Tom Riddle ser o único envolvido na morte de uma garota.

O Herdeiro de Slytherin virou seu olhar para me encarar. Seus olhos não eram mais um livro em branco, mas passavam toneladas de emoções. O que era muito surpreendente. Quase imediatamente, porém, ele desviou o olhar e murmurou:

- De qualquer forma, sempre serei um assassino.

Oh, céus. Por que ele está dificultando tanto as coisas?

Eu realmente queria dizê-lo que não, ele _não _era um assassino, mas não conseguia. Porque ele _havia_ matado a menina, quer tenha sido intencional ou não. Isso não necessariamente o tornava um assassino, mas o botava em outra categoria, definitivamente. Uma categoria que envolvia ter matado outro ser humano.

Finalmente, dei um pesado suspiro e andei uns passos até perto dele.

- Só porque você fez isso não quer dizer que você tem que assumir essa identidade pra sempre.

Tom Riddle riu melancolicamente.

- Schiffer, às vezes eu gostaria de viver no seu mundo – ele disse, impassível. E então abruptamente balançou a cabeça, novamente desviando seu olhar de mim, balbuciando: - Merlin, estou aqui como um idiota desviando totalmente do objetivo, quando só queria lhe entregar um maldito presente.

Ok. Aquela palavra me chocou muito mais do que "_Câmara Secreta"_, _"assassinato"_ ou _"Basilisco"._

- _Presente?_ – ecoei, incrédula. Ok, eu realmente tinha me esforçado para dar vários presentes para ele em seu aniversário e tudo, mas eu _**não**_ esperava nada em troca, de verdade. Quero dizer... alô. Em que universo isso aconteceria?

- Sim. De Natal, ou aniversário, fique à vontade para escolher a data. Vamos – ele resmungou, começando a andar pelo corredor principal da Câmara. Pra ser sincera, eu não estava muito ansiosa para sair do lugar e entrar ali, mas também não queria ficar parada sozinha – e estava tremendamente curiosa. Então o segui muito de perto, de um jeito meio ridículo.

Andamos até o que parecia o meio da Câmara, quando ele parou. Quase trombei nele, mas consegui freiar antes que essa cena patética se concretizasse. Ele ergueu a varinha e olhou para mim.

- Ok, apenas... – ele começou, mudando a varinha para a mão que estava mais perto de mim – Apenas coloque sua mão sobre a minha.

- Por quê? – perguntei quase que instintivamente. Mas realmente não entendia o motivo daquilo – Não pode fazer sozinho?

Afinal, ele era o Herdeiro de Sonserina. E estava na Câmara Secreta de Salazar Slytherin.

Tom suspirou, irritado.

- Eu poderia, mas vai sair muito melhor se você fizer contato com o mediador do feitiço – ele explicou, seu olhar me revistando rapidamente de cima a baixo – Suponho que nem deve ser considerado realmente um presente, já que preciso de você para terminá-lo, e não vai durar muito, mas...

Ai meu Deus.

Era incrível como quando ele estava no meio de outras pessoas ele tinha aquela postura fria, calmo, composto e despreocupado – tudo que Dumbledore, Charlotte e outras pessoas me diziam que ele era. Naquele momento, porém, parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. Ele não estava nem de longe tão detestável como parecia ser na primeira vez que nos falamos. Ele parecia...

Humano.

Não pude deixar de sentir um certo orgulho ao perceber que ele realmente devia confiar em mim, de certo modo, para ter chegado até aqui.

Então, lentamente, andei a pouca distância que nos separava e pousei minha mão sobre a sua, pálida. Eu parecia tão ridicularmente morena perto dele.

- E agora? – perguntei. Ele ainda me encarava por cima dos ombros, mas virou o olhar para a varinha.

- Agora mova sua mão mais pra cima, ela precisa tocar a varinha. Certo. Assim.

Suspirei e dei mais um passo para perto dele, concluindo que era mais fácil – e mais quentinho, também – não ficar com o braço todo esticado e desconfortável. Porém, acabei acidentalmente colidindo com ele com mais força do que o necessário, e pude sentir todos os seus músculos se enrijecerem.

- Foi mal – murmurei, sem graça.

Ele apertou o maxilar e acenou a cabeça em reconhecimento de que tinha escutado minhas desculpas. Não fazia a menor ideia do tempo que aquilo ia levar, então apenas tomei liberdade para pousar minha testa delicadamente no ombro dele, coberto pelas vestes quentes.

Imediatamente senti ele prender a respiração por alguns segundos, depois voltando a respirar lentamente.

Então, inspirou profundamente, como ele normalmente fazia antes de performar um ato mágico impressionante.

- Certo. Não... não saia daqui.

Aham. Porque eu prefiro muito mais sair e ir bater um papo com seu bicho de estimação gigante.

Riddle, então, começou a murmurar. Uma brisa suave e inesperada passou pelos meus cabelos e preencheu a Câmara.

Era quase um cântico, longo e complexo. Ergui minha cabeça para encará-lo, e para ver a magia se concretizando. O poder começou a se expandir, até nos envolver completamente, como uma espécie de carga elétrica. Seja lá o que fosse que ele estava fazendo era um grande mistério pra mim, mas era magia complexa, enorme, maior do que qualquer coisa que eu já havia testemunhado.

Eu olhava em volta, com os olhos semicerrados por causa da luz forte que vinha do feitiço, e via espécies de camadas se formando à nossa volta, enquanto Tom continuava a sussurrar as palavras que, mesmo no silêncio da Câmara, eu mal conseguia ouvir. E eu não conseguia enxergar nada direito. Tudo tremeluzia, como no calor do verão.

Senhor, o que eu estou _fazendo_?

Novamente meu coração começou a bater aceleradamente e, por um momento frenético, realmente considerei dar o fora dali. Mas meus dedos pareciam grudados à varinha de Riddle.

Então, de repente, senti algo como uma forte rajada de vento balançar meu cabelo por todos os lados, enquanto uma explosão de luz, luz de todas as cores e texturas irrompia da varinha e disparava para o ar como uma grande nuvem.

Com a intensa luminosidade, meus olhos instintivamente se fecharam... até que uma bizarra e estranhamente familiar sensação de tranquilidade me preencheu por completo. Vacilante, comecei a reabrir meus olhos e imediatamente congelei, em choque, sem conseguir acreditar nos meus próprios olhos. Minha boca disparou para baixo e comecei a me sentir como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar.

_ Oh, meu Deus, Merlin, Zeus e todos os outros. _

- Que diabo...? – exclamei. Só que não disse exatamente "diabo", se é que me entende. - Riddle... – sussurrei, fracamente, com medo de respirar – ...o que você fez?

Riddle estava respirando pesadamente e parecia suado, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

- São... vários encantamentos restauradores – ele conseguiu arquejar – É uma memória... uma memória viva.

Meus olhos estavam tão arregalados que doía, e eles viajavam de Riddle para a incrível cena na minha frente, e eu fiquei lá, em pé, sem idéia do que fazer. O que ele havia feito parecia quase algum tipo de... milagre. Mas certamente havia esgotado todas as suas energias.

- Vá – ele murmurou, com certa dificuldade, fracamente me empurrando pra frente com uma mão – É temporário, não deve durar mais do que dez minutos.

Meus olhos começaram a arder, se enchendo de lágrimas. Mas pisquei algumas vezes rapidamente para fazê-las sumir e finalmente me desloquei para frente. Dei um passo, depois outro, porém não mais no mármore frio de minutos atrás. Eu estava caminhando em um familiar chão de madeira e o ar, não mais gélido, estava aquecido e era possível sentir um delicioso cheiro de comida.

Ouvi um som de passos leves na madeira e, quando olhei para o lado, vi um belo animal cor de creme se aproximar alegremente, correndo. Não consegui segurar e soltei um urro (ou qualquer outro som bizarro) de alegria e me abaixei para abraçar o grande labrador, meu antigo cachorro que não via há tantos anos.

- _UÍSQUE!_ – exclamei, em francês. Sim, o meu cachorro se chamava Uísque. Pareceu uma boa idéia, na época. Ele me lambia inteira, e eu ria que nem uma retardada. Céus, _como_ eu senti falta dele. Grande e bobão, ele balançava o rabo com tanta velocidade que parecia um ventiladorzinho – Eu sei, eu sei... – murmurei, enquanto ele pulava em cima de mim e me dava um banho de lambidas, como se dissesse "senti sua falta". Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de novo. Droga, eu tento não ser sentimental, mas aquilo era um pouco demais.

Me levantei lentamente e olhei em volta, ainda acariciando os pêlos macios de Uísque. Aquela área da Câmara Secreta havia realmente se transformado no chalé de inverno onde eu costumava passar as férias. A decoração natalina, os móveis, a lareira... tudo estava exatamente do jeito que eu me lembrava.

- _Katherine? Katherine, c'est vous?_ – ouvi me chamarem. Me virei lentamente e vi uma silhueta botar a cabeça para fora da porta da cozinha do chalé.

- _Mãe?_ – ai, meu Deus. Ai meu Deus. Isso não é possível. Eu larguei o Uísque por um momento e fui caminhando a passos lentos e incrédulos até onde minha mãe me encarava de olhos arregalados e uma tigela de fazer bolo nas mãos.

- _Mon Dieu! FRANCIS DESÇA SEU TRASEIRO AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE_! – Ela gritou, chamando meu pai. Aquilo era incrível. Era como se nada tivesse mudado. Merlin, como eu senti falta daquela voz que achei que nunca mais fosse ouvir de novo. Corri os poucos centímetros que faltavam e abracei minha mãe com tanta força que não sei como ela não teve hemorragia interna – _Ah, querida!_

Pronto. Já era. Foi ai que eu comecei a chorar como uma criança.

- _Mãdsfmf eu sintgaoça eiaackla!_ – eu ginchava, soluçando palavras que nem eu mesma entendia.

- _Ssshhh _– minha mãe tentava me acalmar, segurando a tigela agora com uma mão e, com a outra, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

- _Mas será possível...?_ – ouvi outra voz perguntar, também em francês, desta vez masculina. Me desvincilhei do abraço da minha mãe e pude ver meu pai, loiro, grande e com bochechas rosadas, no fim da escada, logo atrás de nós – _Bujãozinho!_

Ele correu para onde estávamos e me abraçou também. Eu chorava copiosamente. Acho que não chorava assim desde Titanic, pra ser sincera.

- _Isso é real?_ – perguntei, finalmente conseguindo formular palavras por entre os soluços.

- _Sim_ – respondeu minha mãe. Reparei que tínhamos, agora, a mesma altura. Eu realmente tinha ficado muito parecida com ela, para falar a verdade. Cabelos escuros, pele cor de oliva, estatura baixa. Seus olhos escuros, uma das poucas diferenças entre nós, me olhavam com carinho – _Pelo menos por enquanto, é._

- _Sentimos sua falta, bujão_ – disse meu pai, bagunçando o topo da minha cabeça. Ele falava em francês, mas seu sotaque era diferente, já que ele era Sueco. E sim, meu apelido quando mais nova era "bujão" – _Como você cresceu!_

Pronto. Comecei a chorar mais ainda.

Eu não tinha nem _começado _a entender como aquilo estava acontecendo.

Tom Riddle... Tom Marvolo Riddle... _Lord Voldemort_... _como _ele pode ter conseguido recriar uma cena da minha memória tão perfeitamente, mas ao mesmo tempo deixá-la criar vida própria?

Enquanto eu chorava feito uma cachoeira eu percebi o _quanto_ havia reprimido a vontade de ver meus pais novamente, o que de certa forma foi para o meu próprio bem. Eu havia passado _tanto_ tempo ignorando o quanto sentia falta deles. Tentei lhes dizer isso tudo, mas só saiam os mesmos barulhos estranhos de antes.

- _Nós sabemos, querida_ – disse minha mãe, provavelmente a única pessoa que me entendia quando eu chorava – _Estamos orgulhosos. Você se tornou uma mulher tão bonita, independente e corajosa_ – enquanto ela falava, meus olhos cairam sobre um porta-retrato que estava em cima da mesa de centro. Nele continha uma foto de nós quatro (eu, meus pais e Uísque), de quando eu tinha uns 12 anos. Meus olhos eram tão verdes e grandes (assim como o resto de mim – sim, eu fui uma adolescente gordinha), e parecíamos todos tão felizes.

- _Sim! Puxou a mim!_ – brincou meu pai. Eu ri pelo nariz – _Mas, brincadeiras à parte, sua mãe está certa. Você tem um belo futuro pela frente. Está na hora de esquecer o passado, certo?_

_- Nós te amamos, ok? Apenas agradeça o tempo que tivemos juntos, e siga em frente_ – minha mãe completou.

Os encarei, assentindo com a cabeça. Eu sabia que eles estavam certos.

- _Acho que não temos muito tempo..._ – meu pai observou. Reparei que as extremidades da "miragem" estavam ficando mais fracas. Uísque lambia minhas mãos desesperadamente, como se também soubesse que estava chegando a hora de despedir. Notei que minha mãe parecia olhar para algo que estava além de mim. Me virei rapidamente e então percebi que ela olhava para Riddle, que estava encostado em um dos pilares da câmara, parecendo ter desmaiado em pé.

- _Foi ele, não foi?_ – minha mãe perguntou – _Que fez isso tudo._

Riddle parecia ter aberto os olhos fracamente, como se tivesse percebido que estávamos falando dele.

Fiquei um pouco confusa com a quê exatamente ela tava se referindo com "tudo". A essa memória? À Câmara? À guerra do mundo bruxo?

- _Oui_ – respondi – _Foi_.

Minha mãe pareceu sorrir pra ele, e depois me puxou para mais um abraço, ao qual meu pai se juntou. Uísque tentava entrar no meio, como se quisesse participar também. Tudo em volta estava desbotando rapidamente, e eu comecei a entrar em pânico, pedindo silenciosamente para que eles não fossem embora.

Antes que desaparecessem por completo, meu pai se virou na direção de Riddle e, estendendo a mão, exclamou, em um inglês estranho:

- Filho, te desejo tudo de bom!

Esse era um apelido que meu pai costumava usar com todo mundo que fosse mais novo que ele, mas, mesmo à distância, vi Riddle arregalar os olhos exaustos como se meu pai o tivesse chamado de Deus ou algo parecido. Então, finalmente, fez um aceno com a cabeça.

Um instante depois a atmosfera feliz, iluminada e brilhante se desfez, num piscar de olhos, deixando a câmara novamente em sua escuridão gélida.

O silêncio abrupto e congelante era quase ensurdecedor. Eu fiquei parada por o que pareceu horas, esfregando os olhos e tentando me recompor para algo menos patético. Olhei para trás, sentindo meus olhos inchados, e vi Riddle ainda parado no mesmo lugar, e de repente percebi que não tinha idéia do que dizer a ele.

Fui andando casualmente até onde ele estava, rezando para que minha cara não estivesse muito chorosa ainda, porque seria muito vergonhoso.

- _Alors_ – comecei, em voz baixa, me envolvendo com os próprios braços para proteger do frio – _C'est vous_. O Herdeiro de Slytherin – completei, depois de me tocar que ainda estava falando em francês.

E é, foi o que eu consegui dizer, dentre todas as coisas.

Fiquei esperando para ver qual seria a reação dele. Estava esperando ele começar a palestrar sobre o quão incríveis eram as artes das trevas ou algo do tipo, mas Riddle apenas concordou com a cabeça, de modo cansado, se deixando escorregar pelo pilar para sentar no chão. Olhei com certo desgosto para o chão empoeirado e frio, mas resolvi sentar ao seu lado, erguendo meus joelhos até a altura do meu peito.

- Riddle... por que tivemos que descer até aqui, até a Câmara Secreta, para você fazer esse feitiço? – perguntei, encarando diretamente os olhos do monitor chefe.

Tom suspirou e lentamente ajeitou sua postura, fechando seus olhos por uns instantes e depois os reabrindo.

- Porque Salazar Slytherin especificamente projetou a Câmara para facilitar magias extremamente difíceis – ele respirou fundo antes de continuar – Basicamente, a magia é amplificada aqui. Eu não sei se teria funcionado em outro lugar.

- Ah.

Fiquei em silêncio. Depois, me virei para olhá-lo novamente. Ele parecia realmente exausto. Eu queria falar alguma coisa legal. Agradecer, sei lá. Mas não conseguia. Céus, qual é o meu _problema_?

Hm. Não vamos entrar nesse assunto.

Resolvi então ponderar sobre sua última declaração. Ao me trazer aqui, ele devia saber que provavelmente eu faria um monte de perguntas às quais ele teria que responder e me explicar tudo. E ele deve ter se perguntado como eu reagiria, se eu correria para contar à Dippet e Dumbledore, se eu nunca mais olharia para ele de novo, sei lá.

Em outras palavras, Tom Riddle tinha arriscado tudo que ele havia escondido com tanta cautela desde sua infância, só para me dar um presente que ele achou que fosse ser significativo pra mim.

Droga, meus olhos estavam enchendo de lágrimas de novo.

- Riddle – sussurrei, e ele virou lentamente para me olhar – Esse foi o presente mais incrível que eu já recebi na vida toda. Eu sinceramente não sei... quero dizer, só... tipo, sério, irado. Bom, enfim, obrigada.

Quando terminei de falar, vi que ele havia fechado os olhos de novo. Ah peraí, colega. Você não dormiu no meio do meu agradecimento não, né? Não quando eu me esforcei tanto para dizê-lo!

- O seu foi igualmente bom, sabe – ele resmungou, indicando que estava acordado. Ah, bom. Ele estava acordado.

Mas nossa, eu nem sabia de qual tentativa patética e fracassada de presenteá-lo ele estava falando, mas nenhuma se comparava ao que ele havia feito. Quero dizer, _alô,_ é tipo comparar um bolo de chocolate de três camadas recheado de Nutella com uma barrinha de cereal.

Eu ri, tão emocionalmente esgotada por tudo que havia acontecido até então que a risada provavelmente soou mais animada do que deveria.

- Aham, certo.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, até que ele abriu os olhos e perguntou, calmamente:

- Está pronta para ir?

Assenti lentamente com a cabeça, sem muita consciência do que estava fazendo, e me levantei, limpando a poeira da minha roupa, e oferecendo a ele a minha mão livre. Ele olhou para ela por alguns instantes, como havia olhado para o meu pai, e finalmente a aceitou. Puxei-o pra cima, e ele voltou a se encostar no pilar para se equilibrar.

Um momento depois ele disse, em voz baixa:

- Schiffer, estou bem agora – e só então percebi que ainda estava segurando sua mão. A larguei no mesmo instante, e começamos a andar.

* * *

Ao me aproximar do pé da Câmara, por onde havíamos entrado, senti meus pés desacelerando o passo quase que por conta própria, e eu estiquei meu braço e puxei a manga de Riddle, trazendo-o para trás. Ele me encarou, inquisitivo, mas eu girei quase na mesma hora, o que fez com que meu cabelo comprido lhe desse um "tapa", e olhei para a Câmara Secreta pela última vez.

Eu realmente não acreditava que estava ali. Se você tirasse os preconceitos, realmente dava pra sentir a magia que pulsava naquele lugar. Era algo... único.

O que era estranho.

- Sabe, se você olhar direito, esse lugar até que tem seu charme – falei, cruzando os braços.

Riddle caminhou até o meu lado, também olhando para a Câmara.

- Se você olhar direito – ele repetiu, dando um semi sorrisinho. Então, pegou minha mão e me puxou para que voltássemos a andar, me guiando para fora.

Para a minha mente sobrecarregada, a viagem da Câmara até o nosso salão comunal foi um borrão indefinido. Eu me lembro vagamente da parede com as cobras se fechar atrás de nós enquanto andávamos pelo corredor escuro, eu _acho _que lembro de subir a escada velha e caquética até a porta da sala de DCAT, e certamente _não_ me lembro de subir mais cinco lances de escada até chegar à entrada com a pintura do Sir Cadogan.

Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa: que eu havia repassado mentalmente a cena com os meus pais trilhões de vezes para me certificar que não esqueceria de nenhum detalhe dos dez minutos em que finalmente os vi de novo. Agora, na luz clara, tudo parecia um sonho fantástico. Aliás, estava começando a me perguntar se aquilo tudo tinha realmente acontecido.

- _Litura Labecula_ – ouvi Riddle dizer, fatigado, a senha da entrada.

Sir Cadogan gesticulou alguma saudação entediante e a minha mente finalmente pareceu voltar a funcionar direito.

Assim que a porta se abriu, a primeira coisa que vi foi o relógio na parede. Ah, não. Nãããoooooooo. Não não nãoo.

Meus pés congelaram e eu grunhi, enquanto via Riddle passar por mim. Aff, mas que _droga_. Eu tinha tipo, três minutos para correr até o corredor do terceiro andar e substituir Glade Green no turno de monitoria.

Quando Riddle notou que eu não o havia seguido para dentro do aposento, ele se voltou para mim, questionador, mas eu apenas continuava bufando, irritada. Eu estava tentando formular a rota mais rápida para chegar até o terceiro andar, antes que Green me dedurasse para Dippet que eu não havia chegado na hora ou qualquer coisa ridícula do tipo.

- Eu não acredito, mas é meu turno de monitoria agora – falei, franzindo meu nariz para indicar o quanto eu _não_ queria ir.

Riddle esboçou brevemente um olhar de _"ohhhhh"_, que mostrava que ele também acabava de lembrar deste fato, e ficou estudando minha face, antes de acenar com a cabeça.

- Sim. Ande logo, ou vai chegar atrasada. Nem todos são pacientes com essa sua característica – ele resmungou, escorregando sem cerimônia a capa negra dos ombros e a dobrando perfeitamente antes de apoiá-la no braço, e casualmente olhando para cima enquanto afrouxava a gravata verde e prata.

- Aham, claro, tanto faz – grunhi, pirracenta, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e me afastando – Feliz ano novo, Riddle – resmunguei, aleatoriamente.

Ele parou de mexer na gravata e me encarou, seu olhar um tanto tempestuoso por algum motivo.

- Feliz ano novo, Schiffer.

E então eu quase fui embora sem fazer.

Me mexi para começar a ir embora, mas um segundo antes que fosse tarde demais eu fiquei extraordinariamente inspirada.

- Espera! – exclamei, antes que o retrato da entrada se fechasse completamente.

Com o meu quase grito, ambos Riddle e Sir Cadogan arregalaram os olhos e congelaram. A boca do Sir Cadogan estava semi aberta, pois ele tinha estado tagarelando consigo mesmo, mas eu não podia me importar menos com ele; Riddle tinha acabado de defrontar o salão vazio quando se virou para me encarar, parado em sua postura perfeita, mesmo que exausta.

Eu não hesitei nem um segundo. Na verdade, nem pensei: eu simplesmente andei os poucos passos até a entrada do salão. Sem nem me dar ao trabalho de pisar dentro do aposento, apenas agarrei a ponta da gravata verde dele e a puxei com certa voracidade e, antes que eu pudesse sequer _registrar_ o que eu estava fazendo, os lábios do Herdeiro de Slytherin estavam pressionando desesperadamente os meus.

Mesmo se Glade Green, Dippet e Dumbledore e sei lá mais quem tivessem repentinamente aparatado ali não seriam o suficiente para me impedir de beijá-lo de volta de forma igualmente desesperada.

Com a mão que ainda tava na gravata, o puxei para ainda mais perto, e então levei as mãos para sua nuca, envolvendo-a. Abri os lábios e prontamente sua língua deslizou para dentro; eu suspirei e praticamente tropecei no degrau da entrada do retrato, enquanto acaloradamente passava os dedos pelo seu cabelo, como meio que sempre quis fazer. Só que era muito melhor do que em qualquer um dos meus delírios, e o calor daquele momento era diferente de praticamente tudo que eu já havia experimentado. E olha que eu tinha certa experiência no assunto.

De repente, Riddle se arrancou dos meus lábios e, antes que eu ficasse muito frustrada, começou a me beijar suavemente e repetidamente. Eu arfei, minhas costas, meu pescoço, meus dedos, tudo estava doendo de tanto extâse enquanto seus leves e torturantes beijos criavam arrepios por toda a minha coluna até chegar ao meu rosto. E, então, tudo acabou, parecendo ter acabado rápido demais, em minha opinião.

Respirando pesadamente, com as mãos ainda enroladas em seu cabelo, eu abri os olhos, e me vi encarando duas piscinas cinzentas que no momento pareciam furacões. Riddle estava arfando para conseguir respirar, e me olhava como se nunca tivesse realmente me visto até aquele momento. Irônicamente, eu nunca tinha me sentindo tão segura em minha vida; duas vezes num mesmo dia. Mais cedo, com meus pais, e agora, com Tom Riddle e seus braços envoltos em minha cintura.

- Schiffer, eu... – a voz dele falhou antes que pudesse terminar a frase. Ele pigarreou, antes de continuar, mais recomposto: - Eu esperei... bastante por isso.

Eu engoli em seco. A torrente de emoções em seu rosto fez com que uma onda de emoções similares passasse pelo meu. Eu nunca vi tanto _sentimento_ sair de Tom Riddle, e aquilo me fez sentir meio entorpecida. Na verdade, assim que eu o ouvir dizer aquilo eu duvidei que tivesse escutado certo.

Percebi que estava enrolando uma mecha de seus cabelos com um dedo, e ele não parecia se importar. O que era o mais bizarro de tudo, porque ele tinha um cuidado perfeccionista particularmente irritante com o cabelo.

- Riddle... – comecei. Ele me encarou duramente, como se esperasse ansiosamente pelas minhas próximas palavras. Eu fiquei com a boca aberta por alguns segundos, pensando no que falar. O que havia pra ser dito, sinceramente? – Eu, hã... tenho que ir. Green vai me matar.

Ele franziu o cenho e me olhou questionador por alguns segundos. Depois nos afastamos e eu dei um tchauzinho patético com a mão e saí deixando, não sem dificuldade, um Tom Riddle confuso e arfante para trás.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessu! Gente, eu já me senti culpada antes, mas não que nem dessa vez, hahaha. Sério, era pra eu ter postado esse capítulo há mais de dois meses atrás, faltava um maldito parágrafo e eu simplesmente empaquei. E aí fiquei enrolando e procrastinando até chegar no dia de hoje. Enfim. Hahaha. Peço desculpas!

Bom, FINALMENTE o beijinnnnnn! As coisas vão esquentar nos próximos capítulos, tenho algumas bombas preparadas!

Mas enfim, vamos ao mais importante: os comentários!

**Gabryelle P. Black:** Babyy você não demorou mais do que eu, pode ter certeza! Hahahahaha que bom que comentou mesmo assim! E omg, morri com "casal sarcástico" hahahahaha espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e que continue acompanhando a fic :)))) beijos!

**gikkity:** OMG I KNOWWW! Tô sentindo isso na pele, tô viciada em algumas séries que vão demorar a lançar a próxima temporada e eu to tipo comendo os cabelos então entendo e por isso vou tentar demorar menos! Eu sei que sempre falo isso mas dessa vez é de verdade broww! Hahaha mas de qualquer forma fico muuuito feliz de saber que está gostando e espero que curta esse capítulo! Prometo que o próximo sairá em breve!

**AngellRiddle:** Seus comentários = amor, ahhahahahaha Kate muito ousada fazendo brincadeirinhas de duplo sentido hahaha quem nunca?! Hahaha e omgggggg simmm também quero um Devon me querendo, por favor! Aliás a Kate tá muito bem de homi né! Hahahah TEM QUE APRENDER A DIVIDIR, KATHERINE! Hahahahha e OMGG que lindo vc imaginando ela em várias situações! Eu sempre imagino ela em outras festas alok total hahahaha pena que não dá pra encaixar tudo na fic! E, bom, a sacanagem tá começandooo uhul hahahaha pretendo aumentar nos próximos capítulos porque né, pfvr, esses dois precisam de uns amassos dignos! Hahahaha enfimmmm obrigada pelos seus comentários sempre divos e espero que continue gostando! Beijocassss

**Fangirl:** MORRI, apenas hahahaha que comentário lindo, omgg! Sim, oh lord, eu sei que eu demoro eras pra atualizar mas é uma força maior do que eu, eu juro! Hahahahah mas que bom que vc gostouuuuuuuu, sério! Viva Nizz! Enfim, espero que o capítulo te agradeeee, esse tá Katom (acabei de inventar, curti soiafhsaoif) purinho! E espero que continue aparencendo por aqui e deixando comentários divos que fazem meu dia! :DDD

**AlySchmidth:** Kasoifhasoifhasiof gente, quero conhecer sua amiga! Hahahahaha seria bom ter uma inspiração na vida real, pq a imaginaçãozinha aqui tá meio travada! Hahahahahahah que bom que está gostando da fic! Espero que apareça mais vezes! Beijocasss

**luazilla:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA eu seiii, trollação total! UASHFUAS mas esse daqui foi o comeeeeeço das compensações, hehehehe THINGS ARE GETTING WILD! E "deus do sexo slytherin" e "imitação do paraguay" OMG MORRI SAFHOIASHFOAI Devon não curtiu isso hahahahahahaha

Simmm é uma trabalheira sem fim, monografia, mas pelo menos é tipo "tá acabandooo"! Mas dá um medinho acabar a faculdade! Hahahaha tô virando adulta, #medo safhsaiofhas

Anywayyy, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e que volte sempre! Amo seus comentários :DDD beijosss

**Kelle M:** Hahahahhahahahahahahaha olha eu tb queria muito um serviço de quarto do Riddle! E também quero um Devon me querendo pelos corredores! Não acho que esteja pedindo muito! Hahahahaha e omg nem tinha pensado na Kate entrando pelos canos, agora que você falou eu fico imaginando ela tipo ECA, NÃO! Aasfoiahsfoiahf Kate muito diva para canos, sorry ahahahaha e gente, Matthew Lewis nu também seria uma otima, by the way! Shasoifhasiofh seu amigo tem bom gosto! Hahahahahahaha enfimm obrigada pelo comentário e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijocas!

**Girls n' Roses:** OMG SUA LINDA SHAFOISHFIOAS seus comentários são tipo meus antidepressivos asoifhasoifhasoi e vc ainda divulgando a fic pras amiga tudoooo omg DIVA!

HAHAHAHAH omg Hades e Freddy MEDO só faltou Samara e a mulherzinha do Exorcista (se bem que ela é pegar pesado omg medo eterno ashasf)

E cara fangirls CANT keep calm saoufihasoifhas eu como fangirl entendo e apoio essa causa hahahahahahaha enfim YAY beijo de verdade todos choraaaaaa asiofhasoifh é claro que as coisas vão esquentar um bocado ainda hohooh mas espero que ache o primeiro beijo digno!

Gente nem sei mais que que to falando, na verdade, me perdi na minha própria resposta ISHFAIOS enfim, espero que continue vindo ser diva na página dos comentáriosss! 333 beijocas!

**MarjorieLouize:** TOM MOLE AIFHASOIFHAOI OMG TOTAL! Queridinho, QUE MAIS vc quer pra se jogar na pista pra negócio?! Hahahahahah Tom é muito bom menino, socorro sfihasoifhas mas aposto que ele pensa varias coisas pervertidas, só não demonstra, quero dizer, ele é meio psicopata mas ainda é homem, certo?! Hahahahahaha e cara, a Kate é ídola! Também quero dois homens desses na minha vida, pfvr! Ela tem que botar essas revistas pra jogooooo! Hahahahaha "dicas de sedução by Kate".

Enfimmmm espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo altas emoções estilo novela das noveee! Hahahahaha não deixe de dizer o que achouu :)))))) besos besos!

**Maria C. Weasley:** Kate sempre safadinha hahahahaha mas tadinha, eu entendo esses devaneios, ninguém merece conviver com um cara caliente que nem o Tom sem poder fazer nada (até agora hohoho) hhahahaha espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! :)) beijosss

**DeboraGrangerPotter:** SUA LINDAAA! Omg leitora favorita alerttttttt (nem sei se você ainda está por aqui pq demorei tanto que vc deve ter desistido de mim para sempre doifhsaiofhasiof mas espero que nooonnnn)!

Gente, que lindo, chorei. Eu tambem queria sair do corpo enquanto escrevo pq eu adoraria estar na situaçao da Kate dando uns amassos em Tom Riddle e no Devon sahfuashfoihasoif fico tao tao feliz que vc goste da narração da Kateee, sério! Ler isso me dá motivação pra não desistir pra sempre da fic saifhoiashfo

E CARA sério que bom que vc acha que eu faço um Tom digno, pq ele é TAÃÃO difícil de fazer! Hahahaha ele é um personagem muito complexo, socorro sofihasoifh

Enfimmmmm as perversões estão começando a ser liberadas YESSS espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e espero de verdade que não tenha desistido de vir dar seus comentários topppp! :DDD beijocas!

Hãã, acho que é isso, né! Acho que não esqueci de ninguém! Hahaha

* * *

Gente, mas serinnn, muito obrigada a todos que tiraram minutos da vida pra comentar aqui, fico mucho feliz! Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, e aguardem que daqui pra frente vai ser só emoção! Hahaha

Besos,

Linnet.


End file.
